El amante de ensueño
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya es un joven común que solo quiere tener una buena relacion aunque siempre fracasa, pero que pasara cuando por una broma de su amigo Kise, este termina invocando al hombre perfecto? que hará el pequeño Kuroko? ...KagaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo quería compartir esta hermosa historia con nuestros personajes favoritos.

El amante de ensueño

Prologo: Una antigua leyenda griega

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello rojo y negro y piel dorada, y con los ojos de un guerrero, borgoña, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

_Taiga Kagami de Macedonia_.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

_Saborearte._

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».

* * *

KYAAAAAAAA! E visto esta historia en muchos fanfics pero en ningún KnB así que me dije… yenny porq no? Y me anime a subirla además de que amo esta historia! Espero que les guste! Actualizare cada semana y si en algún dado caso no lo hago fue por algún trabajo que me dejaron en la U nee reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Kurokocchi, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Kuroko Alexander Tetsuya se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Kise a mitad del pequeño Café de Tokio, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Kuroko percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

_¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Kise a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo sobre las mesas?_

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Kuroko deseaba que Kise pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Kise, lo consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Kise? —murmuró—. Supongo que las personas de América no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Kuroko ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señores? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente al peli azul—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por _usted_, joven?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Kise?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Kuroko con las mejillas ardiendo. _Definitivamente_, mataría al ribio por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Tetsuya—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Ryouta le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Kuroko, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Kise ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su billetera.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— _Jovencísimo_ —corrigió Kuroko—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores, porque por muy joven que pareciera ya tenía sus añitos arriba.

Kise paseó la dorada mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Aomine por saber que su chico se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Kise resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo el rubio mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Tokio los recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Kuroko se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba la avenida.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Ryouta una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Kurokocchi!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó el con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Kise incrédulo.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente al rubio y al ojiazul.

Ajeno —como era habitual en él— a la atención que despertaban, Kise continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que _tú_ has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Kuroko acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención del rubio era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena calle, sus asuntos personales a todo humano que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con indiferencia— no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Kise soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres _deberían_ venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Kuroko soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Kise imitando la voz de la doctor que daba consejos por radio—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de los bóxers de Teflón". —bajando la voz, el rubio añadió: — No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Kuroko le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy un sexólogo. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _la_ _petit mort_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Ryouta, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a una mujer… hombre en tu caso.

Haciendo una mueca, Kuroko comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Kise había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver Hana Yori Dango.

Kise le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Kenichi?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Kazuya?

— Le encantaba mascar goma de mascar. Especialmente durante la cena, era asqueroso.

— ¿Makoto?

Kuroko miró a Kise y éste alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema de violencia. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Tetsuya le miró furioso.

— Eh, Kise-san, ¿ya ha regresado de almorzar? Siento molestarlo. —se disculpo Sakurai desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por él.

Unos años más joven que ellos, Ryo Sakurai tenía una suave y castaña melena y siempre se la llevaba disculpándose aunque él no tuviera culpa de nada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en un liviano pantalón blanco, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó el rubio mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Kise guardando la billetera en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que el peliazul no había visto nunca.

Ryouta se colocó su enorme panela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Lo siento, sus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Sakurai.

— Sí —le contestó éste mientras cogía su billetera—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Sakurai! —Gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

El chico le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Kuroko movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Sakurai necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que el. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Kise mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Kise, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en _mi_ vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

El ojiamarillos cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de su amigo le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y él no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviera involucrado con una de sus ideas típicas de "papa gallo".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Kuroko se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Teiko, en lugar de Kise-Quiero-Ser-Un-Gitano-Travieso-Ryouta. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. El soportaba el húmedo calor con una ligera prenda de pantalones de tela y camisa de seda, de color azul rey, y llevaba el pelo azul algo alborotado. En contraste, su amigo llevaba una larga y vaporosa toga negra con una pantaloneta estilo Aladino que le cubría sus generosas y largas piernas. El pelo liso y rubio, que caia con gracia sobre su frente. El atuendo se completaba con unos pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero él sabía que Kise escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Kise había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a él, Kise dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Kuroko y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, _¡Voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Kuroko miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a sí mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer o a un hombre.

Con la boca seca, Kuroko observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por sus manos.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar _aquello_ con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rojizos mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color borgoña, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos le envolvían y le atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Kise, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Kise, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto _algo_ así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Kise adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando al rubio antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Kise abrió la boca, mudo de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a su pequeño amigo de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras le miraba furioso.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Ryouta mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; _esto_ —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Kuroko miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Kise-Sama —autoproclamado Señor de la Luna—, sentado tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Kise era en realidad un esotérico gitano.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Kuroko dándose por vencido—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro del rubio adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Kagami Taiga… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquél que le invoque, y a adorarlo sea hombre o mujer.

Kuroko se rió con ganas, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Kise, un licenciado en historia antigua y en física, premiado con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos amarillos se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Kise dio un gritillo, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Kuroko jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Kise negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Ryouta.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, el peliazul sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Kise le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Kise se negaba a admitir que había sido él, el que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir: — Dile a Aomine que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Kise le observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo rojo.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba seguro.

— Te gustará Kuroko, Kagami —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Kagami elegía para darle la razón.

Tetsuya pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo el séptimo hijo de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Kise sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta el. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casado, supo que no estaba destinado a él. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Kuroko.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que su amigo azulado recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Kyaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación! Onegai dejen sus reviews! y sobre todo gracias a:

Ankoku No Ojou-sama

MoonyKuchiki

ashira23

Himiko Uzumaki

PaulitaXDB

Por sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyaaaa que emoción! 15 reviews en solo 2 capis! Bueno prologo y capi ^^= estoy emocionada!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adv: Ni KnB ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2**

Unas horas más tarde, Kuroko suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras el, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Kise, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Kise tenía razón, la vida del peli-celeste era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintinueve años, Kuroko estaba muy cansado de su vida.

¡Demonios!, incluso Kazuya —el incansable masticador de goma de mascar— comenzaba a parecer atractivo.

Bueno, quizás Kazuya no. Y menos su obsesión por ese dulce elástico, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de ponerse una camiseta cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Ryouta.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amigo le soltó enojado:

— No irás a ponerte _eso_ esta noche, ¿verdad?

Kuroko echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces _lo_ vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que el rubio utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Kise le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Kurokocchi?

Kuroko miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no le escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi escuálido y pequeño cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Kuroko se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Kise llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kuroko no se molestó en seguirlo. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que el rubio estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujado por un resorte invisible, el peli-celeste se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

_No crees en esta basura._

Kuroko pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Kuroko frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

_Qué extraño…_

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que su rubio amigo, el evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amigo, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Kise se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Kuroko miraba fijamente a Kagami. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Kagami pudiese ayudarlo.

Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Kentaro había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Kuroko y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna persona merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de ella.

Kagami sería definitivamente bueno para Kuroko. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Kentaro. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de kentaro para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testarudo amiguito fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Kuroko la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Kurokocchi?

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Ryouta.

Kuroko se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Pequeñín, en ese dibujo no hay nada _pequeño_.

— Kise, eres malo.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo el rubio, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Tetsuya llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era el Rey de Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Lee Min Ho despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En _él_?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Kise y al libro que _el_ dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían _GO GO GBoys_.

— «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» —comenzó Kise a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— «También es el mío».

El más bajito le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Kurokocchi? —dijo Kise burlón—. ¿Estás achispado?

Kuroko volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contento. Maravillosamente contento.

El rubio se rió de él.

— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! — Gritó el ojiazul con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Kise cogió el libro y lo abrió.

_Las doce menos cinco._

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Kuroko lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de él?

Tetsuya lo miró y sonrió.

— _Está_ para relamerse, ¿verdad?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que su amigo con cara de póker le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro del más pequeño.

— Venga, Kurokocchi. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de un batido de vainilla, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?

El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Ahora soy _yo _el que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias _este_ hechizo tan cortito.

Kuroko alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con kise… tenía _aquella_ expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Kise funcionaban.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Kise y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo en pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser un niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Kise lo precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Kuroko supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó al rubio—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Kise negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, nene! —dijo Kuroko con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan cachondo… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Kise se rió. El vino podía hacer estragos en su amigo. Ejemplo: cambiarle la personalidad.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalzo, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá —miró a Kise—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió el brazo libre a un lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te _levantes_ —dijo, alzando las cejas.

Kise resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Kuroko se enderezó.

— Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, kise le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Kagami Taiga de Macedonia.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Kuroko volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mi duro y oxidado pene ¡Oh! Gran Kagami Taiga de Macedonia, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia —se giró para mirar a Kise. — ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Kuroko acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Kuroko contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en el cobró vida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Kise, mira allí!

Kise se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de su pequeño amigo. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— ¿Kagami? —le llamó el rubio, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Ryouta. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato —sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señor de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Kise quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Kuroko abrió la puerta para que Kise pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, amigo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. _Debe_ ser eso.

Kuroko cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

_Y me llama testarudo, ¡a mí!_

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Kuroko escuchó la voz de Aomine preguntado por Kise.

— Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular.

Kise lo cogió.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Kuroko podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Aomine. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amigo, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Kuroko sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: _Siento mucho informarle…_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el más bajo.

— Aomine se ha caído jugando al basket y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquilo. _Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche._

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

Kise negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy seguro de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensivo que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave.

Kise cogió una pequeña mochila que andaba y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Kuroko.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrico.

— Eso es lo que decían de Zusuka Hatakeyama. Hasta que le dieron cadena perpetúa.

Tetsuya cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como el rubio caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Kise le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Kuroko cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Kuroko se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Kise con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido _dentro_ de la casa.

— ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, _percibió_ una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Y estaba desnudo!

* * *

Kyaaaaaa! Qué emoción! Jajajaja la verdad es que no espere ver tantos reviews y solo en el primer cap! Eso me tiene con la moral por los cielos, de verdad muchas gracias a:

**Ankoku No Ojou-sam**a= la verdad es que si será igual a los otros excepto que cambiare algunas frases y cosas así… espero que no te aburra y la verdad yo también amo el AoKise! Esa es mi pareja seguida de KagaKuro y MuraAshi y si…. Por eso puse a Kagami así… él es sexi *-* como un jodido Dios Griego.

**ashira23**= como pediste aquí esta la primera aparición de Kagami! Espero te haya gustado el cap! ^^=

**PaulitaXDB**= nya! :3 yo me sentí aun mas realizada al leer tu review… de veras eres un amor! Y la verdad agradezco tu apoyo espero que este capi te haya dejado con ganas de mas en vez de aburrirte! De veras me subiste el anime completamente

PD: saludos a tu esposo quien es el que aguanta los gritos de cuando lees fanfics…. Yo quiero uno así ⌐⌐... etto no me haga caso XD Gracias! ^/^

**RizelHolme**s= la verdad es que me gusta que haya variedad en las personalidades de los personaje y espera que se pondrá mas hot *-* nya :3 espero que te guste y gracias por tu review! De veras que las personas como tú me suben el ánimo! Gracias! 0(^o^)/

**Danny**= te comprendo u.u yo también tengo ganas de violar a Kagami y aun mas con lo Hot que se pondrá! Sé que te gustara y gracias por tu review espero que este cap te haya gustado así como el anterior! =^.^=

**Yoko-chan**= kyaaaa que emoción que te haya gustado esta historia, la verdad a mi me enamora mucho porque tiene de todo un poco es muy interesante! Espero que nos sigamos leyendo :3

**Munchis**= gracias por tu reviw… etto lo tomare en cuenta! Y espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^

**Tsubasa**= gracias por tu recomendación revisare antes de subir el cap y etto… sigue corrigiéndome onegai! –inclinación- y qué bueno que te haya entretenido la verdad esq solo a kise me lo pude imaginar de gitano… esq es el mas lokillo de KnB gracias por tu review y sobre todo por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribirlo! ^/^

**Himiko Uzumaki**= Kyaaa aki está el cap! Espero que te haya gustado al igual que el otro, gracias por tu review y nee domo arigatou por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo!

Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!

Dejen sus reviews o Elmo los violara ^^

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Adver: ni KnB ni la historia me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 3**

kuroko hizo lo que cualquier persona que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar.

Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa: agitando las manos mientras caía prácticamente sobre su cara. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus pantuflas azules con forma de perro.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, el más bajito miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y _lo_ que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un taco picante mexicano. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

kuroko se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

El peliazul miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que lo tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole al peliazul, y _él_ no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su celeste pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como él.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Kagami? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta _aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena corta roja con las puntas en negro, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados además de sus extrabagantes cejas. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Tenían el rojizo de un perfecto atardecer de verano, rodeados de un borde rojo oscuro que resaltaba su iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. kuroko tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos _podían_ realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Kagami alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él, mucho menos un hombre, bueno, no un amante. Ni mucho menos lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.

Todas los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel hombrecito. Una abundante melena azul celeste le caía enmarcando son gracia su rostro, y sus ojos tenían el color azul pálido del mar, no, era aun más claro, del mismo color de su cabello, ojos que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

Una pálida y suave piel que pasaba por la de un bebe. Era tan pequeño y adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirle sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Kuroko mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás _muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones azules tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— _¡Estás desnudo!_

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Kagami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

El miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un hombre le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Kagami, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Kuroko y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones.

Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarlo.

kuroko se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

_Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacho, es que definitivamente estás agotado__. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes._

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Tetsuya no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Kuroko se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. El oji-celeste gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a él y no era una mujer.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos masculinos (¿). ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Kuroko decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Kagami acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los puntiagudos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Kagami sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce del pequeño, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y calida piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que el provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de un hombre. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Kuroko como a un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de el como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que los hombres… bueno los hombres como el pequeñín, siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara.

Al menos todavía no.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo.

Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Kuroko no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre lo hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamano de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Kuroko fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de el no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una persona en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia lo golpeó con intensidad.

_¡Era real!_

¡Cielos!, Kise y el habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en el le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Kagami sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Kuroko se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba del pelirrojo, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de el, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!, _le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios._

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Kagami como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello rojo con negro le caía sobre el rostro.

Las cejas, de color café oscuro, casi negro, se posaban llamativamente sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Kise, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Taiga puso una expresión crispada. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las personas a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Kuroko antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Kagami observó el vaivén de sus pequeñas caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que el claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna persona que lo invocaba podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Kagami se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Kagami miró a Kuroko que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

El peliceleste esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Kuroko se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Ryouta —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Kuroko le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Tetsuya! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la cara. Kuroko se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionado, Kuroko se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirle.

— Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Kuroko titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _bingo_.

Kuroko guardó silencio.

Taiga se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una persona que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo al pequeño.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Kagami dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrado, Kuroko comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un mes entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Kagami tumbado sobre él, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en el, lo asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Kagami le falló la voz.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.

Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Kagami de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el.

— Comida —contestó Kagami—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Kuroko que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para el esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría Kagami después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él lo siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Kuroko asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Kagami se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Kuroko le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Kise había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y el había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, deseando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo unas hamburguesas que me sobraron de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

El asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Kagami hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: _Yo soy el macho, nene. Tráeme la comida. _Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinero. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer pedigree.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Pedigree?

— Olvídalo —aún irritado, sacó las hamburguesas, que eran como 4, y las preparó para meterlas en el microondas.

Kagami se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener pedigree, Kuroko sirvió un poco de vino en una copa.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Kuroko se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Kuroko se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

El peliceleste abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Kagami Taiga de Macedonia era cierto. Eres _de_ Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Kuroko giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Kuroko frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Kuroko se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándolo con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Kagami escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Kuroko apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

El sacó las humeantes hamburguesas y las colocó ante él, junto con, una servilleta de papel y la copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que él había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete _y _ordenador_, Kagami dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores, fuera hombre o mujer.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de la tibia y cremosa carne con pan en su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y la salsa invadieran su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Kagami apretó con fuerza la servilleta mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en la mesa. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retorcijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Kuroko se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. El nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar esos modales como para mantener la salsa de la hamburguesa, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había hamburguesa en la antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó. Pregunta estúpida se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagami dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se invento algo parecido a la hamburguesa. ¿Ya la comían en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ Le gritó su mente.

_¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con __**ese**__ cuerpo!_

No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron algo similar a esto o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió: — No estabas allí cuando se inventó eso, ¿verdad?

— No. —Kagami se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Kuroko se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Kentaro se le clavó el corazón. El sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Kagami tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Kagami se encogió de hombros y Kuroko cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

El pelirojo levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que los invocadores sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Kuroko, deteniéndose en su plano pecho, que se endureció bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignado Kuroko cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Kagami casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por el pecho desnudo y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, el pequeño se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachondo.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _el_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy un hombre al que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Kuroko sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Tetsuya se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Kuroko sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a él le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kuroko.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

Lo miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Kuroko lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en él se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y él se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien lo sigue, lo consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Tokio. Las otras personas lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero él no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada de la mesa con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirviente — continuó Kuroko—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kuroko.

Kagami dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pecho desnudo y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandulón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo el peliceleste con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí,_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ningún gato callejero con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa aquí el nuevo cap! Perdón por la tardanza! La u me tiene loca con las tareas pero lo prometido es deuda y aki la pago yop! Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

PaulitaXDB = mi primer review del cap 2! Gracias por tu apoyo de veras que tus reviews me suben completamente el animo! Espero este cap te guste mucho! ^^=

Ankoku No Ojou-sama = de veras grax por tu apoyo y sobre todo porq no te afecte que cambie algunos diálogos! De veras te lo agradesco! Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Ojala lo disfrutaras! *-*

ashira23 = aki esta la conti…. ⌐⌐, y un kagami mas que atrevido XD espero que te deje con ganas….. de leer mas de este fic! Gracias por tu review!

RizelHolmes = nee que puedo decirte…? TE ADORO! Tus reviews siempre me hacen reir… me sube el animo el leer tus comentarios y si, esa fue una de mis partes favoritas XD espero este cap te guste también! Espero lo hayas disfrutado! Grax por tu apoyo nuevamente! (/*u*)/

HimikoUzumaki = he aki la actualización! Espero que te haya gustado! Y como querías ver… kagami osado y sin vergüenza = Dios griego del sexo XD grax por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este cap! O(ôuô)/

Yoko-chan = grax por tu apoyo también! Me alegra el saber que te divierta un kuroko borracho… XD a mí también me divierte… espero que este cap te haya gustado también y espero tu review! =^^=

Y a todos los que leen esta historia muchas gracias! Dejen sus reviews o Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!

PD: perdón si tiene faltas ortográficas, lo subí apurada!


	5. Chapter 5

**Adv: Ni KnB ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres**

**u.u se me había olvidado decirlo ahora si a lo que venimos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Kagami alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarlo en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de su Akashi le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Tetsuya era el presente.

Y estaba en él por causa del pequeñín.

Ahora entendía lo que Kise quería decir cuando le habló sobre Kuroko. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle al peli celeste que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una persona para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguna había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Kuroko y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo a él. Cada dulce y suave centímetro de su cuerpo.

Kuroko tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Kagami. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que él, percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos rojos, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicólogo, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo asombrado por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Kagami no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Tetsuya de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño…

¿Dolorido?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó el.

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

Al peli celeste le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

El pelirrojo lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer _algo_ para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el año 2013 —le informó Kuroko—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento dieciocho años. —_No_, se corrigió el mismo. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

El era el primero con el que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de ciento y tantos años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para el peli celeste, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Kuroko todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Kagami a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y le enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, el pelirrojo le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, el pequeño sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Kuroko percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Taiga le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras él mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Kuroko lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia el más bajito. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Kuroko lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado el chico?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Kagami paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, del rubio kise y el pequeño en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era adolecente.

— ¿Vives solo? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su pijama estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Kagami y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con él en esas fachas.

_Seguro que puedes._

_No, no puedo._

_¿Por favor?_

_¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para el pequeño Kuroko, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Kagami, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse con una exhalación, el pelirrojo se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como _televisión_ y _bombilla_.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo, la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Vestido con su camisa de dormir blanca y un pantalón de cuadros azul celeste, Kuroko se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquisede medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus celestes ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Kuroko había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría el por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero el los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que lo dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— Madre… —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Kuroko cogió el pantalón de cuadros rojo, casi color vino, y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Kagami y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Kagami cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras el chico. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Kuroko —lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Kagami se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. El peli celeste lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Tetsu, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Kuroko lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Él lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Kuroko le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Kagami. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a un hombre que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantos que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a un hombre o mujer como estaba abrazando a Kuroko. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposo.

Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

_«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él»._ Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Kagami llegase a su fin, enseñándole a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Tetsu sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

El alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojitos celestes brillantes por las lágrimas junto a unas mejillas sonrojadas, parecía resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Kagami se alejó de el.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kuroko se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Kagami tras él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejo escapar un suspiro iracundo y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado y quizás todavía un poco achispado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que el pelirrojo iría tras él, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Kagami un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Kagami! —gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Kuroko se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijo a Kise.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos borgoña.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Kagami se apartó finalmente de él y se tumbó en la cama.

Kuroko respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre…. y su entrepierna. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

_¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?_

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Kagami Taiga de Macedonia.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Kuroko. Éste iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una persona sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ningún ser lo había rechazado antes.

El se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia.

— Buenas noches, Kuroko Tetsuya —susurró él imitándolo, observando cómo su celeste cabello se caía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de sus labios.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza de la entrada de su amante. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle las cremosas nalgas y hundirse profundamente en el. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de el a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler el suave aroma que el pequeño emanaba, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Haizaki—gruñó. Haizaki, más conocido como Príapo. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

El peli celeste se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándolo con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

_¡Kagami!_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor del pelirrojo. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Kagami abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Kuroko, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a él le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió desde su pecho hasta los pies. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la embarazosa erección que asomaba de bajo de su pantalón.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Kagami tiró de él, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Kuroko gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Kagami mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

¡Debía estar loco!

Los brazos de Kagami intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería que le tocara.

Sus labios lo abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió los pezones, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo, clamando ser besados.

— Kagami —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con él en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Kuroko percibía erección del pelirrojo, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba la de él, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Kuroko siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Su erección se hinchó aún más bajo el cuerpo de Kagami—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de su pantalón para tocarlae donde más lo deseaba.

El peli celeste se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos tocando suavemente el falo entre sus piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Kagami comenzó a acariciar en círculos la punta de su pene, utilizando solo el pulgar, haciendo que se consumiera antes de comenzar a bajar y subir a lo largo de su miembro, para luego descender hasta su entrada e introducir un dedo en su interior.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, el pelirrojo mordía levemente su clavícula.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió el más bajo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Kagami, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos en la parte baja y su lengua en su cuello, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Kuroko se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Kagami cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo del pequeño bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisa e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que un hombre supiese tan bien como aquél.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho en su interior; exactamente como a él le gustaba un hombre.

Jaló de un tirón la prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Kuroko, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

El sintió cómo era desprendido de la prenda, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullido por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Kagami, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

El pelirrojo se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos levantándole levemente las caderas.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Kuroko aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus nalgas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre su entrada. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Kuroko dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Kagami.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Kuroko salió como pudo de debajo del pelirrojo; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Lanzando una maldición, Kagami se puso de lado.

— ¡Ryouta!, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo el peli celeste, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía el rubio de saber el momento _preciso_ en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Kagami que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Kise.

— Tú no, Ryouta.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Kuroko a Kise con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Aomine y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Tetsu colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Kagami bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Kagami se acercó de nuevo a él.

Kuroko bajó de un salto de la cama.

— _Tengo_ que irme a trabajar.

Kagami se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo del bajito.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de un tigre que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Kagami apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, Kuroko fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a Tetsuya.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Kuroko, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Kagami tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y _tú_ no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Kuroko se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Taiga que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre él.

Su dedo en…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era una "ninfómano" sin control sobre sí mismo. Era un licenciado en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas sexuales masculinas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con el guerrero macedonio.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás solo otra vez.

» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Kentaro se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que _te_ utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Kentaro mofándose de él a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber sido un hombre más fuerte en ese momento, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más lo utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Kentaro, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a él. Alguien que lo cuidara y lo respetara como pareja y amante.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si él no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Su ex se había comportado como si él no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que un muñeco sin emociones, diseñado sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Kagami.

Jamás.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde su anfitrión guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Kuroko tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

_«Date la vuelta, Taiga y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»_

Kagami se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, su Tetsu no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Kuroko no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto al chico tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Kise.

— ¿Dónde está?

Kagami agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo del amigo de Kuroko. Eso era lo que había esperado del peli celeste.

Los dos hombres entraron a la cocina. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos dorados tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

— ¡Oh por Kami! —balbució Kise.

Kuroko cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba, una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Kagami, éste es Kise Ryouta o Aomine Ryouta como gustes.

— ¡Oh por Kami! —repitió su amigo.

— ¿Kise? —preguntó Kuroko, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡OH po …!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —lo reprendió Tetsuya.

El rubio dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Taiga para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Kagami apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, el rubio estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo _de aquel modo_… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Kise alargó la mano, inseguro, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Kise diera un respingo.

Kuroko soltó una carcajada.

Kise frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿están intentando reírse de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo el peli celeste mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Kagami y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que _tú_ vas a ocuparte de _él_ durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Kagami y Kise al unísono.

Kuroko se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Aida y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.

— Exactamente igual que el _chico_ que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo, creo que hasta mis pacientes homofóbicos harían fila solo para hablar con él.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Ryouta.

Kagami estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadores lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Tetsu—. No tengo un maridito del FBI que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Kagami le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro era apretado por su culo, mientras lo hacía chillar de placer.

Kuroko quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Kagami reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades grises de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

* * *

Kyaaaaaa el nuevo cap subido! Lamento la demora, la semana pasada estuve super ocupada por el otaku fest que se organizo en mi ciudad! Y por ser amiga de algunos organizadores pues me toco el ayudarlos! Aki les dejo el link por si quieren ver mi cosplay! . ?id=100005254113360&sk=photos&collection_token=100005254113360%3A2305272732%3A69&set=a.163805890471214.1073741828.100005254113360&type=3 en fin espero que este cap les haya gustado! Y espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho! Nee nee gracias a:

PaulitaXDB= todo a su tiempo mi pequeña saltamontes XD jajajajaja el limón allí vendrá después! Kyaaa la primera en comentar de veras muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho! Nee nee gracias por tus reviews en cada cap subido! 3

RizelHolmes= como lo eh dicho siempre, tus reviews siempre me ponen de humor XD gracias eres lo máximo y de verdad estoy agradecido por tu apoyo! Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Y no ⌐⌐ kuroko se veria super raro sin cejas XD pero no desesperes, como ves ya esta comenzando a ceder de poquito a poquito además de que tiene sus razones para negarse! Nee espero tu review beshos -3-

ashira23= j ojo jo ⌐u⌐ ya viste como se puso kagami y como poso a kuroko XD nee espero que este cap también te guste y gracias por dejar tu rexiew! Estare esperándote en este también gracias! ^o^

Isis07= eres nueva leyendo el fic kyaaaaaaa eso me emociona mucho! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y haber leído este fic! De veras gracias espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado!

Yoko-chan= lamento escuchar lo de tu encierro u.u la verdad esq puede ser traumatico… nee de veras gracias por tu apoyo en cada cap! Espero q este también sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias! ^^=

Danny= te comprendo u.u un Kagami dispuesto a complacerte dan ganas de violarlo XD solo kuroko se resistiría…. Haciéndonos dufrir a nosotros XD nee nee espero que este cao también te guste!

Tsubasa= me alegra saber que esta leyendo mi adaptación… y muchas gracias por las sugerencias… a veces se me pasan esos detalles porq también tengo otros fics que escribir asi que ya ando como que con el cerebro medio seco XD pero de veras se lo agradesco mucho asi que si ve algún error que talvez se me paso por alto le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber! Muchas gracias por su tiempo! ^^=

Ankoku No Ojou-sama= aaaaaaa! En serio! Me alegra saber que te gusta esta adaptación a pesar de haber leído las otras! De veras! La verdad esq siempre hacen a kuroko con kara de poker como normalmente es… asi que me dije oye haslo diferente y pues asi que lo puse en esta historia que la amo por cierto y me gusta también como termino… gracias por tus reviews en cada cap deveras que ustedes me hacen querer continuar escrimiendolo! Gracias!

Tatsukoi= gracias por sus palabras de veras me alegra que le haya gustado la historia! Espero que este cap también le guste! De veras muchas gracias!

Katy365= eh aki el siguiente cap! Espero que le guste este capi y que también lo haga reír o bueno… llorar no se! . jajajajajajaja espero su review y gracias por leerlo!

Zole= hasta ahora solo puedo decir que habrá limón pero no puedo decir cuando XD nee nee espero que este cap te haya gustado también gracias!

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Adv: Ni KnB ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Aclaraciones: Aomine es un agente del FBI que ahora reside en Japón, y viaja solo cuando su trabajo lo demanda u.u solo quería decirlo para que no haya confusiones**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos rojos.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Kagami no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…y entonces le dije: «Takashi, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.» ¿Hice bien, doctor?

Kuroko alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos» con lanzas en ristre.

— ¿Qué decías, Rin? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de el.

La mujer era una fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Takashi que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

Kuroko asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Kia siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi ex marido. Juraría…

El peli celeste miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Rin.

— Ya sabes, Rin—le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Takashi, ¿no crees?

La mujer asintió.

— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.

— ¿Chico?

— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

Kuroko frunció el ceño. No era posible que Rin insinuase lo que él estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— ¿El ojo?

— Ya sabe, _el ojo. _Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.

— Vale —contestó Tetsu, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Rin, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

— Gracias doctor. Es usted es el mejor —Rin recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Kuroko se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Rin aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Kami!

Pobre Rin. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego manoseando tu trasero.

— Ay, Ryouta —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— ¿Sí, Aida?

— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Rin, su amigo Kise Ryouta ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que lo llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.

— Gracias, Aida.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Kise.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —exclamó su amigo antes de que Kuroko pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo Tetsuya!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Kise con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeado de una multitud de mujeres y hombres en este mismo momento. Sakurai está encantado, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Kagami de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Y colgó.

Kuroko maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Aida, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que su rubio amigo había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres y como siete hombres rodeando a Kagami, y docenas más boquiabiertos al pasar cerca del tenderete.

Los que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Kagami (imán de mujeres y hombres) mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención del pelirojo, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en esta plaza.

Había algo en la rigidez de Taiga que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él, la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Kuroko agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédulo. _¡Hey, un poco de dignidad…!_

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro del guerrero macedónico, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlos por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Kagami miró más allá de la marea de admiradores y lo vio. Kuroko arqueó una ceja celeste, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en él como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre sus ahora seguidores y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el peli celeste.

El tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres y hombres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que lo recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Kagami daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos, _agapimeni__** (querido) **_—dijo Kagami, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Kagami tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Tetsu nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible _¡Lagarto!_, que rompió el hechizo.

— Kagami, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Kagami separó sus labios de los de Kuroko con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con las mejillas al rojo, el peli celeste captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres y hombres mientras se dispersaban.

Kagami se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Kise con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, _yo_ mismo le habría besado.

Kuroko le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Kise.

Kuroko señaló la ropa de Kagami con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Por Kami, Kise!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.

— Señores, por favor —dijo Kagami, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre el mas bajo, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier persona—. Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Kuroko no entendió lo que Taiga decía, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con el todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a su amigo y vio que éste se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Kise alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidos por su música —Kuroko se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las personas lo miraban; algunos incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

Kagami arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

— Sexualmente atractivo —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un dios? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Kagami se acercaba a él.

No lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Kagami ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó él.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Kagami negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Kuroko cerró los celestes ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

El pelirojo se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de él.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que las personas de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el _traserus _más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Sakurai, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguno de vosotros dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos.

Kuroko rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Sakurai.

— Míralo —dijo el chico, señalando a Kagami con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, con unos músculos tan tonificados que puedes ver cómo la sangre corre por sus venas? Tu novio es… a ver… está bueno. Está buenísimo —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como un camión.

Sakurai giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Kuroko pudiese ver su interpretación de Kagami.

— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.

Kuroko frunció el ceño. El chico tenía razón.

Kagami se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos rojos repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Kuroko —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que yo te ame. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos mareado con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Kagami le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. _Sí, por favor, sí._

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Kagami de Macedonia sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda.

Pero el no significaba nada para el pelirojo. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, el más alto apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Kagami tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz el de resistirse a un hombre como Taiga?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, al centro comercial.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; es bueno, más musculoso que Daiki, y es más ancho de hombros —dijo el rubio—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.

El peli celeste lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en el centro comercial, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Kuroko.

Kise señaló a Kagami con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres y hombres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradores» no siento el pie derecho.

Kuroko cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que el tigre iría tras él; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Kuroko echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Kagami, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Testu puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y se acercó a él.

Kuroko se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Kuroko lo miró furioso...

— ¡Por Kami, Taiga! —le espetó, indignado—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Kuroko se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, mi invocadora me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una persona en sus sentidos puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Kuroko —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Kagami lo mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades rojas de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, un invocador atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Kuroko desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Por Kami!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguno converso contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a quien sea dispuesto a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarle —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Kagami.

— Bueno —dijo Kuroko, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Kuroko. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencido. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Kagami describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso.

— Me da igual —dijo, con cara de poker—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Kagami guardó silencio.

Kuroko alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó él.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Kagami reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, el peli celeste le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.

Kagami se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Kagami contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Kagami encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo le atormentaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Kuroko eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de este hombre le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

Kuroko lo miró asombrada, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Kagami salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Kise le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha y musculosa cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Kuroko tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Kagami desnudo delante de él.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Sakurai estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron al pelirojo boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó al peli celeste.

— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Kagami le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Kuroko dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

_¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!_

Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como el hombre se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo él, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Kuroko escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.

Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró inexpresivo.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Tetsuya cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios boxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Taiga resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Kagami vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Kuroko, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Kagami le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que el mas bajito no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto.

Kuroko captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Kagami —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, _eres_ humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro del pelirojo adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada— No, Kuroko, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, el llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Kagami.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Taiga no iba tras él.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería femenina; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de _minúsculas_ negligés negras. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Él lo miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Kuroko supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

El lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas. ¡Era hombre por Kami! Eso no le iba a él.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelado.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

El oji celeste contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— ¡Aquí están!

Kuroko retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Kise. Kagami le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Kurokocchi no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Kuroko lo miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Kuroko se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que el pelirojo estaba presente. Avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, pequeño —lo tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero él sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Kuroko; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Kuroko arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto del negligé negro —dijo Kise sonriendo con malicia—, debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor a mi pequeño amigo.

— ¡Kise! —le gritó Kuroko.

Su amigo lo ignoró y condujo a Kagami al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Kise cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante abierto por la parte delantera, y sujeto por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto. ¡Eso era de mujer, no para un hombre como lo era el!

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Kuroko mientras el rubio sostenía la prenda frente a Kagami.

Él la miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerto de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo. Además eso solo pueden usarlo las mujeres, yo soy hombre.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amigo con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Kagami es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Él lo miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara.

Kuroko se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Kise con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Kuroko, aún oculta tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Kagami dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Kise pagaba la negligé roja con la dependienta sonrojada a más no poder por ver a tres hombres comprar lencería femenina.

Kagami usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Kuroko imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Kise regreso regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Ryouta —lo interrumpió Kuroko—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Kagami?

Kise lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Kagami—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que él quiere oír.

— Testarudo o no —añadió el peli celeste dirigiéndose a Kagami—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.

Taiga apartó la mirada.

— Kurokocchi, no lo agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Kise, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Kagami, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

— _Hubris_. (_Arrogancia, orgullo excesivo_)

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó Ryouta con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Kurokocchi, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Kuroko entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?

Kise se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Kagami, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.

Kise le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó él agriamente.

El rubio le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos.

Kuroko puso cara de poker ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Kagami.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Kise.

El peli celeste le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Ryouta, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más serio? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Kagami.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Kagami sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

_¿Qué demonios?_ —pensó Kuroko. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar al pelirojo. Quizás el loquillo de su amigo tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Tetsuya.

El guerrero macedonio suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlos a los dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Kuroko alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Kise se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Kuroko—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó el rubio.

Tetsuya le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.

— Aquí están las cosas de Aomine.

Kise miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?

— Luego te la doy.

Kise se rió de nuevo.

Kagami caminaba tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, el peli celeste había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Taiga los observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que su chico estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido al más bajito antes de la maldición. El habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, los hombres de su época no se parecían a los actuales; Esos lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Kuroko lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía el peli celeste que lo hacía parecer único? ¿Qué había en el que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Pero era un hombrecito muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como él.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Kagami les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Kagami contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Kuroko cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha roja que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kagami, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Icchan! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Kagami saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizado, Tetsu observó cómo Kagami se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Kuroko no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Kagami.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Kagami no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras él.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que el pelirojo comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Kagami se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

El peli celeste le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención.

Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Kuroko giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Kagami dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Kami!, ¿era posible que Kagami hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?

¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Icchan —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose al pelirojo.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Kuroko percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Kise se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo el pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Kuroko le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Kuroko echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Kagami apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Kuroko intercambió una atónita mirada con Kise, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Kagami?

¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Kagami. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños cabellos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Kuroko observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Kagami? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Kuroko. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

El peli celeste se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus rojos ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Kise al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la repostería!

— Selena, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es Repostería? —preguntó él.

—Algo que debería estar a tu altura. —explicó Kise.

En contra de las protestas de Kuroko, Kise les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kagami, que subía en medio de los dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Kagami encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Kuroko, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía el pelirojo ante los halagos de su amigo.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Kagami tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para él. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la repostería, en el último piso, Kuroko compró una porción de cheesecake con mermelada de fresa y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció una cucharada a Kagami. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras él lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor cremoso de una forma que hizo que a Kuroko le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos borgoña no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el postre, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó el pelirojo—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en Japón, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos basquetbolistas que se ven por la TV.

Kagami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Japón?

— Es de Grecia —informó Kise a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

Kagami arqueó una acusadora y singular ceja.

— Macedonia no es…

— Colega —dijo Kise, con los labios manchados de chocolate—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de su amigo, Kagami le colocó las manos en la cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Kuroko comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Kagami profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de el, dejando a la chica que los observaba sonrojada.

— Tenías crema —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

El peli celeste parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Kuroko no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Ryouta.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Kagami inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Kuroko. _Joder, ¿es que había eco?_

Taiga alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. El se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Kuroko bajaba un escalón por delante de Kagami, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareado y protegido.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos bronceadas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaba, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.

Kuroko se atragantó con el cheesecake.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió el—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó—. ¿Qué les pasa a Ryouta y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándolo tanto a su cuello que Kuroko podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Tetsu? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Kagami miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Kagami se irguió.

Kuroko sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Kagami llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Kuroko se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Kentaro había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Kentaro le había asegurado que lo cuidaría. Había estado junto a él, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Kagami. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Kise y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Kentaro le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Él le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

_«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —_le dijo el desgraciado— _¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»_

Para cuando Kentaro acabó, se sentía tan humillado y herido que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Kuroko? —la voz de Kagami se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por él.

— No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del lugar que llevaba a una mini plaza. Kagami y Kise lo siguieron.

— Kuroko, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó el pelirojo.

—Kentaro —susurró serio Kise.

El peli celeste lo miró furioso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Kagami.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Kagami apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Kuroko miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Kuroko se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Kagami. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y pelinegra, de cabello lacio, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Kuroko pensó que cualquier mujer sería capaz de asesinar.

La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Kagami.

Kuroko se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que él deseaba era una pelea en el ese lugar.

Kuroko agarró a Kagami de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria.

Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Venga, Kagami! —le dijo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Kuroko y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Mudo de asombro, el peli celeste observó cómo Kagami le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Por fin el nuevo cap! La verdad he estado hasta el cuello de trabajos de la U y no había tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar! Pero hay fue mi ultimo día de clases y oficialmente ya estoy de vacas por un mes y medio weeeee! En fin! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap! Tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana en este tiempo! ⌐⌐ Hare tiempo cuando a la hora de ver one piece (porq me retaron a ver los 607 caps) y actualizare seguido bueno gracias por sus reviews a:

Ankoku No Ojou-sama =como dije alla arriba aomine es un agente del FBI que recide en japon pero cuando le toca trabajar pues viaja a EE UU y qué bueno que te guste mi adaptación! Como vemos aquí andas de compras y te aseguro que te moriras con el otro cap XD ese estará sugoi mas que este! Grax por tu review y espero que este cap te haya gustado!

ashira23 = Kyaaaaaa a mí se me cae la baba al hacer la adap! XD jajajajaja la verdad esq ya quiero que haya lemon pero debo de aguantarme un poquito! Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap y sobre todo grax por tu review!

Tatsukoi = jajajajajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Ese kuroko se hace el interesante XD pero eso le da e sabor a la historia arrrrriba! Jajajajaja grax por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic! Gracias por tu apoyo!

PaulitaXDB = que bueno que disfrutaste del cap pero bueno…. Hasta yo me quede con ganas de más pero aun no puedo poner cuchiplancheo porq bueno…. Hay lo sabrás el el prox cap! Jajajajaja graxias por tu apoyo siempre y siempre alentarme! Tus reviews me suben el ánimo al igual que el de todos los demás! Besos y gracias nuevamente!

RizelHolmes = oh! que te puedo decir? Te amo? Jajajajajaja de veras como siempre he dicho… siempre SIEMPRE que leo tus reviews estoy con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara! De veras me subes la moral con cada review que dejas en el fic! Jajajajaj como ya viste kise la paso mal con kagami de invitado XD (pobrecito su pie) pero se lo tenia merecido por interrumpir en un momento tan cachondo XD jajajajaja graxias por tu constante apoyo y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic de veras te lo agradesco!

Yoko-chan = jajajaja que bueno que hasta ahora te haya gustado cada cap! Y sip… ese tetsu tiene un aguante de acero… (Yo ya abría caído ante taiga ⌐⌐) jajajajaja bueno grax por tu review y pos nos leemos!

Guest = jajajajaja see ⌐u⌐ eso taria bueno… jojojo…. Hay te sorprenderas! Jajajaja nee gracias por dejar tu review y onegai a la prox deja tu nombre para agradecerte como se debe! UWU espero este cao te guste!

Jonew = kyaaaaa el que tú me digas que te gusta la adap habiendo leído las otras de veras que me sube la moral! En serio me emociono leer tu review gracias por las sugerencias esq cuando ando medio muerta de tanto leer y corregir como que quedo con el cerebro frito y ya no me funciona XD nee espero que este cap te guste y lo haya hecho bien! Esperare tu corrección por si me equivoco gracias!

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Adv: Ni KnB ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Capítulo 6**

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Kagami dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Kuroko abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy seguro de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Kagami al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando.

Como él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las del pelirrojo.

Olvidando por completo a Kise, Kuroko echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Taiga, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Kuroko se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.

¿Cómo es que conocía a Kagami?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Kagami.

— Tatsuya, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Kagami golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Taiga, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y el guerrero macedonio le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

La mirada celeste de Tetsuya pasaba de Kagami a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadado.

¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Eros, Tatsuya! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Kise se acercó hasta el peli celeste.

— ¿Éste es el Eros que Kagami ha invocado? —le preguntó Kuroko.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.

— ¿Dónde está Haizaki? —preguntó Kagami a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría la fuente.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos del pelirrojo de su camiseta.

— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Kagami.

— ¡No lo sé!

Kagami le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado Tatsuya?

¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Kagami.

— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.

Kagami lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó el tigre, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.

Al acercarse a ellos, Tatsuya se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Kagami y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Déjenle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No quieren luchar con él. Háganme caso. Podría sacarles el corazón y hacer que se los coman antes de que cayesen muertos al suelo.

Kagami estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Kuroko sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Eros.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Kagami—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto.

Tatsuya se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confíen en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podréis esquivarlo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Tatsuya era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su rostro era hermoso, tenía unos ojos provocadores y un sensual lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, su cabello era tan negro y lacio y este caía sobre su rostro cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó el pelinegro, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Kuroko intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con su amigo, a la par que ambos se quedaban boquiabiertos por el asombro.

— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Kise—. No es posible que sea hermano de Kagami. ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Kagami le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Kise se abrieron como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

— Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Kagami lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Tatsuya se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Tatsuya asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Márchense —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con ustedes más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Kagami— Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recuerdan que les dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermano está un poco cabreado conmigo, pero se le pasará.

El peli celeste se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a él, a Kise y a la mujer, Tatsuya caminó lentamente alrededor de Kagami, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Kagami, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Tatsuya—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

— ¡Joder, chico! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Tatsuya comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanito!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Kagami volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.

Kagami se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Kuroko podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

Kuroko abrió la boca por la sorpresa. _¿Psique? _¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

— Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir el pelirrojo, recalcando cada sílaba.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, Akari —le dijo Tatsuya—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

La pelinegra bajó el brazo.

Kagami liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Kaizaki.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Kuroko le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente _Cupido y Psique_?

¿Y serían familia de Kagami? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?

De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos Hombres borrachos conjurando a un esclavo sexual griego, que estaba encerrado en un viejo libro.

Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Kise.

— ¿Quién es Haizaki? —le preguntó Tetsuya.

—Haizaki o Príapo, un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Kagami?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Kagami, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano?

El simple pensamiento lo ponía enfermo.

— Llámalo —le dijo Kagami con tono amenazador a Tatsuya.

— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Kuroko decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó al pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Él lo miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Kagami, sin ni siquiera mirar al chico celeste—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Tatsuya sonrió jocoso a Akari—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Kagami entre dientes.

El pelinegro resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.

Kagami le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, _Cupido_.

Tatsuya apretó los dientes y Kuroko notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Kagami.

— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Tatsuya señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Taiga.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Kagami—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Kuroko observó cómo las emociones abandonaban al pelirrojo. Como si las hirientes palabras de Cupido hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Kagami—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Akashi. No tenía forma de saber lo que Haizaki iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Kagami hizo un gesto de dolor, como si el pelinegro lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Kuroko no tenía ni idea de quién era el tal Akashi, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Kagami.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó este con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Tatsuya en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a la pelinegra y de nuevo se centró en Kagami—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Taiga —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Akashi muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Kagami se endureció aún más.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Akari apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Tatsuya—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Kagami habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Tatsuya se encogió al verla.

— No te atrevas _jamás_ a defenderla delante de mí.

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro notó la presencia de Kuroko y de Kise. Los miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Amigos —contestó Kagami, para sorpresa de Kuroko.

El rostro de Tatsuya adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— Tú no tienes amigos.

Kagami no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Kuroko.

Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Cupido se acercó indolentemente hasta Psique.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Haizaki.

La mandíbula de Kagami se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Tatsuya perdió el color del rostro.

— Tío, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Haizaki me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpido, Tatsuya. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por el culo. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Kagami con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Momoi jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo se acercaban a mí para torturarme de algún modo. —Kagami miró a su hermano con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

— Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicieron nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente _ella_.

— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.

Kagami resopló.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Kagami sufría por él. ¿Cómo podía Eros escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermano de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Kagami les maldijera. Súbitamente, el pelirrojo cogió una daga del cinturón de Tatsuya y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

El jadeó horrorizado, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefestos.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Kagami mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de tu hermano.

Kuroko contempló el horror en los ojos de Tatsuya al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Tatsuya asintió. Por primera vez, Kuroko vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, hermanito. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Cupido le miró pensativamente.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño.

Aunque la apariencia de Kagami seguía siendo rígida y distante, Kuroko sospechaba que, en el fondo, debía haber sufrido tanto como su madre.

Si no más.

— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akari—. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagami alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Tatsuya llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

El pelinegro se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Cupido dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Kuroko retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.

— Debo estar soñando —murmuró—. O eso, o he visto demasiados episodios de Saint Seyia y he quedado traumado con los dioses.

Permaneció muy quieto mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Kagami suspiró con cansancio.

— Me gustaría poder creerlo.

— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Ryouta extasiado—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Kagami resopló.

— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

— No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.

Kuroko buscó su mirada.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

— Lo sé de primera mano.

Kuroko sentía su dolor como si fuese el de él. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Akashi? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Kagami apartó la mirada de Kuroko, pero el captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Kuroko, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a _ellos_ —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles, entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez de las trenzas que este portaba.

De mala gana, Kuroko asintió.

— Hay un lugar adentro.

— Por favor, llévame.

Y Kuroko lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y rojos mechones que sobresalían en su nuca—. Le aseguro que se ven magníficas. La mayoría de los hombres están espantosos con el pelo en trenzas, pero a usted le sientan de maravilla.

El rostro de Kagami permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Kuroko.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Kuromo sonrió. Si la chica supiera…

— Es su pelo.

— Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Desenredó las trenzas y cortó el cabello justo por encima de los hombros.

— Más corto —dijo Kagami mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está seguro?

Kagami asintió con la cabeza.

Kuroko observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo un poco más corto de cómo lo andaba emparejándolo de la parte trasera, en donde llevaba las tranzas.

Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.

— Está bien —le respondió él—. Gracias.

Kuroko pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Kagami y sonrió.

— Ahora pareces de esta época.

Él volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si él le hubiese dado un bofetón.

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Kuroko, preocupado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Kagami necesitaba.

— No.

Pero Kuroko lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido. Profundamente.

— Entonces —dijo Kise pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el centro comercial—, ¿eres hijo de Afrodita?

Él la miró de reojo, furioso.

— No soy hijo de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Kuroko. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro. Tan fuerte.

Lo asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Kagami encabezaba la marcha y Kuroko observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Intentó imaginarse a Kagami con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un fiero luchador.

— Ryouta —llamó a su amigo en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Kagami le contestó en su lugar.

— Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió el rubio—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Kuroko lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos.

Kise miró con tristeza a su bajito amigo antes de dirigirse a Kagami.

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.

Kuroko nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Kagami entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Kise, y por su mirada, Kuroko supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Kagami frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que hablan en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?

Kuroko soltó una carcajada.

— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Kagami pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Comen en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca?

Kuroko se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del centro comercial y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.

— _Su_ mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Kagami con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

El peli celeste miró a Kise aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amigo—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Kagami—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotros somos invisibles? —preguntó Kuroko cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Kise, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Kuroko se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Kagami ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Él le ofreció el menú.

— No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Kuroko, avergonzado por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Kagami se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.

Kuroko se encogió.

— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Kise apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano. Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Para sorpresa de Kuroko, él permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Kurokocchi, ¿has visto esto?

El se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraído.

_Un tanto distraído, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín._

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

— Es hermoso —dijo Kuroko.

— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kise—. No eras un simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras un puto general!

Kagami asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Ryouta soltó el aire totalmente anonadado.

— Kurokocchi, ¡no tienes ni idea! Kagamicchi tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionado.

— No lo estés ¿Y qué es eso de kagamicchi? —le contestó Kagami.

Por primera vez en años, Kuroko envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amigo. Ryouta sabía mucho más acerca de Kagami y de su mundo de lo que él jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para él pasar de ser un general que ordenaba a un ejército, a un esclavo gobernado por los invocadores.

— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Kuroko.

Kagami lo miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos —continuó el.

Él sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Kuroko se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

— Aprendes rápido.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Kise, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Kuroko—. ¿Podemos?

Kagami lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Kise mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

El retiró la mano.

Kuroko cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Kagami sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?

Kuroko puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —jadeó Kise—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente comedido, considerando todo lo que ustedes me han dicho estos últimos días.

Kagami acarició el pelo que le caía sobre la nuca. Esta vez, Kuroko no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo él. Kagami dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones de su pelo celestes. Brillaban aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo celeste entre sus dedos mientras hacía a kuroko gemir… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Kuroko rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

— ¿Kgami? —preguntó el, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Cupido?

— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Kise—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos al pelirrojo como si fuese el especial del día.

Muy discretamente, Kagami recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Kuroko le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Kagami no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer o un hombre se le ofreciera abiertamente?

_¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?_

Se quedó helado ante el giro de sus pensamientos. El se comportaba exactamente igual que los demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que él soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí mismo que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Kagami no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Kise.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Kagami—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Tetsu le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mina.

— Gracias, Mina.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Kagami, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.

— No puedo creerlo —comentó el peli celeste—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

— Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Kise, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Kuroko dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Kise estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Cupido entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Kagami lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Kuroko percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Kagami, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kise.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Kagami.

Cupido suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Tatsuya asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Kagami se tomó la noticia mejor que Kuroko; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Kagami miró a Cupido con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle _lo siento_. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

— Tetsuya —lo amonestó Kagami—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

— Eso es cierto mort…

— Tócalo —le interrumpió Kagami— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Tatsuya se movió para alejarse de él.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Kagami le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Haizaki. Tío, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.

— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposo. Fue Haizaki.

Kuroko estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Tatsuya ignoró la abierta hostilidad del pelirrojo.

— Bueno, Haizaki aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Kagami—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Kuroko se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Haizaki por qué fue tras ellos?

Cupido se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Haizaki. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Kuroko observó a Kagami, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

— ¿Le has dicho a Haizaki que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Cupido asintió.

— Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

— ¿Y crees que me asustan?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?

Por la expresión de Kagami, Kuroko hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Tatsuya—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Kuroko contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Kagami. Ambos esperaron a que Cupido se explicara.

En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Kagami chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Tatsuya se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otro ser dedicado a Alejandro. Uno que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por él o ella y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Kagami se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Kuroko y a Kise—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

— Soy un sexólogo —le dijo Kuroko—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Kise.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Cupido, mientras miraba de nuevo a Kagami—. Cuando el ser consagrado a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debán unirse carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si te separas en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Kagami maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocador.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Kagami entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a un ser consagrado a Alejandro que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Kuroko se incorporó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué significa lo de «un ser consagrado a Alejandro»?

Cupido encogió los hombros.

— Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.

— ¿Como apellido? —preguntó el.

— Sí.

Kuroko alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Kagami.

— Kagami, mi madre no era japonesa, mi nombre completo es Kuroko Alexander Tetsuya.

Kyaaaaa por fin la actu! Ame este capa sí que espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también! Como ven ya salió un nuevo personaje o dos y se rebeló la identidad de afrodita XD jajajajajaja nee nee para aclarar Akari es la entrenadora de yosen el equipo de Murasakibara! Bueno gracias a por lo reviews:

PaulitaXDB = aaaaa gomenasai por haberte hecho esperar pero como ya había dicho estaba en finales pero como ya Salí de vacas actualizare los miércoles y sábados! Y como ya ves ya se rebeló la identidad de la mujerzuela XD jajaja espero que este cap te guste y no te preocupes ya no te hare esperar tanto! Nos leemos!

jonew = jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Jajajaja yo también amo a este kagami todo aaarrggg! Jajaja nee gracias por lo del aviso de selena la verdad esq cuando uno escribe como que queda medio estúpido y después no se concentra muy bien a la hora de corregir u.u lo que hare será descansar unas tres horas para comenzar las correcciones! Espero que este cap te guste como el anterior nos leemos!

ashira23 = kyaaa jajajaja ahora ya está aclarado el porqué Kagami lo golpeo! Aunq aun quedan unas cosas suspendidas como "por que lo traiciono" eso se desarrollara más adelante. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero tu review!

Ankoku No Ojou-sama = kyaaaaaa u no sé qué decir! El que tú me digas eso hace que me den más ganas de seguirlo! De veras agradezco tu apoyo y el hecho de que te guste la historia con los personajes de KnB! La verdad me emociono cada que leo tus reviews de veras tu sabes cómo subirme la moral! Espero que este cap también te guste si es posible mas que los anteriores y nos leemos pronto!

RizelHolmes = jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj como siempre te lo he dicho cada uno de tus reviews me sacan una carcajada que hasta mi tía me queda viendo con cara de WTF? O.o en serio… de cora agradezco el apoyo que me das en cada uno de tus reviews y sobre todo me alegra de que tomes tu importante tiempo para leer esta historia! u yo casi mato a kise también por arruinar el momento kagakuro jajajajajaja pero eso es lo que lo hace único al lokillo ese! Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores y nos leemos prontito! Kissus!

PD: Golosa! Yo también quiero manosearle el trasero a taiga XD

Yoko-chan= see maldito kentaro ⌐⌐ pero como se dice, el karma es cruel y a ese idiota pronto le llegara XD jajajajajaja grax por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este cap! Nos leemos!

sole3= jojojo! Por fin apareció himuro! Y como ves resulto ser el hermano de taiga! Y bueno… el cap respondió tu pregunto con respecto a la maldición! Y con eso de kagami enamorado de kuroko, ten paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes XD jajajajajaj (⌐⌐, siempre quise decir eso en un review) allí iras viendo los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos!

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Adv: Ni KnB ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Kagami miró fijamente a Kuroko; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?

— ¿Tu segundo apellido es Alexander? —repitió, incrédulo.

— Sí —le respondió el peli celeste, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Tatsuya observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya han intimado ustedes dos?

— No —contestó Kagami—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…

Kuroko había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento lo besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su hermano.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a una persona que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

— Cupido —le cortó Kagami, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de invocadores con los que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Haizaki no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Haizaki le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Kagami dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —replicó el pelinegro—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Dion. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Kagami lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.

En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de _Cupido_. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Kagami no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda.

Tatsuya se levantó, miró a Kuroko y a Kise, y sonrió a su hermano menor.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Tatsuya lanzó una carcajada.

— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Kagami no habló mientras el pelinegro se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Kuroko cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Kise picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, el oji-celeste se dio cuenta del ceño con que Kagami lo observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesto realmente a hacer lo que Tatsuya ha dicho?

Kuroko dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Kagami usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas.

El pelirrojo se iría en cuanto acabase con él. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a él un hombre como Kagami, que bien podía tener a cualquier ser de la tierra comiendo de su mano?

Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando él era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Kuroko en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposo.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Kagami se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.

Pero Kuroko se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.

— Kagami, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres, digo… como parejas.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— Ojalá —balbució Kuroko.

Kagami vio el dolor en sus ojos celeste y grandes mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzado, Kuroko miró al suelo.

_¡No!_, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

— ¿Te han violado?

— No —susurró el—. No… exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira del pelirrojo.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Era joven y estúpido —continuó el muy despacio.

— El muy cerdo se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que Kurokocchi estaba muy mal —le contó Kise con voz áspera, algo no muy común en el—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Kagami.

Kuroko apenado asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle al chico celeste, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Kuroko en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Kagami se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Kuroko se refería.

— Esa misma semana —prosiguió el—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —las palabras se anclaron en su garganta evitando que procediera.

— Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Kise en su lugar—. Kurokocchi les escuchó burlarse de él.

Una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Él había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí utilizado; como un estúpido —murmuró Kuroko mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —agacho su rostro haciendo que su flequillo escondiera su rostro, pero no antes de que Kagami captara la humillación en su mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Tetsu —susurró él, abrazándolo.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a primavera fresca lo rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarlo. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Akashi. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposo mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Kuroko. Era un hombre honesto, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de él.

— No pasa nada, Tetsu —lo consoló con ternura, envolviéndolo aún más entre sus brazos y acunándolo. Lo besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

El alzó la vista muy sorprendido. No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarlo.

— Kagami…

— Hazme caso, Tetsu. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada del peli celeste—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Kuroko recordó cómo Kagami había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a su hermano para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberlo violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarlo.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en él.

Kagami había sido un hombre de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposo? —preguntó Kuroko.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

— Le mentí, lo traicioné y lo engañé, y al final, lo maté.

Kuroko se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

— ¿_Tú_ lo mataste?

— Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kuroko—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

El peli celeste no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Tatsuya había hecho… —Kagami enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que Tatsuya podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Kuroko alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Él lo miró. Estaba increíblemente hermoso allí sentado. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ningún ser humano lo había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Ni siquiera Akashi. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su esposo lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Kuroko estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Akashi, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Tatsuya se materializó junto a Kise y miró a Kagami con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Kagami dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tienen la costumbre de olvidarse de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese _algo_ es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado _esta vez_?

Tatsuya no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer al que te invoque.

Kagami lanzó una rápida mirada a Kuroko y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.

— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerlo, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Kise jadeó.

— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Kuroko.

— Sí —respondió Tatsuya.

Kuroko miró nervioso a Kagami.

— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Kagami en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Tatsuya.

— Los odio.

Tatsuya asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Kagami no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Akashi en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.

Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a _él_, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Tatsuya depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Kagami amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

— ¿Hefestos?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Kuroko— alejado de _él_.

Kagami tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

— Eso es inhumano —balbució Kuroko.

Cupido le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Nene, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Kagami.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó Tatsuya—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Kagami cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Tatsuya le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Kagami no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya.

Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

— ¿Kagami? —le llamó Kuroko—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Tetsu. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por algún invocador que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Tatsuya dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un monstruo.

Kuroko le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Él lo observó, furioso.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Tetsu —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? —preguntó el súbitamente—. Quizás fui _yo_ el que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que _yo_ te liberara.

El pelirrojo contempló a Kise a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Kise te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Tetsuya. No estaba predestinado.

El bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.

— Haizaki lo grabó a fuego —respondió él, ignorando la pregunta.

Ryouta se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: «Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Kuroko dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Kagami a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

— Como dijo Cupido, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Haizaki.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui un estúpido.

Kuroko rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó.

Él le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Taiga? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Akashi?

Kagami apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban.

Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones.

Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Kuroko sufría por él. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara.

De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la maldición.

Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar.

Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.

* * *

Jojojo aquí el nuevo cap como lo prometí! Lamento si tiene errores ortográficos o algo XD no creí que el cap anterior tuviera 11 reviews! De veras estoy feliz de que les haya gustado! le doy gracias a:

Jonew = corregí el nombre y como había dicho antes gracias por decirme XD a veces soy medio baka con esto de las correcciones! Sip la cuenta regresiva comenzó ahora solo hay que esperar que las cosas salgan como ellos quieran!

paulitaXDB = no desesperes mujer! XD la historia se pone mejor a tal grado que el lemon será relevante XD pero la recompensa será grandiosa ;p

ankoku No Ojou-Sama = see ⌐⌐ tengo una mente lokilla y llena de imaginación XD por ejemplo en el prox fic que subiré kise será el hijo de kuroko (¿) jajajajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap también y gracias por los reviews anteriores!

C. Franklin = (escondida) onegai no me mates que después el fic quedara incompleto XD jajajajaja la verdad pensé en alex pero luego me fije en akari y quise darle algo de protagónico en el fic y quedo bien XD jajajajaja grax por tu review!

Ashira23 = créeme…. Sufrirá muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja pero kuroko también lo hara u.u ah! Allí se verá más adelante el sufrimiento de ambos con respecto a meter la cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada XD jajajajajaja

lilyanaSnape = jajajajaj aki la actu ⌐⌐ espero que aun no te haya dado nada o me sentiré culpable…. Y no te preocupes en cuanto a Haizaki…. Créeme ⌐u⌐

tatsukoi = qué bueno que te ha gustado el cap! U.u espero que tu corazoncito te bien XD jajajaja a mi me pareció que el papel de Cupido le quedaba bien a himuro porq…. Lo quería de hermano de taiga! . jajajajajajajaja gracias por tu review!

Sole3 = no…. La historia no terminara en dos semanas…. Es que estoy de vacas como por dos semanas así que actualizare más seguido…. Ah rayos…. Aun entrando a la u actualizare dos veces por semana asi que calma mi pequeño saltamontes… ya habrá lemon XD

Tsubasa = como ya se voy en el cap, no será nada fácil porq el tigre irá perdiendo la cordura mientras pase mas días sin hacerlo con kuroko…. Hay que ver como resolverán esto… te dejo en la incógnita XD así te pegara mas ancias y no podrás dejar de leer muajajajajajajajaj coff coff! No me aguanto ni yo misma XD espero que te haya gustado el cap!

RizelHolmes = J-O-D-E-R SI! XD hay que darle gracias a Ryouta por no haber permitido que estos cometieran un terrible error XD y también a tetsu por su resistencia hasta ahora porq te aseguro que si fuera yo ya me abría violado a kagami XD pero como ves no se les hará nadita fácil el cumplir con la misión free! XD y las cosas se pondrán mejores XD y como dije antes actualizare los sábados y los miércoles así que te espero esos días!

PD: puedes agarrárselo solo si eres súper veloz ⌐⌐ y tienes seguridad de que taiga no te alcanzara XD

PD2: jojojo….. Kentaro no aparecerá, al menos No ante ti…. Pero ni te imaginas lo que pasara… ⌐u⌐

PD3: No, no puedes porque si haces eso no podrían romper la maldición… ah! Pero te permitiré hacerlo después cuando todo se haya arreglado (si es que se arregla lo de la maldición jojojo)

Yoko-chan = T^T nooooo no te suicides que después no veras el final! XD como dije actualizare dos veces por semana así que no comas ansias! Espero que este cap te gustara!

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Capítulo 8**

Kagami y Kuroko ayudaron a Kise a desmontar el puestecillo ambulante y a guardarlo todo en el jeep, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.

— Has estado muy callado —le dijo él mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Observó cómo la mirada de Kagami seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

— No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.

— Dime cómo te sientes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Kuroko se rió.

— Definitivamente, eres un hombre —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las sesiones con los hombres son las más difíciles. Llegan y pagan 12,143 yenes para no decir prácticamente nada cuando se trata de un terapeuta o algo así. Jamás lograré entenderlo, a diferencia yo me expreso bien. Pero los que van a mi consultorio nunca se abren ante mí, y eso que también soy hombre, pequeño, pero hombre al final de todo.

Kagami bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y el observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.

— Dijiste que eras un sexólogo, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.

— Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Mujeres que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, hombres que gustan de hacer orgias o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta.

— ¿Ninfómanas?

Kuroko asintió.

— He conocido a unas cuantas.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Y los hombres? —preguntó él.

— No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de pacientes que sufren de miedo escénico…

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Algo que estoy completamente seguro que tú no padecerías jamás —le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que él le sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son hombres que tienen miedo de que sus compañeras se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.

— ¡Ah!

— También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otras dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Kagami, totalmente pasmado.

— ¡Claro! —respondió Kuroko con un gesto de la mano—. Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces los médicos hoy en día.

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.

Kagami permaneció callado tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, él preguntó:

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?

— No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Mis padres me querían mucho, pero no sabía relacionarme con otros niños. Mi padre era profesor de historia y mi madre ama de casa…

— ¿Qué es un ama de casa?

— Una mujer que se queda en casa y hace las cosas típicas de las madres. En el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una niña, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, mi padre comenzó a llevarme a un psicólogo y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.

— Excepto con los hombres.

— Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era un chico desgarbado y una sombra prácticamente, y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse.

— ¿Burlarse de ti?, ¿por qué?

Kuroko se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarlo. Finalmente los había superado.

— Porque era lento, tenía cara de poker y un montón de pecas además de que ya sabía mi orientación sexual.

— ¿Qué es cara de poker?

— No tenía expresión en el rostro.

Kuroko hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Kagami mientras inspeccionaba su cara.

Mirándolo de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, lo estaba observando como si le hubiese dado una lupa y buscara en lo más recóndito de su rostro alguna imperfección…

— Tu rostro es muy bonito.

— Gracias —le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagado por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?

— Yo no tengo cara bonita.

Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Kuroko no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

— Ya te lo he dicho.

Él le miró furioso.

— En serio.

— En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con mujeres u hombres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? —preguntó el de forma retórica.

Asumiendo su papel de psicólogo, cambió a un tema que a él le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustado?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir, o de que te hirieran.

— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarlo.

— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

Impresionado por sus palabras, Kuroko tomó el camino de entrada a su casa.

Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Kagami cogió las bolsas y lo siguió hasta la casa.

Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Kuroko sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva del pelirrojo.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.

— Ya conoces mi respuesta.

— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello del doctor, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?

— De acuerdo —respondió el peli azul, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Taiga siguió colocando su ropa, mientras Kuroko llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos.

Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Kuroko.

— ¿Dijo qué quería?

Kagami se giró para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadado—. Mis pacientes jamás deben saber mi número privado. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?

Kagami se acercó a él.

— ¿Algo va mal?

Kuroko alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él.

Kuroko resopló irritada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

— La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis pacientes.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Kagami le costaba trabajo seguirlo.

— Bueno, en realidad, no es _mi_ paciente —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero Nami, la doctora Yamamoto, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Yuno otra doctora y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus pacientes para atenderlos mientras ella está fuera. Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Yuno no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.

Kuroko lo miró con el pánico reflejado en sus pálidos ojos celestes.

— Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Kagami sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Kuroko estaba soltando, y que él era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.

— ¿Eso es un problema?

— Es un poquito espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle el alta de un hospital psiquiátrico.

— ¿Un acosador? ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso?

Al escuchar la explicación, Kagami no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

— ¿Permiten que estas personas se muevan a su antojo?

— Bueno, sí. La idea es ayudarlos.

Kagami estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus parejas y niños de la depravación?

— En mi época, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos asegurábamos de que no andarán sueltos por nuestras calles.

— ¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Kuroko con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Kagami movió la cabeza, ensimismado, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.

— No encajo en este mundo —masculló.

— Kagami…

Se alejó cuando vio que Kuroko se acercaba a él.

— Tetsu, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdido…

El se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Taiga intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiado. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser un soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?

— Era un general, Tetsu. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más.

Kuroko tomó su cara entre las manos, lo jalo hasta su altura y lo miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto?

— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Kuroko percibió que Kagami le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante él. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos borgoñas hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigos —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Cupido?

— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí.

Él se inclinó y lo besó en la frente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma del sándalo lo inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Kagami latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla, rodeado por sus bíceps tostados por el sol. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Kuroko le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Tetsu —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Él lo miró ceñudo.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

— Pero…

— ¡Júralo! —insistió él con brusquedad.

— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se apartó un poco y lo miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué?

Kuroko apoyó las manos sobre sus fuertes bíceps y sintió cómo la piel de Kagami se erizaba bajo su contacto. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que él había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.

Lo miró con una sonrisa extraña.

— Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Kagami sonrió al escuchar su comentario.

— Tienes el optimismo de un niño.

El peli celeste le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Como Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter qué?

El se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Acompáñame, esclavo macedonio mío, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

…

— Entonces, ¿ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Kagami mientras preparaban la cena.

Kuroko estaba muy sorprendido, ya que él no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a usar cuchillos para cortar comida.

Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.

— No. Regresó a la isla con Campanita.

— Interesante.

Kuroko metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Kagami para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.

— Dime qué te parece.

Él se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Kuroko le diera a probar la salsa.

El observó cómo la saboreaba.

— Está deliciosa.

— ¿Demasiada sal quizás?

— No, está perfecta.

El sonrió alegremente.

— Ten —le dijo él, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso.

Kuroko abrió la boca, pero él no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarlo a conciencia.

¡Cielo santo! Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos labios…

Mmm, Kuroko no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Kagami lo sujetó por la cintura apretándolo contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡Por amor de Dios!, este hombre estaba maravillosamente dotado y Kuroko comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para él.

¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Kagami se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Kuroko empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de parar después.

Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de él, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Kagami, compórtate.

Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras lo devoraba con los ojos.

— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que él se rió con ganas.

— Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado del pelirrojo—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas como ésa. El mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca, fue el de un chico llamado Haji. El día de mi cumpleaños, vino a recogerme a casa, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo: « ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba».

Kagami resopló.

— Me preocupan los hombres de esta época, Tetsu. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.

Riéndose de nuevo, él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara.

Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.

— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?

Kagami se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Tetsuya una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. El se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y prieto trasero además de tener todo el autocontrol para que su amiguito no se levantara.

— Están a punto de quemarse.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

— Claro —Kagami cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Kuroko.

El se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.

Él lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Kuroko siseó de dolor.

— ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

— Un poco.

Taiga hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.

— Lo siento —le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Kuroko a la boca.

Atónito, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Kagami pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Kagami le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.

— ¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó el.

— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera —respondió él.

Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Kuroko sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

El asintió con la cabeza.

Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Kagami contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.

— Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú el que se encargue del horno —le dijo.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Kuroko se apartó de él y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles.

Sirvió los platos y precedió a Kagami hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían _Rurouni Kenshin._

— Me encanta esta película —dijo él cuando empezaba la película.

Kagami colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Kuroko.

— ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinado por la armonía de sus movimientos, Kuroko observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Kagami se tensaba al masticar.

¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadores lo habían utilizado.

La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora.

Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…

— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y bronceada piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Kagami estuviese totalmente desnudo y desparramado sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy solo, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Kagami giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.

— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me cuido solo.

— No es lo mismo.

Kuroko lo miró ceñudo. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista del macho que cuida de lo suyo. Kagami hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.

— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró él.

Kagami giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Tetsu captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Él lo observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atento a la película. Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable. Kuroko estaba todo cubierto de manchas de salsa, y él ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo.

Kagami lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me pongo perdido.

— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

Kuroko se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Kakami tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

— Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo.

Y se deslizó entre el sofá y el peli celeste.

— Taiga… —le advirtió el.

— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

— Hum… —exclamó dubitativo. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Kagami se extendió por su espalda cuando lo rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras Kuroko, él dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, el más bajito notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.

Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Kagami mientras su cuerpo fibroso y esbelto se acomodaba tras él, dejándolo sin aliento y muy inseguro.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía ese guerrero macedonio que le hacía sentirse tan protegido y feliz?

Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que lo embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo el pelirrojo, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica le traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a fresco que desprendía el cabello de Kuroko. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Kuroko deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Kagami. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de él. Uno que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de él, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo.

Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso.

No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Kuroko no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía un ser tan angelical como él.

Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Kuroko abrió la boca y Kagami introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura.

El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de él.

Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…

No podía dejarlo ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Kuroko se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que él tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Kagami. Él le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Kuroko sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡Uf! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.

El peli celeste jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Kagami le robó unos cuantos tallarines.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus celestiales ojos Rojos resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo.

Mientras masticaba, Tetsu le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. Su incipiente barba le raspaba la piel—. ¡Kami! ¡La que he formado!

A él no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.

Tetsu dejó escapar un gemido. El pelirrojo le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y él se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.

Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que Kuroko estaba acostumbrado. El que utilizaba para seducirlo y devorarlo.

Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Taiga eran delicados pero exigentes.

Entonces se alejó.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— Sí —balbució Kuroko, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a él.

Kagami le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando él le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Kagami le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras lo observaba con ojos risueños.

Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Kagami pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales.

— Eso estuvo fascinante —comentó.

— Supongo que para un general deben serlo.

Él lo miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de _Rurouni Kenshin_?

— su agilidad con la espada.

Él asintió.

— Estuviera mejor si tuviera influencias de Platón.

— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendido.

— Lo estudié cuando era joven.

— ¿En serio?

No pareció divertido por la conversación.

— Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.

— No estás hablando en serio, Kagami.

— Ya.

Una vez acabó la película, lo ayudó a recoger la cocina.

Cuando el cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.

— No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.

— Tetsuya, ¿eres tú?

Se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Tomoki Tsugawa.

— Hola, Tomoki-san —lo saludó fríamente.

En ese momento, habría matado a Nami por marcharse de la ciudad.

Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Tomoki, el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara contratar a un detective privado que buscase a Nami y la trajera de vuelta.

El tipo le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Tetsuya? No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…

— ¿No le cambió Aida su cita?

— Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…

— Mire, Tomoki-san, no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión. ¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Tetsu?

El saltó y gimió al escuchar la voz de Kagami a su espalda.

Él lo observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

— Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese paciente del que te hablé. Tomoki Tsugawa. Me saca de quicio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me pone muy nervioso —por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Kagammi. De no estar él, se habría ido a casa de Kise y Daiki, en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga —le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer?

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones el negligé roj…

— No, no y no —dijo él, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarlo—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Además eso deben usarlo las mujeres no los hombres.

Él se acercó y acarició el pelo que le caía sobre la nuca.

— ¿No sabes que necesito un intensivo que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor intensivo que tú vestido con…?

Kuroko le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Él le mordisqueó los dedos.

— Prometo comportarme bien.

Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que lo convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes y conste que no me pondré el sostén —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.

Kuroko entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de _Peter Pan_.

Kagami rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo.

Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Kuroko corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse. ¡Puaj! Si Kagami lo veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verlo decepcionado por su cuerpo masculino, se quitó el negligé y se puso su sencillo pijama azul. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.

Kagami meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los demás babeen. Soy un hombre! Eso es para una mujer… voluptuosa.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, no faltes a tu palabra.

El frunció el ceño ante su lógica.

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre? Si cada vez que caminas atraes miradas de muchos hombres… lo vi hoy.

—No soy ciego. ¿Vale? Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que lo hace contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunado cuando se dan cuenta de que existo. Soy como una sombra.

— Tetsu —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

El obedeció.

Kagami lo colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

— A ti.

Él le sonrió.

Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Kuroko.

— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

— Veo a alguien que necesita crecer de seis a nueve Centímetros al menos y comprarse un cargamento de crema bronceadora para hacer desaparecer la piel de fantasma.

A él no pareció hacerle gracia.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera del albornoz, donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón.

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello, tan celeste como el cielo. Suave y brillante. Tienes el cabello ideal para ser sujetado con manos fuertes cuando estés sobre el vientre desnudo de un hombre, para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.

Kuroko empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro suave y perfectamente tallado, semejante al de un pequeño ángel, con labios suaves y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tu blanca piel, es hermosa. Añade un toque juvenil a tu encanto que te hace único e irresistible. Por los dioses, te ves de 20.

No sonaba tan mal dicho por él.

Le desabrochó el albornoz e hizo una mueca ante la visión del pijama azul. Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándolo con los ojos.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Kagami le bajó el albornoz por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos lo contemplaban a través del espejo.

Le alzó la camisa.

— Kagami —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Kuroko no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Kagami lo sumieron en un estado de trance.

— Quiero verte, _Tetsu _—le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, él le quitó la camisa y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

— Tu cuerpo es perfecto—susurró, incorporándose tras el—. Tiene la textura perfecta para la mano de un hombre —y para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y acaricio su pecho.

— Kagami —balbució Kuroko con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió él con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre sus duros pectorales, Kuroko observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Kagami dejaba su pecho y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de su pantalón.

— Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Tetsuya, mejor que el de cualquier mujer voluptuosa, tan suave y firme a la vez —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hueso de las caderas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó. Kagami le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el inicio de su entrepierna el cual ya comenzaba a despertar.

— Kagami —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.

Y, entonces, separó los dedos y los llevo hasta la punta de su erección y acarició la punta con el pulgar.

Kuroko gimió, consumido por la pasión. Kagami capturó sus labios y lo besó plena y profundamente.

De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor.

Lo levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarlo sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre el sin dejar de besarlo.

Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.

Y ¡uf!, Kuroko se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a él. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre él.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y viril, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra el peli celeste. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre la suya. Como si estuviesen atraídos por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Kagami.

— Eso es, Tetsu —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra él, de un modo tan magistral que Kuroko supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de él—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Kuroko volvió a gemir cuando Kagami abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a su pecho, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad uno de los pezones.

Kuroko deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los cabellos bicolores de Kagami.

Él atormentó implacablemente su pecho con la lengua.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestido. Quería introducirse en el con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.

Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Kuroko, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.

Y todo empeoró al sentir a Kuroko deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarlo aún más, apretándolo con fuerza.

Kagami se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Sí, ah! —jadeaba Kuroko cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Kagami sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en el. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de él y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba el pantalón junto con los bóxers.

Kuroko temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Le apartó las piernas con los codos. Kuroko se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo él y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Kagami lo tomó en la boca.

Kuroko enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Kagami le prodigaba a su ya muy, MUY alegre miembro. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, succionándolo con la boca implacablemente, él lo lamía, lo atormentaba, degustaba tal cual el más delicioso postre hasta dejarlo sin aliento, exhausto.

Kagami cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta del peli celeste resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo el reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Kuroko se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Kagami quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Kuroko no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.

El gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su entrada, mientras continuaba succionando su pene.

— ¡Taiga! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Kuroko sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barbilla de Kagami en sus muslos, en sus testículos.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Kagami no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias en su culo hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

Débil, y totalmente saciado, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras Kagami continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Taiga, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.

Sólo entonces, él se apartó sacando su dedo de la entrada del peli celeste.

Kuroko se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso.

Kagami trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

— Dime la verdad, Tetsu —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

— No —susurró él con honestidad; dudaba que muchos hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que el acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguno—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Kagami lo contempló como si quisiese devorarlo.

El sintió la presión de su erección sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que el acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara.

Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Kagami le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.

— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Taiga —le dijo en tono de reproche— Soy hombre. Sé que es muy doloroso para un hombre si no se…

— No puedo —insistió él, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

Kuroko lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Kuroko abrió la boca, atónito. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.

— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó él—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por él, le acarició la mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Él lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, como si buscase en él la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Kuroko hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Taiga. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como él?

Kagami cogió el libro y se lo dio a Kuroko.

— Léeme.

Kagami abrió el cuento mientras él colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.

Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Kuroko se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y lo rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo.

El olor a sándalo lo asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Kuroko se detenía para pasar una página.

El sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Kagami le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Kuroko alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y lo contemplaba con un anhelo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Entonces, para su asombro, lo besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Kuroko no sabía qué decir mientras Kagami se acurrucaba tras él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

El pelirrojo le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.

— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias —respondió el en un murmullo.

No estaba seguro, pero le daba la impresión de que Kagami sonreía.

Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano sonó asqueroso al decir eso.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Kuroko le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.

— Buenas noches, Taiga.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Kuroko apagó la luz.

Al instante, notó cómo Kagami se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de él.

— ¿Taiga?

Él no contestó.

Preocupado, el peli azul encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Taiga?

Él observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Kuroko vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación.

Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva.

Y entonces, Kuroko lo entendió.

La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Taiga, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Kuroko lo abrazó, sorprendido de que un hombre tan fuerte buscase consuelo en él como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Kagami apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Con los dientes apretados, Kuroko sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.

De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que el pelirrojo pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.

* * *

Kya kya kya kya kya! Lamento el retraso u.u andaba en un concierto de unos amigos y acabo de llegar a corregir u.u pero sigue siendo sábado así que no falte a mi palabra XD espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho porq a mí el lime me mato….. Estuvo de lujo de veras yo misma me emocione XD saludos chicos y gracias por sus reviews a:

PaulitaXDB = eres mi primer review corazón! Este en este cap me la pase pensando en ti ya que me hiciste la pregunta de que si habría al menos lime entre ellos y he allí tu respuesta XD espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para saciar esa comezón en tu pervertida mentecilla –la cual amo por cierto- y espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo! Saludos y gracias por tu review!

Jonew = kyaaaaaaaa! A mí también me salieron lagrimas al ver que lo redacte bien! U.u solo espero que este igualito que el anterior XD jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capi tanto como a mí! Gracias por tus reviews y sobre todo por tus consejos! –hace inclinación- de veras muchas gracias!

Ashira23 = jojojo… pronto se sabrá lo que kieres saber ⌐u⌐ y estoy segura que te fascinara XD jajaja espero que este cap también te guste y muchas gracias por cada review que me dejas!

LilyanaSnape = jajajajajajajajaja sería bueno ver eso de cómo torturar al maldito Haizaki… damn la idea me resulta tentadora de veras muajajajajajajaja coff! Bueno jajaja gracias por tus reviews y si lo torturo yo te aviso! Gracias por tus reviews.

Lady Orochi = jajajaja gracias por tus reviews… la verdad esq hasta yo me olvido de que a veces kise está presente XD jajajaja y si… la única forma de aguantar todo eso de la maldición será solo con amor puro porque créeme… vendrán muuuuuchas cosas que pondrán a prueba su amor… o tal vez no? Jajajajajajja en serio gracias por tu apoyo con los reviews espero que este cap te siga gustando y en serio gracias por tomar tu preciado tiempo para leer esta historia.

AmanthaB = muchas gracias por tu review…. U.u a mí también me da penita el pobre Kagami…. Pero descuida no lo hare sufrir mucho muajajajajajajaja coof! Ajam! Bueno gracias por todo y espero que este cap también te guste!

Kuroko22 = awwwwww eres un amor al decirme eso… de veras agradezco tu apoyo y me alegra tanto saber que esta historia te gusta mucho! Kyaaa / no sé qué decirte! De veras! Solo espero que te sigua gustando mucho y bueno… me alegraría ver tus reviews también de veras muchas gracias! –hace inclinación- nos leemos pronto!

Yoko-chan = jajajajajaja que alivio saber que no te suicidaras y así no perderé a un súper lector! \(^o^)/ jajajajaja me alegro que te gustara el cap también, gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!

Doy un agradecimiento especial a mi querid RizelHolmes que a pesar de no haber leído o dejado review en el cap anterior le estoy agradecida y espero que se encuentre bien y que le guste también este cap! Ya que si no comento debió ser por motivos especiales. Nos leemos Rizel-san! O(^o^)/

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Capítulo 9**

Kuroko permaneció inmóvil durante horas, escuchando la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Kagami, mientras dormía a su lado. Había colocado una pierna entre sus muslos y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

La sensación de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, lo hacía palpitar de deseo.

Y su olor…

Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en el aroma cálido y amaderado de su piel. Nadie lo había hecho sentirse así jamás. Tan querido, tan seguro.

Tan deseable.

Y se preguntaba cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían. Taiga llegaba a una parte de su interior que iba más allá del mero deseo físico.

Era tan fuerte, tan autoritario… Y tan divertido. Lo hacía reír y le encogía el corazón.

Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mano que tenía colocada justo bajo su barbilla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Largas y ahusadas. Aun relajadas durante el sueño, su fuerza era innegable. Y la magia que obraban en su cuerpo…

_Una luz._

Pasó el pulgar por su anillo de general y comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido el pelirrojo entonces. A menos que la maldición hubiese alterado su apariencia física, no parecía ser muy mayor, no aparentaba más de treinta.

¿Cómo podría haber liderado un ejército a una edad tan temprana? Pero claro, Alejandro Magno apenas si tenía edad para afeitarse cuando comenzó sus campañas.

Kagami debía haber tenido una apariencia magnífica en el campo de batalla. Kuroko cerró los ojos e intentó imaginárselo a caballo, cargando contra sus enemigos. Podía ver una vívida imagen del general vestido con la armadura y con la espada en alto mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los romanos.

— ¿Mura…sakibara?

Kuroko se tensó al escuchar el murmullo. Kagami estaba dormido.

Giró sobre el colchón y lo miró.

— ¿Taiga?

Él adoptó una postura rígida y comenzó a hablar en una confusa mezcla de Japonés y griego clásico.

— ¡No! _¡Okhee! ¡Okhee! _¡No! —y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

Kuroko no podía saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

Le tocó el brazo instintivamente y, lanzando una maldición, él lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de él hasta ponerlo sobre sus muslos. Después volvió a arrojarlo a la cama, con una mirada salvaje y los labios fruncidos.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gruñó.

— Taiga —jadeó Kuroko, luchando por liberarse mientras él lo agarraba con más fuerza por el brazo—. ¡Soy yo, Tetsuya!

— ¿Tet-suya? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Se apartó de él parpadeando. Alzó las manos y las observó como si fuesen dos apéndices extraños que no hubiese visto jamás. Después clavó los ojos en Kuroko.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Él no contestó.

— ¿Taiga? —dijo mientras le tocaba.

Se alejó de él como si se apartase de una criatura venenosa.

— Estoy bien. Era un mal sueño.

— ¿Un mal sueño o un mal recuerdo?

— Un mal recuerdo que me persigue en sueños —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor, y se levantó—. Debería dormir en otro sitio.

Kuroko lo cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse y lo acercó de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Eso es lo que siempre hiciste en el pasado?

Él asintió.

— ¿Le has contado tus pesadillas a alguien?

Kagami lo miró horrorizado. ¿Por quién lo había tomado?

¿Por un niño llorón que necesitaba a su madre?

Siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar las barreras que él mismo había erigido. Sólo cuando dormía era débil.

En el libro no había nadie que pudiera resultar herido cuando le asaltaba la pesadilla. Pero una vez liberado de su confinamiento, sabía que no era muy inteligente dormir al lado de alguien que podía acabar inadvertidamente herido mientras estaba atrapado en el sueño.

Podría matarlo de forma accidental.

Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba.

— No —susurró—. No se lo he contado nunca a nadie

— Entonces, cuéntamelo a mí.

— No —respondió con firmeza—. No quiero volver a vivirlo.

— Si lo revives cada vez que sueñas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Déjame entrar en tus sueños, Taiga. Déjame ayudarte.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría tener esperanza?

_Sabes que no._

Pero aún así…

Quería purgar los demonios. Quería dormir una noche completa libre del tormento, con un sueño tranquilo.

— Cuéntamelo —insistió suavemente.

Kagami percibía su renuencia mientras se unía a él en la cama. Permaneció sentado en el borde, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Ya me has preguntado qué hice para que me maldijeran. Lo hicieron porque traicioné al único hermano que jamás he conocido. La única familia que he tenido en la vida.

La angustia de su voz caló muy hondo en Kuroko. Deseaba desesperadamente acariciarle la espalda, para reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevió por si él volvía a apartarse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Kagami se mesó el cabello y dejó enterrado el puño en él. Con la mandíbula más rígida que el acero y la mirada fija en la alfombra contestó:

— Permití que la envidia me envenenase.

— ¿Cómo?

Permaneció callado un rato antes de volver a hablar.

— Conocí a Murasakibara Atsushi poco después de que mi madrastra me enviase a vivir a los barracones.

Kuroko apenas si recordaba una conversación con Kise en la que le explicaba que los barracones espartanos eran los lugares donde se obligaba a vivir a los niños, alejados de sus hogares y de sus familias. Siempre se los había imaginado como una especie de internado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Siete.

Incapaz de imaginar que lo obligaran a apartarse de sus padres a esa edad, Kuroko jadeó.

— No había nada de raro en la decisión —dijo él sin mirarlo—. Y era grande para mi edad. Además, la vida en los barracones era infinitamente mejor que la que llevaba junto a mi madrastra.

Kuroko percibía el veneno que destilaba su voz y se preguntó cómo habría sido la mujer.

— ¿Entonces, Murasakibara vivía contigo en los barracones?

— Sí —murmuró él—. Cada barracón estaba dividido en grupos, y cada uno elegía a un líder. Murasakibara era el líder de mi grupo.

— ¿Qué hacían esos grupos?

— Éramos una especie de unidad militar. Estudiábamos, limpiábamos nuestro barracón, pero sobre todo, nos las apañábamos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.

Kuroko se sobresaltó ante esa palabra tan dura.

— ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

— Al estilo de vida espartano —contestó Kagami con voz áspera—. No sé si conoces algo sobre las costumbres de la gente de mi padre, pero no vivían con los lujos habituales del resto de los griegos.

_**» Los espartanos sólo querían una cosa de sus hijos: que nos convirtiéramos en la fuerza militar más impresionante del mundo antiguo. Para prepararnos, nos enseñaban a sobrevivir con las necesidades más básicas. Nos daban una sola túnica que debíamos conservar durante todo un año, y si se estropeaba, la perdíamos, o acababa por quedarnos pequeña, nos quedábamos sin ella. Teníamos que hacernos nuestra propia cama. Y una vez que llegábamos a la pubertad, no se nos permitía llevar ningún tipo de calzado**_.

Se rió con amargura.

— Aún puedo recordar cómo me dolían los pies durante el invierno. Teníamos prohibido encender fuego, y tampoco podíamos taparnos con una manta, así es que nos envolvíamos los pies con harapos para evitar que se nos congelaran durante la noche. Por la mañana sacábamos los cadáveres de los chicos que habían muerto de frío.

Kuroko se encogió de espanto ante el mundo que Kagami describía. Intentaba imaginarse cómo debía haber sido vivir así. Peor aún, recordó el berrinche que pilló a los trece años porque se encaprichó de unas zapatillas de ochenta mil yenes que, según su madre, eran demasiado para él; y a la misma edad, Kagami habría estado buscando harapos. La injusticia de aquello lo hacía pedazos.

— Sólo eran niños.

— Jamás fui un niño —le contestó con sencillez—. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que apenas nos daban de comer. Estábamos obligados a robar o a morir de hambre.

— ¿Y los padres lo permitían?

Él lo miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos tenían una expresión irónica.

— Lo consideraban un deber cívico. Y, puesto que mi padre era el _stratgoi_ de Esparta, la mayoría de los profesores y de los chicos me despreciaron desde el primer momento. Me daban mucha menos comida que al resto.

— ¿Qué era tu padre? —le preguntó, no acababa de comprender el término griego que Kagami había empleado.

— El general supremo, si lo prefieres —inspiró profundamente y continuó—. A causa de su posición, y de su reputación de hombre cruel, yo era un paria para mi grupo. Mientras ellos se unían para poder robar comida, a mí me dejaban de lado, y tenía que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir. Un día, pescaron a Atsushi robando comida. Cuando regresaron a los barracones iban a castigarlo. Así es que di un paso al frente y me eché toda la culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

Kagami se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Estaba tan débil por la paliza anterior que pensé que no viviría si le daban otra.

— ¿Y por qué le habían golpeado antes?

— Era el modo de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nos sacaban a rastras de las camas, nos daban una buena tunda.

Kuroko hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te pegaran en su lugar, si tú también estabas herido?

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, aguantaba las palizas más duras.

El cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que su rubio amigo había dicho esa misma tarde. Esta vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él. Le puso la mano sobre el bíceps. Kagami no se apartó. Al contrario, le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Desde ese día en adelante, Murasakibara Atsushi me consideró su hermano, e hizo que los demás me aceptaran. Aunque mi madre y mi padre tenían otros hijos, nunca había tenido un hermano antes.

El sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

El bíceps se contrajo bajo su mano.

— Decidimos aunar fuerzas para conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Él distraía a la gente y yo robaba; así, si nos pillaban, yo me llevaba los golpes.

_¿Por qué?_ Tenía Kuroko en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. En el fondo, conocía la respuesta: Kagami estaba protegiendo a su hermano.

— El tiempo fue pasando —continuó él—, y noté que su padre salía furtivamente del pueblo para observarlo de lejos. El amor y el orgullo en su rostro eran algo indescriptible. Su madre hacía lo mismo. Se suponía que debíamos apañárnoslas para conseguir comida, pero algunos días, Atsushi encontraba cosas que sus padres le habían dejado. Pan fresco, langosta asada, una jarra de leche… y a veces, dinero.

— Qué tierno.

— Sí, lo era; pero cada vez que me daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, la realidad me destrozaba. Quería que mis padres sintieran lo mismo por mí. Habría dado gustoso mi vida porque mi padre me mirara una sola vez sin odio; o porque mi madre se preocupara por mí lo justo para venir a verme. Lo más cerca que he estado nunca de ella fue en su templo de Thimaria. Solía pasar horas contemplando su estatua, y preguntándome si era así realmente. Preguntándome si pensaba alguna vez en mí.

Kuroko se sentó tras él, lo abrazó por la cintura y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿Nunca viste a tu madre cuando eras pequeño?

Él le rodeó los brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el hombro del peli azul. El sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque estuviese tenso y nervioso, le estaba confiando cosas que jamás había compartido con otra persona.

Y saberlo le proporcionaba una sensación de increíble intimidad.

— No la he visto nunca —confesó en voz baja—. Me enviaba a otros, pero ella jamás se ha presentado ante mí. Sin importar lo mucho que le implorara, siempre se negaba. Después de un tiempo, dejé de pedírselo. Y al final, también dejé de entrar en sus templos.

Kuroko le plantó un beso tierno en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía su madre haberlo ignorado? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz una madre de no atender el ruego de un hijo?

Pensaba en sus propios padres. En el amor y la ternura que le habían prodigado. Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años, se dijo que sus sentimientos con respecto a su trágica muerte estaban totalmente equivocados. Siempre había pensado que habría sido mucho mejor no conocer su cariño para no perderlo de modo tan cruel.

Pero no era así. Aunque los recuerdos de su infancia y de sus padres eran agridulces, lo reconfortaban.

Kagami no había conocido nunca la ternura de un abrazo. La seguridad de saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, sus padres siempre estarían allí.

No podía imaginar cómo habría sido crecer del modo que él lo hizo.

— Pero tenías a Murasakibara —le susurró, preguntándose si habría sido suficiente para él.

— Sí. Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo tenía catorce años, Atsushi fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme ir a su casa cuando nos daban permiso. Fue en una de esas visitas cuando vi por primera vez a Akashi.

Kuroko sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de su esposo.

— Era tan hermoso… —murmuró él— y estaba prometido aAtsushi.

Kuroko se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

¡Oh! La cosa no iba bien.

— Peor aún —le dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad—, estaba enamorado de él. Cada vez que íbamos de permiso, se arrojaba en brazos de Atsushi para besarlo. Le decía lo mucho que significaba para él. Cuando nos marchábamos, le pedía en voz baja que tuviese cuidado, y le dejaba comida para que la encontrase.

Kagami se detuvo mientras recordaba la imagen de su amigo cuando volvía a los barracones con los regalos de Akashi.

_«Algún día te casarás, Tai-chin__»_decía su amigo mientras hacía gala de los obsequios _«pero jamás tendrás una pareja como la mía para calentarte la cama.»_

Aunque su amigo no lo dijese, Kagami conocía el motivo de que hablara así. Ningún padre responsable entregaría a su hija o hijo en matrimonio a un hombre desheredado, sin familia que lo reconociese.

Cada vez que su amigo pronunciaba esas palabras, su alma se hacía pedazos. Había ocasiones en las que sospechaba que Murasakibara echaba sal en sus heridas debido a los celos. Akashi lo miraba más de la cuenta cuando pensaba que su prometido no lo notaba. Puede que él tuviese su corazón, pero al igual que el resto de las mujeres y donceles, el se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por ese motivo Murasakibara dejó de invitarlo a su casa. Y que le prohibieran regresar al único hogar que había conocido, acabó por destrozarlo.

— Debería haber dejado que se casaran —siguió el pelirrojo, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cabeza de Tetsuya y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel—. Entonces lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Año tras año, vería cómo Akashi lo amaba. Vería cómo su familia lo adoraba, mientras yo no tenía un hogar donde acudir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el peli celeste—. Has dicho que tenías hermanos, ¿no te habrían dejado quedarte con ellos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Los hijos de mi padre me odiaban a muerte. Su madre me habría permitido quedarme con ellos, pero me negaba a pagar el precio que pedía a cambio. No tenía nada en aquellos días, excepto mi dignidad.

— Ahora también la tienes —murmuró el más bajito, abrazándolo con más fuerza por la cintura—. He sido testigo de ella.

Soltándolo, dejó pasar sus palabras y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Murasakibara? —siguió Kuroko. Quería que siguiera hablando mientras estuviese de humor—. ¿Murió en combate?

Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

— No. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para unirnos al ejército, lo mantuve a salvo en el campo de batalla. Había prometido a Akashi y a su familia que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada.

Kuroko sintió el corazón de Kagami latiendo con rapidez bajo sus brazos.

— Según pasaban los años, pronunciaban mi nombre con temor y respeto. Mis victorias se convertían en leyenda, y se contaban una y otra vez. Cuando regresaba a Thimaria, acababa durmiendo en la calle, o en la cama de cualquier mujer u hombre que me abriese la puerta para pasar la noche. De ese modo pasaba el tiempo hasta que regresaba a la batalla.

A Kuroko le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas; la voz de Kagami estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tratado así?

— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaran las cosas? —le preguntó.

Él suspiró.

— Una noche, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, me tropecé con ellos dos en la calle. Estaban abrazándose como dos enamorados. Me disculpé rápidamente pero, al alejarme, escuché a Atsushi hablando con Akashi.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Kuroko y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez.

— ¿Qué dijo? —le urgió el oji azul.

Los ojos de Kagami adoptaron una mirada sombría.

— Akashi le preguntó que por qué nunca me quedaba en casa de mis hermanos. Murasakibara se rió y le contestó: «_Nadie quiere a Tai-chin. Es el hijo de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de él_. »

Kuroko fue incapaz de respirar mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras. Se imaginó cómo debió sentirse el pelirrojo al oírlas.

Él tomó aire con brusquedad.

— Le había guardado las espaldas más veces de las que podía recordar. Me habían herido en batalla en incontables ocasiones por protegerlo, incluyendo una vez en la que una lanza me atravesó el costado. Y allí estaba él, burlándose de mí. No pude soportar la injusticia. Había creído que éramos hermanos. Y supongo que, al final, lo fuimos, ya que me trató del mismo modo que el resto de mi familia. Yo siempre había sido un hijastro bastardo. Solo y repudiado. No entendía por qué él tenía tantas personas que lo querían y yo no tenía a nadie.

_**» Herido y enfadado por sus palabras, hice lo que jamás debería haber hecho: invocar a Tatsuya**_.

Kuroko podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.

— Hizo que Akashi se enamorara de ti.

Él asintió.

— Disparó a Murasakibara con una flecha de plomo que mató su amor por Akashi, y a él le disparó con una de oro para que se enamorara de mí. Se suponía que todo debía acabar ahí pero…

Meciéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos, Kuroko aguardó a que encontrase las palabras exactas.

— Tardé dos años en convencer a su padre para que le permitiera casarse con un bastardo desheredado, sin influencias familiares. Para entonces, mi leyenda había aumentado y había sido ascendido. Finalmente logré acumular riquezas suficientes para hacer que Akashi viviese como un reí. Y, en lo que se refería a él, no reparé en gastos. Teníamos jardines, esclavos y todo lo que se le antojaba. Le di libertad e independencia, como jamás tuvo ningun otro doncel de la época.

— ¿Pero no era suficiente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Yo necesitaba algo más y sabía que le ocurría algo. Aun antes de que Tatsuya interviniese, siempre fue excesivamente vehemente. Dependía de Murasakibara de un modo prohibido para los espartanos y, en una ocasión en que fue herido, se afeitó totalmente la cabeza como muestra de su dolor.

_**» Más tarde, una vez Tatsuya disparó sus flechas, Akashi pasaba por largos periodos de depresión, o de furia. Yo hacía todo lo que podía por él, e intentaba que fuese feliz.**_

Kuroko le acarició el pelo mientras lo escuchaba.

— Decía que me quería, pero yo percibía que no se interesaba por mí del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Atsushi. Me entregaba su cuerpo de forma generosa, pero no había verdadera pasión en sus caricias. Lo supe desde la primera vez que lo besé.

_**» Intenté engañarme a mí mismo, diciéndome que no importaba. Muy pocos hombres, en aquel entonces, hallaban el amor en el matrimonio. Además, me ausentaba durante meses, a veces, incluso años, mientras dirigía mi ejército. Pero al final, supongo que me parezco demasiado a mi madre, porque siempre anhelé más. **_

Kuroko sufría enormemente por él.

— Y entonces llegó el día en que Tatsuya _también_ me traicionó.

— ¿Te traicionó?, ¿cómo? —preguntó ansioso, sabiendo que ése era el origen de la maldición.

— Él y Haizaki estuvieron bebiendo la noche posterior a que yo matara a Livio. Tatsuya, borracho, le contó lo que había hecho por mí. Tan pronto como Haizaki escuchó la historia, supo cómo vengarse.

_**» Fue al Inframundo y cogió agua de la Laguna de la Memoria para ofrecérsela a Murasakibara. Y en cuanto tocó sus labios, recordó su amor por Akashi. Haizaki le contó lo que yo había hecho y le entregó más agua para que se la diera a beber a mi esposo.**_

Kagami sentía cómo sus labios articulaban las palabras, pero perdió el control de la narración. En lugar de intentar pensar en lo que iba a contar, cerró los ojos y revivió aquél aciago día.

Acababa de entrar en la casa procedente de los establos, cuando vio a Akashi y a Murasakibara en el atrio. Besándose.

Atónito, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él al comprobar la pasión de aquel abrazo.

Hasta que Murasakibara alzó la mirada y lo vio en la puerta.

En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, el peli lila curvó los labios.

— ¡Ladrón despreciable! Príapo me contó tu traición. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, Akashi se abalanzó sobre Kagami y lo abofeteó.

— Asqueroso bastardo, te mataría por lo que has hecho.

— _Yo_ lo mataré —gritó Murasakibara mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Kagami intentó apartar a Akashi, pero él se negó.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! He dado a luz a tus hijos —dijo mientras intentaba arañarle la cara.

Kagami lo sostuvo por las muñecas.

— Akashi, yo…

— ¡No me toques! —le gritó zafándose de sus manos—. Me das asco. ¿Crees que un doncel decente iba a quererte a la luz del día? Eres despreciable. Repulsivo.

Se apartó de él y se acercó a Murasakibara.

— Córtale la cabeza. Quiero bañarme en su sangre hasta borrar el rastro de su olor en mi piel.

Murasakibara blandió la espada.

Kagami dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance del arma.

De forma instintiva, buscó su propia espada, pero se detuvo. Lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre del peli lila.

— No quiero luchar contigo.

— ¿Que no? ¡Violaste a mi doncel y le hiciste llevar tu simiente, cuando deberían haber sido mis hijos a los que diese a luz! Te recibí en mi hogar con los brazos abiertos. Te di una cama cuando nadie te quería cerca, ¿y así me pagas?

Kagami lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Te _pago_? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de las ocasiones en las que te he salvado la vida durante las batallas? ¿De cuantas palizas me han dado en tu lugar? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas? Y te atreviste a burlarte de mí.

Murasakibara se rió cruelmente.

— Todos, excepto Kiyoshi, se burlaban de ti, idiota. De hecho, era el único que te defendía, con tanto empeño que a veces me hacía plantearme qué harían juntos cuando estaban a solas.

Suprimiendo la ira que le habría dejado totalmente expuesto y vulnerable al ataque de Murasakibara, se agachó para esquivar la siguiente estocada.

— Déjalo,Atsushi. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dado cabida a un ladrón en mi casa —bramó el más alto con ira, alzando la espada de nuevo.

Kagami intentó agacharse, pero Akashi se acercó hasta él por detrás y le propinó un empujón.

La espada del peli lila le dio en las costillas. Siseando de dolor, el pelirrojo sacó su propia espada y la blandió de tal modo que habría dejado a su amigo sin cabeza si le hubiese alcanzado.

Murasakibara intentó alcanzarlo, pero Kagami se limitó a defenderse mientras intentaba alejar a Akashi del alcance de las espadas.

— No lo hagas, Atsushi. Sabes que tu habilidad con la espada es inferior a la mía.

Su amigo intensificó el ataque.

— No voy a dejar que sigas con él, de ningún modo.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con inusual rapidez, pero aún así, Kagami veía pasar la imagen por su cabeza con diáfana nitidez.

Akashi lo agarró del brazo libre al mismo tiempo que Atsushi atacaba. La espada no hirió a Kagami de milagro tras el empujón que le dio su esposo. Totalmente desequilibrado, intentó liberarse de Akashi, pero con él en medio, lo que consiguió fue tropezarse hacia delante, a la vez que Murasakibara avanzaba hacia ellos.

En el instante en que chocaron, sintió cómo su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡No! —gritó Kagami, extrayendo la hoja del vientre del grandote mientras Akashi dejaba escapar un atormentado chillido de angustia.

Lentamente, Atsushi cayó al suelo.

Arrodillándose, Kagami arrojó su espada a un lado y cogió a su amigo.

— ¡Dioses del Olimpo!, ¿qué han hecho?

Escupiendo sangre y tosiendo, Murasakibara le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

— Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú el que me traicionó. Éramos hermanos y me robaste el corazón.

Murasakibara tragó dolorosamente mientras sus pálidos ojos atravesaban a Kagami.

— Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes.

Kagami comenzó a temblar, consumido por la culpa y la agonía. Jamás había tenido intención de que sucediera algo así. Nunca había querido que alguien saliese herido, y menos aún Atsushi. Lo único que deseaba era alguien que le amara. Sólo quería un hogar donde fuese bienvenido.

Pero su amigo tenía razón. Él era el único culpable. De todo.

Los chillidos de Akashi resonaban en sus oídos. Lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada salvaje, sacó la daga que Kagami llevaba en el cinturón.

— ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muerto!

Le hundió la daga en el brazo, y volvió a sacarla para atacar de nuevo. Él lo agarró a tiempo.

Con un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de él y se apartó.

— No —le dijo con una mirada desencajada—. Quiero que sufras. Me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo —y salió corriendo.

Abrumado por el dolor y la furia, Kagami no pudo moverse mientras veía como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Entonces, las palabras de su esposo se filtraron entre la neblina que confundía su mente.

— ¡No! —rugió mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡No lo hagas!

Llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Akashi a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los niños. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó abrirla pero él la había atrancado desde dentro.

Cuando logró abrirla, era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde…

Kagami se llevó las manos a la cara, presionándose con fuerza los ojos, mientras el horror de lo sucedido aquel día lo inundaba de nuevo; pero ahora sentía las caricias de Kuroko en la espalda, y se sentía reconfortado.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen de sus hijos, el miedo en el corazón. La agonía más absoluta.

Lo único que había amado en el mundo eran sus hijos.

Y sólo ellos lo habían amado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir a causa de sus errores? ¿Por qué tuvo Haizaki que torturarlo haciendo que ellos sufrieran?

¿Y cómo pudo permitir Afrodita que todo aquello sucediese? Una cosa era que no le hiciese caso a él, pero dejar que sus hijos murieran…

Por eso fue aquel día a su templo. Había planeado matar a Haizaki. Arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y clavarla en una lanza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Kuroko, devolviéndolo al presente.

— Cuando entré en la habitación era demasiado tarde —dijo con la garganta casi cerrada por el dolor—. Nuestros hijos estaban muertos; la persona que los dio a luz los había asesinado. Akashi se había abierto las muñecas y yacía junto a ellos. Llamé a un médico para que intentara detener la hemorragia —entonces hizo una pausa—. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, me escupió a la cara.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos, consumido por el dolor de Kagami. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Había escuchado numerosos relatos de tragedias a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que su pelirrojo había sufrido. Y lo pasó él solo, sin nadie que lo ayudara. Sin nadie que lo amara.

— Lo siento tanto —susurró él acariciándole el pecho para consolarlo.

— Aún no puedo creer que estén muertos —murmuró él con la voz rota de dolor—. Me preguntaste qué hacía mientras estaba en el libro. Recordar las caras de mis hijos; de mi hijo y de mi hija. Recordar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Recordar cómo salían corriendo a mi encuentro cada vez que regresaba a casa, después de una campaña. Y revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese día, deseando haber hecho algo para salvarlos.

Kuroko parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. No era de extrañar que jamás hubiese hablado a nadie de eso.

Taiga tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Los dioses ni siquiera me conceden caer en la locura para poder escapar a mis recuerdos. No se me permite semejante alivio.

Después de esas palabras, no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil entre los brazos del peli celeste.

Sorprendido por su fortaleza, estuvo sentado tras él durante horas, abrazándolo. No sabía qué más podía hacer.

Por primera vez en años, sus habilidades de psicólogo le fallaron por completo.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó tocar a Kagami, pero estaba solo.

— ¿Taiga? —lo llamó.

Nadie contestó.

Echando a un lado el edredón, se levantó y se vistió deprisa.

— ¿Taiga? —volvió a llamarlo, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nada. Ni un sonido, aparte de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Entró corriendo en la sala de estar; el libro estaba sobre la mesita de café. Pasando las páginas con rapidez, vio que la hoja donde había estado el dibujo de Kagami seguía en blanco. Aliviado por el hecho de que no hubiese regresado al libro, continuó registrando la casa.

¿Dónde estaba?

Fue a la cocina y notó que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y la abrió del todo para salir al porche.

Echó una ojeada al patio hasta que vio a los niños de los vecinos sentados en el césped, justo al lado de los setos que separaban ambas casas. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue observar a Kagami sentado con ellos, enseñándoles un juego con piedras y palitos.

Los dos niños y una de las niñas estaban sentados a su lado, escuchando atentamente, mientras su hermana pequeña —de tan sólo dos años— gateaba entre ellos.

Kuroko sonrió ante la apacible estampa. La calidez lo invadió de repente, y se preguntó si Kagami se habría visto así con sus propios hijos.

Abandonó el porche y caminó hacia ellos. Tenma era el mayor de los niños, con nueve años; después venía Yuma, con ocho y Aiko que acababa de cumplir seis. Sus padres se habían mudado al vecindario hacía ya diez años, recién casados y, aunque tenían una buena relación, jamás habían pasado de ser más que amigables vecinos.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tenma, cuando llegó el turno de Kagami.

— Bueno, el ejército estaba atrapado —continuó Kagami, moviendo una de las piedras con un palo—, traicionado por uno de los suyos: un joven griego de infanteríaque había vendido a sus compañeros porque quería convertirse en centurión romano.

— Eran los mejores —le interrumpió Tenma.

Kagami hizo una mueca burlona.

— No eran nada comparados con los espartanos.

— ¡Arriba Esparta! —gritó Yuma —. Así anima nuestra mascota del colegio.

Tenma le dio un empujón a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Estás interrumpiendo la historia.

— No debes golpear a tu hermano jamás —le dio Kagami con brusquedad pero, aún así, con cierta ternura—. Se supone que los hermanos deben protegerse, no hacerse daño.

La ironía de sus palabras le encogió el corazón. Era una pena que nadie hubiese enseñado a sus hermanos esa lección.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor de lo niños—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Antes de que Kagami pudiese contestarle, el bebé se cayó y desparramó los palitos y las piedras. Los chicos comenzaron a gritarle, pero el pelirrojo los tranquilizó mientras levantaba a Misaki y la ponía de nuevo en pie.

Acarició levemente la nariz de la pequeña y la hizo reír. Después regresó al juego.

Mientras le llegaba el turno a Tenma para mover la piedra, Kagami retomó la historia donde la había dejado.

— El general macedonio observó las colinas que lo rodeaban; estaban encerrados. Los romanos los habían acorralado. No había modo de flanquearlos, ni de retroceder.

— ¿Se rindieron? —preguntó Tenma.

— Nunca —contestó Kagami con convicción—. La muerte antes que el deshonor.

Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras reverberaban en su cabeza. Era la inscripción que adornaba su escudo. Como general, había vivido honrando ese lema.

Como esclavo, hacía mucho que lo había olvidado.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco más.

— ¿Murieron? —preguntó Aiko.

— Algunos sí —respondió Kagami, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afluían a su mente. Recuerdos de un hombre que, una vez, fue el dueño de su propio destino—. Pero no antes de hacer huir a los romanos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños, ansiosos.

Esta vez, Kagami cogió al bebé antes de que volviese a interrumpirlos.

— A ver —comenzó Taiga mientras le daba a Misaki su pelota roja. La niña se sentó sobre la rodilla que tenía doblada, y él la sujetó pasándole una mano por la cintura—. Mientras cabalgaban hacia ellos, el general macedonio sorprendió a los romanos, que esperaban que él reuniese a sus hombres en posición de falange, lo cual les hubiese convertido en una presa fácil para los arqueros y la caballería. En lugar de hacer lo previsible, el general ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran y apuntaran con las lanzas a los caballos, para romper las líneas de la caballería romana.

— ¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Yuma.

Incluso Kuroko estaba interesada en la historia. Kagami asintió.

— Los romanos no se esperaban ese movimiento táctico en un ejército entrenado. Completamente desprevenidas, las tropas romanas se dispersaron.

— ¿Y el general macedonio?

— Soltó un poderoso grito de guerra mientras cabalgaba en su caballo Mania, atravesando el campo hasta llegar a la colina donde los generales romanos se estaban replegando. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no fue muy inteligente por su parte. Con la furia que sentía en el corazón, debida a la traición que había sufrido, cargó sobre ellos y sólo dejó a un superviviente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tenma.

— Quería que entregase un mensaje.

— ¿Cuál? —inquirió Yuma.

Kagami sonrió ante las ávidas preguntas.

— El general hizo jirones el estandarte romano y después usó un trozo para ayudar al romano a vendarse las heridas. Con una sonrisa letal, miró fijamente al hombre y le dijo: «_Roma delenda est_», Roma está destruida. Y, entonces, envió al general romano de vuelta a su casa, encadenado, para que entregara el mensaje al Senado Romano.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Tenma, impresionado—. Ojalá fueses mi profesor de historia en el colegio. Así aprobaría la asignatura seguro.

Kagami alborotó el cabello negro del niño.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me interesaba nada el tema a tu edad. Lo único que quería era hacer travesuras.

— ¡Hola, Kuroko-san! —lo saludó Tenma cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Ha escuchado la historia de Kagami-san? Dice que los romanos eran tipos malos.

Kagami miró a Kuroko, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y él le sonrió.

— Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

— ¿Puede arreglar mi muñeca? —le pidió Aiko, ofreciéndosela.

Kagami soltó a Misaki y cogió la muñeca. Le puso el brazo en su sitio y se la devolvió.

— Gracias —le dijo la niña mientras se arrojaba a su cuello y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

El anhelo que reflejó el rostro de Kagami hizo que a Kuroko le diera un pinchazo el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, él estaba viendo la cara de su propia hija al mirar a Aiko.

— De nada, pequeña —le contestó con voz ronca, alejándose de ella.

— ¿Aiko, Tenma, Yuma? ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?

Kuroko alzó la mirada mientras la madre de los niños rodeaba la casa.

— No estaréis molestando a Kuroko-san, ¿verdad?

— No, para nada —le respondió Kuroko. Su vecina no pareció escucharlo porque siguió regañando a los niños.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo Misaki aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en el patio trasero.

— ¡Oye mamá! —gritó Yuma acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Sabes jugar a Parcelon? Kagami-san nos ha enseñado.

Kuroko se rió a carcajadas mientras los cinco regresaban al jardín delantero, con Yuma hablando sin parar. Kagami tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar saboreando el sonido de las voces infantiles.

— Eres todo un cuenta cuentos —le dijo Kuroko cuando se le acercó.

— No creas.

— En serio —le contestó el con énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho pensar. Tenma tiene razón, serías un maestro estupendo.

Kagami le sonrió satisfecho.

— De general a maestro. ¿Por qué no cambiarme el nombre al de Catón el Viejo e insultarme mientras estás en clase?

El se rió.

— No estás tan ofendido como quieres hacerme creer.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Por la expresión de tu rostro, y por la luz que hay en tus ojos —le cogió el brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al porche—. Deberías pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. Kise consiguió su licenciatura en Teiko y conoce a mucha gente allí. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar Historia Antigua que alguien que la conoció de primera mano?

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, Kuroko notó cómo movía los pies, descalzos, sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

— Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba —respondió él con un susurro—. Las hojas me hacen coquillas en los dedos.

El sonrió ante lo infantil de su actitud.

— ¿Para eso saliste?

Él asintió.

— Me encanta sentir el sol en la cara.

Kuroko sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que había podido disfrutarlo en contadas ocasiones.

— Vamos, prepararemos unos cuencos de cereales y comeremos en el porche.

El subió en primer lugar los cinco escalones que llevaban hasta el porche, y le dejó sentado en su mecedora de mimbre para encargarse del desayuno.

Cuando regresó, Kagami tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; su expresión era serena.

Como no quería molestarlo, retrocedió.

— ¿Sabes que todo mi cuerpo percibe tu presencia? Todos mis sentidos son conscientes de tu proximidad —le confesó mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con un deseo abrasador.

— No lo sabía —dijo el nervioso, ofreciéndole el cuenco. Kagami lo cogió, pero no volvió a hablar del tema. Comenzó a comer en silencio.

Absorbiendo el calor del sol, el tigre macedonio escuchaba la suave brisa y se recreaba con la presencia cercana y relajante de Kuroko.

Se había despertado al amanecer para contemplar, a través de las ventanas, la salida del sol. Y había pasado una hora disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Kuroko.

Él lo tentaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Por un solo minuto se permitió barajar la posibilidad de permanecer en esta época.

¿Y después qué?

Sólo tenía una «habilidad» que podía serle útil en este mundo moderno, y no era el tipo de hombre que pudiese vivir alegremente de la caridad de una mujer u hombre.

No después de…

Apretó los dientes mientras los recuerdos lo abrasaban.

A los catorce años, había cambiado su virginidad por un cuenco de gachas de avena frías y una taza de leche agria. Incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, podía sentir las manos de la mujer tocándole el cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, agarrándose febrilmente a él mientras le enseñaba cómo darle placer.

_« ¡Ooooh!» _Canturreó la mujer _«Eres muy guapo, ¿verdad? Si alguna vez quieres más gachas, sólo tienes que venir a verme cuando mi marido no esté en casa»_

Se sintió tan sucio después… tan usado.

Durante los años siguientes, durmió en más ocasiones entre las sombras de los portales que en una cama acogedora, porque no le apetecía volver a pagar ese precio por una comida y un poco de comodidad.

Y si fuese de nuevo libre, no querría…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se veía en este mundo. Era demasiado diferente. Demasiado extraño.

— ¿Ya has acabado?

Alzó los ojos y vio a Kuroko de pie junto a él, con la mano extendida esperando el cuenco.

— Sí, gracias —le contestó mientras se lo daba.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Volveré en unos minutos.

Lo contempló mientras se marchaba; sus ojos se demoraron en el trasero redondo. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel en los labios. Y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo.

Kuroko lo obsesionaba. No se trataba de los efectos de la maldición. Había algo más. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Por primera vez, después de dos mil años, volvía a sentirse como un hombre; y ese sentimiento venía acompañado de un anhelo tan profundo que le partía en dos el corazón.

Lo deseaba. En cuerpo y alma.

Y quería su amor.

La idea lo asustó.

Pero era cierto. No había vuelto a experimentar ese profundo y doloroso deseo de sentir un tierno abrazo desde que era pequeño. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba, y que lo hiciese de corazón, no por el efecto de un hechizo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una maldición. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

Había nacido para sufrir. El Oráculo de Delfos se lo había dicho.

_«Sufrirás como ningún hombre ha sufrido jamás»_

_«¿Pero me amará alguien?»_

_«No en esta vida.»_

Y se alejó de allí totalmente hundido por la profecía. Qué poco había imaginado entonces el sufrimiento que le aguardaba.

_«Es el hijo de la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de él.»_

La verdad hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Kuroko jamás lo amaría. Nadie lo haría. Su destino no era que lo liberaran de su sufrimiento. Peor aún, su destino tenía una trágica tendencia a derramar la sangre de todos los que se acercaban a él.

El dolor le desgarraba el pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediese a su peli celeste.

No podría permitirlo. Tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Aunque eso significara perder su libertad.

Con esa idea en mente, fue en su busca.

Kuroko se estaba quitando el jabón de los ojos. Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó cuando vio que Kagami lo observaba a través de la abertura de las cortinas de la ducha.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó.

— Lo siento.

Él permaneció al lado de la bañera de patas, tamaño extra grande, vestido sólo con los boxers y apoyado sobre la pared, con la misma pose que tenía en el libro: los anchos hombros echados hacia atrás y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Kuroko se humedeció los labios al contemplar los esculturales músculos de su pecho y de su torso. Espontáneamente, su mirada descendió hasta los boxers rojos y amarillos.

Bueno, decir que ningún hombre estaría bien con ellos había sido un error. Porque Kagami estaba fenomenal. En realidad, no había palabras que describiesen con exactitud lo buenísimo que estaba con ellos.

Y aquella sonrisa traviesa, medio burlona, que esgrimía en esos momentos, derretiría el corazón de la más frígida de las personas. Ese hombre lo ponía muy, muy caliente.

Nervioso, Kuroko cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo delante de él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó mientras se cubría los genitales con la manopla.

Para su consternación, él se quitó los boxers y se metió en la bañera con él.

El cerebro del peli celeste se convirtió en papilla, abrumado por la poderosa y masculina presencia de Kagami. Esa increíble sonrisa llena de hoyuelos curvaba sus labios, y hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y que comenzara a temblar.

— Sólo quería verte —dijo en voz baja y tierna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te pasas las manos por los hombros desnudos?

Apreciando el tamaño de su erección, Kuroko tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

— Taiga…

— ¿Mmm?

Olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando él acercó la cabeza hasta su cuello. Se estremeció por completo al sentir que su lengua le abrasaba la piel.

Gimió por la sobrecarga sensorial que suponían las caricias de las manos del guerrero macedonio, unidas a la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha. Apenas si fue consciente de que él le quitaba la manopla que aún cubría su parte privada, y se llevaba su clavícula a la boca.

Siseó de placer al sentir los dientes de Kagami mordisquear al hueso, rozándolo levemente y haciéndolo arder.

Lo ayudó a sentarse en la bañera y lo echó hacia atrás, apoyándolo en el respaldo. El contraste de la fría porcelana en la espalda y del cálido cuerpo de Kagami por delante, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, lo excitó de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible.

Nunca antes había apreciado el enorme tamaño de la antigua bañera pero, en ese momento, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Tócame, Tetsu —le dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano y acercándosela hasta su hinchado miembro—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Kagami se estremeció cuando e acarició la dureza aterciopelada de su pene.

Cerró los ojos mientras las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Las caricias de Kuroko no se limitaban al plano físico, las percibía también a un nivel indefinible. Increíble.

Quería más de él. Lo quería _todo _de él.

— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —balbució mientras el más bajito lo tomaba entre sus manos. ¡Por los dioses! Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo deseaba que, tan sólo una vez, Kuroko le hiciese el amor a _él_.

Que le hiciese el amor con el corazón.

El dolor volvió a desgarrarlo. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera relaciones sexuales, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre acababa herido. Si no se trataba de su cuerpo, era en lo profundo de su alma.

_«Ninguna doncel decente te querrá a la luz del día.»_

Era verdad, y lo sabía.

Kuroko percibió su tensión.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó mientras alejaba la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello para besarlo profundamente. Súbitamente el beso cambió, intensificándose, como si estuviese intentado probar algo ante los dos.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Kuroko, hasta capturar la suya y enlazar los dedos. Después, movió las manos unidas y le acarició entre las piernas.

Kuroko gimió mientras él lo tocaba con las manos entrelazadas. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias a su pene. Pero luego, cuando introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior, Kuroko gritó de placer.

— Eso es —le murmuró al oído—. Siéntenos a los dos unidos.

Sin aliento, Kuroko se agarró al hombro de Kagami con la mano libre y el cuerpo en llamas. ¡Dios, era un amante increíble!

De pronto, él retiró las manos y le alzó una de las piernas para pasársela por la cintura.

Kuroko le dejó hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Estaba preparándose para penetrarlo.

— ¡No! —jadeó mientras lo empujaba—. Taiga, no puedes.

Sus ojos llameaban de necesidad y deseo.

— Sólo quiero esto de ti, Tetsu. Déjame poseerte.

Él estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a sus ojos. Un velo oscuro cayó sobre ellos, y las pupilas se le dilataron por completo.

Se quedó inmóvil. Respiraba entre jadeos y cerró los ojos como si estuviese luchando con un enemigo invisible.

Lanzando una maldición, se alejó del peli azul.

— ¡Corre! —gritó.

Kuroko no lo dudó.

Salió como pudo de debajo de él, agarró la toalla y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo abandonarlo.

Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia atrás. Vio cómo Kagami se agachaba hasta quedar apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, y se agitaba como si lo estuviesen torturando.

Lo escuchó golpear la bañera con el puño cerrado mientras gruñía de dolor.

El corazón de Kuroko martilleaba frenético al verlo luchar. Si supiese qué podía hacer…

Finalmente, cayó exhausto a la bañera.

Aterrorizado, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Tetsuya entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparado para salir corriendo si él intentaba agarrarlo.

Estaba tendido de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotado mientras el agua caía sobre él, aplastando los mechones bicolores sobre su rostro.

Cerró el grifo.

Kagami no se movió.

— ¿Taiga?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te he asustado?

— Un poco —le contestó con franqueza.

Él respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, y se sentó despacio. No lo miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que estaba a su espalda, por encima de su hombro.

— No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra eso —dijo, tras una larga pausa. Entonces lo miró—. Nos estamos engañando, Tetsu. Déjame poseerte mientras estoy calmado.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

Kagami apretó los dientes al escuchar su pregunta. No, no era lo que quería. Pero lo que deseaba estaba más allá de su alcance.

Quería cosas que los dioses no habían dispuesto para él. Cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, porque el simple hecho de pronunciarlas hacía su ausencia aún más insoportable.

— Me gustaría poder morirme.

Kuroko retrocedió ante la sincera respuesta. Cómo deseaba poder consolarlo. Alejar su sufrimiento.

— Lo sé —le dijo, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de los fuertes y esbeltos hombros, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, Kagami apoyó la mejilla sobre la suya. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra mientras se abrazaban. Finalmente, él se apartó.

— Es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que… —no acabó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciese. Tetsu ya había sido testigo de las consecuencias, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

Lo dejó en el cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Kagami salió lentamente de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Escuchaba a Grace en su habitación; estaba abriendo la puerta del armario. En su mente, se lo imaginó desnudo y la visión lo enardeció.

Una demoledora oleada de deseo lo asaltó, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Se agarró al lavabo mientras luchaba consigo mismo.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así —balbució—. No soy un animal.

Alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Miró su rostro con odio.

Podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda, mientras su padre lo golpeaba hasta que casi no podía tenerse en pie.

_«No te atrevas a llorar, niño bonito. Ni un solo sollozo. Puede que seas el hijo de una diosa, pero éste es el mundo en el que vives, y aquí no mimamos a los niños bonitos como tú.»_

En el fondo de su mente, veía la mirada de desprecio de su padre mientras lo golpeaba con el puño hasta arrojarlo al suelo, y después lo levantaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo. Él pateaba e intentaba defenderse con los puños, pero a los catorce años era demasiado joven e inexperto como para eludir los golpes del general.

Con el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, su padre le había cortado en la mejilla con una daga, hundiéndola hasta el hueso. Y todo porque había pescado a su esposa mirándolo mientras comían.

_«Veamos si ahora te desea.»_

El lacerante dolor del corte fue insoportable, y la hemorragia no se detuvo en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente, la herida había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

La ira de su progenitor había sido inconmensurable.

— ¿Taiga?

Sobresaltado, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz olvidada desde hacía dos mil años.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, pero no vio nada.

Sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado la voz, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Atenea?

La diosa se materializó delante de él, justo en el hueco de la puerta. Aunque llevaba ropas modernas, tenía el pelo Rubio recogido sobre la cabeza, al estilo griego, con mechones rizados que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus pálidos ojos azules se llenaron de ternura al sonreír.

— Llámame Alex ahora─ le dijo─ Vengo en representación de tu madre.

— ¿Todavía no es capaz de enfrentarme?

Alex apartó la mirada.

Kagami sintió el repentino impulso de reírse a carcajadas. ¿Por qué se molestaba en esperar que su madre quisiera verlo?

Debería estar acostumbrado.

La mujer jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos, envolviéndoselo en el dedo, mientras lo observaba con una extraña expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

— Que conste que te habría ayudado de haber sabido esto. Eras mi general favorito.

De repente, comprendió lo que había ocurrido tantos siglos atrás.

— Me utilizaste en tu pulso contra Haizaki, ¿verdad?

Vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de la diosa antes de que ella pudiese ocultarla.

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

Con los labios fruncidos por la ira, la miró furioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa batalla cuando sabías que Haizaki me odiaba?

— Porque sabía que podías ganar, y yo odiaba a los romanos. Eras el único general que tenía que podía deshacerse de Livio, y así lo hiciste. Jamás me he sentido más orgullosa de ti que aquel día, cuando le cortaste la cabeza.

Cegado por la amargura, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Ahora me dices que estabas orgullosa?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

— Tu madre y yo hemos hablado con Cloto para que te ayude.

Kagami se paralizó al escucharla. Cloto era la Parca encargada de las vidas de los humanos. La hilandera del destino.

— ¿Y?

— Si consigues romper la maldición, podremos devolverte a Macedonia; regresarás al mismo día en que fuiste maldecido a permanecer en el pergamino.

— ¿Puedo regresar? —repitió, anonadado por la incredulidad.

— Pero no se te permitirá volver a luchar. Si lo haces, podrías cambiar el curso de la historia. Si te enviamos de vuelta, deberás jurar que vivirás retirado en tu villa.

Siempre había una trampa. Debería haberlo recordado antes de pensar que podían ayudarlo.

— ¿Con qué propósito, entonces?

— Vivirás en tu época. En el mundo que conoces —diciendo esto, echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño—. O puedes permanecer aquí, si lo prefieres. La elección es tuya.

Kagami resopló.

— Menuda elección.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna.

¿Sería cierto? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó. Quería, no, _deseaba_ volver a ver a su familia, a las dos únicas personas que habían significado algo para él.

— Sabes que no podemos cambiar eso.

Kagami maldijo a Alex. Los dioses siempre conseguían atormentarlo quitándole todo lo que le importaba. Jamás le habían concedido nada.

La diosa de la sabiduría alargó el brazo y lo acarició ligeramente en la mejilla.

— Elige con cuidado —susurró, y se desvaneció.

— ¿Kagami?, ¿con quién hablas?

Parpadeó al escuchar a Kuroko en el pasillo.

— Con nadie —contestó—. Hablo solo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó el, aceptando la mentira sin problemas—. Estaba pensando en llevarte de nuevo al Barrio Francés esta tarde. Podemos visitar el Acuario. ¿Qué te parece?

— Claro —respondió él, saliendo del baño.

Kuroko frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

El pelirrojo fue a cambiarse a la habitación. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, se fijó en las fotografías que Kuroko tenía en el vestidor. Parecía un niño tan feliz… tan libre, no se notaba en su expresión pero si en sus ojos. Le gustaba especialmente una en la que su madre le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambos se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo mucho que deseara otras cosas, jamás podría quedarse con él. Se lo había dicho el mismo la noche que lo invocaron.

Tenía su propia vida. Una en la que él no estaba incluido.

No, Kuroko no necesitaba a alguien como él. A alguien que sólo atraería la indeseada atención de los dioses sobre su cabeza.

Rompería la maldición y aceptaría la oferta de Alex.

No pertenecía a esta época. Su mundo era la antigua Macedonia. Y la soledad.

* * *

T^T he aki el nuevo cap del fic… ya se han descubierto muchas cosas y pues….. Joder estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas…. Pasaron cosas muy tristes y pues… hay! Mejor los dejo escribir lo que sintieron en los reviews.

PaulitaXDB = nuevamente eres la primera en dejar reviews! Wwwiiiiiii –haciendo el baile de Mira con los pompones como papa to kiss in the dark- jaja te estoy muy agradecida jojoj a mí también me gusto es cap anterior y como ame subirlo XD yo también te amo… 77 sera porq somos unas pervertidas? Te aseguro que si fuéramos conocidas seria un tu y yo…. + fics KagaKuro = hemorragia nasal, piénsalo XD jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap también… supongo que lloraste al leerlo u.u porq yo también llore… pero animo que las cosas siguen! Espero tus futuros reviews! Besos y mordiditas…

Kuroko22 = jo! Es un alago que sigas leyendo la historia de veras te lo digo! Yo también amo él como esos dos se van acercando, sobre todo porq kagami se va abriendo mas mientras más tiempo pasa con mi niño viólable u.u jajaja me agrada el que te haya gustado el leve lemon… a mi me dejo con hemorragia nasal u.u espero que la historia te atrape aun mas y que la sigas disfrutando! Besos! PD: si me llegan tus reviews!

ShayaChan = aki la actu! Asi que bajale la espuma a tu chocolate XD (siempre kise decir algo asi) y por sasuke envíamelo! Aunq no te aseguro que regrese… y si regresa, regresara violado XD gracias por dejar tu review!

AmanthaB = jajaja yo también admiro a kurokocchi… él además de resistirse sabe cómo manejar las cosas… como lo había dicho anteriormente yo ya habría violado a kagami XD espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Beshos -3-

LilyanaSnape = trauma a la oscuridad… es horrible… pero como vez… allí no termina todo su sufrimiento T^T y con ese acosador… jo hasta yo mandaría a raptar si fuera necesario a esa doctora… a mí que se me hace que fue que el tipo ese la asusto y ella salió huyendo u.u cobarde… jaja no me hagas caso o terminara kuku… espero que te haya gustado el cap también! Nos leemos pronto cofsabadocof!

Ashira23 = to también amo la parte de kagami siendo tierno… y como vez… ni siquiera lo fue con Akashi T^T pobechito…. Es su primera vez siendo consolado…. Pero ya sufrió mucho y ahora le toca ser feliz a él… y para ayudarlo esta kurokocchi… espero que este cap te hay gustado y espero también tus reviews dándome tu opinión!

Sole3 = si estuvo cerca, al igual que como lo estuvo en este cap u.u pero gambate a kuroko y a ti espero que te haya gustado este cap también!

Yoko-chan = si casi lloraste en el cap anterior me imagino que ahora estas a mares de lagrimas porq yo llore motto motto en este cap T^T esq kagami-kun a sufrido mucho…. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y espero también leer tu opinión de este capítulo! Nos leemos en la próxima actu!

RizelHolmes = este cap va exclusivamente dedicado a ti…. En el review anterior comentaste que el pedacito de pasado de Akashi y kagami te había conmovido… ya me imagino como estarás ahora…. Lo que vivieron ambos fue muy trágico y sobre todo por kagami que él solo quería ser amado… por cierto entiendo eso de la primera semana de clases…. Yo comienzo el lunes aunq eso no impedirá que actualice dos veces por semana! Y no mujer… no quiero que te desintegres porq después quien me escribe los reviews que me hacen caer al suelo de la risa? T^T en serio sufriría… yo también soy masoquista pero másu lo son kagami y kuroko que andan sufriendo por no darse una oportunidad…. Esos lokillos u.u y sobre lo de Tsugawa… yo también odio al pelón ese… y sin pajas el papel le quedo… hasta yo misma me asuste de lo sádico que puede llegar a ser u.u jajajaja en serio me fascina tanto como a ti que esos dos ya parezcan parejita XD yo kiero uno asi… y bueno mejor aki ya acabo y subo el ccap! Estare esperando tu review! Y que conste que aun es miércoles! Besos y mordiditas -3-

Mikheil = Diablos…. Tengo un deja vu con tu nombre de usuario…u.u pero cambiando de tema! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa es tu primer review cierto qué emoción! Ejem! –Aclarándose garganta- gracias por tus palabras! Me emociona el saber que hay más personas que leen este fic en serio… yo también siento lo que actualizo –se sonroja también- y a mí también me gusta él como ellos dos a pesar de ser tan distintos pueden compenetrarse… y a mí me gustaría pasar tiempo con alguien asi como ellos lo hacen ToT en eso te entiendo… pero solo soy una solterona escribiendo fic de mis personajes favoritos sola en mi habitación! Jo…. Ni tanto… amo tener hemorragias nasales cuando escribo… espero que te haya gustado este cap! Esperare tus reviews!

Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Nee nee dejen sus reviews! O Elmo los violara!

-Elmo asomándose por la puerta- Elmo sabe dónde vives (~0_0)~

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Kyaaaaa se me había olvidado decirlo pero les doy las gracias a todos aquello que han hecho posible los más de 100 reviews! Es un gran logro el saber que esta historia les ha gustado mucho! En serio muchas gracias por apoyarme y leer esta historia ahora si no los retraso más! ^/^**

**Capítulo 11**

Ryouta observaba cómo Kagami se paseaba nervioso, por delante de su puesto, mientras hacía una tirada para un turista. ¡Dios santo!, podría pasarse todo el día observándolo caminar. Ese modo de andar hacía saltar los ojos de las órbitas, y a él le entraban unos deseos terribles de salir corriendo a casa, agarrar a Daiki y hacerle unas cuantas cosas pecaminosas.

Una y otra vez, las mujeres se acercaban a él, pero Kagami no tardaba en quitárselas de en medio. Era ciertamente divertido ver a todas esas chicas pavoneándose a su alrededor mientras él permanecía ajeno a sus estratagemas. Nunca le había parecido posible que un hombre actuara así.

Pero claro, hasta él podía llegar a aborrecer el chocolate si se daba un atracón.

Y por el modo en que las mujeres respondían a la presencia del pelirrojo, dedujo que él ya había sufrido más de un dolor de tripa causado por un empacho. La verdad es que parecía muy preocupado.

Y el rubio se sentía fatal por lo que les había hecho a ambos, a él y a Kuroko. Su idea parecía bastante sencilla en un principio. Si hubiese reflexionado un poco más…

¿Pero cómo iba a saber quién era Kagami Taiga? Claro, que su nombre podía haber hecho sonar algún timbre en su mente; de todos modos, su especialidad era la Edad de Bronce griega que, hasta para la época de Kagami, era la Prehistoria.

Y tampoco había creído que el tipo del libro fuese realmente humano. Pensaba que era alguna clase de genio o criatura mágica, sin pasado ni sentimientos.

¡Señor!, cuando metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo.

Meneando la cabeza, observó cómo Kagami rechazaba otra oferta, esta vez procedente de una atractiva pelirroja. El hombre era un verdadero imán de estrógenos.

Acabó la lectura.

Kagami esperó unos minutos y se acercó a la mesa.

— Llévame con Tetsu.

No era una petición, no. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo tono de voz que empleaba para dirigir a su ejército en mitad de una batalla.

— Dijo que…

— No me importa lo que dijese. Necesito verlo.

Kise envolvió la baraja en el pañuelo negro de seda. ¿Qué demonios? Tampoco es que necesitara que su mejor amigo volviera a hablarle.

— Vas directo a tu funeral.

— Ojalá —dijo en voz tan baja que él no pudo estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

Lo ayudó a recoger sus trastos para meterlos en el carrito, y llevarlo todo hasta la pequeña caseta que tenía alquilada para guardarlo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, llegaron a casa del peli celeste.

Aparcaron en el camino del jardín justo cuando el más bajito estaba guardando sus maletas.

— ¡Hola, Kurokocchi! —saludó Kise—. ¿Dónde vas?

Él miró furioso a Kagami.

— Me marcho por unos días.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó su amigo.

Kuroko no contestó.

Kagami salió del coche y se acercó a él. Iba a arreglar las cosas, costase lo que costase.

Tetsuya arrojó una bolsa al maletero y se alejó del guerrero.

Él lo cogió por un brazo.

— No has contestado a la pregunta.

Tetsu se zafó de su mano.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme si no lo hago? —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kagami se encogió ante el evidente rencor.

— ¿Y te extrañas de que quiera marcharme? —Entonces se dio cuenta. A Kuroko le estaba costando horrores contener las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes. La culpa lo asaltó—. Lo siento, Tetsu —murmuró mientras cubría su mejilla con la mano—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

El peli azul observó la batalla que mantenían el arrepentimiento y el deseo en el rostro de Kagami. Su caricia era tan tierna y tan suave… Por un instante, estuvo a punto de creer que, en realidad, Kagami se preocupaba por él.

— Yo también lo siento —susurró—. Ya sé que no tienes la culpa.

Él soltó una brusca y amarga carcajada.

— En realidad, todo lo que sucede es culpa mía.

— ¡Eh! ¿Me puedo fiar de ustedes? —preguntó Kise.

Kagami miró a Kuroko con ardiente intensidad, atrapando su mirada y haciéndolo temblar.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó.

No, no quería. Ésa era la base de todo el problema. Que no quería que volviera a abandonarla. Jamás.

Kuroko cogió las manos de Kagami entre las suyas y las apartó de su rostro.

— Todo está solucionado, Kyse.

— En ese caso, me voy a casa. Nos vemos. Daiki llego de Okinawa y tengo que darle su regalo de bienvenida.

Kuroko apenas si fue consciente de que su amigo ponía en marcha el coche y se alejaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el tigre rojo.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde vas? —le preguntó.

Por primera vez, desde que la policía se marchó, Kuroko sintió que podía respirar. Con la presencia de Kagami, el miedo se desvaneció como la niebla bajo el sol.

Se sentía seguro.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Tsugawa Motoki?

Él asintió.

— Estuvo aquí hace un rato. Él… él me inquieta.

La expresión gélida y severa que adoptó el rostro de Kagami lo dejó atónito.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— No lo sé. Se esfumó al llegar la policía. Por eso me marchaba. Iba a quedarme en un hotel.

— ¿Todavía quieres marcharte?

Él negó con la cabeza. Con Kagami allí, se sentía completamente a salvo.

— Cogeré tu maleta —le dijo. La sacó y cerró el maletero.

Kuroko se encaminó hacia la casa.

Pasaron el resto del día en una apacible soledad. Al llegar la noche, se tumbaron delante del sofá, reclinados sobre los cojines.

Tetsuya apoyó la cabeza en el duro vientre de Kagami mientras acaba de leerle _Peter Pan_ y hacía todo lo posible para no distraerse con el maravilloso olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y con lo maravillosamente bien que estaba, apoyado sobre sus abdominales.

Tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y explorar los firmes músculos de su torso con la boca.

Kagami le acariciaba lentamente el pelo mientras lo observaba. Señor, sus manos hacían que le ardiera la piel. Le hacían desear arrancarle la ropa y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Fin —dijo él, cerrando el libro.

La abrasadora mirada de Kagami le quitó el aliento.

Se estiró y arqueó levemente la espalda, apoyándose con más fuerza sobre él.

— ¿Quieres que te lea algo más?

— Sí, por favor. Tu voz me relaja.

Él lo miró fijamente por un instante y, después, sonrió. No recordaba que ningún otro cumplido hubiese significado tanto para él como aquél.

— Tengo la mayoría de los libros en mi habitación —le dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Vamos, te enseñaré mi tesoro escondido y encontraremos algo que nos guste.

Lo siguió escaleras arriba.

El peli celeste notó que Taiga observaba la cama con deseo y después lo miraba a él.

Fingió no darse cuenta y abrió la puerta del enorme vestidor. Encendió la luz y pasó una mano con cariño por las estanterías que su padre había colocado tantos años atrás.

Su padre y su mejor amigo se lo habían pasado en grande mientras colocaban las estanterías. Los dos eran profesores, y tenían la habitación hecha un desastre. Su padre acabó con dos uñas negras antes de que todo estuviese terminado. Su madre no había dejado de reírse y de llamar a su marido «carpintero profesional», pero a él no parecía importarle. La expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando todo estuvo terminado, y los libros de Kuroko colocados en las estanterías, quedó impresa para siempre en el corazón de su hijo.

Cómo adoraba esa estancia. Aquí era donde realmente sentía el amor de sus padres. Aquí se refugiaba y huía de los problemas y sufrimientos que lo perseguían.

Cada libro guardado allí era un recuerdo especial, y todos ellos formaban parte de su mundo. Miró a su izquierda y vio _Shanna_, con la que había comenzado su afición a la novela romántica. _The Wolfling_, la había introducido en la ciencia ficción. Y su adorado _Bimbos del Sol Muerto_, su primera novela de misterio.

También estaban allí las viejas novelas de sus padres, y las tres copias de los libros de texto que su padre había escrito antes de que él naciera.

Éste era su santuario y Kagami era, sin contar a sus padres, la primera persona que ponía un pie en él.

— Llevas tiempo coleccionando libros —comentó él mientras echaba un vistazo a las estanterías.

Kuroko asintió.

— Fueron mis mejores amigos mientras crecía. Creo que el amor por la lectura es el mejor regalo que mis padres me han dado —alzó el libro de _Peter Pan_—. Éste era de mi padre, de cuando era niño. Es mi posesión más preciada.

Lo devolvió a una de las estanterías y cogió un ejemplar de _Belleza Negra_.

— Mi madre me leía éste una y otra vez.

Hizo un pequeño recorrido, mostrándole sus libros.

— _Rebeldes _—susurró con adoración—. Era mi libro favorito en el instituto. ¡Ah!, junto con éste, _¿Puedes demandar a tus padres por abuso de autoridad?_

Kagami se rió.

— Ya veo que significan mucho para ti. Se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ellos.

Algo en su mirada le dijo a Tetsuya que él estaba pensando en otro modo de hacer que se iluminara…

Tragando saliva ante la idea, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la estantería de la derecha, donde guardaba los clásicos, mientras Kagami seguía mirando los de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? —le preguntó él, con una de sus novelas románticas en la mano.

Kuroko soltó una risita nerviosa al ver a la pareja que se abrazaba medio desnuda en la portada.

— ¡Señor!, me parece que no.

Él miró la portada y alzó una ceja.

— Vale —dijo el peli azul quitándole el libro de la mano—. Has descubierto mi más profundo secreto. Soy un adicto a las novelas románticas, pero lo último que necesitas es que te lea una apasionada escena de amor en voz alta. Muchísimas gracias, pero no.

Kagami le miró fijamente los labios.

— Preferiría recrear una apasionada escena de amor contigo —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a él.

Kuroko comenzó a temblar. Tenía la espalda pegada a la estantería y no podía retroceder más. Kagami colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza y acercó su cuerpo al suyo, hasta dejarlos unidos. Entonces, bajó la cabeza y se acercó a su boca.

Tetsu cerró los ojos. La presencia de Kagami inundaba todos sus sentidos. Lo rodeaba de una forma extremadamente perturbadora.

Por una vez, él mantuvo las manos quietas y se limitó a tocarlo tan sólo con los labios. Daba igual. La cabeza de Kuroko comenzó a girar de todos modos.

¿Cómo había podido su esposo elegir a otro hombre teniéndolo a él? ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo un doncel en su sano juicio? Este hombre era el paraíso.

Kagami profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Kuroko sentía los latidos de su corazón mientras él se acercaba aún más y sus músculos lo envolvían.

Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano. Él lo ponía al límite, le hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que pudiesen existir.

El pelirrojo se retiró un poco y apoyó la mejilla sobre la del oji azul. Su aliento caía sobre su pelo y le erizaba la piel.

— Tengo unos deseos horribles de estar dentro de ti, Tetsu —murmuró—. Quiero sentir tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir tu pecho debajo de mí, escucharte gemir mientras te hago el amor lentamente. Quiero que tu aroma quede impreso en mi cuerpo y que tu aliento me queme la piel.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de separarse de Kuroko.

— Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a desear cosas que no puedo tener —susurró.

Él le tocó el brazo. Kagami cogió su mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un rastro de pequeños besos sobre los nudillos.

El deseo que se reflejaba en su apuesto rostro hacía que al más bajito le doliera todo el cuerpo.

— Busca un libro y me comportaré.

Tragó saliva mientras él se alejaba. Entonces, se fijó en su viejo ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. Sonrió. Le iba a encantar, estaba seguro.

Lo cogió y bajó las escaleras.

Kagami estaba sentado delante del sofá.

— ¡Adivina lo que he encontrado! —exclamó Tetsu excitado.

— No tengo la más remota idea.

Él lo sostuvo en alto y sonrió.

— ¡_La Ilíada_!

Kagami se animó al instante y los hoyuelos relampaguearon en su rostro.

— Cántame, ¡Oh hermoso Dios!

— Muy bien —respondió él, sentándose a su lado—. Y esto te va a gustar todavía más: es una versión bilingüe; con el original griego y la traducción japonesa.

Y se lo dejó para que lo viera.

La expresión de Kagami fue la misma que habría puesto si le hubieran entregado el tesoro de un rey. Abrió el libro y, de inmediato, sus ojos volaron sobre las páginas mientras pasaba la mano reverentemente por las hojas, cubiertas con la antigua escritura griega.

Era incapaz de creer que estuviese viendo de nuevo su idioma escrito, después de tanto tiempo. Hacía una eternidad que no lo leía en otro lugar que no fuese su brazo.

Siempre le habían encantado _La Ilíada y_ _La Odisea_. De niño, había pasado horas oculto tras los barracones, leyendo pergaminos una y otra vez; o escabulléndose para escuchar a los bardos en la plaza de la ciudad.

Entendía muy bien lo que sentía su peli celeste por sus libros. Él había sentido lo mismo en su juventud. A la más mínima oportunidad, se escapaba a su mundo de fantasía, donde los héroes siempre triunfaban, los demonios y villanos eran aniquilados, y los padres y las madres amaban a sus hijos.

En las historias no había hambre ni dolor, sino libertad y esperanza. Fue a través de esas historias como aprendió lo que eran la compasión y la ternura. El honor y la integridad.

Kuroko se arrodilló junto a él.

— Echas de menos tu hogar, ¿verdad?

Kagami apartó la mirada. Sólo echaba de menos a sus hijos.

Al contrario que a Kiyoshi, la lucha nunca le había atraído. El hedor de la muerte y la sangre, los quejidos de los moribundos. Sólo había luchado porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Y había liderado un ejército porque, como bien dijo Platón, cada ser humano está capacitado por naturaleza para realizar una actividad a la cual se entrega. Por su naturaleza, Kagami siempre había sido un líder y no podía seguir las órdenes de nadie.

No, no lo echaba de menos, pero…

— Fue lo único que conocí.

Kuroko le rozó el hombro, pero fue la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos celestes lo que le desarmó.

— ¿Querías que tu hijo fuese un soldado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Jamás quise que truncaran su juventud como les ocurrió a tantos de mis hombres —contestó con la voz ronca—. Bastante irónico, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera le habría permitido que jugara con la espada de madera que Kiyoshi le regaló para su cumpleaños; ni le hubiese dejado tocar la mía mientras estuviese en casa.

Kuroko enlazó las manos en su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo. Sus caricias eran tan increíblemente relajantes… Hacían que la soledad doliese aún más.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Kagami tragó saliva. No había pronunciado los nombres de sus hijos desde el día de su muerte. No se había atrevido pero, no obstante, quería compartirlos con Kuroko.

— Altaír. Mi hija se llamaba Aretha.

Kuroko lo miró con una sonrisa triste, como si compartiera su dolor por la pérdida.

— Tenían unos nombres preciosos.

— Eran unos niños preciosos.

— Si se parecían en algo a ti, me lo creo.

Eso había sido lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho jamás.

Kagami le pasó la mano por el pelo celeste, dejando que los mechones se escurrieran sobre su palma. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder quedarse así para siempre.

El miedo a tener que abandonarlo lo estaba destrozando. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser engullido por aquel desolado infierno que era el libro; pero ahora, al pensar que jamás volvería a verlo, que jamás volvería a oler el dulce aroma de su piel, que sus manos jamás volverían a rozar el suave rubor de sus mejillas…

No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado.

¡Por los dioses!, y había creído hasta entonces que estaba maldito…

Tetsuya se acercó un poco, lo besó suavemente en los labios y cogió el libro.

Kagami tragó. Él quería rescatarlo y, por primera vez durante todos aquellos siglos, quería ser rescatado.

Se tendió en el suelo para que Kuroko pudiese apoyar la cabeza en él. Le encantaba sentirlo así. Sentir su pelo rosarle levemente. Estuvieron tendidos en el suelo hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada; Kagami lo escuchaba mientras leía la Odisea y narraba las historias de Aquiles.

Observaba cómo el cansancio iba haciendo mella en el pequeño, pero continuaba leyendo. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Kagami sonrió y le quitó el libro de las manos para dejarlo a un lado. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano durante un instante.

No tenía sueño. No quería desaprovechar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que tenía para estar a su lado. Quería contemplarlo, tocarlo, Absorberlo. Porque atesoraría esos recuerdos durante toda la eternidad.

Nunca había pasado una noche así: tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo junto a un invocador, sin que él montara su cuerpo y le exigiese que lo tocara y lo poseyera.

En su época, los hombres y las mujeres no solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Durante las temporadas que pasó en su hogar, Akashi le hablaba en raras ocasiones. De hecho, no había demostrado mucho interés en él.

Por las noches, cuando lo buscaba, no lo rechazaba. Pero, no obstante, no estaba ansioso por sus caricias. Siempre había conseguido engatusarlo para que su cuerpo le respondiera apasionadamente, pero no así su corazón.

Deslizó las manos por el pelo celeste de Kuroko, extasiado por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Su mirada se detuvo sobre su anillo. Brillaba tenuemente, captando la escasa luz de la estancia.

En su mente, lo veía cubierto de sangre. Recordaba cómo se le clavaba en el dedo mientras blandía la espada en mitad de una batalla. Ese anillo lo había significado todo para él, y no le había resultado fácil conseguirlo. Se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente y con las numerosas heridas que sufrió su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho, pero había merecido la pena.

Durante un tiempo fue respetado, aunque no lo amaran. En su vida como mortal, eso había sido esencial.

Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cojín del sofá que había puesto sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin se deslizó entre las neblinas del sueño, no fueron los rostros del pasado los que poblaron su mente, fue la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos azules que se reían con él, de una celeste cabellera que le rosaba el pecho y de una voz suave que leía palabras que le resultaban familiares aunque, de algún modo, extrañas.

Kuroko se desperezó lánguidamente al despertarse. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Kagami. Él tenía la mano enterrada en su pelo y, por la respiración relajada y profunda, supo que todavía estaba dormido.

Alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. Tenía una expresión tranquila, casi infantil.

Y entonces fue consciente de algo: no había tenido la pesadilla. Había dormido toda la noche.

Sonriendo, intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarlo.

No funcionó. Tan pronto como levantó la cabeza, Kagami abrió los ojos y lo abrasó con una intensa mirada.

— Tetsu —dijo en voz baja.

— No quería despertarte.

Él señaló las escaleras con el pulgar.

— Iba arriba a darme una ducha. ¿Debería cerrar la puerta?

Lo recorrió con ojos ardientes.

— No, creo que puedo comportarme.

El pequeño sonrió.

— Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

Taiga no contestó.

Kuroko subió y se dio una ducha rápida.

Una vez acabó, fue a su habitación y se encontró al general macedonio tumbado en la cama, hojeando su ejemplar de _La Ilíada_.

Lo miró con expresión absorta al darse cuenta de sólo llevaba puesta una toalla. Una lasciva sonrisa hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor, y la temperatura del cuerpo del peli azul ascendió varios grados.

— Me pongo la ropa y…

— No —le dijo con tono autoritario.

— ¿Que no qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó.

— Preferiría que te vistieras aquí.

— Taiga…

— Por favor.

Kuroko se puso muy nervioso ante la petición. Jamás había hecho algo así en su vida. Y se sentía avergonzado.

— Por favor, por favor… —volvió a rogarle con una leve sonrisa.

¿Qué persona le diría que no a una expresión como ésa?

Lo miró con recelo.

— No te atrevas a reírte —le dijo mientras abría vacilante la toalla.

Kagami miró su pecho con ojos hambrientos.

— Puedes estar completamente seguro de que la risa es lo último que se me pasa por la mente en estos momentos.

Y entonces, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, donde Kuroko guardaba la ropa interior, con los movimientos gráciles de un depredador. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli celeste mientras observaba cómo la mano de Kagami rebuscaba entre sus bóxers hasta encontrar las braguitas de seda negra que Kise le había regalado de broma el día que salieron los tres de compras.

Kagami las sacó y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él, con toda la intención de ayudarlo a ponérselas. Sin aliento y totalmente entregado a la seducción, Tetsuya miró sus mechones bicolores mientras elevaba una pierna para dejar que él le pasara las braguitas por el pie.

Tras sus manos, que deslizaban la seda ascendiendo por su pierna, sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos que lo hicieron estremecerse. Para mayor devastación de todos sus sentidos, abrió las manos y las colocó sobre sus muslos con los dedos totalmente extendidos. Y lo que fue aún peor, una vez las braguitas estuvieron colocadas en su sitio, lo acarició levemente entre las piernas antes de apartarse.

Kagami inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios. Podía sentir el fuego consumiéndolo, exigiéndole que lo poseyera. Exigiéndole que aliviara el dolor de su entrepierna aunque fuese por un instante.

Kuroko gimió cuando él profundizó el beso y se dejó llevar por completo. Kagami lo alzó en brazos para tenderlo sobre la cama. De forma instintiva, él le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siseó al sentir los duros abdominales presionando sobre su erección.

Kagami le pasó las manos por la espalda. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno cuando un destello de luz cegadora iluminó la habitación.

Con los ojos doloridos por el resplandor, Kagami se separó de él.

— ¿Has sido tú? —le preguntó Kuroko sin aliento, mirándolo arrobado.

Risueño, Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá pudiera atribuírmelo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene otro origen.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la cama. Parpadeó.

No podía ser…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kuroko, girándose para mirar la cama.

— Es mi escudo —contestó Kagami, incapaz de creerlo.

Hacía siglos que no veía su escudo. Atónito, lo contempló fijamente. Estaba en el mismo centro de la cama y emitía débiles destellos bajo la luz.

Conocía cada muesca y arañazo que había en él; recordaba cada uno de los golpes que los habían producido.

Temeroso de estar soñando, alargó el brazo para tocar el relieve en bronce de Atenea y su búho.

— ¿Y tu espada también?

El pelirrojo le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla.

— Ésa es la Espada de Cronos. No la toques jamás. Si alguien que no lleva su sangre la toca, su piel quedará marcada para siempre con una terrible quemadura.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, bajándose de la cama para alejarse de la espada.

— En serio.

Tetsu miró a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y quién los envía?

— No lo sé.

— Pues no me estás ayudando mucho.

Kagami no pareció captar su sarcasmo. En lugar de darse por aludido, Kuroko lo observó contemplar su escudo. Pasaba la mano sobre él como un padre que mira con adoración a un hijo largo tiempo perdido.

Cogió su espada y la depositó en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

— No olvides que está aquí —le dijo muy serio—. Ten mucho cuidado de no tocarla.

Su expresión se volvió más ceñuda al incorporarse. Miró de nuevo el escudo.

— Debe ser obra de mi madre. Sólo ella o uno de sus hijos podrían enviármelos.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Kagami entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el resto de la leyenda que rodeaba a su espada.

— Estoy seguro de que ha enviado mi espada por si tengo que enfrentarme con Haizaki. La Espada de Cronos también es conocida como la Espada de la Justicia. No acabará con su vida, pero hará que ocupe mi lugar en el libro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Kagami asintió.

— ¿Puedo tocar el escudo?

— Claro.

Kuroko pasó la mano sobre las incrustaciones doradas y negras que formaban la imagen de Atenea y el búho.

— Es muy bonito —dijo, maravillado.

— Kiyoshi lo mandó hacer cuando me nombraron General Supremo.

El peli celeste acarició la inscripción grabada bajo la figura de Atenea.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?

— «La muerte antes que el deshonor» —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

El pelirrojo sonrió con melancolía al recordar a Kiyoshi junto a él durante las batallas.

— El escudo de Kiyoshi decía: «El botín para el vencedor». Solía mirarme antes de la lucha, y decir: _«Tú te llevas el honor, adelfos, y yo me quedo con el botín»_.

Kuroko permaneció en silencio al escuchar el extraño tono de su voz. Intentando imaginar su apariencia con el escudo en alto, se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Kiyoshi? ¿El hombre que fue crucificado?

— Sí.

— Lo apreciabas mucho, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió con tristeza.

— Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mí. Yo tenía veintitrés años cuando su tío lo asignó a mi tropa, después de advertirme concienzudamente de lo que me sucedería si dejaba que _Su Alteza_ fuese herido.

— ¿Era un príncipe?

Kagami asintió.

— Y no tenía miedo a nada. Apenas si llegaba a los veinte años y luchaba o se metía en peleas sin estar preparado, sin creer que pudiesen hacerle daño. Me daba la sensación de que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, tenía que sacarlo a rastras de algún extraño contratiempo. Pero resultaba muy difícil no apreciarlo. A pesar de su carácter exaltado, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era completamente leal. —Pasó la mano por el escudo—. Ojalá hubiese estado allí para poder salvarlo de los romanos.

Kuroko le acarició el brazo en un gesto comprensivo.

— Estoy seguro de que los dos juntos habríais sido capaces de salir de cualquier atolladero.

Los ojos de Kagami se iluminaron al escucharlo.

— Cuando nuestros ejércitos marchaban juntos, éramos invencibles. —Tensó la mandíbula al mirarlo—. Hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo que Roma fuese nuestra.

— ¿Por qué depreciabais tanto al Imperio Romano?

— Juré que destruiría Roma el mismo día que conquistaron Primaria. Kiyoshi y yo fuimos enviados para ayudarlos en la lucha, pero cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde. Los romanos habían rodeado la ciudad y habían asesinado salvajemente a todas las mujeres, donceles y a los niños. Jamás había visto una carnicería semejante. —Su mirada se oscureció—. Estábamos intentando enterrar a los muertos cuando los romanos nos tendieron una emboscada.

Kuroko se quedó helado al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Derroté a Livio y estaba a punto de matarlo en el momento en que intervino Haizaki. Lanzó un rayo a mi caballo y caí en mitad de las tropas romanas. Estaba seguro de iba a morir cuando Kiyoshi apareció de la nada. Hizo retroceder a Livio hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo. Livio llamó a sus hombres a retirada y desapareció antes de que pudiésemos acabar con él.

El pqueño fue consciente de la proximidad de Kagami. Estaba detrás de él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre él y la cama, y se apoyó sobre su espalda.

Tetsu apretó los dientes ante la ferocidad del deseo que lo invadió. El pelirrojo no lo estaba tocando, pero sus sentidos estaban tan desbocados como si sus manos lo acariciasen. Él inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello.

La sensación de su lengua sobre la piel consiguió que todas sus hormonas cobraran vida. Arqueó la espalda mientras un estremecimiento le recorría los pezones. Si no lo detenía…

— Taiga —balbució; su voz no logró trasmitir la advertencia que pretendía.

— Lo sé —susurró él—. Voy de camino a darme una ducha fría.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Kuroko lo escuchó gruñir una palabra en voz baja:

— Solo.

Después de desayunar, Tetsuya decidió enseñarle a conducir.

— Esto es ridículo —protestó Kagami mientras Kuroko aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— ¡Venga ya! —se burló él—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

— No.

— ¿Que no?

Kagami suspiró.

— Esta bien, un poco.

— Bueno, entonces imagina las historias sobre la gran bestia de acero que condujiste alrededor de un aparcamiento que podrás contarles a tus hombres cuando regreses a Macedonia.

Kagami lo miró perplejo.

— ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con que me marche?

_No_, quiso gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso, suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que jamás podría pedirle que abandonara todo lo que había sido para quedarse con él.

Kagami Taiga de Macedonia era un héroe. Una leyenda.

Jamás podría ser un hombre de carácter tranquilo del siglo veintiuno.

— Sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo. No eres un cachorrito abandonado que me ha seguido a casa.

Kagami se tensó al escucharlo. Tenía razón. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil abandonarlo. ¿Cómo podía separarse de la única persona que lo veía como a un hombre?

No sabía por qué quería enseñarlo a conducir pero, de todas formas, notaba que se sentía feliz compartiendo su mundo con él. Y, por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado a fondo, le gustaba hacerlo feliz.

— Muy bien. Enséñame a dominar a esta bestia.

Kuroko salió del coche para que Kagami pudiese sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Tan pronto como Kagami se sentó, Kuroko hizo una mueca al ver a un hombre, de casi un metro noventa, encogido para poder acomodarse en un asiento dispuesto para una persona de uno sesenta y seis.

— Lo siento, se me ha olvidado mover el asiento.

— No puedo moverme ni respirar, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Kuroko se rió.

— Hay una palanca bajo el asiento. Tira de ella y podrás moverlo hacia atrás.

Kagami lo intentó, pero el espacio era tan estrecho, que no la alcanzaba.

— Espera, yo lo haré.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kuroko se inclinó por encima de su muslo y apretó su pecho sobre su pierna para pasarle el brazo entre las rodillas. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, endureciéndose y comenzando a arder.

Cuando el chico apoyó la mejilla sobre su entrepierna al tirar de la palanca, Kagami pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás en la posición perfecta para…?

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó el, retrocediendo para ver el abultamiento de sus vaqueros. Su rostro adquirió un brillante tono rojo—. Lo siento.

— Yo también —contestó él en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente, todavía tenía que mover el asiento, así que Kagami se vio forzado a soportar la postura una vez más.

Apretando los dientes, alzó un brazo y se agarró al reposacabezas con fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer para no ceder a la salvaje lujuria.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, una vez colocó el asiento en su sitio y volvió al suyo.

— ¡Claro! —contestó él con tono sarcástico—. Teniendo en cuenta que he caminado sobre brasas que resultaron menos dolorosas que lo que está soportando en este momento mi entrepierna, estoy fenomenal.

— Ya te he pedido perdón.

Él lo miró fijamente.

Tetsu le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Venga, ¿llegas bien a los pedales?

— Me encantaría llegar hasta los tuyos…

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó de nuevo Kuroko. Era un hombre verdaderamente libidinoso—. ¿Quieres concentrarte?

— De acuerdo, ya me estoy concentrando.

— En mi cuello, no.

Kagami bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Kuroko.

— Ni ahí tampoco.

Para su sorpresa, hizo un puchero semejante al de un niño enfadado. La expresión era tan extraña en él que Kuroko no tuvo más remedio que reírse de nuevo.

— Vale —le dijo—. El pedal que está a tu izquierda, es el embrague; el del medio es el freno y el de la derecha, el acelerador. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te explicado sobre ellos?

— Sí.

— Bien. Ahora, lo primero que tienes que hacer es apretar el embrague y meter la marcha. —Y diciendo esto, colocó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, situada entre los dos asientos, y le enseñó cómo debía moverla.

— En serio, Tetsu. No deberías acariciar eso de esa forma delante de mí. Es una crueldad por tu parte.

— ¡Kagami Taiga! ¿Te importaría prestar atención? Estoy intentando enseñarte a cambiar de marcha.

Él resopló.

— Ojalá me cambiaras a mí las marchas del mismo modo.

Con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, soltó el embrague antes de la cuenta y el coche se caló.

— Se supone que esto no debería pasar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

— No, a menos que quieras tener un accidente.

Él suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, después que se las hubiera arreglado para dar una vuelta alrededor del estacionamiento sin golpear los postes y sin que el coche se le calara, Kuroko se dio por vencido.

— Menos mal que fuiste mejor general que conductor.

— Ja, ja —exclamó él sarcásticamente, pero con un brillo en la mirada que indicó a Tetsu que no estaba ofendido—. Lo único que alegaré en mi defensa es que el primer vehículo que conduje fue un carro de guerra.

Kuroko le sonrió.

— Bueno, en estas calles no estamos en guerra.

Con una mirada escéptica, él le respondió:

— Yo no diría eso después de haber visto las noticias de la noche. —Apagó el motor—. Creo que dejaré que conduzcas un rato.

— Muy inteligente por tu parte. No puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo de ninguna forma.

Salió del coche para cambiar de asiento; pero al cruzarse a la altura del maletero, Kagami lo sostuvo para darle un beso tan tórrido que él acabó mareado. Él le cogió las manos y las sostuvo sobre sus estrechas caderas mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.

¡Santo Dios! Podía acostumbrarse a eso con mucha facilidad. Mucha, mucha facilidad.

Kagami se separó.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a casa para que te mordisquee otras cosas?

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Y por eso no se atrevía. De hecho, el beso lo había dejado tan trastornado que no podía ni hablar.

Kagami sonrió ante la mirada extraviada y hambrienta de Kuroko. Estaba observando sus labios como si aún pudiese saborearlos. En ese momento, lo deseó más que nunca. Deseó poder arrancarle la ropa y que se desparramara sobre su pecho y así tenerlo tendido sobre él.

Cómo deseaba estar de regreso en su casa donde pudiese quitarle los pantalones y escuchar sus dulces murmullos de placer mientras él le…

— El coche —dijo, parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño—. Íbamos a entrar en el coche.

Kagami le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una vez dentro del coche y con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, Kuroko lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que hay dos cosas en Tokio que deberías experimentar.

— En primer lugar, tengo que poseerte en un…

— ¿Es que no vas a parar?

Kagami se aclaró la garganta.

— Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu lista?

Ruppongi Hills y la música moderna. Y de una de ellas nos podemos encargar ahora mismo. —Y puso la radio.

Se rió al reconocer _Hot Blooded_de Foreigner. Qué apropiado, dado su pasajero.

Kagami lo escuchó, pero no pareció muy impresionado.

Kuroko cambió la emisora.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— He cambiado de emisora. Lo único que hay que hacer es apretar los botones.

Él jugueteó y cambió de emisora un rato, hasta que encontró _Love Hurts_de Nazareth.

—Su música es interesante.

— ¿Te hace añorar la tuya?

— Dado que la mayoría de la música que escuchaba procedía de las trompetas y los tambores que nos acompañaban a la batalla, no. Creo que soy capaz de apreciar esto.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó él juguetón—. ¿La música o el hecho de que el amor hace daño?

El rostro de Kagami adquirió una expresión seria, dejando de lado el humor.

— Puesto que no he conocido nunca lo que es el amor, no sabría decirte si hace daño o no. Pero me imagino que ser amado no debe hacer tanto daño como el no serlo.

El pecho de Kuroko se encogió ante sus palabras.

— Entonces —dijo cambiando de tema—, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando regreses a tu casa?

— No lo sé.

— Probablemente irás a darle una buena patada en el culo a Escipión, ¿verdad?

Él se rió ante la idea.

— Ya me gustaría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

— Se cruzó en mi camino.

Vale, no era eso lo que él esperaba escuchar.

— Y a ti no te gusta que nadie se cruce en tu camino, ¿cierto?

— ¿Te gusta a ti?

Kuroko sopesó la pregunta antes de responder.

— Supongo que no.

Para cuando llegaron a Ruppongi Hills, la calle había sido invadida por la multitud típica de un domingo por la tarde. Kuroko se abanicó el rostro, luchando contra el intenso calor.

Miró a Kagami, que apenas si sudaba; las gotitas de sudor le conferían un nuevo atractivo. El pelo húmedo se le pegaba alrededor de la cara y con esas gafas oscuras… ¡Ooooh, Señor!

Por supuesto que su atractivo quedaba aún más enfatizado gracias a la camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, que se le adhería a los hombros y a la tableta de chocolate que tenía por abdominales. Mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, deseó haberle comprado unos más anchos.

Pero dado su seductor modo de andar, que decía mucho acerca de su confianza en sí mismo, Kuroko dudaba mucho de que unos vaqueros más anchos pudiesen ocultar tan tremenda sensualidad.

Kagami se detuvo al pasar junto a un club de striptease. A su favor Kuroko tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera jadeó al mirar a las mujeres tan escandalosamente vestidas, que se contoneaban tras el cristal, pero su sorpresa fue bastante evidente.

Mirándole como si quisiera devorarlo, una exótica bailarina se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él de forma sugerente, mientras se tocaba los pechos. Le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que entrara al local.

Kagami se dio la vuelta.

— Nunca habías visto algo así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsu, intentando disimular el malestar que sentía ante los gestos de la mujer, y el alivio que lo invadió al ver la reacción de Kagami.

— Roma —contestó simplemente.

El se rió.

— No eran tan decadentes, ¿o sí?

— Te sorprendería saber cuánto. Por lo menos aquí nadie hace una orgía en… —y su voz se perdió al pasar junto a una pareja que se lo estaba montando en una esquina—. Déjalo.

Kuroko se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Ooooh Señor! —exclamó una prostituta, al pasar junto a otro club, haciendo un gesto a Kagami—. Entra y te lo hago gratis.

Él meneó la cabeza sin detenerse. Kuroko lo cogió de la mano y lo detuvo.

— ¿Se comportaban así las mujeres antes de la maldición?

Él asintió.

— Por eso el único amigo que tuve fue Kiyoshi. Los hombres que conocía no podían aguantar la atención que me prestaban; las mujeres o donceles me perseguían allí donde estuviésemos, intentando arrancarme la armadura.

Kuroko se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

— Y tú no estás seguro de que todas esas mujeres te amaran, ¿verdad?

Lo miró con una chispa de diversión.

— El amor y la lujuria no son lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando por la calle.

— Cuéntame cosas sobre tu amigo. ¿Por qué no le importaba que las mujeres o donceles se quedaran con la boca abierta al verte?

Kaami sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— Kiyoshi estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposo, y no le importaba ningún otro doncel o una mujer. Jamás me vio como un competidor.

— ¿Conociste a su esposo?

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— Aunque nunca lo hablamos, creo que los dos intuíamos que sería una mala idea. Aunque si me dijo que se llamaba Junpei… y era un hermoso sádico.

Kuroko percibió el cambio en su rostro. Estaba recordando a Kiyoshi, seguro.

— Te culpas por lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes mientras imaginaba lo que debía haber sentido su amigo al ser capturado por los romanos. Considerando las ganas que habían tenido de atraparlos a ambos, no había duda de lo que lo habían hecho sufrir antes de matarlo.

— Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Sé que tengo la culpa. Si no hubiese despertado la ira de Haizaki, habría estado allí para ayudar a Kiyoshi a luchar contra ellos.

Y sabía con absoluta certeza que la desgracia de Kiyoshi provenía del hecho de haber sido tan estúpido como para ser su amigo.

Lanzó un suspiro.

— Una vida brillante que no debería haber acabado así. Si tan sólo hubiese aprendido a controlar su osadía, habría llegado a ser un magnífico gobernador —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Kuroko y dándole un ligero apretón.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras el peli celeste intentaba pensar en el modo de animarlo.

Al pasar por una Casa del Vudú, el se detuvo y lo arrastró al interior.

Le explicó los orígenes del vudú mientras recorrían el museo de miniaturas.

— ¡Uuuh! —dijo cogiendo un muñeco de vudú de una estantería—. ¿Quieres vestirlo como ese Haizaki y clavarle unos cuantos alfileres?

El pelirrojo se rió con ganas.

— ¿Por qué no imaginarnos que es Tsugawa Tomoki?

Kuroko suprimió una sonrisa.

— Eso sería muy poco profesional por mi parte, ¿no es cierto?... Pero me resulta muy tentador.

Dejó el muñeco en su sitio y se fijó en el mostrador de cristal, donde estaban colocados los amuletos y la bisutería. Justo en el centro, había un collar de cuentas negras, azules y verdes, trenzadas de un modo tan intrincado que daban la sensación de ser un delgado hilo negro.

— Trae buena suerte a quien lo lleva —le dijo la vendedora al percibir el interés del más pequeño—. ¿Le gustaría verlo de cerca?

Este asintió asintió.

— ¿Funciona?

— ¡Sí! Está trenzado siguiendo un poderoso diseño.

Kuroko no estaba muy seguro de que debiera creérselo; pero entonces recordó que, hacía apenas una semana, jamás habría creído que dos amigos borrachos pudieran devolver a la vida a un general Macedonio.

Pagó a la mujer y se acercó a Kagami.

— Agáchate —le dijo.

Él lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¡Vamos! —le acució él—. Dame el gusto, anda.

La vendedora se rió al ver al peli celeste colocarle el amuleto a Kagami en el cuello.

— Ese chico no necesita ningún tipo de suerte para aumentar su encanto. Lo que necesita es un hechizo que disperse la atención de todas esas mujeres que le están mirando el trasero ahora que está agachado.

Kuroko miró por encima del hombro de Kagami y observó a tres mujeres que babeaban al mirarle el culo. Por primera vez, sintió un horrible ramalazo de celos.

Pero la sensación se evaporó por completo cuando Kagami le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse. Con una mirada diabólica, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

Al pasar junto a las mujeres, Kuroko no pudo suprimir un travieso impulso. Se detuvo junto a ellas y las interpeló.

— Por cierto, desnudo está muchísimo mejor.

— Y tú que no pierdes oportunidad de comprobarlo, cariño —comentó Kagami mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y comenzaba a andar con el brazo aún sobre sus hombros.

Él le pasó la mano por la cintura y la metió en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, mientras Kagami lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —le susurró al oído—. Si bajases la mano un poquito más, no me importaría en absoluto.

Él le dio un pequeño apretón, pero dejó la mano donde estaba.

Las miradas de envidia de las mujeres y también de algunos donceles los persiguieron mientras se alejaban caminando por la acera.

Para cenar, Kuroko llevó a Kagami a un restaurante de mariscos. Hizo una mueca al ver que depositaban un plato de ostras para Kagami sobre la mesa.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó él cuando él se comió una.

Muy ofendido, Kagami resopló.

— Están deliciosas.

— Para nada.

— Eso es porque no sabes cómo tienes que comerlas.

— Claro que sé. Abres la boca y dejas que ese bicho viscoso se deslice por tu garganta.

Kagami bebió un trago de su cerveza.

— Ésa es una forma de comerlas.

— Así acabas de hacerlo tú.

— Cierto, pero ¿no te gustaría probar otro modo?

El se mordió el labio, indeciso. Algo en el comportamiento de Kagami le indicaba que podía ser peligroso aceptar su desafío.

— No sé.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— No mucho —resopló él.

Kagami se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¡Vale, está bien! —se rindió Tetsu, demasiado curioso como para continuar negándose—. Pero si me dan arcadas, recuerda que te lo advertí.

Kagami tiró de la silla del peli celeste con los talones hasta colocarlo a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, y cogió la ostra más pequeña.

— Muy bien entonces —le susurró al oído y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kuroko obedeció. Él deslizó los dedos por su garganta, causándole una oleada de escalofríos. El tragó, sorprendido por la ternura de sus caricias. Sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía con él a su lado.

— Abre la boca —le dijo en voz baja, mientras le rozaba el cuello con la nariz.

Kuroko volvió a obedecer.

Kagami dejó que la ostra resbalara hasta su boca. Cuando Tetsu la tragó y comenzó a bajar por su garganta, Kagami pasó la lengua por su cuello en dirección contraria.

El peli azul se estremeció ante la inesperada sensación. Los pezones se le endurecieron y un millón de escalofríos recorrieron su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna. ¡Era increíble! Y por primera vez, no le importó para nada el sabor de la ostra.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, juguetón.

El no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eres incorregible.

— Eso intento.

— Y lo consigues a las mil maravillas.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera responder, sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Puf! —resopló mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo. Quienquiera que fuese, ya podía tener algo importante que decirle.

Contestó.

— ¿Tetsuya?

El se encogió al escuchar la voz de Tomoki.

— Tsugawa-san, ¿cómo ha conseguido este número de teléfono?

— Estaba apuntado en tu Rodolex. Vine a tu casa a verte, pero no estás —y suspiró—. Estaba deseando pasar el día contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Pero no pasa nada. Puedo reunirme contigo, ¿estás en el Barrio con tu amigo el vidente?

El miedo lo paralizó.

— ¿Cómo conoce a mi amigo?

— Sé muchas cosas de ti, Tetsuya. ¡Mmm! —masculló en voz baja—. Perfumas los cajones de tu ropa interior con popurrí de lavanda.

El terror lo poseyó por completo y no pudo moverse. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

— ¿Está en mi casa?

Podía oír cómo abría y cerraba los cajones de su cómoda, a través del teléfono. De repente, el tipo soltó una maldición.

— ¡Puto! —espetó Tomoki—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Con quién coño te has estado acostando?

— Eso es…

La comunicación se cortó.

Tetsuya estaba temblando, tanto que apenas si podía respirar cuando colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kagami, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— Tomoki está en mi casa —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Marcó de inmediato el número de la policía para notificarlo.

— Nos encontraremos allí —le informó el agente—. No entre en su domicilio hasta que lleguemos.

— No se preocupe, no lo haré.

El pelirrojo le cogió las manos.

— Estás temblando.

— ¡No me digas! Resulta que tengo a un psicópata metido en mi casa, olfateando mi ropa interior e insultándome. ¿Por qué iba a temblar?

Sus ojos de rojo profundo lo tranquilizaron con una mirada protectora. Le apretó las manos suavemente.

— Sabes que no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Taiga. Pero este hombre está…

— Muerto si se acerca a ti. Sabes que no te abandonaré.

— Por lo menos no hasta la próxima luna llena.

Kagami apartó la mirada y el asimiló la verdad.

— No pasa nada —dijo él con valentía—. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, de verdad. He estado solo durante años. Ésta no es la primera vez que un cliente me acosa. Y dudo mucho que vaya a ser el último.

Los ojos de Kagami lanzaron llamaradas rojas cuando lo miró.

— ¿Cuántos de tus pacientes te han acosado?

— No es tu problema, sino el mío.

Kagami siguió mirándolo como si estuviese a punto de estrangularlo.

* * *

**_Nee nee lamento si tengo alguna falta ortográfica, la verdad esq hasta ayer Sali del hospital y pues ya hoy me puse a actualizar y a pesar de que aun no me baja la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no se va, pues no podía dejar si actualizar. Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional! Ahora si a lo que voy!_**

**_PaulitaXDB = nuevamente te posicionas en el lugar # 1 de los reviews XD! Kyajajajajajajajaja siii eso mismo me dije yo cuando vi por primera vez KNB (yo: Puto pelon psicolapa! –Zarandeando la PC-) es un desgraciado y me imagino que ya estas mas que molesta porq le anduvo olfateándole los bóxers a mi kurochin! Con lo de daiki… en si no aparece en la historia pero ahora que lo dices podría subir un especial de cómo se conocieron kise y el… ⌐u⌐ jojojo me diste una gran idea… y gome nee por no actualizar antes… en serio lo siento! Bueno beshosh mujer y espero que este cap también te guste! Daisuki!_**

**_Ashira23 = -3- pos si… ya viste que este p*uto pelon se metio a su casa… su obsesion cada vez es pero asi que te recomiendo que no te pierdas ni un cap ⌐u⌐ (inner: u.u maldita intrigadora) y pos con respecto a la relación de esos dos es un tira jala… pero se pondrá buenisimu muajajajajajajajaj espero que este cap te haya ustado -3- y nos seguimos leendo!_**

**_AmanthaB = esos dos se tienes un arroz con mango completo… se aman pero tienen miedo a decírselo… esq no ven que ya es evidente para nosotros que solo nos hacen sufrir? ToT nee nee gracias por tu review y espero que esta historia siga gustandote! Kyaaaaa beshoch y abrazhosh!_**

**_LilyanaSnape = no contrates a elmo! Nooo!...no se como responderte… seguro que el acosador hara de las suyas… ya udiste ver en este cap hasta donde ha llegado el p*to pelon eso u.u como lo detesto y con respecto a Taiga… pos no se… ese chaval esta mas indeciso que sasuke uchiha (*w* grrrr! Papi) asi que solo te pido que sigas leyendo par enterarte que mas sucede! Nos leemos prontito y grax por tu reviews!_**

**_Kuroko22 = yo estoy igual que tu… T^T por una parte bueno… taiga solo quiere regresar a su villa para asi no poner en peligro a tetsu y tetsu ToT solo esta molesto porq de cierta forma taiga si lo quiere utilizar! Joder que decisión mas difícil! Nee nee sigue leendo y asi ayudame a decidir de que lado estar eh! Espero tu ayuda!_**

**_Mikheil = no quiero que me mates… luego quien continua el fic? Piedad! –corre y se lanza de rodillas como el padre de oga en beelzebu- etto… espero también tus revies! Kyaaaaaaa! –Volteando a ver para todos lados desde una esquina-_**

**_Sole3 = ño! Me acabas de dar buenas ideas… jojojo… ya se me vino algo a la cabeza juajuajuajuajua… te secuestrare y te amarrare para que tu me inspires… yo que tu volteo a ver a atrás y me cuido de los callejones oscuros! ÒwÓ jojojo ok grax por el review!_**

**_Sheijo = eres jodidamente inteligente… eres la primera persona en comentar sobre esa posibilidad… en serio… y sobre eso de los celos enfermisos… creo que fue mas lo dolido que estaba al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo que lo llevo a cometer tremenda estupidez u.u y vaya consecuencias… jo! Sobre eso de tetsu y kagami… pos si, no me extrañaría que la jodiern por un momento de lujuria… solo nos queda ver hasta donde resiste el aguante de Kuroko.. grax por el revies! Te esperare!_**

**_Mi mejor fan (¿) = aun sigo preguntándome si debo llamarte asi… o yo estoy confundida y dándomelas de grande u.u en fin… que bueno que el cap anterior haya llenado tus expectativas, la verdad eso me induce a querer subir el cap cada vez mas! En seri les estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me dan! Esperare tu review del nuevo cap también!_**

**_Yoko-chan… tu siempre animandome en cada cap! De veras te lo agradesco! Pero supongo que te gusto que se disculpara! Bueno ahí me dices que piensas de sus deciciones! Ciao!_**

**_RizelHolmes= ejem! –saca un papiro y lo abre y este comienza a rodar hasta que llega hasta la puerta de la casa- yo me uno a la guardia personal de lord kuroko, aunque no te aseguro que si lo toquetee… XD esq es tan jodidamente violable (hemorragia nasal) supongo que ahora debes estar hecha una fiera con eso de oler los bóxers de kuroko… (inner: eso solo yo lo puedo hacer! . ) jajajaja en serio deberíamos entrar a la historia y violar digo ayudar a kuroko u.u shi eso… y pues darle un empujoncito (paliza) a kagami para que recapacite de su estúpida idea de dejar a tetsu… aaaarrrggg! Tengo ganas de golpearlo u.u y pienso lo mismo de eso de decirse que se aman… joder! Se comen con la mirada… hacer cositas de pareja… ⌐⌐ mal pensada estoy hablando de eso de darse de comer arr! A quien engaño? Lo otro también…. Y no se pueden decir que se aman? Qué rayos piensan estos niños?! En serio me pegara un infarto u.u gracias por tu apoyo! Espero este cap sea de tu agrado y puedes llamarme como quieras! Por mi está bien! UwU nos leemos prronto! -3- beshosh!_**

**_Annie Thompsom = gracias! Espero que siga gustandote! ^^_**

**_Katy365 = nee nee no llores que aki ya llego la actu espero que te guste o si no te enviare a itachi para que te viole u.u nos leemos! ^^_**

**_Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que me desearon la recuperación! En serio me dio gusto el saber que estaban apoyándome!_**

**_Bueno… gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, nuevamente nee no me maten y dejen sus reviews… o elmo… elmo… ToT elmo me violara con una chupaleta! No quiero así que por favor ayúdenme dejando sus reviews! Nos leemos T^T_**


	12. Aviso

Aviso

Hola chicos soy Hei-chan, la amiga de Nagashi, etto... se preguntaran porque estoy en su cuenta, pues verán ella me pidió que escribiera este aviso para todos aquellos que leen sus fic! manda a decirles que disculpa el no poder subir hoy las actualizaciones ya que desafortunadamente mi atolondrada amiga cayo enferma y pues debido a las altas fiebres no pudo actualizar hoy... pero si lo hará el Sábado con los fics de El Amante de Ensueño y su nuevo fic El Niñero de al Lado. espero que buenos aguanten un poquito mientras ella se recupera.

gracias por su atención y el apoyo que le dan a mi amiga! beshosh a todos!


	13. Chapter 12

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Kyaaaaa se me había olvidado decirlo pero les doy las gracias a todos aquello que han hecho posible los más de 100 reviews! Es un gran logro el saber que esta historia les ha gustado mucho! En serio muchas gracias por apoyarme y leer esta historia ahora si no los retraso más! ^/^**

**Capítulo 11**

Ryouta observaba cómo Kagami se paseaba nervioso, por delante de su puesto, mientras hacía una tirada para un turista. ¡Dios santo!, podría pasarse todo el día observándolo caminar. Ese modo de andar hacía saltar los ojos de las órbitas, y a él le entraban unos deseos terribles de salir corriendo a casa, agarrar a Daiki y hacerle unas cuantas cosas pecaminosas.

Una y otra vez, las mujeres se acercaban a él, pero Kagami no tardaba en quitárselas de en medio. Era ciertamente divertido ver a todas esas chicas pavoneándose a su alrededor mientras él permanecía ajeno a sus estratagemas. Nunca le había parecido posible que un hombre actuara así.

Pero claro, hasta él podía llegar a aborrecer el chocolate si se daba un atracón.

Y por el modo en que las mujeres respondían a la presencia del pelirrojo, dedujo que él ya había sufrido más de un dolor de tripa causado por un empacho. La verdad es que parecía muy preocupado.

Y el rubio se sentía fatal por lo que les había hecho a ambos, a él y a Kuroko. Su idea parecía bastante sencilla en un principio. Si hubiese reflexionado un poco más…

¿Pero cómo iba a saber quién era Kagami Taiga? Claro, que su nombre podía haber hecho sonar algún timbre en su mente; de todos modos, su especialidad era la Edad de Bronce griega que, hasta para la época de Kagami, era la Prehistoria.

Y tampoco había creído que el tipo del libro fuese realmente humano. Pensaba que era alguna clase de genio o criatura mágica, sin pasado ni sentimientos.

¡Señor!, cuando metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo.

Meneando la cabeza, observó cómo Kagami rechazaba otra oferta, esta vez procedente de una atractiva pelirroja. El hombre era un verdadero imán de estrógenos.

Acabó la lectura.

Kagami esperó unos minutos y se acercó a la mesa.

— Llévame con Tetsu.

No era una petición, no. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo tono de voz que empleaba para dirigir a su ejército en mitad de una batalla.

— Dijo que…

— No me importa lo que dijese. Necesito verlo.

Kise envolvió la baraja en el pañuelo negro de seda. ¿Qué demonios? Tampoco es que necesitara que su mejor amigo volviera a hablarle.

— Vas directo a tu funeral.

— Ojalá —dijo en voz tan baja que él no pudo estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

Lo ayudó a recoger sus trastos para meterlos en el carrito, y llevarlo todo hasta la pequeña caseta que tenía alquilada para guardarlo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, llegaron a casa del peli celeste.

Aparcaron en el camino del jardín justo cuando el más bajito estaba guardando sus maletas.

— ¡Hola, Kurokocchi! —saludó Kise—. ¿Dónde vas?

Él miró furioso a Kagami.

— Me marcho por unos días.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó su amigo.

Kuroko no contestó.

Kagami salió del coche y se acercó a él. Iba a arreglar las cosas, costase lo que costase.

Tetsuya arrojó una bolsa al maletero y se alejó del guerrero.

Él lo cogió por un brazo.

— No has contestado a la pregunta.

Tetsu se zafó de su mano.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme si no lo hago? —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kagami se encogió ante el evidente rencor.

— ¿Y te extrañas de que quiera marcharme? —Entonces se dio cuenta. A Kuroko le estaba costando horrores contener las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes. La culpa lo asaltó—. Lo siento, Tetsu —murmuró mientras cubría su mejilla con la mano—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

El peli azul observó la batalla que mantenían el arrepentimiento y el deseo en el rostro de Kagami. Su caricia era tan tierna y tan suave… Por un instante, estuvo a punto de creer que, en realidad, Kagami se preocupaba por él.

— Yo también lo siento —susurró—. Ya sé que no tienes la culpa.

Él soltó una brusca y amarga carcajada.

— En realidad, todo lo que sucede es culpa mía.

— ¡Eh! ¿Me puedo fiar de ustedes? —preguntó Kise.

Kagami miró a Kuroko con ardiente intensidad, atrapando su mirada y haciéndolo temblar.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó.

No, no quería. Ésa era la base de todo el problema. Que no quería que volviera a abandonarla. Jamás.

Kuroko cogió las manos de Kagami entre las suyas y las apartó de su rostro.

— Todo está solucionado, Kyse.

— En ese caso, me voy a casa. Nos vemos. Daiki llego de Okinawa y tengo que darle su regalo de bienvenida.

Kuroko apenas si fue consciente de que su amigo ponía en marcha el coche y se alejaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el tigre rojo.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde vas? —le preguntó.

Por primera vez, desde que la policía se marchó, Kuroko sintió que podía respirar. Con la presencia de Kagami, el miedo se desvaneció como la niebla bajo el sol.

Se sentía seguro.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Tsugawa Motoki?

Él asintió.

— Estuvo aquí hace un rato. Él… él me inquieta.

La expresión gélida y severa que adoptó el rostro de Kagami lo dejó atónito.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— No lo sé. Se esfumó al llegar la policía. Por eso me marchaba. Iba a quedarme en un hotel.

— ¿Todavía quieres marcharte?

Él negó con la cabeza. Con Kagami allí, se sentía completamente a salvo.

— Cogeré tu maleta —le dijo. La sacó y cerró el maletero.

Kuroko se encaminó hacia la casa.

Pasaron el resto del día en una apacible soledad. Al llegar la noche, se tumbaron delante del sofá, reclinados sobre los cojines.

Tetsuya apoyó la cabeza en el duro vientre de Kagami mientras acaba de leerle _Peter Pan_ y hacía todo lo posible para no distraerse con el maravilloso olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y con lo maravillosamente bien que estaba, apoyado sobre sus abdominales.

Tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y explorar los firmes músculos de su torso con la boca.

Kagami le acariciaba lentamente el pelo mientras lo observaba. Señor, sus manos hacían que le ardiera la piel. Le hacían desear arrancarle la ropa y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Fin —dijo él, cerrando el libro.

La abrasadora mirada de Kagami le quitó el aliento.

Se estiró y arqueó levemente la espalda, apoyándose con más fuerza sobre él.

— ¿Quieres que te lea algo más?

— Sí, por favor. Tu voz me relaja.

Él lo miró fijamente por un instante y, después, sonrió. No recordaba que ningún otro cumplido hubiese significado tanto para él como aquél.

— Tengo la mayoría de los libros en mi habitación —le dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Vamos, te enseñaré mi tesoro escondido y encontraremos algo que nos guste.

Lo siguió escaleras arriba.

El peli celeste notó que Taiga observaba la cama con deseo y después lo miraba a él.

Fingió no darse cuenta y abrió la puerta del enorme vestidor. Encendió la luz y pasó una mano con cariño por las estanterías que su padre había colocado tantos años atrás.

Su padre y su mejor amigo se lo habían pasado en grande mientras colocaban las estanterías. Los dos eran profesores, y tenían la habitación hecha un desastre. Su padre acabó con dos uñas negras antes de que todo estuviese terminado. Su madre no había dejado de reírse y de llamar a su marido «carpintero profesional», pero a él no parecía importarle. La expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando todo estuvo terminado, y los libros de Kuroko colocados en las estanterías, quedó impresa para siempre en el corazón de su hijo.

Cómo adoraba esa estancia. Aquí era donde realmente sentía el amor de sus padres. Aquí se refugiaba y huía de los problemas y sufrimientos que lo perseguían.

Cada libro guardado allí era un recuerdo especial, y todos ellos formaban parte de su mundo. Miró a su izquierda y vio _Shanna_, con la que había comenzado su afición a la novela romántica. _The Wolfling_, la había introducido en la ciencia ficción. Y su adorado _Bimbos del Sol Muerto_, su primera novela de misterio.

También estaban allí las viejas novelas de sus padres, y las tres copias de los libros de texto que su padre había escrito antes de que él naciera.

Éste era su santuario y Kagami era, sin contar a sus padres, la primera persona que ponía un pie en él.

— Llevas tiempo coleccionando libros —comentó él mientras echaba un vistazo a las estanterías.

Kuroko asintió.

— Fueron mis mejores amigos mientras crecía. Creo que el amor por la lectura es el mejor regalo que mis padres me han dado —alzó el libro de _Peter Pan_—. Éste era de mi padre, de cuando era niño. Es mi posesión más preciada.

Lo devolvió a una de las estanterías y cogió un ejemplar de _Belleza Negra_.

— Mi madre me leía éste una y otra vez.

Hizo un pequeño recorrido, mostrándole sus libros.

— _Rebeldes _—susurró con adoración—. Era mi libro favorito en el instituto. ¡Ah!, junto con éste, _¿Puedes demandar a tus padres por abuso de autoridad?_

Kagami se rió.

— Ya veo que significan mucho para ti. Se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ellos.

Algo en su mirada le dijo a Tetsuya que él estaba pensando en otro modo de hacer que se iluminara…

Tragando saliva ante la idea, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la estantería de la derecha, donde guardaba los clásicos, mientras Kagami seguía mirando los de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? —le preguntó él, con una de sus novelas románticas en la mano.

Kuroko soltó una risita nerviosa al ver a la pareja que se abrazaba medio desnuda en la portada.

— ¡Señor!, me parece que no.

Él miró la portada y alzó una ceja.

— Vale —dijo el peli azul quitándole el libro de la mano—. Has descubierto mi más profundo secreto. Soy un adicto a las novelas románticas, pero lo último que necesitas es que te lea una apasionada escena de amor en voz alta. Muchísimas gracias, pero no.

Kagami le miró fijamente los labios.

— Preferiría recrear una apasionada escena de amor contigo —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a él.

Kuroko comenzó a temblar. Tenía la espalda pegada a la estantería y no podía retroceder más. Kagami colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza y acercó su cuerpo al suyo, hasta dejarlos unidos. Entonces, bajó la cabeza y se acercó a su boca.

Tetsu cerró los ojos. La presencia de Kagami inundaba todos sus sentidos. Lo rodeaba de una forma extremadamente perturbadora.

Por una vez, él mantuvo las manos quietas y se limitó a tocarlo tan sólo con los labios. Daba igual. La cabeza de Kuroko comenzó a girar de todos modos.

¿Cómo había podido su esposo elegir a otro hombre teniéndolo a él? ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo un doncel en su sano juicio? Este hombre era el paraíso.

Kagami profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Kuroko sentía los latidos de su corazón mientras él se acercaba aún más y sus músculos lo envolvían.

Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano. Él lo ponía al límite, le hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que pudiesen existir.

El pelirrojo se retiró un poco y apoyó la mejilla sobre la del oji azul. Su aliento caía sobre su pelo y le erizaba la piel.

— Tengo unos deseos horribles de estar dentro de ti, Tetsu —murmuró—. Quiero sentir tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir tu pecho debajo de mí, escucharte gemir mientras te hago el amor lentamente. Quiero que tu aroma quede impreso en mi cuerpo y que tu aliento me queme la piel.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de separarse de Kuroko.

— Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a desear cosas que no puedo tener —susurró.

Él le tocó el brazo. Kagami cogió su mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un rastro de pequeños besos sobre los nudillos.

El deseo que se reflejaba en su apuesto rostro hacía que al más bajito le doliera todo el cuerpo.

— Busca un libro y me comportaré.

Tragó saliva mientras él se alejaba. Entonces, se fijó en su viejo ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. Sonrió. Le iba a encantar, estaba seguro.

Lo cogió y bajó las escaleras.

Kagami estaba sentado delante del sofá.

— ¡Adivina lo que he encontrado! —exclamó Tetsu excitado.

— No tengo la más remota idea.

Él lo sostuvo en alto y sonrió.

— ¡_La Ilíada_!

Kagami se animó al instante y los hoyuelos relampaguearon en su rostro.

— Cántame, ¡Oh hermoso Dios!

— Muy bien —respondió él, sentándose a su lado—. Y esto te va a gustar todavía más: es una versión bilingüe; con el original griego y la traducción japonesa.

Y se lo dejó para que lo viera.

La expresión de Kagami fue la misma que habría puesto si le hubieran entregado el tesoro de un rey. Abrió el libro y, de inmediato, sus ojos volaron sobre las páginas mientras pasaba la mano reverentemente por las hojas, cubiertas con la antigua escritura griega.

Era incapaz de creer que estuviese viendo de nuevo su idioma escrito, después de tanto tiempo. Hacía una eternidad que no lo leía en otro lugar que no fuese su brazo.

Siempre le habían encantado _La Ilíada y_ _La Odisea_. De niño, había pasado horas oculto tras los barracones, leyendo pergaminos una y otra vez; o escabulléndose para escuchar a los bardos en la plaza de la ciudad.

Entendía muy bien lo que sentía su peli celeste por sus libros. Él había sentido lo mismo en su juventud. A la más mínima oportunidad, se escapaba a su mundo de fantasía, donde los héroes siempre triunfaban, los demonios y villanos eran aniquilados, y los padres y las madres amaban a sus hijos.

En las historias no había hambre ni dolor, sino libertad y esperanza. Fue a través de esas historias como aprendió lo que eran la compasión y la ternura. El honor y la integridad.

Kuroko se arrodilló junto a él.

— Echas de menos tu hogar, ¿verdad?

Kagami apartó la mirada. Sólo echaba de menos a sus hijos.

Al contrario que a Kiyoshi, la lucha nunca le había atraído. El hedor de la muerte y la sangre, los quejidos de los moribundos. Sólo había luchado porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Y había liderado un ejército porque, como bien dijo Platón, cada ser humano está capacitado por naturaleza para realizar una actividad a la cual se entrega. Por su naturaleza, Kagami siempre había sido un líder y no podía seguir las órdenes de nadie.

No, no lo echaba de menos, pero…

— Fue lo único que conocí.

Kuroko le rozó el hombro, pero fue la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos celestes lo que le desarmó.

— ¿Querías que tu hijo fuese un soldado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Jamás quise que truncaran su juventud como les ocurrió a tantos de mis hombres —contestó con la voz ronca—. Bastante irónico, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera le habría permitido que jugara con la espada de madera que Kiyoshi le regaló para su cumpleaños; ni le hubiese dejado tocar la mía mientras estuviese en casa.

Grace enlazó las manos en su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo. Sus caricias eran tan increíblemente relajantes… Hacían que la soledad doliese aún más.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Kagami tragó saliva. No había pronunciado los nombres de sus hijos desde el día de su muerte. No se había atrevido pero, no obstante, quería compartirlos con Kuroko.

— Altaír. Mi hija se llamaba Aretha.

Kuroko lo miró con una sonrisa triste, como si compartiera su dolor por la pérdida.

— Tenían unos nombres preciosos.

— Eran unos niños preciosos.

— Si se parecían en algo a ti, me lo creo.

Eso había sido lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho jamás.

Kagami le pasó la mano por el pelo celeste, dejando que los mechones se escurrieran sobre su palma. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder quedarse así para siempre.

El miedo a tener que abandonarlo lo estaba destrozando. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser engullido por aquel desolado infierno que era el libro; pero ahora, al pensar que jamás volvería a verlo, que jamás volvería a oler el dulce aroma de su piel, que sus manos jamás volverían a rozar el suave rubor de sus mejillas…

No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado.

¡Por los dioses!, y había creído hasta entonces que estaba maldito…

Tetsuya se acercó un poco, lo besó suavemente en los labios y cogió el libro.

Kagami tragó. Él quería rescatarlo y, por primera vez durante todos aquellos siglos, quería ser rescatado.

Se tendió en el suelo para que Kuroko pudiese apoyar la cabeza en él. Le encantaba sentirlo así. Sentir su pelo rosarle levemente. Estuvieron tendidos en el suelo hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada; Kagami lo escuchaba mientras leía la Odisea y narraba las historias de Aquiles.

Observaba cómo el cansancio iba haciendo mella en el pequeño, pero continuaba leyendo. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Kagami sonrió y le quitó el libro de las manos para dejarlo a un lado. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano durante un instante.

No tenía sueño. No quería desaprovechar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que tenía para estar a su lado. Quería contemplarlo, tocarlo, Absorberlo. Porque atesoraría esos recuerdos durante toda la eternidad.

Nunca había pasado una noche así: tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo junto a un invocador, sin que él montara su cuerpo y le exigiese que lo tocara y lo poseyera.

En su época, los hombres y las mujeres no solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Durante las temporadas que pasó en su hogar, Akashi le hablaba en raras ocasiones. De hecho, no había demostrado mucho interés en él.

Por las noches, cuando lo buscaba, no lo rechazaba. Pero, no obstante, no estaba ansioso por sus caricias. Siempre había conseguido engatusarlo para que su cuerpo le respondiera apasionadamente, pero no así su corazón.

Deslizó las manos por el pelo celeste de Kuroko, extasiado por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Su mirada se detuvo sobre su anillo. Brillaba tenuemente, captando la escasa luz de la estancia.

En su mente, lo veía cubierto de sangre. Recordaba cómo se le clavaba en el dedo mientras blandía la espada en mitad de una batalla. Ese anillo lo había significado todo para él, y no le había resultado fácil conseguirlo. Se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente y con las numerosas heridas que sufrió su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho, pero había merecido la pena.

Durante un tiempo fue respetado, aunque no lo amaran. En su vida como mortal, eso había sido esencial.

Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cojín del sofá que había puesto sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin se deslizó entre las neblinas del sueño, no fueron los rostros del pasado los que poblaron su mente, fue la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos azules que se reían con él, de una celeste cabellera que le rosaba el pecho y de una voz suave que leía palabras que le resultaban familiares aunque, de algún modo, extrañas.

Kuroko se desperezó lánguidamente al despertarse. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Kagami. Él tenía la mano enterrada en su pelo y, por la respiración relajada y profunda, supo que todavía estaba dormido.

Alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. Tenía una expresión tranquila, casi infantil.

Y entonces fue consciente de algo: no había tenido la pesadilla. Había dormido toda la noche.

Sonriendo, intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarlo.

No funcionó. Tan pronto como levantó la cabeza, Kagami abrió los ojos y lo abrasó con una intensa mirada.

— Tetsu —dijo en voz baja.

— No quería despertarte.

Él señaló las escaleras con el pulgar.

— Iba arriba a darme una ducha. ¿Debería cerrar la puerta?

Lo recorrió con ojos ardientes.

— No, creo que puedo comportarme.

El pequeño sonrió.

— Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

Taiga no contestó.

Kuroko subió y se dio una ducha rápida.

Una vez acabó, fue a su habitación y se encontró al general macedonio tumbado en la cama, hojeando su ejemplar de _La Ilíada_.

Lo miró con expresión absorta al darse cuenta de sólo llevaba puesta una toalla. Una lasciva sonrisa hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor, y la temperatura del cuerpo del peli azul ascendió varios grados.

— Me pongo la ropa y…

— No —le dijo con tono autoritario.

— ¿Que no qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó.

— Preferiría que te vistieras aquí.

— Taiga…

— Por favor.

Kuroko se puso muy nervioso ante la petición. Jamás había hecho algo así en su vida. Y se sentía avergonzado.

— Por favor, por favor… —volvió a rogarle con una leve sonrisa.

¿Qué persona le diría que no a una expresión como ésa?

Lo miró con recelo.

— No te atrevas a reírte —le dijo mientras abría vacilante la toalla.

Kagami miró su pecho con ojos hambrientos.

— Puedes estar completamente seguro de que la risa es lo último que se me pasa por la mente en estos momentos.

Y entonces, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, donde Kuroko guardaba la ropa interior, con los movimientos gráciles de un depredador. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli celeste mientras observaba cómo la mano de Kagami rebuscaba entre sus bóxers hasta encontrar las braguitas de seda negra que Kise le había regalado de broma el día que salieron los tres de compras.

Kagami las sacó y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él, con toda la intención de ayudarlo a ponérselas. Sin aliento y totalmente entregado a la seducción, Tetsuya miró sus mechones bicolores mientras elevaba una pierna para dejar que él le pasara las braguitas por el pie.

Tras sus manos, que deslizaban la seda ascendiendo por su pierna, sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos que lo hicieron estremecerse. Para mayor devastación de todos sus sentidos, abrió las manos y las colocó sobre sus muslos con los dedos totalmente extendidos. Y lo que fue aún peor, una vez las braguitas estuvieron colocadas en su sitio, lo acarició levemente entre las piernas antes de apartarse.

Julian inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios. Podía sentir el fuego consumiéndolo, exigiéndole que lo poseyera. Exigiéndole que aliviara el dolor de su entrepierna aunque fuese por un instante.

Kuroko gimió cuando él profundizó el beso y se dejó llevar por completo. Kagami lo alzó en brazos para tenderlo sobre la cama. De forma instintiva, él le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siseó al sentir los duros abdominales presionando sobre su erección.

Kagami le pasó las manos por la espalda. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno cuando un destello de luz cegadora iluminó la habitación.

Con los ojos doloridos por el resplandor, Kagami se separó de él.

— ¿Has sido tú? —le preguntó Kuroko sin aliento, mirándolo arrobado.

Risueño, Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá pudiera atribuírmelo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene otro origen.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la cama. Parpadeó.

No podía ser…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kuroko, girándose para mirar la cama.

— Es mi escudo —contestó Kagami, incapaz de creerlo.

Hacía siglos que no veía su escudo. Atónito, lo contempló fijamente. Estaba en el mismo centro de la cama y emitía débiles destellos bajo la luz.

Conocía cada muesca y arañazo que había en él; recordaba cada uno de los golpes que los habían producido.

Temeroso de estar soñando, alargó el brazo para tocar el relieve en bronce de Atenea y su búho.

— ¿Y tu espada también?

El pelirrojo le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla.

— Ésa es la Espada de Cronos. No la toques jamás. Si alguien que no lleva su sangre la toca, su piel quedará marcada para siempre con una terrible quemadura.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, bajándose de la cama para alejarse de la espada.

— En serio.

Tetsu miró a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y quién los envía?

— No lo sé.

— Pues no me estás ayudando mucho.

Kagami no pareció captar su sarcasmo. En lugar de darse por aludido, Kuroko lo observó contemplar su escudo. Pasaba la mano sobre él como un padre que mira con adoración a un hijo largo tiempo perdido.

Cogió su espada y la depositó en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

— No olvides que está aquí —le dijo muy serio—. Ten mucho cuidado de no tocarla.

Su expresión se volvió más ceñuda al incorporarse. Miró de nuevo el escudo.

— Debe ser obra de mi madre. Sólo ella o uno de sus hijos podrían enviármelos.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Kagami entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el resto de la leyenda que rodeaba a su espada.

— Estoy seguro de que ha enviado mi espada por si tengo que enfrentarme con Haizaki. La Espada de Cronos también es conocida como la Espada de la Justicia. No acabará con su vida, pero hará que ocupe mi lugar en el libro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Kagami asintió.

— ¿Puedo tocar el escudo?

— Claro.

Kuroko pasó la mano sobre las incrustaciones doradas y negras que formaban la imagen de Atenea y el búho.

— Es muy bonito —dijo, maravillado.

— Kiyoshi lo mandó hacer cuando me nombraron General Supremo.

El peli celeste acarició la inscripción grabada bajo la figura de Atenea.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?

— «La muerte antes que el deshonor» —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

El pelirrojo sonrió con melancolía al recordar a Kiyoshi junto a él durante las batallas.

— El escudo de Kiyoshi decía: «El botín para el vencedor». Solía mirarme antes de la lucha, y decir: _«Tú te llevas el honor, adelfos, y yo me quedo con el botín»_.

Kuroko permaneció en silencio al escuchar el extraño tono de su voz. Intentando imaginar su apariencia con el escudo en alto, se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Kiyoshi? ¿El hombre que fue crucificado?

— Sí.

— Lo apreciabas mucho, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió con tristeza.

— Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mí. Yo tenía veintitrés años cuando su tío lo asignó a mi tropa, después de advertirme concienzudamente de lo que me sucedería si dejaba que _Su Alteza_ fuese herido.

— ¿Era un príncipe?

Kagami asintió.

— Y no tenía miedo a nada. Apenas si llegaba a los veinte años y luchaba o se metía en peleas sin estar preparado, sin creer que pudiesen hacerle daño. Me daba la sensación de que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, tenía que sacarlo a rastras de algún extraño contratiempo. Pero resultaba muy difícil no apreciarlo. A pesar de su carácter exaltado, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era completamente leal. —Pasó la mano por el escudo—. Ojalá hubiese estado allí para poder salvarlo de los romanos.

Kuroko le acarició el brazo en un gesto comprensivo.

— Estoy seguro de que los dos juntos habríais sido capaces de salir de cualquier atolladero.

Los ojos de Kagami se iluminaron al escucharlo.

— Cuando nuestros ejércitos marchaban juntos, éramos invencibles. —Tensó la mandíbula al mirarlo—. Hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo que Roma fuese nuestra.

— ¿Por qué depreciabais tanto al Imperio Romano?

— Juré que destruiría Roma el mismo día que conquistaron Primaria. Kiyoshi y yo fuimos enviados para ayudarlos en la lucha, pero cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde. Los romanos habían rodeado la ciudad y habían asesinado salvajemente a todas las mujeres, donceles y a los niños. Jamás había visto una carnicería semejante. —Su mirada se oscureció—. Estábamos intentando enterrar a los muertos cuando los romanos nos tendieron una emboscada.

Kuroko se quedó helado al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Derroté a Livio y estaba a punto de matarlo en el momento en que intervino Haizaki. Lanzó un rayo a mi caballo y caí en mitad de las tropas romanas. Estaba seguro de iba a morir cuando Kiyoshi apareció de la nada. Hizo retroceder a Livio hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo. Livio llamó a sus hombres a retirada y desapareció antes de que pudiésemos acabar con él.

El pqueño fue consciente de la proximidad de Kagami. Estaba detrás de él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre él y la cama, y se apoyó sobre su espalda.

Tetsu apretó los dientes ante la ferocidad del deseo que lo invadió. El pelirrojo no lo estaba tocando, pero sus sentidos estaban tan desbocados como si sus manos lo acariciasen. Él inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello.

La sensación de su lengua sobre la piel consiguió que todas sus hormonas cobraran vida. Arqueó la espalda mientras un estremecimiento le recorría los pezones. Si no lo detenía…

— Taiga —balbució; su voz no logró trasmitir la advertencia que pretendía.

— Lo sé —susurró él—. Voy de camino a darme una ducha fría.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Kuroko lo escuchó gruñir una palabra en voz baja:

— Solo.

Después de desayunar, Tetsuya decidió enseñarle a conducir.

— Esto es ridículo —protestó Kagami mientras Kuroko aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— ¡Venga ya! —se burló él—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

— No.

— ¿Que no?

Kagami suspiró.

— Esta bien, un poco.

— Bueno, entonces imagina las historias sobre la gran bestia de acero que condujiste alrededor de un aparcamiento que podrás contarles a tus hombres cuando regreses a Macedonia.

Kagami lo miró perplejo.

— ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con que me marche?

_No_, quiso gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso, suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que jamás podría pedirle que abandonara todo lo que había sido para quedarse con él.

Kagami Taiga de Macedonia era un héroe. Una leyenda.

Jamás podría ser un hombre de carácter tranquilo del siglo veintiuno.

— Sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo. No eres un cachorrito abandonado que me ha seguido a casa.

Kagami se tensó al escucharlo. Tenía razón. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil abandonarlo. ¿Cómo podía separarse de la única persona que lo veía como a un hombre?

No sabía por qué quería enseñarlo a conducir pero, de todas formas, notaba que se sentía feliz compartiendo su mundo con él. Y, por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado a fondo, le gustaba hacerlo feliz.

— Muy bien. Enséñame a dominar a esta bestia.

Kuroko salió del coche para que Kagami pudiese sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Tan pronto como Kagami se sentó, Kuroko hizo una mueca al ver a un hombre, de casi un metro noventa, encogido para poder acomodarse en un asiento dispuesto para una persona de uno sesenta y seis.

— Lo siento, se me ha olvidado mover el asiento.

— No puedo moverme ni respirar, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Kuroko se rió.

— Hay una palanca bajo el asiento. Tira de ella y podrás moverlo hacia atrás.

Kagami lo intentó, pero el espacio era tan estrecho, que no la alcanzaba.

— Espera, yo lo haré.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kuroko se inclinó por encima de su muslo y apretó su pecho sobre su pierna para pasarle el brazo entre las rodillas. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, endureciéndose y comenzando a arder.

Cuando el chico apoyó la mejilla sobre su entrepierna al tirar de la palanca, Kagami pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás en la posición perfecta para…?

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó el, retrocediendo para ver el abultamiento de sus vaqueros. Su rostro adquirió un brillante tono rojo—. Lo siento.

— Yo también —contestó él en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente, todavía tenía que mover el asiento, así que Kagami se vio forzado a soportar la postura una vez más.

Apretando los dientes, alzó un brazo y se agarró al reposacabezas con fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer para no ceder a la salvaje lujuria.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, una vez colocó el asiento en su sitio y volvió al suyo.

— ¡Claro! —contestó él con tono sarcástico—. Teniendo en cuenta que he caminado sobre brasas que resultaron menos dolorosas que lo que está soportando en este momento mi entrepierna, estoy fenomenal.

— Ya te he pedido perdón.

Él lo miró fijamente.

Tetsu le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Venga, ¿llegas bien a los pedales?

— Me encantaría llegar hasta los tuyos…

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó de nuevo Kuroko. Era un hombre verdaderamente libidinoso—. ¿Quieres concentrarte?

— De acuerdo, ya me estoy concentrando.

— En mi cuello, no.

Kagami bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Kuroko.

— Ni ahí tampoco.

Para su sorpresa, hizo un puchero semejante al de un niño enfadado. La expresión era tan extraña en él que Kuroko no tuvo más remedio que reírse de nuevo.

— Vale —le dijo—. El pedal que está a tu izquierda, es el embrague; el del medio es el freno y el de la derecha, el acelerador. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te explicado sobre ellos?

— Sí.

— Bien. Ahora, lo primero que tienes que hacer es apretar el embrague y meter la marcha. —Y diciendo esto, colocó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, situada entre los dos asientos, y le enseñó cómo debía moverla.

— En serio, Tetsu. No deberías acariciar eso de esa forma delante de mí. Es una crueldad por tu parte.

— ¡Kagami Taiga! ¿Te importaría prestar atención? Estoy intentando enseñarte a cambiar de marcha.

Él resopló.

— Ojalá me cambiaras a mí las marchas del mismo modo.

Con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, soltó el embrague antes de la cuenta y el coche se caló.

— Se supone que esto no debería pasar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

— No, a menos que quieras tener un accidente.

Él suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, después que se las hubiera arreglado para dar una vuelta alrededor del estacionamiento sin golpear los postes y sin que el coche se le calara, Kuroko se dio por vencido.

— Menos mal que fuiste mejor general que conductor.

— Ja, ja —exclamó él sarcásticamente, pero con un brillo en la mirada que indicó a Tetsu que no estaba ofendido—. Lo único que alegaré en mi defensa es que el primer vehículo que conduje fue un carro de guerra.

Kuroko le sonrió.

— Bueno, en estas calles no estamos en guerra.

Con una mirada escéptica, él le respondió:

— Yo no diría eso después de haber visto las noticias de la noche. —Apagó el motor—. Creo que dejaré que conduzcas un rato.

— Muy inteligente por tu parte. No puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo de ninguna forma.

Salió del coche para cambiar de asiento; pero al cruzarse a la altura del maletero, Kagami lo sostuvo para darle un beso tan tórrido que él acabó mareado. Él le cogió las manos y las sostuvo sobre sus estrechas caderas mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.

¡Santo Dios! Podía acostumbrarse a eso con mucha facilidad. Mucha, mucha facilidad.

Kagami se separó.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a casa para que te mordisquee otras cosas?

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Y por eso no se atrevía. De hecho, el beso lo había dejado tan trastornado que no podía ni hablar.

Kagami sonrió ante la mirada extraviada y hambrienta de Kuroko. Estaba observando sus labios como si aún pudiese saborearlos. En ese momento, lo deseó más que nunca. Deseó poder arrancarle la ropa y que se desparramara sobre su pecho y así tenerlo tendido sobre él.

Cómo deseaba estar de regreso en su casa donde pudiese quitarle los pantalones y escuchar sus dulces murmullos de placer mientras él le…

— El coche —dijo, parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño—. Íbamos a entrar en el coche.

Kagami le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una vez dentro del coche y con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, Kuroko lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que hay dos cosas en Tokio que deberías experimentar.

— En primer lugar, tengo que poseerte en un…

— ¿Es que no vas a parar?

Kagami se aclaró la garganta.

— Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu lista?

Ruppongi Hills y la música moderna. Y de una de ellas nos podemos encargar ahora mismo. —Y puso la radio.

Se rió al reconocer _Hot Blooded_de Foreigner. Qué apropiado, dado su pasajero.

Kagami lo escuchó, pero no pareció muy impresionado.

Kuroko cambió la emisora.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— He cambiado de emisora. Lo único que hay que hacer es apretar los botones.

Él jugueteó y cambió de emisora un rato, hasta que encontró _Love Hurts_de Nazareth.

—Su música es interesante.

— ¿Te hace añorar la tuya?

— Dado que la mayoría de la música que escuchaba procedía de las trompetas y los tambores que nos acompañaban a la batalla, no. Creo que soy capaz de apreciar esto.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó él juguetón—. ¿La música o el hecho de que el amor hace daño?

El rostro de Kagami adquirió una expresión seria, dejando de lado el humor.

— Puesto que no he conocido nunca lo que es el amor, no sabría decirte si hace daño o no. Pero me imagino que ser amado no debe hacer tanto daño como el no serlo.

El pecho de Kuroko se encogió ante sus palabras.

— Entonces —dijo cambiando de tema—, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando regreses a tu casa?

— No lo sé.

— Probablemente irás a darle una buena patada en el culo a Escipión, ¿verdad?

Él se rió ante la idea.

— Ya me gustaría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

— Se cruzó en mi camino.

Vale, no era eso lo que él esperaba escuchar.

— Y a ti no te gusta que nadie se cruce en tu camino, ¿cierto?

— ¿Te gusta a ti?

Kuroko sopesó la pregunta antes de responder.

— Supongo que no.

Para cuando llegaron a Ruppongi Hills, la calle había sido invadida por la multitud típica de un domingo por la tarde. Kuroko se abanicó el rostro, luchando contra el intenso calor.

Miró a Kagami, que apenas si sudaba; las gotitas de sudor le conferían un nuevo atractivo. El pelo húmedo se le pegaba alrededor de la cara y con esas gafas oscuras… ¡Ooooh, Señor!

Por supuesto que su atractivo quedaba aún más enfatizado gracias a la camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, que se le adhería a los hombros y a la tableta de chocolate que tenía por abdominales. Mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, deseó haberle comprado unos más anchos.

Pero dado su seductor modo de andar, que decía mucho acerca de su confianza en sí mismo, Kuroko dudaba mucho de que unos vaqueros más anchos pudiesen ocultar tan tremenda sensualidad.

Kagami se detuvo al pasar junto a un club de striptease. A su favor Kuroko tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera jadeó al mirar a las mujeres tan escandalosamente vestidas, que se contoneaban tras el cristal, pero su sorpresa fue bastante evidente.

Mirándole como si quisiera devorarlo, una exótica bailarina se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él de forma sugerente, mientras se tocaba los pechos. Le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que entrara al local.

Kagami se dio la vuelta.

— Nunca habías visto algo así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsu, intentando disimular el malestar que sentía ante los gestos de la mujer, y el alivio que lo invadió al ver la reacción de Kagami.

— Roma —contestó simplemente.

El se rió.

— No eran tan decadentes, ¿o sí?

— Te sorprendería saber cuánto. Por lo menos aquí nadie hace una orgía en… —y su voz se perdió al pasar junto a una pareja que se lo estaba montando en una esquina—. Déjalo.

Kuroko se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Ooooh Señor! —exclamó una prostituta, al pasar junto a otro club, haciendo un gesto a Kagami—. Entra y te lo hago gratis.

Él meneó la cabeza sin detenerse. Kuroko lo cogió de la mano y lo detuvo.

— ¿Se comportaban así las mujeres antes de la maldición?

Él asintió.

— Por eso el único amigo que tuve fue Kiyoshi. Los hombres que conocía no podían aguantar la atención que me prestaban; las mujeres o donceles me perseguían allí donde estuviésemos, intentando arrancarme la armadura.

Kuroko se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

— Y tú no estás seguro de que todas esas mujeres te amaran, ¿verdad?

Lo miró con una chispa de diversión.

— El amor y la lujuria no son lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando por la calle.

— Cuéntame cosas sobre tu amigo. ¿Por qué no le importaba que las mujeres o donceles se quedaran con la boca abierta al verte?

Kaami sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— Kiyoshi estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposo, y no le importaba ningún otro doncel o una mujer. Jamás me vio como un competidor.

— ¿Conociste a su esposo?

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— Aunque nunca lo hablamos, creo que los dos intuíamos que sería una mala idea. Aunque si me dijo que se llamaba Junpei… y era un hermoso sádico.

Kuroko percibió el cambio en su rostro. Estaba recordando a Kiyoshi, seguro.

— Te culpas por lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes mientras imaginaba lo que debía haber sentido su amigo al ser capturado por los romanos. Considerando las ganas que habían tenido de atraparlos a ambos, no había duda de lo que lo habían hecho sufrir antes de matarlo.

— Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Sé que tengo la culpa. Si no hubiese despertado la ira de Haizaki, habría estado allí para ayudar a Kiyoshi a luchar contra ellos.

Y sabía con absoluta certeza que la desgracia de Kiyoshi provenía del hecho de haber sido tan estúpido como para ser su amigo.

Lanzó un suspiro.

— Una vida brillante que no debería haber acabado así. Si tan sólo hubiese aprendido a controlar su osadía, habría llegado a ser un magnífico gobernador —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Kuroko y dándole un ligero apretón.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras el peli celeste intentaba pensar en el modo de animarlo.

Al pasar por una Casa del Vudú, el se detuvo y lo arrastró al interior.

Le explicó los orígenes del vudú mientras recorrían el museo de miniaturas.

— ¡Uuuh! —dijo cogiendo un muñeco de vudú de una estantería—. ¿Quieres vestirlo como ese Haizaki y clavarle unos cuantos alfileres?

El pelirrojo se rió con ganas.

— ¿Por qué no imaginarnos que es Tsugawa Tomoki?

Kuroko suprimió una sonrisa.

— Eso sería muy poco profesional por mi parte, ¿no es cierto?... Pero me resulta muy tentador.

Dejó el muñeco en su sitio y se fijó en el mostrador de cristal, donde estaban colocados los amuletos y la bisutería. Justo en el centro, había un collar de cuentas negras, azules y verdes, trenzadas de un modo tan intrincado que daban la sensación de ser un delgado hilo negro.

— Trae buena suerte a quien lo lleva —le dijo la vendedora al percibir el interés del más pequeño—. ¿Le gustaría verlo de cerca?

Este asintió asintió.

— ¿Funciona?

— ¡Sí! Está trenzado siguiendo un poderoso diseño.

Kuroko no estaba muy seguro de que debiera creérselo; pero entonces recordó que, hacía apenas una semana, jamás habría creído que dos amigos borrachos pudieran devolver a la vida a un general Macedonio.

Pagó a la mujer y se acercó a Kagami.

— Agáchate —le dijo.

Él lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¡Vamos! —le acució él—. Dame el gusto, anda.

La vendedora se rió al ver al peli celeste colocarle el amuleto a Kagami en el cuello.

— Ese chico no necesita ningún tipo de suerte para aumentar su encanto. Lo que necesita es un hechizo que disperse la atención de todas esas mujeres que le están mirando el trasero ahora que está agachado.

Kuroko miró por encima del hombro de Kagami y observó a tres mujeres que babeaban al mirarle el culo. Por primera vez, sintió un horrible ramalazo de celos.

Pero la sensación se evaporó por completo cuando Kagami le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse. Con una mirada diabólica, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

Al pasar junto a las mujeres, Kuroko no pudo suprimir un travieso impulso. Se detuvo junto a ellas y las interpeló.

— Por cierto, desnudo está muchísimo mejor.

— Y tú que no pierdes oportunidad de comprobarlo, cariño —comentó Kagami mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y comenzaba a andar con el brazo aún sobre sus hombros.

Él le pasó la mano por la cintura y la metió en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, mientras Kagami lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —le susurró al oído—. Si bajases la mano un poquito más, no me importaría en absoluto.

Él le dio un pequeño apretón, pero dejó la mano donde estaba.

Las miradas de envidia de las mujeres y también de algunos donceles los persiguieron mientras se alejaban caminando por la acera.

Para cenar, Kuroko llevó a Kagami a un restaurante de mariscos. Hizo una mueca al ver que depositaban un plato de ostras para Kagami sobre la mesa.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó él cuando él se comió una.

Muy ofendido, Kagami resopló.

— Están deliciosas.

— Para nada.

— Eso es porque no sabes cómo tienes que comerlas.

— Claro que sé. Abres la boca y dejas que ese bicho viscoso se deslice por tu garganta.

Kagami bebió un trago de su cerveza.

— Ésa es una forma de comerlas.

— Así acabas de hacerlo tú.

— Cierto, pero ¿no te gustaría probar otro modo?

El se mordió el labio, indeciso. Algo en el comportamiento de Kagami le indicaba que podía ser peligroso aceptar su desafío.

— No sé.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— No mucho —resopló él.

Kagami se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¡Vale, está bien! —se rindió Tetsu, demasiado curioso como para continuar negándose—. Pero si me dan arcadas, recuerda que te lo advertí.

Kagami tiró de la silla del peli celeste con los talones hasta colocarlo a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, y cogió la ostra más pequeña.

— Muy bien entonces —le susurró al oído y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kuroko obedeció. Él deslizó los dedos por su garganta, causándole una oleada de escalofríos. El tragó, sorprendido por la ternura de sus caricias. Sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía con él a su lado.

— Abre la boca —le dijo en voz baja, mientras le rozaba el cuello con la nariz.

Kuroko volvió a obedecer.

Kagami dejó que la ostra resbalara hasta su boca. Cuando Tetsu la tragó y comenzó a bajar por su garganta, Kagami pasó la lengua por su cuello en dirección contraria.

El peli azul se estremeció ante la inesperada sensación. Los pezones se le endurecieron y un millón de escalofríos recorrieron su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna. ¡Era increíble! Y por primera vez, no le importó para nada el sabor de la ostra.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, juguetón.

El no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eres incorregible.

— Eso intento.

— Y lo consigues a las mil maravillas.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera responder, sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Puf! —resopló mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo. Quienquiera que fuese, ya podía tener algo importante que decirle.

Contestó.

— ¿Tetsuya?

El se encogió al escuchar la voz de Tomoki.

— Tsugawa-san, ¿cómo ha conseguido este número de teléfono?

— Estaba apuntado en tu Rodolex. Vine a tu casa a verte, pero no estás —y suspiró—. Estaba deseando pasar el día contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Pero no pasa nada. Puedo reunirme contigo, ¿estás en el Barrio con tu amigo el vidente?

El miedo lo paralizó.

— ¿Cómo conoce a mi amigo?

— Sé muchas cosas de ti, Tetsuya. ¡Mmm! —masculló en voz baja—. Perfumas los cajones de tu ropa interior con popurrí de lavanda.

El terror lo poseyó por completo y no pudo moverse. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

— ¿Está en mi casa?

Podía oír cómo abría y cerraba los cajones de su cómoda, a través del teléfono. De repente, el tipo soltó una maldición.

— ¡Puto! —espetó Tomoki—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Con quién coño te has estado acostando?

— Eso es…

La comunicación se cortó.

Tetsuya estaba temblando, tanto que apenas si podía respirar cuando colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kagami, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— Tomoki está en mi casa —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Marcó de inmediato el número de la policía para notificarlo.

— Nos encontraremos allí —le informó el agente—. No entre en su domicilio hasta que lleguemos.

— No se preocupe, no lo haré.

El pelirrojo le cogió las manos.

— Estás temblando.

— ¡No me digas! Resulta que tengo a un psicópata metido en mi casa, olfateando mi ropa interior e insultándome. ¿Por qué iba a temblar?

Sus ojos de rojo profundo lo tranquilizaron con una mirada protectora. Le apretó las manos suavemente.

— Sabes que no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Taiga. Pero este hombre está…

— Muerto si se acerca a ti. Sabes que no te abandonaré.

— Por lo menos no hasta la próxima luna llena.

Kagami apartó la mirada y el asimiló la verdad.

— No pasa nada —dijo él con valentía—. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, de verdad. He estado solo durante años. Ésta no es la primera vez que un cliente me acosa. Y dudo mucho que vaya a ser el último.

Los ojos de Kagami lanzaron llamaradas rojas cuando lo miró.

— ¿Cuántos de tus pacientes te han acosado?

— No es tu problema, sino el mío.

Kagami siguió mirándolo como si estuviese a punto de estrangularlo.

* * *

**_Nee nee lamento si tengo alguna falta ortográfica, la verdad esq hasta ayer Sali del hospital y pues ya hoy me puse a actualizar y a pesar de que aun no me baja la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no se va, pues no podía dejar si actualizar. Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional! Ahora si a lo que voy!_**

**_PaulitaXDB = nuevamente te posicionas en el lugar # 1 de los reviews XD! Kyajajajajajajajaja siii eso mismo me dije yo cuando vi por primera vez KNB (yo: Puto pelon psicolapa! –Zarandeando la PC-) es un desgraciado y me imagino que ya estas mas que molesta porq le anduvo olfateándole los bóxers a mi kurochin! Con lo de daiki… en si no aparece en la historia pero ahora que lo dices podría subir un especial de cómo se conocieron kise y el… ⌐u⌐ jojojo me diste una gran idea… y gome nee por no actualizar antes… en serio lo siento! Bueno beshosh mujer y espero que este cap también te guste! Daisuki!_**

**_Ashira23 = -3- pos si… ya viste que este p*uto pelon se metio a su casa… su obsesion cada vez es pero asi que te recomiendo que no te pierdas ni un cap ⌐u⌐ (inner: u.u maldita intrigadora) y pos con respecto a la relación de esos dos es un tira jala… pero se pondrá buenisimu muajajajajajajajaj espero que este cap te haya ustado -3- y nos seguimos leendo!_**

**_AmanthaB = esos dos se tienes un arroz con mango completo… se aman pero tienen miedo a decírselo… esq no ven que ya es evidente para nosotros que solo nos hacen sufrir? ToT nee nee gracias por tu review y espero que esta historia siga gustandote! Kyaaaaa beshoch y abrazhosh!_**

**_LilyanaSnape = no contrates a elmo! Nooo!...no se como responderte… seguro que el acosador hara de las suyas… ya udiste ver en este cap hasta donde ha llegado el p*to pelon eso u.u como lo detesto y con respecto a Taiga… pos no se… ese chaval esta mas indeciso que sasuke uchiha (*w* grrrr! Papi) asi que solo te pido que sigas leyendo par enterarte que mas sucede! Nos leemos prontito y grax por tu reviews!_**

**_Kuroko22 = yo estoy igual que tu… T^T por una parte bueno… taiga solo quiere regresar a su villa para asi no poner en peligro a tetsu y tetsu ToT solo esta molesto porq de cierta forma taiga si lo quiere utilizar! Joder que decisión mas difícil! Nee nee sigue leendo y asi ayudame a decidir de que lado estar eh! Espero tu ayuda!_**

**_Mikheil = no quiero que me mates… luego quien continua el fic? Piedad! –corre y se lanza de rodillas como el padre de oga en beelzebu- etto… espero también tus revies! Kyaaaaaaa! –Volteando a ver para todos lados desde una esquina-_**

**_Sole3 = ño! Me acabas de dar buenas ideas… jojojo… ya se me vino algo a la cabeza juajuajuajuajua… te secuestrare y te amarrare para que tu me inspires… yo que tu volteo a ver a atrás y me cuido de los callejones oscuros! ÒwÓ jojojo ok grax por el review!_**

**_Sheijo = eres jodidamente inteligente… eres la primera persona en comentar sobre esa posibilidad… en serio… y sobre eso de los celos enfermisos… creo que fue mas lo dolido que estaba al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo que lo llevo a cometer tremenda estupidez u.u y vaya consecuencias… jo! Sobre eso de tetsu y kagami… pos si, no me extrañaría que la jodiern por un momento de lujuria… solo nos queda ver hasta donde resiste el aguante de Kuroko.. grax por el revies! Te esperare!_**

**_Mi mejor fan (¿) = aun sigo preguntándome si debo llamarte asi… o yo estoy confundida y dándomelas de grande u.u en fin… que bueno que el cap anterior haya llenado tus expectativas, la verdad eso me induce a querer subir el cap cada vez mas! En seri les estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me dan! Esperare tu review del nuevo cap también!_**

**_Yoko-chan… tu siempre animandome en cada cap! De veras te lo agradesco! Pero supongo que te gusto que se disculpara! Bueno ahí me dices que piensas de sus deciciones! Ciao!_**

**_RizelHolmes= ejem! –saca un papiro y lo abre y este comienza a rodar hasta que llega hasta la puerta de la casa- yo me uno a la guardia personal de lord kuroko, aunque no te aseguro que si lo toquetee… XD esq es tan jodidamente violable (hemorragia nasal) supongo que ahora debes estar hecha una fiera con eso de oler los bóxers de kuroko… (inner: eso solo yo lo puedo hacer! . ) jajajaja en serio deberíamos entrar a la historia y violar digo ayudar a kuroko u.u shi eso… y pues darle un empujoncito (paliza) a kagami para que recapacite de su estúpida idea de dejar a tetsu… aaaarrrggg! Tengo ganas de golpearlo u.u y pienso lo mismo de eso de decirse que se aman… joder! Se comen con la mirada… hacer cositas de pareja… ⌐⌐ mal pensada estoy hablando de eso de darse de comer arr! A quien engaño? Lo otro también…. Y no se pueden decir que se aman? Qué rayos piensan estos niños?! En serio me pegara un infarto u.u gracias por tu apoyo! Espero este cap sea de tu agrado y puedes llamarme como quieras! Por mi está bien! UwU nos leemos prronto! -3- beshosh!_**

**_Annie Thompsom = gracias! Espero que siga gustandote! ^^_**

**_Katy365 = nee nee no llores que aki ya llego la actu espero que te guste o si no te enviare a itachi para que te viole u.u nos leemos! ^^_**

**_Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que me desearon la recuperación! En serio me dio gusto el saber que estaban apoyándome!_**

**_Bueno… gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, nuevamente nee no me maten y dejen sus reviews… o elmo… elmo… ToT elmo me violara con una chupaleta! No quiero así que por favor ayúdenme dejando sus reviews! Nos leemos T^T_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Capítulo 12**

Llegaron a casa al mismo tiempo que la policía.

El joven y musculoso agente miró con suspicacia a Kagami.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un amigo —le contestó Kuroko.

El policía alargó la mano hacia él.

— De acuerdo, deme las llaves y déjenos echar un vistazo. El agente Matsuoka se quedará con ustedes aquí fuera hasta que lo revisemos todo.

Kuroko le entregó obedientemente el juego de llaves.

Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camisa mientras observaba cómo el policía entraba a su hogar.

_Por favor, que Tsugawa Motoki esté dentro todavía._

Pero no estaba. El policía salió poco después meneando la cabeza.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Kuroko en voz baja.

El agente Matsuoka lo acompañó hasta la casa y Kagami los siguió un poco rezagado.

— Necesitamos que entre y eche un vistazo para ver si falta algo.

— ¿Ha hecho algún estropicio? —preguntó él.

— Sólo en los dormitorios.

Con el corazón en un puño, el peli celeste entró en su casa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Kagami lo siguió y observó cómo se mantenía rígido y distante. Tenía el rostro tan pálido que los ojos azules resultaban mucho más evidentes. Podría matar al tipo que le había hecho esto. Ninguna persona debería pasar tanto miedo, especialmente en su propio hogar.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Kagami vio que la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta. Kuroko corrió hacia allí.

— ¡No! —jadeó.

Se apresuró a seguirlo.

Kagami comenzó a verlo todo rojo al contemplar el sufrimiento que reflejaba el rostro del pequeño. Podía sentir su dolor en el corazón como si fuese el suyo propio.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba el desorden. El colchón estaba tirado en el suelo, las sábanas desgarradas, los cajones abiertos y su contenido esparcido, como si Céfiro hubiera pasado por allí en mitad de un arranque de mal humor.

Kagami le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto a su habitación? —preguntó el oji celeste.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —preguntó el agente Matsuoka—. Creía que vivía solo.

— Y lo hago. Ésta era la habitación de mis padres. Murieron hace tiempo —miró a uno y otro lado, incrédulo. Una cosa era que fuese tras él, pero ¿por qué había hecho _esto_?

Contempló la ropa esparcida por el suelo; ropa que le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos maravillosos… Las camisas que su padre llevaba al trabajo; el jersey favorito de su padre y que él siempre le pedía prestado; los pendientes que su padre había regalado a su madre en su último aniversario de boda. Todo estaba desparramado por la habitación, como si no tuviese valor alguno.

Pero para él eran objetos muy valiosos. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. El dolor le desgarraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó, mientras la rabia se abría paso en su interior.

Kagami lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, Tetsu —murmuró sobre su pelo.

Pero sí que pasaba. Kuroko dudaba poder superar aquello alguna vez. No podía dejar de pensar en las manos de ese animal tocando la ropa de su madre o desgarrando las sábanas. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

El pelirrojo miró al agente de policía.

— No se preocupe —dijo el hombre—, encontraremos al tipo.

— ¿Y después qué? —preguntó Kagami.

— Eso tendrá que decidirlo un tribunal.

El guerrero macedonio lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó un gruñido, asqueado. Tribunales. No entendía cómo un tribunal moderno podía permitir que un animal así estuviese suelto.

— Sé que todo esto es duro —comentó el agente—. Pero necesitamos que compruebe si se ha llevado algo, doctor Kuroko.

Él asintió.

A Kagami le sorprendió el coraje que demostró al desprenderse de su abrazo y limpiarse las lágrimas. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo aquel desastre. Él se arrodilló a su lado; quería estar cerca por si lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Después de comprobarlo todo concienzudamente, el peli azul cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una rápida mirada al agente.

— No falta nada —le dijo, y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Entró en ella con mucha aprensión. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que su dormitorio había sufrido los mismos daños que el de sus padres. Había registrado meticulosamente tanto la ropa de Kagami como la suya. Toda la ropa interior estaba tirada por el suelo, había desgarrado las sábanas y el colchón estaba ladeado.

Ojalá Motoki hubiese encontrado la espada de Kagami bajo la cama y hubiese cometido el error de tocarla. Eso sí que habría sido una justa recompensa.

Pero no la había visto. De hecho, el escudo aún seguía apoyado sobre la pared, junto a la cama, donde él lo dejó.

Kuroko se sentía casi violado al contemplar toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación; como si las manos de Motoki hubiesen tocado su cuerpo.

En ese momento, vio la puerta del vestidor ligeramente abierta. Estaba muerto de miedo mientras se acercaba para abrirla y mirar en el interior. Entonces se sintió como si el tipo le hubiese arrancado el corazón y lo hubiese aplastado.

— Mis libros —murmuró.

Kagami cruzó la habitación para ver lo que su peli azul estaba mirando. Se quedó sin respiración al llegar junto al más bajito.

Todos los libros habían sido destrozados.

— Mis libros no —balbució, cayendo de rodillas.

Le temblaba la mano al pasarla sobre las hojas de los libros que su padre había escrito. Eran irremplazables. Jamás podría abrirlos de nuevo y escuchar su voz hablándole desde el pasado. No podría abrir _Belleza Negra_ y oír a su madre mientras se lo leía.

Todo había desaparecido.

Tsugawa Tomoki acababa de matar de nuevo a sus padres.

Kuroko se fijó entonces en lo que quedaba de su ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la expresión de Kagami mientras pasaba sus páginas. Las horas que habían pasado juntos mientras él lo leía. Habían sido unos momentos muy especiales, mágicos; los dos tumbados frente al sofá, perdidos en la historia, como si hubiesen estado en un reino privado, sólo de ellos dos. Su propio paraíso.

— Los ha destrozado todos —murmuró—. ¡Dios! Ha debido pasar horas aquí.

— Señor, sólo son…

Kagami agarró al agente Matsuoka por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

— Para él son mucho más que simples libros —le dijo entre dientes—. No se atreva a burlarse de su dolor.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el hombre avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Kagami volvió junto a Tetsuya.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras pasaba las manos sobre las hojas sueltas.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Él lo levantó, lo sacó del vestidor y lo acostó en la cama. Él no lo soltó. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que a Kagami le costaba trabajo respirar, y lloraba como si el corazón estuviese rompiéndosele a pedazos.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo quiso matar al hombre que le había hecho esto.

Sonó el teléfono.

Kuroko soltó un gemido y forcejeó para incorporarse.

— Shh —le dijo Kagami, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y lo sostenía, impidiendo que se moviera—. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo.

El agente Matsuoka le pasó el teléfono.

— Conteste, por si es él.

Kagami miró con furia al hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hablara con ese perro rabioso?

— Hola, Kise —saludó Kuroko, y volvió a estallar en lágrimas mientras le contaba a su amigo lo que había sucedido.

La mente de Kagami bullía al pensar en el hombre que había invadido la casa de su chico y lo había herido tan profundamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era que el tipo sabía dónde golpear. Conocía a Tetsuya. Sabía lo que era importante para él.

Y eso le hacía mucho más peligroso de lo que la policía sospechaba.

El peli celeste colgó el teléfono.

— Siento mucho haber perdido el control —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Sí, señor, lo entendemos.

Kagami observó cómo se recomponía; Kuroko tenía una fuerza de voluntad que muy pocos hombres poseían.

Acompañó al policía por el resto de la casa.

— No debe haber visto este libro —dijo uno de los agentes con el libro de Kagami en la mano, ofreciéndoselo al más bajo.

El pelirrojo lo cogió de las manos de Kuroko. Al contrario que el agente, él no estaba tan seguro. Si el bastardo había intentado romperlo, se habría llevado una desagradable sorpresa.

No podía ser destruido. Él mismo había intentado hacerlo en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos. Pero ni siquiera el fuego hacía mella en él. El libro le hizo recordar las palabras del pequeño.

Él se iría en unos cuantos días y Tetsuya se quedaría solo, sin nadie que lo protegiera. Y esa idea lo enfermaba.

Los agentes se marcharon en el mismo instante que Ryouta llegaba en su coche. Salió del Jeep acompañado de un hombre alto y moreno que llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo. El rubio prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Kuroko mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— Sí —le contestó él. Miró sobre su hombro y entonces saludó al hombre—. Hola Daiki.

— Hola Tetsu. Hemos venido a echarte una mano.

Él le presentó a Kagami y los cuatro entraron en la casa.

El pelirrojo detuvo a Kise tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y lo llevó aparte.

— ¿Puedes mantenerlo un rato aquí abajo?

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Kise frunció el ceño.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Esperó hasta que el rubio y su marido sentaron a Tetsu en el sofá. Entonces, fue a la cocina, cogió un par de bolsas de basura y se encaminó al vestidor.

Tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a ordenar todo aquel desastre para que su peli azul no tuviera que verlo de nuevo. Pero con cada trozo de papel que tocaba, su ira crecía.

Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la tierna expresión de Kuroko mientras buscaba un libro entre toda su colección. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir su pelo rozándole el pecho mientras leía.

En ese momento, quiso la sangre de este tipo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Aomine Daiki desde la puerta—. ¿Esto lo ha hecho él?

— Sí.

— Tío, menudo psicópata.

Kagami no dijo nada y continuó arrojando los papeles a la bolsa. Su alma gritaba, clamando venganza. Lo que sentía hacia Haizaki era una leve sombra de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.

Una cosa era hacerle daño a él. Pero herir a Tetsu…

Ya podían tener las Parcas compasión de ese tipo, porque él no pensaba tener ninguna.

— ¿Llevas mucho saliendo con Tetsu?

— No.

— Eso me parecía. Ryouta no te ha mencionado, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco se ha mostrado tan preocupado porque Tetsu se quedara solo desde su cumpleaños. Supongo que se conocieron entonces.

— Sí.

— Sí, no, sí. No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Vale, lo he cogido. Hasta luego.

Kagami se detuvo cuando encontró la cubierta de _Peter Pan_. La cogió y apretó los dientes. El dolor lo asaltó de nuevo. Ese libro era el preferido de Tetsu.

Lo apretó con fuerza un instante y después lo arrojó a la bolsa con el resto.

Kuroko no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó sentado en el sofá, sin moverse. Sólo sabía que se encontraba muy mal. El golpe de Tomoki había sido muy fuerte.

Kise le trajo un vaso con batido de vainilla.

Él intentó beber, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo miedo de derramarlo y lo dejó a un lado.

— Supongo que necesito limpiarlo todo.

— Ya lo está haciendo Kagami —le dijo Aomine, que estaba sentado en el sillón haciendo zapping.

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo?

— Hace poco estaba arriba, recogiéndolo todo en el vestidor.

Boquiabierto por la sorpresa, Tetsuya subió en su búsqueda.

El pelirrojo estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Desde la puerta, observó cómo acaba de poner orden y se enderezaba. Dobló los pantalones de su padre de un modo que haría que Yamato Nadeshiko hiciese una mueca de dolor, los colocó en el cajón y lo cerró.

La ternura lo invadió ante la imagen del que fuera un legendario general ordenando su casa para evitar que él sufriera. Su delicadeza le llegó al corazón.

Kagami alzó los ojos y descubrió al peli celeste. La honda preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos borgoñas lo reconfortó.

— Gracias —dijo él.

Kagami se encogió de hombros.

— No tenía otra cosa que hacer. —Aunque lo dijo con un tono despreocupado, algo en su actitud traicionaba su pretendida indiferencia.

— Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho —le dijo mientras entraba y miraba todo el trabajo que había hecho. Con el corazón en la garganta, colocó las manos sobre la cama de caoba—. Ésta era la cama de mi abuela —le dijo—. Todavía escucho la voz de mi madre cuando me contaba cómo mi abuelo la hizo para ella. Era carpintero.

Con la mandíbula tensa, el pelirrojo contempló la mano de Tetsuya.

— Es duro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— Dejar que los seres amados se vayan.

Kuroko sabía que Kagami hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. El corazón de un padre que añoraba a sus hijos.

Aunque la pesadilla ya no le persiguiese por las noches, él le oía susurrar sus nombres, y se preguntaba si era consciente de la frecuencia con la que soñaba con ellos. Se preguntaba cuántas veces al día pensaba en ellos y sufría por su muerte.

— Sí —le contestó en voz baja—, pero tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Taiga no contestó.

Kuroko dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

— Supongo que ya va siendo hora de seguir adelante, pero te juro que aún puedo escucharlos, sentirlos.

— Es su amor lo que percibes. Aún está dentro de ti.

— ¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Kise desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos—. Daiki está encargando una pizza, ¿les apetece comer algo?

— Sí —contestó Kuroko.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó el rubio a Kagami.

Kagami sonrió a Kuroko.

— Me encantaría comer pizza.

El más bajo soltó una carcajada al recordar cómo Kagami le había pedido pizza la noche que lo invocaron.

— Vale —dijoKise—, pizza para todos.

Kagami le dio a Kuroko los anillos de sus padres.

— Los encontré en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cómoda para guardarlos, pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, se los colocó en la mano derecha y, por primera vez después de unos cuantos años, se sintió reconfortado al verlos.

Al salir de la habitación, Kagami cerró la puerta.

— No —le dijo Kuroko—, déjala abierta.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

Cuando entraron en su dormitorio, vio que Kagami también lo había ordenado. Pero al contemplar las estanterías que habían guardado sus libros, ahora vacías, se le rompió de nuevo el corazón.

En esta ocasión no protestó cuando el pelirrojo cerró la puerta.

Horas más tarde y después de haber comido, Kuroko pudo convencer a Kise y a Daiki de que se fueran.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —les aseguró por enésima vez en la puerta. Agradecido por la presencia de Kagami, colocó la mano sobre su brazo—. Además, tengo a Taiga.

Aomine lo miró con severidad.

— Si necesitas algo, me llamas.

— Lo haré.

Sin sentirse seguro del todo, Kuroko cerró la puerta principal y subió a la habitación. Kagami lo siguió.

Se tumbaron en la cama, uno junto al otro.

— Me siento tan vulnerable… —susurró.

Él le acarició el pelo.

— Lo sé. Cierra los ojos y duerme tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y él suspiró, reconfortado. Nadie lo había consolado nunca como él lo hacía.

Tardó horas en dormirse. Cuando lo hizo, estaba rendido.

Se despertó con un silencioso grito.

— Estoy aquí, Tetsu.

Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo a su lado y se calmó al instante.

— Gracias a Dios que eres tú —murmuró—. Tenía una pesadilla.

Kagami depositó un ligero beso en su hombro.

— Lo sé.

Él le dio un apretón en la mano antes de salir de la cama y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Cuando intentó vestirse, le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz de abotonarse la camisa.

— Déjame a mí —se ofreció Kagami, apartándole las manos para poder hacerlo él—. No tienes por qué estar asustado, Tetsu. No dejaré que ese tipo te haga nada.

— Lo sé. Sé que la policía lo atrapará y, entonces, todo habrá acabado.

Él no contestó, y siguió ayudándolo a colocarse la ropa.

Una vez estuvieron preparados, Kuroko condujo hasta la consulta, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía un nudo tan grande en el estómago que le costaba respirar. Pero no podía encerrarse. No iba a dejar que Tomoki controlara su vida. Él era el que llevaba las riendas y nadie iba a cambiar eso. No sin luchar.

No obstante, estaba muy agradecido por la presencia de Kagami. Lo reconfortaba de tal modo que no quería pensar demasiado a fondo en el porqué.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —preguntó Kagami cuando entraron al antiguo ascensor del edificio de finales de siglo.

Él le enseñó cómo tirar para cerrar la puerta y, de inmediato, percibió la incomodidad del pelirrojo al quedarse encerrados.

— Es un ascensor —le explicó—. Aprietas estos botones y subes a la planta que quieres. Yo trabajo en el último piso, que es el octavo. —Y apretó el botón de diseño antiguo.

Kagami se puso aún más nervioso cuando comenzaron a ascender.

— ¿Es seguro?

Él alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

— No me puedo creer que el hombre que se enfrentaba sin miedo a los ejércitos romanos esté ahora asustado de un simple ascensor.

Taiga le dedicó una mirada irritada.

— Sé lo que son los romanos, pero esto me resulta desconocido

Kuroko le rodeó el brazo con el suyo.

— No es muy complicado. —Señaló a la trampilla del techo—. Sobre esa puertecilla hay unos cables que suben y bajan la cabina, y también hay un teléfono —dijo, señalando el intercomunicador situado bajo los botones—. Si el ascensor se queda atascado, lo único que hay que hacer es apretar el botón del teléfono y, el equipo de emergencia acudirá de inmediato.

Los ojos de Kagami se oscurecieron.

— ¿Y suele quedarse atascado con mucha frecuencia?

— La verdad, no. Llevo trabajando en este edificio cuatro años y no ha sucedido ni una sola vez.

— Y si no estabas dentro, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Los ascensores tienen una alarma que se activa si se quedan atascados. Confía en mí, si nos quedamos encerrados aquí dentro alguien nos oirá.

Kagami dejó vagar su mirada alrededor del reducido espacio y, por la luz que había en sus ojos Tetsuya supo las malvadas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes hacer que se detenga a propósito?

Tetsuya se rió a carcajadas.

— Sí, pero no quiero que me pillen en _flagrante delicto_ en el trabajo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y depositó un leve beso en su mejilla.

— Pero ser pillado en _flagrante delicto_ en el trabajo puede ser muy divertido.

Kuroko lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué había en él que le hacía sentirse feliz? Sin importar lo que ocurriera, Kagami siempre conseguía que las cosas fueran mucho más divertidas. Más brillantes.

— Eres malo —le dijo, y se apartó de él de mala gana.

— Cierto, pero te encanta.

Él volvió a reírse.

— Tienes toda la razón. Me encanta que seas malo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kuroko se encaminó hacia su consulta, situada muy cerca del ascensor. El pelirrojo lo siguió.

Riko los miró cuando entraron y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa al contemplar a Kagami.

— Doctor Kuroko —dijo, jugueteando con un mechón café de sus cabellos—, su novio es una bomba.

Meneando la cabeza, Kuroko los presentó y, después, le enseño a Kagami su consulta. Él se quedó de pie, observando a través de los ventanales mientras Tetsuya encendía el ordenador y dejaba el portafolio encima de su escritorio.

Él se detuvo al percibir que Kagami lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿De verdad vas a pasarte todo el día aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Te vas a aburrir.

— Te aseguro que estoy más que acostumbrado al aburrimiento.

Lo malo era que Kuroko lo sabía. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla al imaginárselo dentro del libro, solo, encerrado en la más completa oscuridad.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con ternura.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy. No creo que hubiera podido estar aquí de no ser por ti.

Él mordisqueó sus labios.

— Es un placer.

Riko lo llamó por el intercomunicador.

— Doctor Kuroko, su cita de las ocho está aquí.

— Esperaré fuera —le dijo Kagami.

Kuroko le dio un apretón en la mano antes de dejar que se marchara.

Durante la siguiente hora, no fue capaz de concentrarse en su paciente. Sus pensamientos volaban al hombre que lo aguardaba fuera, y no paraban de dar vueltas a lo mucho que significaba para él.

Y a lo aborrecible que encontraba el hecho de que se marchara.

Tan pronto como acabó la sesión, acompañó a su paciente a la puerta.

Aida estaba enseñando a Kagami a hacer solitarios en el ordenador.

— Doctor Kuroko —le dijo—, ¿sabe que Kagami-kun no había jugado antes al solitario?

Kuroko intercambió una sonrisa chispeante con el pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio?

Riko se apartó de Kagami para echar un vistazo a la agenda.

— Por cierto, su cita de las tres ha sido cancelada. Y la de las nueve ha llamado para decir que llegará unos minutos tarde.

— De acuerdo. —Kuroko señaló a la puerta con el pulgar—. Mientras juegan, voy un momento al coche. Olvidé mi Palm Pilot.

Kagami alzó la mirada.

— Yo iré.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

Sin contestarle, él rodeó el escritorio de la secretaria y extendió la mano para que Kuroko le diera las llaves.

— Yo iré —dijo con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Como no tenía ganas de discutir, le dio las llaves.

— Está bajo mi asiento.

— Vale, no tardaré nada.

Kuroko le hizo un saludo militar.

Con gesto de pocos amigos, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, al final del pasillo.

Iba a apretar el botón cuando se detuvo. ¡Por los dioses!, cómo odiaba esa cosa estrecha y cuadrada.

Y la idea de estar allí dentro, solo…

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio las escaleras. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se dirigió hacia ellas.

Kuroko estaba intentando encontrar el informe de Kioko en su maletín, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado un par de archivadores en el asiento trasero del coche.

— ¿Dónde tengo hoy la cabeza? —se reprendió. Pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho la respuesta. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre dos hombres que habían alterado su vida por completo.

Enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de concentrarse, cogió el maletín y salió de la consulta, detrás de Kagami.

— ¿Dónde va, Doctor? —le preguntó su asistente.

— Me he dejado unos cuantos informes en el coche. No tardo.

Riko asintió.

El peli azul se acercó al ascensor. Aún estaba rebuscando en el maletín en busca de los archivos cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Sin prestar mucha atención, entró en al ascensor y, de forma automática, apretó el botón de la planta baja.

Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, se percató de que no estaba solo.

Tsugawa Tomoki estaba justo enfrente, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién es él?

Tetsuya se quedó helado mientras lo invadían el terror y la furia. ¡Sentía deseos de despedazarlo! Pero aún le sacaba una cabeza de alto.

Y era muy inestable.

Ocultando el pánico, él le habló con calma

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él hizo un mohín.

— No me has contestado. Quiero saber de quién era la ropa que había en tu casa.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —chilló.

Se balanceaba al borde de la locura y lo último que Kuroko necesitaba era que él se hundiera en el abismo mientras estuvieran encerrados en el ascensor.

— Todo lo que te rodea es asunto mío.

Kuroko intentó hacerse con el control de la situación.

— Escúcheme, Tsugawa-san. No le conozco de nada, y usted no me conoce a mí. No entiendo por qué se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero quiero que esta situación llegue a su fin.

Él apretó el botón que detenía el ascensor.

— Ahora, me vas a escuchar, Tetsuya. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sabes igual que yo.

— Muy bien —le contestó él, intentando apaciguarlo—. Vamos a discutir esto en mi consulta. —Y apretó el botón para que el ascensor comenzara a moverse de nuevo.

Él volvió a detenerlo.

— Hablaremos aquí.

Kuroko tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; las manos empezaban a temblarle. Tenía que salir de allí sin enfadarlo aún más.

— Estaríamos mucho más cómodos en mi consulta.

En esta ocasión, cuando él fue a apretar el botón Tomoki le cogió la mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —le preguntó él.

— Estamos hablando —contestó Kuroko mientras se aproximaba lentamente al intercomunicador.

— Apuesto a que hablas con él, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que pasas horas riendo y haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con él. Dime quién es.

—Tsugawa-san…

— ¡Tomoki! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! Me llamoTomoki.

— Vale, Tomoki. Vamos a…

— Apuesto a que te ha puesto sus sucias manos encima, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras lo aprisionaba en el rincón, de espaldas al teléfono—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él desde que me conociste, eh?

Kuroko se estremeció ante la salvaje mirada de aquellos ojos, pequeños y brillantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente.

Kuroko intentó agarrarle de la camisa para inmovilizarlo pero, antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, él lo agarró.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

— Necesitas ayuda.

Tomoki estrelló el puño contra el panel de botones.

— No necesito ninguna ayuda. Sólo necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Sólo necesito que hables conmigo! —gritó, mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolcillo de Kuroko y lo estrellaba contra el panel, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe.

Aterrorizado, Kuroko contempló cómo su teléfono celular se hacía pedazos. Tomoki comenzó a juguetear de forma extraña con sus manos.

— Te ha besado, lo sé. —Repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, mientras se tronaba los huesos de los dedos frenéticamente.

¡Santo Dios! Estaba atrapado con un loco.

Y no había salida.

Kagami regresó a la consulta del peli azul con el Palm Pilot.

— ¿Dónde está Tetsu? —le preguntó a Riko al no encontrarlo en su escritorio.

— ¿No se ha encontrado con él? Salió unos minutos después que usted. Iba a su coche.

Kagami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está segura?

— Claro. Dijo que se había dejado unos informes o algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, una atractiva mujer vestida con un conservador traje negro y con un maletín en la mano, entró a la oficina.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó un zapato con un puntapié, para frotarse el talón.

— Definitivamente, hoy es lunes —le dijo a Riko—. Sólo me faltaba tener que subir ocho pisos por la escalera porque el ascensor se ha quedado atascado. Y ahora, ¿qué maravillosas noticias tienes para mí?

— Hola, doctora —la saludó Riko alegremente, mientras pasaba la mano sobre el libro de citas—. Su cita de las nueve es Tsugawa Tomoki.

Kagami se quedó paralizado.

— Oh, no. Espere —dijo Riko—. Esa cita es del doctor Kuroko. La suya…

— ¿Ha dicho Tsugawa Tomoki? —le preguntó a la secretaria.

— Sí. Llamó para cambiar la cita.

Kagami no esperó a que la peli café terminara de hablar. Arrojó el Palm Pilot sobre el escritorio y salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el ascensor. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta Tetsuya lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el ruido que había estado escuchando era una alarma.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo que había sucedido. Tomoki había detenido el ascensor con su Tetsu dentro. Estaba seguro.

De repente, se escuchó un grito sofocado tras las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

Con la visión nublada por la furia y el miedo, tiró de las puertas hasta abrirlas.

Y se quedó helado.

No se veía el ascensor. Sólo un abismo negro, muy parecido al libro. Peor aún, bajar por allí sería como descender hacia su infierno. Un infierno oscuro, asfixiante y estrecho.

Luchó para poder respirar y superar el miedo.

En su corazón, sabía que el peli celeste estaba allí abajo. Solo con un loco y sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Apretando los dientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó impulsó para alcanzar de un salto los cables.

Kuroko apartó a Tomoki con un violento puñetazo.

— ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie! —gruñó él, agarrándolo de nuevo por el brazo—. Eres mío.

— No pertenezco a nadie —le contestó él, propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Desesperado, Kuroko intentó subir por las barras laterales para poder alcanzar la trampilla del techo. Si pudiese llegar hasta allí…

Tomoki lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrelló de espaldas contra el rincón.

Con el rostro contraído por la furia, colocó los brazos a ambos lados de Tetsu.

— ¡Dime cómo se llama el hombre que ha estado dentro de ti, Tetsuya! Dímelo para que sepa a quién tengo que matar.

Con una escalofriante mirada en sus ojos vacíos, comenzó a arañarse el rostro y el cuello hasta hacerse sangrar.

— ¿No sabes que eres mío? Vamos a estar juntos. Sé cómo cuidar de ti. Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Soy mucho mejor que _él_!

Kuroko se agachó, para alejarse un poco de él, se quitó los zapatos de italianos de punta metálicas y los cogió. No es que fuesen las mejores armas, pero era mejor que nada.

— ¡Quiero saber con quién has estado! —chilló él.

En el mismo instante en que Tomoki daba un paso hacia atrás, la trampilla se abrió. Kuroko miró hacia arriba.

Kagami se tiró desde el hueco y cayó agachado como un sigiloso depredador. Lo rodeaba un aura de peligrosa tranquilidad, pero la expresión de sus ojos era aún más terrorífica. Iluminados por la ira del infierno, estaban clavados en Tomoki con mortal determinación, y lanzaban fuego.

Se puso en pie lentamente, hasta enderezarse del todo.

Tsugawa se quedó paralizado al ser consciente de la altura de Kagami.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?

— El hombre con el que Tetsu ha estado.

Tomoki abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Kagami miró escuetamente al peli celeste para asegurarse de que se encontraba sano y salvo, y volvió su atención de nuevo l hombre frente a él, lanzando un rugido.

Aplastó al tipo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Kuroko pensó que habían dejado una señal en los paneles de madera.

Kagami lo agarró por la camisa y volvió a golpearlo contra la pared.

Cuando habló, la frialdad de su voz hizo que el pequeño Tetsu se estremeciera.

— Es una pena que no seas lo suficientemente grande para poder matarte, porque quiero verte muerto —le dijo apretando los puños—. Pero pequeño o no, si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de Tetsu otra vez o haces que derrame una sola lágrima más, no habrá fuerza en este mundo ni en el más allá que me impida hacerte trizas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Tomoki luchó inútilmente para zafarse de los puños de Kagami.

— ¡Es mío! Te mataré antes de que te interpongas entre nosotros.

Kagami ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Estás loco?

Tomoki lanzó una patada al vientre de Kagami.

Él le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con los ojos ensombrecidos. Tomoki cayó desmadejado al suelo.

Mientras Kagami se agachaba junto al tipo, Kuroko suspiró aliviado. Todo había acabado.

— Es mejor que te mantengas inconsciente —lo amenazó Kagami.

Se enderezó y abrazó a Kuroko hasta casi aplastarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Tetsu?

Él no podía respirar pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien.

Unos minutos después, la policía consiguió abrir las puertas del ascensor y Kuroko vio que habían quedado atrapados entre dos pisos.

Kagami lo alzó por la cintura y él agarró la mano que le tendía un policía para ayudarlo a llegar hasta el suelo.

Una vez estuvo fuera del ascensor, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los tres agentes que estaban ayudando a Kagami a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Tomoki.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí?

El agente de más edad retrocedió un paso y dejó que los otros dos hombres alzaran a Tomoki para sacarlo.

— La operadora del servicio de emergencias nos llamó. Dijo que parecía haber una guerra en el ascensor.

— Y lo fue —le contestó Kuroko, nervioso.

— ¿A quién esposamos?

— Al que está inconsciente.

Mientras Kuroko esperaba que Taiga llegara a su lado, observó la oscuridad que reinaba en el hueco del ascensor, por donde él había bajado para llegar hasta él. Era un espacio muy reducido.

Recordó la mirada en el rostro del pelirrojo, la noche que apagó la luz. Y la expresión alterada que tenía poco antes, cuando subieron a su consulta.

Aún así, había venido a rescatarlo.

Abrumado, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

_Ha sido capaz de pasar por eso para protegerme._

Tan pronto como salió del ascensor, Kuroko lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kagami temblaba a causa de la fuerza de las emociones que sentía. Estaba tan aliviado al verlo sano y salvo… Lo cogió por la cintura y lo besó.

— ¡No!

El pelirrojo lo soltó en el mismo instante que Tomoki se zafaba de una patada del policía. Las esposas le colgaban de una de las muñecas mientras se hacía con la pistola del agente y apuntaba.

Acostumbrado a reaccionar en mitad de una batalla, Kagami agarró a Kuroko y lo empujó hacia la izquierda en el instante en que Tomoki disparaba.

El disparo pasó rozándolos, y fue seguido por otros dos más. Otro de los agentes, el de más edad, había disparado a Tomoki.

Tetsuya intentó acercarse, pero Kagami se lo impidió.

Lo mantuvo pegado a él, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, mientras observaba cómo Tsugawa Tomoki moría.

— No mires, Tetsu —susurró—. Hay ciertos recuerdos que no necesitas conservar.

* * *

Kyaaa! He vuelto chicos y chicas! Esta fiebre no me derribara por nada del mundo! Aquí la conti del fic! Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… me imagino que muchos ya siente alivio XD jajajaja sii yo asi estoy de aliviada también! Pero es aquí donde comienza a ponerse más bueno! Jojojo solo eso les dire! Ah! Perdón si tengo faltas o algo… esta fiebre no me baja y el dolor de cabeza continua… paro como dije no me detendrán! En fin! A lo que vamos! Le agradezco por sus reviews a:

PaulitaXDB = nuevamente te colocas en el numero 1 weeeee! La parte de las bragas es una de mis partes favoritas de la historia! Ese kagamicchi es un ero completo pero me encanta XD y gome nee nuevamente por la tardanza! Pero ya no habran mas asi! A menos que me vuelva a enfermar 77 cosa que no creo! Bueno beshotesh -3- y nos leemos pronto!

Lulu.c1t4 = kyaaa me alaga saber que te ha gustado esta historia! La verdad a mi también por eso hice la adaptación con knb! En fin! Como ya te abras dado cuenta… kagami si que lo protege XD bueno nos leemos pronto!

Kuroko22 = nee si kaami decide por ser docente me uno contigo y entro a su clase… aunq andaría como mutsurinii de baka to test… buscando cualquier oportunidad para fotografiarle sus partes baja! Ay te pasare las pics! XD grax por el review y cuidate!

Sole3 = nee nee intente ingresar y no me sale nada crees que podrías volver a mandarle el link? Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo!

Mi mejor fan = (⌐⌐… quien la aguanta a ella) no le hagas caso a mi inner tienes razón, tomoki resulto ser eficiente ya que gracias a el kagami se esta preocupando mas por tetsu! Aunq resulto en una tragedia u.u pero bueno algo bueno resulto! Nee nee besos y nos leemos pronto!

Annie Thompson = aquí el cap como querías! Espero que te haya gustad el cap! Beshosh!

Mikheil = -retrocede un paso asustado- q-que bueno que te usto el cap… jeje je jejeje… en serio… nee nee que bueno que el cap te hizo feliz, solo espero que este también! Y e aquí la actu! Por favor ten piedad de mi y no me hagas nada –pegada como chicle a su pierna-

PD: en serio tengo un daja vu con tu nombre de usuario!

Ashira23 = kyaaaa a mi también me gusta kuroko celoso *w* es lo máximo… jaja gracias por desearme mejoría y espero que disfrutes este cap también! Gracias por todo! -3- besos!

RizelHolmes = kyaaa gracias por desear mi recuperación, ya estoy mejor asi que… a lo que vamos! Calmate mujer… yo también odiaba al pelon ese pero como vez kagami le dio una buena paliza y un buen susto y por su estupidez paso lo que paso! Debes estar haciendo la danza del velly ahorita me imagino XD yo ya la hice!

La parte de tetsu celoso y demostrándolo a mí también me fascino! Fue una de mis escenas favoritas del cap además de los cambios y las ostras! *⌐* en serio la ame!

Por cierto sobre tu pregunta gracias por hacérmelo ver… joder andaba tan confundida y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera me fije en lo que ponía o no u.u malditas enfermedades que lo dejan a uno hecho mierda… y me imagino que gritaste cuando Salia daiki aunq levemente… jojojo para ellos tengo una sorpresa! En fin! Gracias por tu apoyo a pesar de las dificultades de tiempo que resulta la escuela! Por eso te amo lokilla! Jajajaja bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap también y nos leemos el sábado!

Yoko-chan = yoko-chan… jaja que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior! En verdad esos dos si son unos llokillos! Espero que te guste este cap too asi que nos leemos pronto!

Katy365 = jojojojo comprendo a la perfección tu emoción, normalmente siempre pintan a kagami mas tímido así que me fascina lo insinuante y ero que puede ser tu me comprendes verdad? O.^ jaja ame también la escena de las marchas y bueno sobre el pelón ese ya no hay que preocuparse! Gracias por dejar tu review! Nos leemos pronto.

Cana Lawliet-san = bienvenida al barco! Qué bueno que esta historia te haya gustado mucho en serio! Y sip hay bastante Ooc por parte de los personajes pero eso me gusta ya que se salen de lo monótono! Kyaaa gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer este fic! En serio gracias!

AmanthaB = aki ta la conti! \(^o^)/ jojojo espero que te haya gustado y sobre todo que lo hayas disfrutado! Esperare tu review! Beshosh nos leemos pronto!

Bueno… gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, nuevamente nee no me maten y dejen sus reviews… o elmo… elmo… ToT elmo me violara con una chupaleta! No quiero así que por favor ayúdenme dejando sus reviews! Nos leemos T^T


	15. Chapter 14

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen… bueno excepto Kuroko, el si es todito mío XD**

**Aclaraciones: es un Mpreg ósea que los hombres pueden embarazarse al igual que las mujeres (**** como que últimamente ando obsesionada con el Mpreg)**

**Capítulo 13**

— Sí, Kise —le contestó Kuroko por teléfono mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar—. Ya ha pasado una semana. Estoy bien.

— Pues no lo parece —replicó el rubio, incrédulo—. Tienes la voz temblorosa.

Y realmente aún no lo había superado del todo. Pero estaba bien, gracias a Kagami y al hecho de no haber visto morir al pobre Tsugawa Tomoki.

Una vez la policía hubo acabado con los interrogatorios, el pelirrojo lo llevó a casa y él había procurado no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido.

— De verdad. Estoy bien.

Kagami entró en la habitación.

— Vas a llegar tarde. —Le quitó el auricular de la mano y le ofreció una galleta—. Acaba de vestirte —le dijo, y comenzó a hablar con Kise.

Kuroko frunció el ceño cuando Kagami salió de la habitación; ya no podía escuchar la conversación.

Mientras se vestía, cayó en la cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía junto al general macedonio. Le encantaba tenerlo a su alrededor, cuidarlo y que él lo cuidara. La reciprocidad de su relación era maravillosa.

— Tetsu —le dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Vas a llegar tarde.

Él se rió y se puso los zapatos negros.

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal Kuroko vio que él no se había puesto los zapatos.

— ¿No vas a venir hoy conmigo?

— ¿Me necesitas?

Él dudó. En el fondo le encantaba almorzar junto al pelirrojo y bromear entre paciente y paciente. Pero claro, seguro que para él sentarse horas seguidas esperándolo era muy aburrido.

— No.

Él le dio un beso hambriento.

— Hasta la noche.

De mala gana, se apresuró hacia el coche.

Fue uno de los días más largos de la historia. Tetsuya lo pasó sentado tras el escritorio, contando los segundos que faltaban para acompañar a sus pacientes hasta la puerta.

A las cinco en punto, echó a la pobre Riko de la oficina, recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y se marchó a casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ryouta, que lo esperaba en el porche delantero.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó el peli celeste al acercarse.

— Nada de importancia. Pero te daré un consejo: rompe la maldición. Kagamicchi es un tesoro.

Kuroko lo miró aún más ceñudo mientras Kise se alejaba hacia su Jeep. Confundido, abrió la puerta para entrar en casa.

— ¿Taiga? —lo llamó.

— Estoy en la habitación.

Kuroko subió las escaleras. Lo encontró tumbado sobre la cama en una postura mucha más que deliciosa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Había una rosa roja delante de él. Estaba increíblemente seductor y maravilloso con aquellos hoyuelos y esa luz en sus celestiales ojos rojos, que en esos momentos eran decididamente perversos.

— Tienes toda la apariencia del gato que se ha comido al canario —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué han estado haciendo Ryouta y tú hoy?

— Nada.

— Nada —repitió él, escéptico. ¿Y por qué no se lo creía? _Porque Taiga tenía la apariencia de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura._

Su mirada bajo hasta la rosa.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Sí.

Él sonrió ante su escueta y cortante respuesta. Dejó caer sus zapatos al lado de la cama y se quitó los calcetines.

Al alzar la vista, captó la mirada de Kagami que había estirado el cuello para no perderse nada. Él volvió a sonreír.

Kuroko cogió la rosa y aspiró su dulce aroma.

— Es una sorpresa encantadora —dijo, besándolo en la mejilla—. Gracias.

— Me alegra que te guste —susurró, acariciándole el mentón.

Tetsuya se alejó con renuencia y cruzó la habitación para depositar la rosa sobre la cómoda, y abrir el cajón superior.

Se quedó paralizado. Sobre la ropa había un pequeño ejemplar de _Peter Pan,_ adornado con un gran lazo rojo.

Boquiabierto, lo cogió y desató el lazo. Al pasar la primera página, su corazón dejó de latir un instante.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es una primera edición, y firmada!

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? —le contestó con los ojos humedecidos—. ¡Taiga!

Se arrojó sobre él y depositó una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro.

— ¡Eres tan maravilloso! ¡Gracias!

Y por primera vez, Tetsuya lo vio avergonzado.

— Esto es… —su voz se desvaneció al mirar hacia el vestidor. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz del interior encendida.

No podía haber…

Muy lentamente, el peli azul se acercó. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y lo invadió una oleada de calidez. Las estanterías estaban de nuevo llenas de libros. La mano le temblaba mientras acariciaba los lomos de su nueva colección.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? —susurró.

Sintió a Kagami tras él. No lo estaba tocando, pero podía percibirlo con cada poro, con cada sentido de su cuerpo. No era nada físico pero conseguía que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. Y lo dejaba sin aliento.

— No pudimos encontrarlos todos, especialmente las ediciones de bolsillo, pero Kise me ha asegurado que hemos conseguido los más importantes.

Una única lágrima descendió por la mejilla del más pequeño al ver las copias de los libros de su padre. ¿Cómo los habían podido conseguirlos?

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras veía sus títulos favoritos: _Los tres Mosqueteros, Beowulf, La Letra Escarlata, El Lobo y la Paloma, Armas de Caballero, Fallen_, _Amores en Peligro…_ y seguían y seguían hasta dejarlo aturdido.

Abrumado y con una sensación de mareo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos del tigre rojo.

— Gracias —sollozó—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros, y alzó una mano para enjugarle las lágrimas. En ese momento, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su mano.

— Tu anillo no —murmuró mientras contemplaba la señal blanquecina en el dedo de su mano derecha, donde había llevado el anillo de general—. Dime que no lo has hecho.

— Sólo era un anillo, Tetsu.

No, no lo era. Él recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando el doctor Kozo quiso comprárselo.

_«Jamás» —_había dicho él— _«No_ _sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo»_

Pero Kuroko sí lo sabía después de haber escuchado las historias de su pasado. Y lo había vendido por _él_.

Temblando, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con fiereza.

Kagami se quedó helado al sentir sus labios. Jamás se había entregado a él de aquel modo. Cerró los ojos, hundió las manos en su pelo para dejar que le acariciara los brazos, y gimió ante el asalto del bajito.

La cabeza de Kagami comenzó a dar vueltas al saborear su boca, al sentir el cuerpo de Kuroko pegado al suyo, al ser consciente de la ferocidad de su beso, que nunca antes había experimentado; jamás le habían besado así…

Hasta su alma maldita se estremeció.

En ese momento, deseó poder permanecer sereno durante más tiempo. No quería vivir otro segundo más separado de Tetsuya. No podía imaginarse un solo día sin que él estuviese a su lado.

Kagami notó cómo, poco a poco, perdía el control. La locura lo asaltaba dolorosamente, le atravesaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la entrepierna.

_¡Todavía no!_ Gritó su mente. No quería que ese momento terminara. Ahora no. No cuando su Tetsu estaba tan cerca.

Tan cerca… pero no tenía opción

Lo separó de la mala gana.

— Ya veo que te ha gustado el regalo, ¿no?

Él se rió.

— Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Taiga, estás loco. —Le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

El pelirrojo se estremeció mientras unas desconocidas emociones hacían vibrar su cuerpo. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y sintió cómo sus corazones latían al unísono.

Si pudiera, se quedaría así, abrazándolo para toda la eternidad. Pero no podía. Retrocedió un paso. Kuroko lo miró con una ceja alzada. Kagami borró con una caricia las arrugas de preocupación que se habían formado en la frente de Tetsu.

— No te estoy rechazando, cariño —le susurró—. Lo que ocurre es que no me siento muy bien en este momento.

— ¿Es la maldición?

Él asintió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Dame un minuto para controlarlo.

Kuroko se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba acercarse a la cama. Era la única vez que Kagami no parecía moverse con su habitual elegancia y fluidez. Daba la impresión de que apenas podía respirar, como si tuviese un terrible dolor de estómago. Agarró con tanta fuerza el poste de la cama que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

El dolor se apoderó de Kuroko ante aquella imagen y quiso reconfortarlo. Quería ayudarlo más que nunca. De hecho quería… Lo quería a él. Y punto.

Abrió la boca ante el repentino impacto de sus pensamientos. Lo amaba.

Profundo, verdadero y totalmente. Lo amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

Con el corazón enloquecido, el peli azul deslizó la mirada sobre los libros del vestidor. Los recuerdos lo asaltaron: Kagami, la noche que apareció y se le ofreció; Kagami, haciéndole el amor en la ducha; Kagami tranquilizándolo, haciéndolo reír; Kagami, bajando por la trampilla del ascensor para rescatarlo; Kagami tumbado en la cama con la rosa, observándolo mientras él descubría sus regalos.

Kise tenía razón. Era el mayor de los tesoros y no quería dejarlo marchar.

Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. No cuando estaba soportando una tremenda agonía. No cuando era tan vulnerable.

_Él querría saberlo._

¿O no?

Kuroko consideró las consecuencias de su posible confesión. A Kagami no le gustaba esta época, estaba claro. Quería irse a casa. Si él le confesaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos, él se quedaría por esa razón; pero no sería justo, porque casi lo haría por obligación. Quizás algún día acabara resentido con él por haberle negado la posibilidad de regresar al mundo que una vez conoció. A lo que había sido.

O peor aún, ¿y si su relación no funcionaba?

Como psicólogo, sabía mejor que nadie los problemas que podían ocasionarse en una pareja, y cómo podían acabar destruyéndola.

Una de las causas más frecuentes de ruptura era la falta de intereses comunes; parejas que se mantenían unidas por la simple atracción física y que acaban separándose.

Kagami y él eran completamente diferentes. Kuroko era un psicólogo del siglo XXI y él era un maravilloso general Macedonio del sigo II a.C. ¡Era como hablar de emparejar a un pez y un pájaro!

Jamás habían existido dos personas más diferentes en el mundo que hubieran sido obligadas a permanecer juntas.

En ese momento estaban disfrutando de la novedad de la relación. Pero no se conocían en absoluto. ¿Y si dentro de un año descubrían que no estaban enamorados?

¿Y si él cambiaba una vez acabaran con la maldición?

Kagami le había dicho que en Macedonia era un hombre totalmente distinto. ¿Qué ocurriría si parte de su encanto o de la atracción que sentía por él se debían a la maldición? Según Cupido, la maldición hacía que Kagami se sintiese irremediablemente atraído hacia él.

¿Y si rompían la maldición y él se convertía en una persona diferente? ¿En alguien que no quisiese estar con él?

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Una vez rechazara la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, Kuroko sabía que no tendría otra ocasión de volver.

Se esforzó por respirar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que jamás podría decirle: _«Intentémoslo y veamos si funciona»_. Porque una vez tomaran la decisión, no habría vuelta atrás.

Kuroko tragó y deseó ser capaz de ver el futuro, como Ryouta. Pero hasta él se equivocaba a veces. No podía permitirse una equivocación; Kagami no se lo merecía.

No, tendría que haber otra razón de peso para que él se quedara. Él tendría que amarlo tanto como Kuroko lo amaba.

Y eso era tan probable como que el cielo se derrumbase sobre la tierra en los próximos diez minutos.

Cerró los ojos y se encogió ante la verdad. Kagami jamás sería suyo. De una forma o de otra, tendría que dejarlo marchar.

Y eso acabaría con él.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro entrecortado y soltó el poste de la cama. Miró a Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

— Eso ha dolido —le dijo.

— Me he dado cuenta —le contestó acercándose a él, pero Kagami se alejó como si acabara de tocar a una serpiente.

Kuroko dejó caer la mano.

— Voy a preparar la cena.

Kagami lo observó mientras salía de la habitación. Deseaba tanto ir tras él que apenas si podía contenerse. Pero no se atrevía.

Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para serenarse. Más tiempo para aplacar el fuego maldito que amenazaba con devorarlo.

Meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían las caricias de Tetsuya insuflarle tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo dejarlo tan débil?

Kuroko acababa de preparar una sopa de sobre y unos sándwiches cuando Kagami entró a la cocina.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí —le contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Kuroko removió su sopa con la cuchara y lo observó comer. Su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol del atardecer y lo hacía parecer más claro. Se sentaba con una postura muy erguida, y el más leve de sus movimientos despertaba una oleada de deseo en él. Podría pasarse todo el día contemplándolo de ese modo y no se cansaría.

No. Lo que en realidad deseaba era levantarse de la silla, acercarse a él, sentarse en su regazo y pasarle las manos por esas maravillosas mechas bicolores mientras lo besaba ardorosamente.

_¡Déjalo ya!_ Si no se controlaba, ¡sucumbiría a la tentación!

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo, inseguro—. He estado pensando… ¿Y si te quedaras aquí? ¿Tan malo sería vivir en mi época?

La mirada que le dedicó hizo que se sofocara.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Éste es no es mi mundo; no lo comprendo, no entiendo sus costumbres. Me siento extraño, y odio esa sensación.

Tetsuya se aclaró la garganta. De acuerdo, no volvería a mencionar el tema.

Suspirando, cogió el sándwich y comenzó a comérselo, aunque lo único que le apetecía era discutir.

Una vez acabada la cena, Kagami le ayudó a limpiar la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te lea? —le preguntó.

— Claro —le contestó.

Pero Kuroko sabía que algo iba mal. Le estaba ocultando algo; se mostraba casi frío.

No lo había visto así desde que lo conoció.

Kuroko subió, cogió su libro nuevo de _Peter Pan_ y volvió a bajar. Kagami ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, apilando los cojines.

Él se acomodó en el suelo, perpendicular a Kagami y recostó la cabeza sobre su estómago. Pasó la primera página y empezó a leer.

El pelirrojo escuchó la voz suave y melodiosa de Kuroko, y no dejó de mirarlo un solo instante. Observaba cómo sus ojos bailaban sobre las páginas mientras leía.

Se había prometido no tocarlo pero, en contra de su voluntad, alargó un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. El contacto de su cabello sobre la piel lo inflamó e hizo que su entrepierna se endureciera aún más, anhelando dolorosamente poseerlo.

Mientras las oscuras y sedosas hebras acariciaban sus dedos, dejó que la voz de Kuroko lo alejara de allí y lo llevara a un lugar acogedor. Se sentía en ese hogar esquivo que había perseguido durante toda la eternidad.

Un lugar en donde sólo existían ellos dos. Sin dioses ni maldiciones.

Maravilloso.

Tetsuya arqueó una ceja cuando notó que la mano de Kagami se apartaba de su cabello y le desabrochaba el botón superior de la camisa. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó expectante, pero aún así no estaba muy seguro de sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Sigue leyendo —le dijo mientras acababa de desabrochar el botón.

Con el cuerpo cada vez más acalorado, Kuroko leyó el siguiente párrafo. Kagami le desabrochó el siguiente botón.

— Taiga…

— Lee.

Él leyó otro párrafo mientras su mano descendía hasta el siguiente botón. Sus acciones le hacían perder el control y respiraba entrecortadamente con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo cada vez más frenético.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos hambrientos de Kagami.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una sesión de lectura con striptease incluido? ¿Yo leo un párrafo y tú desabrochas un botón?

Como respuesta, Kagami deslizó una cálida mano con ternura por su pecho, sobre su pezón. Kuroko gimió de placer cuando él empezó a acariciarlo y la piel de sus brazos se erizó ante el calor que emanaba de él.

— Lee —le ordenó de nuevo.

— Sí, claro. Como si pudiese leer mientras tú…

En ese momento, Kagami le desabrochó por completo la camisa.

— ¡Taiga!

— Léeme, Tetsu. Por favor.

¡Como si fuese posible!

Pero la súplica que teñía su voz le llegó al corazón. Obligándose, se concentró en el libro y Kagami siguió pasando las manos sobre su piel.

Sus caricias eran relajantes y dulces. Sublimes. No se parecían en nada a las que usaba para inflamarlo y seducirlo, eran algo muy diferente. Más allá de los límites de la carne. Involucraban directamente al corazón.

Después de un tiempo, se acostumbró a los círculos que Kagami trazaba alrededor de sus pezones y de su ombligo. Se perdió en el instante, en la extraña intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

Acabó el libro cerca de las diez. Taiga pasó los nudillos sobre un endurecido pezón mientras él dejaba el libro a un lado.

— Tu pecho es precioso.

— Me alegra que digas eso. —Escuchó que el estómago del pelirrojo rugía bajo su oreja—. Me da la sensación de que tienes hambre.

— El hambre que tengo no puede ser saciada con comida.

El rostro de Kuroko adquirió un tono escarlata.

Él deslizó las manos desde su ombligo hasta la garganta, una vez allí trazó la línea de la mandíbula y ascendió hasta el cabello. Con los pulgares, dibujó el contorno de sus labios.

— Qué extraño —dijo—. Sólo cuando me besas llego al borde del abismo.

— ¿Cómo?

Bajó las manos de nuevo hasta su vientre.

— Adoro la sensación de tu piel contra la mía. La suavidad de tu cuerpo bajo mi mano —le confesó en voz baja—. Pero sólo cuando tus labios rozan los míos siento que pierdo el control. ¿A qué crees que se deberá?

— No lo sé.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Kagami lanzó una maldición.

— Odio esos chismes.

— Yo estoy empezando a odiarlos también.

Taiga retiró la mano para que Kuroko pudiera levantarse.

Él la cogió y la volvió a poner sobre su pecho.

— Déjalo que suene.

Él sonrió ante su actitud e inclinó la cabeza, acercándola a la suya. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Kuroko podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. De repente, Kagami retrocedió bruscamente.

Él vio la agonía, el deseo en sus ojos un instante antes de que los cerrara y apretara los dientes como si luchara para contenerse.

— Ve a contestar el teléfono —susurró, liberándolo. Kuroko se puso en pie; le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas si lo sostenían. Cruzó la habitación y cogió el inalámbrico mientras se tapaba el pecho nuevamente.

— Hola, Kise.

Kagami lo escuchó hablar con el corazón pesado como el plomo, luchando contra el fuego que lo arrasaba.

Lo último que quería era dejar este refugio. Jamás había disfrutado tanto en su vida como desde que conoció a Tetsuya. Y ahora estaba ansioso por pasar con él cada segundo del tiempo que disponían para estar juntos.

— Espera y le pregunto. —Kuroko volvió a su lado—. Ryouta y Daiki quieren saber si nos apetecería salir con ellos el sábado.

— Tú decides —le contestó Kagami, esperando que declinara la invitación.

Él sonrió y se colocó de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja.

— Eso suena genial, Kise. Será muy divertido… Vale. Nos vemos entonces. —Dejó el teléfono en su sitio—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cama. ¿Vale?

Kagami asintió. Lo observó subir las escaleras. Deseaba más que nunca volver a ser mortal.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder seguirlo en ese momento, tumbarse junto a él en la cama y enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos podría jurar que era capaz de sentir las húmedas pareces del culo de Kuroko rodeándolo.

Se mesó el cabello. ¿Cuántos días más podría soportar esta tortura?

Pero quería luchar contra ella. Se negaba a rendirse, a entregar su cordura un segundo antes del plazo que las Parcas habían decretado.

Kuroko sintió la presencia de Kagami. Se giró y lo vio de pie junto a la bañera, completamente desnudo.

Kuroko dejó que su mirada se recreara con avidez en cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bronceado, pero fue su sonrisa, cálida y fascinante, la que le robó el corazón y lo dejó sin aliento.

Sin decir una sola palabra, él se metió en la ducha.

— ¿Sabes? —comentó con una naturalidad que lo dejó pasmada—. Esta mañana encontré algo interesante.

Él observó cómo el agua resbalaba sobre Kagami, mojándole el pelo hasta convertirlo en una masa de mechones húmedos que caían sobre su rostro.

— ¿Sí? —contestó, resistiéndose al impulso de alzar el brazo y coger uno de esos mechones. O mejor aún, mordisquearlo.

— Mmm —murmuró Kagami, deslizando la mano por el cordón de la ducha hasta sacarlo de su soporte en la pared. Giró hasta encontrar la posición de un ligero masaje—. Date la vuelta.

Kuroko dudó antes de obedecerle.

Kagami deslizó su mirada por su espalda desnuda y húmeda. Jamás había visto un doncel más tentador en todos los días de su vida.

Era todo lo que había soñado, pero que no podía ni siquiera anhelar. No se atrevía. Era un sueño lejano.

Bajó los ojos hasta sus curvas marcadas. Tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Una imagen de él separándoselas y sumergiéndose en él se abrió paso en su mente.

Esforzándose por mantener la respiración, acercó el cabezal de la ducha hasta los hombros de Kuroko.

— Eso es estupendo —murmuró él.

Kagami no podía hablar. Mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para controlar las voraces exigencias de su cuerpo. Su necesidad de tocarlo era tan honda que hacía que el hambre y la sed que padecía mientras permanecía en el libro fuesen una broma.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta para mirarlo; su rostro resplandecía. Alargó el brazo para coger la manopla que se encontraba en la repisa, detrás de Kagami. Él no se movió mientras lo lavaba, pasando las manos por su pecho y su abdomen, avivando la hoguera del deseo que sentía por él.

Contuvo la respiración, anticipando el momento en que su mano bajara más y más.

El peli celeste se mordió el labio al tocar los duros abdominales. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Kagami lo observaba. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía estar saboreando cada caricia que sus manos dejaban sobre su cuerpo.

Deseando complacerlo, pasó la manopla sobre de su entrepierna. Kagami jadeó cuando lo tomó entre sus manos con suavidad. Kuroko sonrió al sentir el repentino estremecimiento que agitó su cuerpo.

La expresión de sumo placer que se veía en su rostro hizo que el más bajito se sintiera encandilado. Con el corazón acelerado, deslizó la mano hacia arriba, para poder acariciar su miembro hinchado.

Escuchó cómo la ducha golpeaba la bañera un segundo antes de que él lo envolviera entre sus brazos y enterrara los labios en su cuello.

Kuroko tembló ante la sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos, desnudos y entrelazados. El amor que sentía por él fluyó por sus venas, rogando que sucediese un milagro que les permitiera pasar la vida juntos.

En ese instante, deseó poder sentirlo en su interior. Sentir cómo el tomaba posesión de su cuerpo de la misma forma que se había apoderado de su corazón.

Mientras lo torturaba con los labios deliciosamente, enterró un muslo entre sus piernas y la sensación del falo sobre su carne hizo que el sentido común de Kuroko acabara por derretirse.

Enfebrecido, Kuroko se restregó contra su muslo y se deleitó al moverse contra los duros músculos que se contraían rosando su entrepierna mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello. Cuánto amaba a este hombre. Cómo deseaba escucharle decir que significaba para él tanto como él para el más pequeño.

Kagami pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Kuroko y luego las movió hacia el frente.

Su mirada lo abrasaba mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la bañera.

— ¿Qué estás h…? —su pregunta acabó con un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Kagami en la oreja.

Kuroko percibió la tensión en los músculos del brazo de él cuando cogió el cabezal de la ducha y volvió a atormentar su cuerpo con su pulsante calor. Lo movió lentamente, trazando círculos sensuales sobre sus pezones y su vientre. Enardecido por la estimulación del agua y el cuerpo de Kagami, Kuroko luchaba por respirar.

Taiga temblaba por la necesidad. Quería complacer a Tetsuya como jamás había querido hacerlo con nadie. Deseaba verlo retorcerse bajo él. Escucharlo gritar cuando llegara al clímax.

El pelirrojo le separó los muslos con el codo y dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera directamente su erecto pene.

Kuroko emitió un entrecortado gemido al ser asaltad por una indescriptible oleada de placer.

— ¿Taiga? —jadeó, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Los dedos de Kagami lo penetraron y comenzaron a moverse en su interior a la vez que los chorros de agua intensificaban la sensación en su erección.

Jamás, jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Kagami giraba la muñeca haciendo que el agua cayera sobre él en pequeños movimientos circulares mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo un segundo después, gritó aliviado.

Kagami sonrió y mantuvo su cuerpo completamente inmóvil para no poseerlo. Aún no había acabado con él. Jamás podría acabar con él.

Con las manos, la lengua y el cabezal de la ducha hizo que Kuroko disfrutara de cinco orgasmos más.

— Por favor —le rogó él tras el último, jadeando con el rostro carmesí—. Ten compasión. No puedo más.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido los dos suficiente tortura, Kagami se giró y cortó el agua.

Kuroko era incapaz de moverse. Cualquier sensación, por pequeña que fuera, lo hacía estremecerse. Observó cómo Kagami se ponía de pie entre sus piernas y lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

— Acabas de matarme —balbució—. Ahora tienes que enterrar el cadáver.

Él se rió ante la ocurrencia. Salió de la bañera, alargó los brazos y lo alzó.

Kuroko se quedó embelesado al sentir su piel desnuda mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama y lo secaba con la toalla.

Muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, utilizó el albornoz de un modo que Kuroko juraría que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes. Lo pasó sensualmente por sus hombros, sus brazos y el pecho, y después descendió hasta el estómago trazando sensuales espirales.

— Abre tus piernas para mí, Tetsu.

Sin fuerza de voluntad alguna, él obedeció.

Kuroko gimió al sentir la felpa sobre la carne de su pene. Súbitamente el albornoz fue reemplazado por la boca de Kagami.

— Taiga, por favor. No creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo.

Él no le hizo caso. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo tuvo en cuenta su opinión. Y para su sorpresa, un nuevo orgasmo lo asaltó, viniéndose en la boza de este.

Kagami se inclinó mientras tragaba su esencia y le susurró al oído:

— Podríamos seguir así toda la noche.

Él lo miró a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta del alcance de la maldición: su miembro estaba aún completamente erecto y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

¿Cómo podía soportar verlo correrse una y otra vez sabiendo que él no podría hacerlo?

Pensando tan sólo en el amor que sentía por él, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y lo besó.

Kagami se echó atrás con un movimiento violento. Cayó al suelo agitándose como si le golpeasen.

Aterrorizado por lo que había hecho, Kuroko bajó de la cama.

— Lo siento —dijo al llegar junto a él—. Lo olvidé.

Kagami se giró en ese instante para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos de aquel espantoso color oscuro.

Temblaba como si estuviese luchando por alejarse de la locura. Fue el miedo en el rostro del peli azul lo que finalmente lo ayudó a calmarse.

Se alejó de él como si fuera venenoso.

Kuroko lo observó mientras utilizaba los peldaños de su cama como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

— Cada vez es peor —dijo con voz ahogada.

Kuroko no podía hablar. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo llevado hasta el borde del abismo.

Sin mirarlo siquiera, Kagami recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Tetsuya pudiese moverse. Cuando finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, abrió la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa y sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre la caja que contenía los grilletes.

¿Cuántos días más tendrían antes de que lo perdiera para siempre?

* * *

Kyaaaa estoy de vuelta onegai no me maten por la tardanza! T^T tengo un razón! La universidad me tenia ocupada todo estos días con trabajos, expos, presentaciones y exámenes! Pero ya estoy libre así que vuelvo a las andadas! Sinceramente les digo que lo lamento! Onegai perdón por no haber actualizado todos estos días! Ahora si a lo que vamos!

Ashira23 = jaja asi! A quien no le gustaría tener yo daría lo que fuera por tener uno así… el problema es que los de ahora salen corriendo y lo dejan a uno tirado! Jajaja qué bueno que te gusto este cap! Espero que el 13 también te guste! Nos leemos!

LilyanaSnape = jojojo… si ya llevaba mucho jodiendo ese enano pelon XD yo también lo odie por los libros u.u quien se creía… pero como vez Taiga lo recompenso muy bien… es un tesorito! Jaja espero que te guste este cap también! Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!

PaulitaXDB = jajaja ay paulita! Hubiera sido otro rollo que Taiga se hubiera encargado personalmente de eliminarlo pero bueno, eso le habría traído grabes consecuencias ya que la policía hubiera interferido y bueno u.u no queríamos eso… etto con respecto a lo otro… no lo diré… eso se irá viendo a medida de que avance… porq como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el pelirrojo sexi cada vez pierde más el control con respecto a Tetsu. Gome nee nuevamente por no haber actualizado esta semana… la u me tenía como loca pero ya me libre de eso… bueno kokoro nos seguimos leyendo! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Beshosh! -3-

Tu mejor fan (MI mejor fan ⌐u⌐) = ero… eres ero jajajaja yo también me pregunto como es q ese rubio lokillo esta camonando… jajajaja espero que este cap también te guste y que lo hayas disfrutado! Nos seguimos leyendo!

Misaki Taisho = kyaaa es la primera vez que me dejas review verdad? *w* bienvenida! Jaja me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic y ese cap! En serio me emociona el saber que mas personas leen esta historia y gomen por hacerte esperar! Besos -3-

AmanthaB = see tomoki daba esa siempre por eso lo puse asi…. Es un maldito sádico y tenia que morir por lo que le hizo a tetsu… pero taiga estuvo increíble verdad! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa lo ame! Me gusto cuando bajo…. Como un deprdador listo para casar a su presa… jaja me alegro te gustara el cap! Espero que este también te guste! Nos seguimos leyendo kokoro!

Annie Thompson = kyaaaa gracias por tu review! Si u.u es un problema menos para el pero como ya supongo viste… no se termina allí… nos sehuimos leyendo cuidate!

Mikheil = jojojo sii definitivo nadie se mete con el… ese jodido tigre si q puede ser aterrador cuando se lo propone.. tomoki tuvo que llegar al limite de joder a tetsu para poder sentir la ira de kagami! Jaja grax por tu review espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Sayito! (^o^)/

PD: ese nombre no aparece en finderview? Porq si es asi… eres ese sexi ruso ⌐/⌐

RizelHolmes = Rizel de mi corazón…. Comparto tu sentir… ese tomoki… es un HIJO DE WERTTBN JHB Y TAMBIEN UN XDCFGGJGBKJ lo odio! U.u quien se cree que es para hacerle todo eso a tetsu? Estoy agradecida con taiga de que le haya dado su buena palisa! El hijo de la madrugada se lo busco por joder tanto a mi tetsu! También me moleste por lo que le hizo a los tesoros de tetsu… pero como ya abras leído en el cap.. taiga es un amor! T^T el si lo ama mas que a nada…

Por favor no dejes de rogarle a ese general que no lo deje… como vez las cosas se están complicando y necesita de todo nuestro apoyo para que mantenga su auto control… el cual cada vez se va debilitando mas y mas!

Jajajaja sii por fin salió Daiki… estúpido y sensual Daiki… y como ya viste… aparecerá de nuevo muajajajajajajajajaj (hemorragia nasal)

PD: ya no llores! –forsejando para sacarla de debajo del escritorio-

Yoko-chan = jojo yo también pienso que Kagami actuó so cool jojo se gano mas el corazón de Tetsu! Y gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que este cap te gustara y nos seguimos leyendo!

Sole3 = sole mejor te buscare en el face… n_n creo que sería más fácil! Jaja gracias por tu review nos leemos pronto!

Taki-suzuna = kyaaa me alegra saber que estás leyendo esta historia y que te ha gustado! Y te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para escribir un review! Jajaja asi me pongo de roja cada vez que actualizo y tengo bueno que redactar esa parte U/U pero no lo puedo evitar soy una perver! Y no te preocupes! Con saber que lees este fic estoy más que feliz! Entiendo eso de los jefes asi que daijobu! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado!

PD: gracias! Ahora ya estoy mejor!

Kuroko22 = a mí también me dio dolor por sus libros! Pero ahora ya ves que fue necesario el hacer eso… taiga le ha dado un buen regalo y pues así el ya acepto que lo ama! Y sip debe de cuidarse de su hermano… quien sabe lo que debe estar planeando el lunático ese u.u en fin gracias por tu review y nos seguimos leyendo!

Katy365 = descuida… no eres fría… estoy segura que la mayoría (para no decir todos) hicimos el baile de la victoria cuando el loco ese murió! Jajajaja siii a mi me gusto cuando le dijo que era el que había estado con tetsu… / ame esa parte! Fue tan cool! Espero que este cap te guste mucho!

Guest = lo siento tanto de veras! Lamento la tardanza pero esq estaba en exámenes en la universidad y pues tenía trabajos, proyectos y expos que hacer así que no me dio tiempo ni de avisar! Lo lamento por favor perdona a esta baka! Solo espero que este cap compense todo ese tiempo sin actus!

Y gracias a todos aquello que leen esta historia! Por favor dejen sus reviews! Así podre mandarles a Kagami o Tetsuya con un moño de regalo! Hagan sus peticiones! Nos leemos pronto! (^o^)/ beshitosh!

PD: más de noche subiré El Niñero de al Lado! U.u aun estoy haciendo tareas y me desocupare al rato!


	16. Chapter 15

**Adv: esta historia no me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco! así que denle las gracias a estos maravillosos creadores por brindarnos tal trabajo**

**Capítulo 14**

Los días siguientes fueron los mejores de la vida de Kuroko. Una vez se acostumbró a la regla que Kagami impuso, que prohibía los besos y las caricias íntimas e incitantes, desarrollaron una relación agradable que fue casi una sorpresa para él.

Pasaba los días en el trabajo, almorzaba a menudo con Kagami y Kise, y dedicaba las noches a tumbarse entre sus maravillosos brazos.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba, saber que iba a abandonarlo a final del mes lo dejaba destrozado.

¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

Aunque la idea no abandonaba nunca su mente, se negó a pensar en eso constantemente. Viviría el momento y se preocuparía del mañana cuando llegara.

El sábado por la noche quedaron con Ryouta y Daiki en _Velfarre_, en Roppongi Hills. Era la noche en donde tocarían HOUSE y él quería que el pelirrojo escuchara la música que estaba de moda en esos momentos.

— ¡Eh! —Les dijo Kise mientras se aproximaban a la mesa, en el fondo del local—. Empezaba a preguntarme si iban a dejarnos colgados.

Kuroko se sintió enrojecer al recordar el motivo de su retraso. Algún día de estos aprendería a cerrar la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba…

— Hola Kagami, Tetsu —les saludó Daiki. Este al igual que el resto del club iba vestido de blanco.

Kuroko sonrió al ver la escayola del brazo del peliazul que Kise había decorado con pintura fluorescente.

Kagami inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras retiraba una silla para que Kuroko se sentara y, después, hizo lo propio a su lado. En cuanto apareció el barman pidieron cervezas y 20/20 para los dos donceles, entonces Kise comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música golpeando la mesa con la mano.

— Vamos, Ryou —dijo Aomine, malhumorado—. Será mejor que bailemos antes de que tenga que matarte por ese ruidito insoportable.

Con una ligera punzada de envidia, Kuroko observó cómo se alejaban.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó Kagami.

A él le encantaba bailar, pero no quería que el pelirrojo pasara un mal rato. En su mente no había dudas de que él no sabía bailar música moderna. Pero, aún así, fue una invitación muy tierna por su parte.

— No, no pasa nada.

Pero él no lo escuchó. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

— Sí, claro que vas a bailar.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la pista de baile, Kuroko comprendió que aquel hombre bailaba tan bien como besaba.

Kagami apego a Kuroko a su cuerpo mientras hacían movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música. Kagami conocía cada paso y daba la sensación de que había nacido bailando. De hecho, sus movimientos eran elegantes sin perder el toque masculino y fascinante. Kuroko nunca había visto a nadie bailar así. Y por las envidiosas miradas femeninas y algunas masculinas que sentía clavadas en él, podía imaginarse que todos aquellos personajes que lo fulminaban con la mirada tampoco habían presenciado antes nada semejante.

Cuando el hombre terminó de tocar, se sentía excitado y estaba sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Fue el regalo de Terpsícore —le contestó Kagami mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y lo mantenía fuertemente pegado a su cuerpo.

— ¿De quién?

— De la musa de la danza.

Kuroko sonrió.

— Recuérdame que le envíe una nota de agradecimiento.

Al comenzar la siguiente canción, Kagami miró fijamente a su izquierda y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el peli celeste, mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada.

Él meneó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

— Debo estar viendo visiones.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Kagami volvió a mirar entre la multitud, buscando al hombre castaño y alto que acababa de ver por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque apenas había captado su imagen, juraría que se trataba de Kiyoshi Teppei.

Con algo más de uno noventa de estatura, a Kiyoshi siempre le había resultado difícil perderse entre la multitud y, además, su modo de andar era bastante distintivo, ya que tenía un aura letal.

Pero pensar que Kiyoshi estuviese en esa época era algo imposible. Debía ser la locura que volvía a hacer mella en él; ahora comenzaba a ver visiones.

— Nada —contestó.

Apartó el tema de su mente y lo miró con una sonrisa. La siguiente canción era lenta y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, manteniéndolo muy cerca de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música. Tetsuya le rodeó el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; podía inhalar el cálido aroma a sándalo que desprendía Kagami. No sabía cómo, pero aquel olor conseguía que perdiera la cabeza por completo y que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, Kagami comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras él escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. El peli celeste podría quedarse así para siempre.

Pero la pieza terminó demasiado pronto. Y después de dos canciones rápidas, Kuroko tuvo que regresar a su asiento. Simplemente, no tenía el aguante del guerrero.

Al encaminarse hacia la mesa, se dio cuenta de que Kagami ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada; pero eso sí, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor.

Él le apartó la silla. Se sentó muy cerca de él y cogió su botella de cerveza para tomar un gran trago.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —dijo Kise con una carcajada—. No tenía ni idea de que podías moverte así.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pensamientos lujuriosos de nuevo, Kise?

El rubio le dio un puñetazo a su marido en el estómago.

— Sabes que no es eso. Tú eres el único juguete con el que me apetece jugar.

Daiki miró a Kagami con escepticismo.

— Sí, claro.

Kuroko vio cómo el rostro de Kagami se ensombrecía.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Él le contestó con su sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y al más bajito se le olvidó la pregunta.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio escuchando al DJ, mientras Kagami y Kuroko se ofrecían aperitivos el uno al otro.

Cuando Kuroko apartó la mano de los labios de él, Kagami lo capturó y se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca para chupar un poco de queso que se le había quedado pegado en la yema de un dedo. Pasó la lengua sobre su piel y Tetsuya sintió que el cuerpo le estallaba en llamas.

No pudo más que reírse al notar cómo el deseo lo consumía. Cómo deseaba haberse quedado en casa. ¡Le encantaría quitarle la ropa a Kagami y lamer queso fundido sobre su cuerpo toda la noche!

Definitivamente, iba a añadir queso fundidoa la lista de la compra.

Con los ojos brillantes, Kagami llevó la mano de Kuroko hasta su regazo y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello antes de apartarse y tomar otro trago de cerveza.

— Ryouta —le dijo Aomine llamando la atención de su esposo, que estaba mirando a Kuroko y Kagami. Le ofreció una servilleta—. Seguro que quieres limpiarte la baba que te gotea por la barbilla.

Kise puso los ojos en blanco.

— Kurokocchi, necesito ir al baño. Vamos.

Kagami observó cómo Kuroko se perdía entre la multitud y, casi al instante, las mujeres comenzaron a acercársele.

El estómago se le contrajo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que revolotear a su alrededor? En ese momento, deseó que por una vez en su vida pudiera sentarse tranquilo sin tener que mantener a raya a un puñado de mujeres, de las cuales ni siquiera conocía sus nombres, antes de que empezaran a sobarlo.

— Hola nene —coqueteó una atractiva rubia, que fue la primera en llegar a su lado—. Me gusta cómo bailas. ¿Qué tal si…?

— No estoy solo —le contestó él, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia.

— ¿Con _él_? —se rió la mujer mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia el lugar por donde Kuroko había desparecido—. Venga ya. Pensaba que habías perdido una apuesta o algo así.

— Yo pensé que lo hacía por pena —comentó otra mujer que se acercó junto a una morena.

Dos hombres surgieron en ese momento de entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí las tres? —preguntaron los tipos a sus compañeras.

Las mujeres contemplaron contritas a Kagami.

— Nada —ronroneó la rubia, mirándolo por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Los hombres lo miraron furiosos.

Él alzó una ceja con un gesto burlón y tomó otro trago de cerveza con total normalidad. Los tipos debieron darse cuenta de que la idea de pelear con él era bastante estúpida, porque se reunieron con sus chicas y se marcharon.

Kagami suspiró, disgustado. Daba igual la época en la que se encontrara, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Oye —le increpó Aomine alzándose un poco por encima de la mesa—. Sé que últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con mi esposo. Por tu bien, espero que no te estés metiendo en mi territorio. ¿Me has entendido?

Kagami tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Aomine no; él no.

— Por si no lo has notado, sólo estoy interesado en Tetsu.

— Sí, claro —masculló el peli azul—. No intentes confundirme; Tetsu es como mi hermanito, pero no soy idiota. No puedo creer que seas el tipo de hombre que se conforma con una hamburguesa cuando tiene un montón de jugosos solomillos de ternera esperándolo.

— Sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que creas. Yo estoy con Tetsu.

Kuroko vaciló cuando Kise y él regresaron junto a Kagami y Aomine. La tensión del pelirrojo era palpable. Sostenía la cerveza con tanta fuerza que se sorprendía de que la botella no hubiera estallado, hecha añicos.

— Daicchi —le dijo Kise mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¿Te importaría mucho si bailo con Kagamicchi?

— Joder, claro que me importa. Eres mi esposo.

De inmediato, Kagami se disculpó y se acercó hasta donde estaba atendiendo el barman a un multo de gente.

Kuroko lo siguió con rapidez.

Pidió otra cerveza justo cuando él llegó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Estupendamente.

Pero no lo parecía. Definitivamente, no parecía estar bien.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé cuando no estás siendo sincero conmigo. Y ahora confiesa, Taiga. ¿Qué pasa?

— Deberíamos marcharnos.

— ¿Por qué?

Kagami lanzó una rápida mirada a Kise y Aomine.

— Creo que sería lo más sensato.

— ¿Por qué?

Kagami gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, tres hombres aparecieron tras él y, por sus expresiones, Kuroko intuyó que no estaban muy contentos.

Peor aún, parecía que Kagami era la fuente de todos sus problemas.

El más grande era un monstruoso culturista, siete centímetros más bajo que el pelirrojo, pero bastante más musculoso y voluminoso. Hizo una especie de mohín al mirar la espalda de Kagami de arriba abajo. Y, en ese instante, Kuroko lo reconoció.

_Kentaro_.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. Físicamente, había cambiado muchísimo con los años. Tenía la cara más redonda, con arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos, y había perdido mucho pelo. Pero aún conservaba la misma sonrisa burlona.

— Éste era el que estaba con Ammi —le dijo uno de sus acólitos.

Una calma mortal rodeó a Kagami, haciendo que Kuroko se estremeciera de miedo. Él no sabía de lo que era capaz y, por lo que estaba viendo, Kentaro no había cambiado por dentro tanto como por fuera. Un niñato de anuncio, rodeado de seguidores, que siempre se movía con su séquito. Todo lo que hacía tenía que ser notorio para dejar claro su poder. Con ese ego de chulo de playa, estaba claro que no se iría hasta que consiguiera enredar a Kagami en una pelea.

Lo único que esperaba era que su general tuviera más sentido común y no cayera en la trampa.

— ¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó, sin mirar a Kentaro ni a sus amigos.

Kentaro se rió y palmeó a uno de los suyos en el pecho.

— ¿Qué acento es ése? Tiene voz de pito. Pensaba que el niño bonito iba detrás de mi chica, pero por su pinta y por su voz, creo que iba detrás de uno de ustedes, es un pasivo de primera.

Kagami se giró y miró furioso a Kentaro. A cualquier otra persona con más entendederas, esa mirada la habría hecho retirarse.

Kentaro, por supuesto, carecía de entendederas. No había tenido nunca ni una pizca de sentido común.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, niño bonito? —se burló el pelinegro—. ¿Te he ofendido? —Miró a sus amigos y meneó la cabeza—. Lo que pensaba; es un mariquita cobarde con voz de pito.

Kagami soltó una carcajada siniestra.

— Venga Taiga —le increpó Kuroko, cogiéndolo del brazo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor—. Vámonos.

Kentaro lo miró con aquella risita burlona y entonces lo reconoció.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda al tipo moreno que estaba a su lado—. Oye, Toshida, ¿te acuerdas de Tetsuya, el de la facultad? Su culo blanco me hizo ganar nuestra apuesta.

Kagami se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

Kuroko sentía que el viejo dolor volvía, pero se negó a demostrarlo. Jamás le daría ese gusto a Kentaro de nuevo.

— No me extraña que fuera detrás de Ammi —siguió este—. Probablemente quería probar a alguien que no estuviese todo el rato llorando mientras se lo tira.

Kagami giró hacia Kentaro con tal rapidez que Kuroko apenas si fue capaz de percibir el movimiento. Kentaro se movió un poco pero Kagami se agachó y le lanzó un puñetazo a las costillas que lo envió hasta la multitud, que se agolpaba unos metros detrás de ellos. Con una maldición, se arrojó a plena carrera hacia el pelirrojo. Él se ladeó un poco, le puso la zancadilla y lo empujó haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Kentaro aterrizó sobre la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Kagami colocó el pie sobre su garganta y le sonrió con tal frialdad que Kuroko comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Kentaro agarró el pie de Kagami con las dos manos e intentó apartarlo. Comenzó a agitarse por el esfuerzo, pero el general no se apartó.

— ¿Sabías…—le preguntó Kagami con un tono de voz tan pragmático que era realmente atemorizante—…que sólo son necesarios poco más de dos kilos para aplastarte el esófago por completo?

Los ojos y los brazos de Kentaro comenzaron a hincharse cuando Kagami ejerció más presión sobre su cuello.

— Tío, por favor —suplicó Kentaro mientras intentaba quitarse el pie de Kagami de encima—. Por favor, no me hagas daño, ¿vale?

Kuroko contuvo el aliento, aterrado, al ver que el pelirrojo le pisaba aún con más fuerza.

Toshida se acercó a ellos.

— Hazlo —le advirtió Kagami— y te saco el corazón para que tu amigo se lo coma.

Kuroko se quedó helado al ver la mirada de los ojos de Taiga. Éste no era el hombre tierno que le hacía el amor por las noches. Éste era el rostro del general que una vez había mandado al infierno a los romanos más valientes.

No dudaba ni por un solo instante que Kagami podía llevar a cabo la amenaza. Y por lo rápido que la sangre abandonó el rostro de Toshida, Kuroko supo que el hombre también lo creyó.

— Por favor —volvió a implorar Kentaro, comenzando a llorar—. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Kuroko tragó saliva mientras esas palabras lo asaltaban; las mismas que él pronunció llorando en la cama de Kentaro.

Fue entonces cuando Kagami lo miró a los ojos. Él vio la furia y el deseo de acabar con el pelinegro. Por él.

— Déjalo, Taiga —le dijo en voz baja—. No merece la pena. A tu lado no vale nada.

Kagami miró a Kentaro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Los cobardes inútiles como tú son descuartizados como entrenamiento allí de donde vengo.

Cuando Kuroko pensaba que iba a matarlo, Kagami apartó el pie.

— Levántate.

Frotándose el cuello, Kentaro se puso en pie lentamente.

La mirada gélida y letal de Kagami hizo que se encogiera.

— Le debes una disculpa a mi doncel.

Kentaro se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Lo siento.

— Dilo como si lo sintieras de verdad —lo amenazó Kagami en voz baja.

— Lo siento, Tetsuya. De verdad. Lo siento muchísimo.

Antes de que él pudiese responder, Kagami pasó un brazo por sus brazos en un gesto posesivo y salieron a paso tranquilo del local.

Ninguno de ellos habló hasta que llegaron al coche. Kuroko notaba que algo iba muy mal con Kagami. Estaba totalmente tenso, como la cuerda de un arco.

— Ojalá me hubieses dejado matarlo —le dijo, mientras Kuroko buscaba las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

— Taiga…

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta dejarlo marchar. No soy el tipo de hombre que suele dejar de lado una situación como ésta —confesó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el techo del coche con la palma de la mano para después girarse rápidamente y lanzar un gruñido—. ¡Maldita sea, Tetsuya! hubo una época en la que me alimentaba de las entrañas de tipos como ése. Y he pasado de eso a…

Kagami dudó un instante cuando dos mil años de recuerdos reprimidos afluyeron a su mente. Volvió a verse como el respetado líder que fue. El héroe de Macedonia. El hombre que una vez consiguió que legiones completas de romanos se rindieran ante la simple aparición de su estandarte.

Y después vio en lo que se había convertido. En una cáscara vacía. En una codiciada mascota, sometida a la voluntad de aquél que lo invocara.

Durante dos mil años había vivido sin emociones y sin pronunciar más que un puñado de palabras.

Había encontrado el punto exacto que le permitía sobrevivir. Y se había dejado arrastrar.

Hasta que Kuroko llegó y descubrió su faceta humana…

El peli celeste observó la miríada de emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de Kagami. Ira, confusión, horror y, finalmente, una terrible agonía. Se acercó hasta el otro lado del coche, donde él estaba, pero no dejó que lo tocara.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? —le preguntó con un tono brusco a causa de las intensas emociones—. Ya no sé quién soy. En Macedonia sabía quién era; después me convertí en esto —dijo, mientras alzaba el brazo para que Kuroko pudiera ver las palabras que Haizaki grabó a fuego—. Y tú lo has cambiado todo —acabó, mirándolo fijamente.

La angustia que reflejaban sus ojos desgarraba a Tetsuya.

— ¿Por qué has tenido que cambiarme, Tetsu? ¿Por qué no me dejaste como estaba? Había aprendido, a fuerza de voluntad, a no sentir nada. Simplemente venía a este mundo, hacía lo que me ordenaban y me marchaba. No deseaba nada. Y ahora… —miró a su alrededor, como un hombre inmerso en una pesadilla de la que no puede escapar.

Él alargó el brazo.

— Taiga…

Negando con la cabeza, él se alejó de su mano.

— ¡No! —exclamó, mesándose el cabello—. No sé a dónde pertenezco. No lo entiendes.

— Entonces, explícamelo —le suplicó Kuroko.

— ¿Cómo voy a explicarte lo que es caminar entre dos mundos y ser despreciado por ambos? No soy humano, ni tampoco un dios; soy un híbrido abominable. No tienes idea de cómo crecí: mi madre me entregó a mi padre, que me entregó a su esposa, que me entregaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca para alejarme de su vista. Y durante los últimos veinte siglos no he sido más que una moneda de cambio, algo que se podía comprar y vender. He pasado toda mi vida buscando un lugar al que poder llamar _hogar_. Buscando a alguien que me quisiera por lo que _soy_, no por mi rostro ni por mi cuerpo. —El tormento que reflejaban sus ojos hería a Kuroko como una quemadura.

— Yo te quiero, Taiga.

— No, no es cierto. ¿Cómo ibas a quererme?

Él se quedó boquiabierto ante su pregunta.

— Mejor di que cómo no iba a hacerlo. Dios mío, jamás en mi vida he deseado estar junto a alguien como ahora deseo estar contigo.

— Es lujuria, nada más.

Eso sí consiguió enfadarlo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a despreciar sus sentimientos como si fuesen algo trivial! Lo que sentía hacia él era mucho más profundo que la mera lujuria, era algo que le llegaba hasta el alma.

— No me digas lo que siento o lo que no. No soy un niño.

Kagami meneó la cabeza, incapaz de creer sus palabras. Se trataba de la maldición. Tenía que ser eso. Nadie podía amarlo. Nadie lo había hecho nunca, desde el día en que nació.

Pero que Tetsu lo amara…

Sería un milagro. Sería…

La gloria. Y él no había nacido para saborearla.

_«Sufrirás como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho.»_

Sólo se trataba de otra estratagema de los dioses. Otro cruel engaño concebido para castigarle.

Y ya estaba cansado. Exhausto y agotado por la lucha. Sólo quería escapar al sufrimiento. Buscaba un puerto donde refugiarse de aquellos aterradores sentimientos que lo asaltaban cada vez que la miraba.

Kuroko apretó los dientes al ver la negativa en los ojos de Kagami. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo?

Lo habían herido en incontables ocasiones. Pero de algún modo, de alguna forma, lograría probarle lo mucho que significaba en su vida.

Tenía que hacerlo. Porque perderle significaría la muerte para Tetsuya.

* * *

Kyaaa el nuevo capitulo ready chicos! Jo! Amo este cap! Es uno de mis favoritos y ya se imaginaran el porq! Pero que digo… eso no es importante! Vamos a ver que dicen ustedes en sus reviews! Y perdonen el que hoy no les deje una respuesta a sus reviews… tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana… y siento que ese viejo me va a follar si no lo hago... bueno! Dejen sus reviews y gracias totalmente por sus reviews a:

LlyanaSnape

Yoko Tetsuna-chan

AmanthaB

PaulitaXDB (-3-)

Ashira23

Lulu.c1t4

Tu mejor fan (*w*)

Mikheil (o.^)

RizelHolmes \(^.^)/

Kuramakun33

Guest (dejame tu nombre onegai!)

Katy365

Gracias a todos ustedes! Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leen esta historia! Onegai dejen sus reviews, así me irá bien en el examen! Jojojo ya no los amenasare con elmo… ya lo mate… digo! Se fue de viaje! ⌐u⌐


	17. aviso 2

Aviso

hola chicos... lamento que tengan que leer esto el día de hoy... verán, hoy no podre hacer la actu porque como había dicho antes, estoy en temporada de exámenes y el lunes tengo un difícil examen de calculo y pues es la materia que mas problemas me da por lo tanto tengo que dedicarme todo el fin de semana para ello... prometo compensarlos para el lunes por la noche... subiré los dos cap: :amante de ensueño" y "niñero de al lado" así que espero puedan comprender... pero yo se que lo harán porq todos son bien nice! jiji besos a todos!

con amor: Nagashi! \(^.^)/


	18. Chapter 16

**Adv: ni esta historia ni los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke me pertenecen u.u así que agradezcan a los creadores estas maravillosas obras!**

**Capítulo 15**

Kagami mantuvo la distancia entre ellos lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Por mucho que Kuroko intentaba derribar la barrera que lo rodeaba, él lo apartaba sin dudarlo.

Ni siquiera quería que le leyera.

Totalmente descorazonado, se fue al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, pero ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en acudir a la consulta. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus celestiales ojos rojos, cargados de confusión.

— ¿Kuroko Tetsuya?

El peli celeste alzó la mirada del escritorio y vio a una mujer peli rosa, increíblemente hermosa, de poco más de veinte años que estaba parada en el hueco de la puerta. Parecía que acababa de salir de un desfile de modas en Europa, con aquel traje de seda roja de Armani y las medias y los zapatos a juego.

— Lo siento —le dijo Kuroko—. Mi hora de visitas ha acabado. Si quiere volver mañana…

— ¿Tengo aspecto de necesitar a un sexólogo?

A primera vista, no. Pero claro, Kuroko había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo a no hacer juicios apresurados sobre los problemas de la gente.

Sin que la invitara, la mujer entró tranquilamente a su consulta con un andar presuntuoso y elegante que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Caminó hacia la pared donde estaban colgados los títulos y certificados de Tetsu.

— Impresionante —le dijo. Pero su tono expresaba todo lo contrario.

Se volvió para observar concienzudamente a Kuroko y, por la mueca burlona en su rostro, éste supo que la mujer lo encontraba seriamente deficiente.

— No eres lo bastante hermoso para él, ¿sabes? demasiado bajo y demasiado rechoncho. ¿Y dónde has encontrado _ese_ traje?

Completamente ofendido, Kuroko adoptó una postura rígida.

— ¿Cómo dice?

La mujer ignoró su pregunta.

— Dime, ¿no te molesta estar cerca de un hombre como Taiga, sabiendo que si tuviese oportunidad, jamás querría estar _contigo_? Tiene un cuerpo tan bien formado, es tan elegante… Tan fuerte y cruel… Sé que nunca antes has tenido detrás de ti a un hombre como él, y jamás volverás a tenerlo.

Atónito, Kuroko no era capaz de hablar.

Y tampoco tuvo que hacerlo; la mujer siguió sin detenerse.

— Su padre era como él. Imagínate a Taiga con el pelo negro, un poco más bajo y de apariencia más vulgar, no tan refinado. Pero aún así, ese hombre tenía unas manos que… Mmm… —Sonrió pensativamente, con la mirada perdida—. Por supuesto Diocles tenía todo el cuerpo marcado por horribles cicatrices de las batallas; tenía una espantosa cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. —Entrecerró los ojos con ira—. Jamás olvidaré el día que intentó marcar a Taiga con una daga, para hacerle esa misma cicatriz. En ese momento hubiera deseado que viviese lo suficiente para arrepentirse de esa infracción, pero me aseguré de que no lo hiciera. Taiga es físicamente perfecto, y jamás permitiré que nadie estropee la belleza que yo le di. —La fría y calculadora mirada que Afrodita dedicó a Kuroko hizo que éste se estremeciera.

» No compartiré a mi hijo contigo.

La posesividad de las palabras de la diosa despertó la ira de Tetsu. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ahora y a decir tal cosa?

— Si Taiga significa tanto para ti, ¿por qué lo abandonaste?

Momoi lo miró, furiosa.

— ¿Crees que me dejaron otra opción? Zeus se negó a darle la ambrosía; ningún mortal puede vivir en el Olimpo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, Hermes me lo quitó de los brazos y lo entregó a su padre.

Kuroko vio el horror en el rostro de Momoi al recordar aquel momento.

— Mi dolor por su pérdida iba más allá de los límites humanos. Inconsolable, me encerré para alejarme de todo. Cuando fui capaz de enfrentarme a todos ellos de nuevo, habían pasado catorce años en la tierra. Apenas si reconocí al bebé que yo había amamantado. Y él me _odiaba_. —Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviese luchando por contener las lágrimas.

» No tienes idea de lo que es ser madre, y que ese hijo que has llevado en tu vientre maldiga hasta tu propio nombre.

Kuroko comprendía su dolor, pero era a Kagami a quien amaba; y su sufrimiento era lo que más le preocupaba.

— ¿Alguna vez intentaste decirle cómo te sentías?

— Por supuesto que lo hice —espetó la diosa—. Le envié a Tatsuya con mis regalos. Me los devolvió, con un mensaje que un hijo no debería decirle a su madre jamás.

— Estaba herido.

— Y yo también —gritó Momoi. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Desconfiado y bastante asustado por lo que una diosa enfadada pudiera hacer con él, Kuroko observó cómo la peli rosa cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo para calmarse.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz dura y el cuerpo tenso.

— Aún así, envié de nuevo a Tatsuya con más regalos para Taiga. Los rechazó todos. Me vi a obligada a presenciar cómo juraba lealtad y servicio a Atenea en venganza. —Masculló el nombre de la diosa como si la despreciara.

» Fue en su nombre que conquistó ciudades con los dones que yo le otorgué cuando nació: la fuerza de Ares, la templanza de Apolo y las bendiciones de las Musas y las Gracias. Incluso lo sumergí en el río Estigio para asegurarme de que ningún arma humana pudiera matarlo o dejarlo marcado y, a diferencia de lo que hizo Tetis con Aquiles, sumergí también sus tobillos para que no tuviese ni un solo punto vulnerable. —Meneó la cabeza como si aún no pudiese creer lo que el pelirrojo hizo.

» Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos por ese chico, y él no me demostró la más mínima gratitud. Ni el respeto que merecía. Finalmente, dejé de intentarlo. Puesto que rechazaba mi amor, me aseguré de que nadie lo amara _jamás_.

El corazón de Kuroko se detuvo al escuchar el egoísmo de la diosa.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Momoi alzó la barbilla, altanera, como una reina orgullosa de sus frías y sangrientas hazañas.

— Le maldije del mismo modo que él lo hizo conmigo. Me aseguré de que ninguna mujer humana o doncel pudiese mirarlo sin desear su cuerpo, y de que todo hombre que estuviese a su alrededor lo envidiara profundamente.

Kuroko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía una madre ser tan cruel?

Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento se alejó de su mente, lo asaltó otro aún más horrible:

— Tú fuiste la culpable de que Akashi muriera, ¿verdad?

— No, eso fue obra de Taiga. Por supuesto que yo estaba enfurecida cuando Tatsuya me contó lo que había hecho por su hermano, y también porque Taiga había acudido a él y no a mí.

» Puesto que no podía deshacer lo que la flecha de Tatsuya había conseguido, decidí mermar sus efectos. Lo que Taiga tuvo con Akashi fue algo insípido, y él lo sabe. —Afrodita se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló la ciudad.

» Si Taiga hubiese acudido a mí alguna vez, habría dejado que Akashi lo amara. Pero no lo hizo. Lo observé acercarse a él, noche tras noche, tomándolo una y otra vez, y percibí su malestar, su angustia porque sabía que su esposo no lo amaba. Y todavía seguía rechazándome y maldiciéndome.

» Fueron las lágrimas que derramé por él a lo largo de los años lo que puso a Haizaki en su contra. Siempre ha sido el más leal de mis hijos. Debí detenerlo tan pronto como supe que quería la sangre de Taiga, pero no lo hice. Ansiaba que la ira de Haizaki consiguiera que Taiga me buscara e implorara mi ayuda. —Apretó los dientes.

» Pero no lo hizo.

Kuroko comprendía su dolor, pero eso no cambiaba lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo es que Taiga acabó siendo maldecido?

La diosa tragó saliva.

— Todo comenzó la noche que Alex le contó a Haizaki que no existía otro hombre más valiente y fuerte que Taiga. Ella lo retó a enfrentar a su mejor general con mi hijo. Dos días más tarde, contemplé cómo Taiga cabalgaba hacia la batalla y supe que no perdería. Cuando venció al ejército romano, Haizaki se enfureció.

» Tatsuya se fue de la lengua y le contó lo que había hecho. Al instante, Haizaki fue en busca de Murasakibara y Akashi. Yo no sabía las repercusiones que iba a tener. —Se envolvió la cintura con los brazos.

» Nunca tuve intención de que los niños murieran. No te imaginas las veces que me pregunto al cabo del día por qué dejé que ocurriera aquello.

— ¿No hubo ningún modo de evitarlo?

Momoi negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— Incluso mis poderes están limitados por las Parcas. Cuando Taiga se dirigió a mi templo, tras verlos a todos muertos, contuve el aliento pensando que por fin acudía en busca de mi ayuda. Y entonces vio a esa puerca con la túnica de Haizaki que se arrojó a sus brazos y le pidió que tomara su virginidad antes de que tuviese lugar la ceremonia en la que sería reclamada por mi otro hijo. Si Taiga hubiese pensado con claridad, sé que la habría rechazado. —El rostro de la diosa se ensombreció por la furia.

» Si no hubiese sido por Alexandria, ese día mi hijo hubiese venido a mí. Sé que me habría pedido ayuda. Pero era demasiado tarde. Todo acabó en el mismo momento en que se derramó en ella.

— ¿Y aún así te negaste a ayudarlo?

— ¿Cómo podía elegir entre dos de mis hijos?

Kuroko se horrorizó ante la pregunta.

— ¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste cuando permitiste que encerraran a Taiga en un pergamino?

Los ojos de la Diosa brillaron con tal malicia que Tetsu dio un paso atrás.

— Taiga fue quien me rechazó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirme ayuda y yo se la habría dado.

Kuroko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Para ser una diosa, Afrodita era bastante egoísta y corta de entendederas.

— Toda esta tragedia porque ninguno de los dos ha querido rebajarse a suplicar al otro. No puedo creer que concedieras a Taiga la fuerza de Ares y luego lo maldijeras por esa fuerza que tú misma le otorgaste. En lugar de esperarlo o de enviar a otros en tu nombre, ¿no se te ocurrió nunca ir en persona?

Momoi lo miró furiosa e indignada.

— Yo soy la Diosa del Amor, ¿cómo quieres que me arrastre? ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo embarazoso que es para mí que mi propio hijo me odie?

— ¿Embarazoso? Tienes al resto del mundo para amarte. Taiga no tiene a nadie.

La Diosa se acercó a él, furiosa.

— Aléjate de él. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amenazas cuando no lo hiciste con Akashi?

— Porque él no lo amaba.

Kuroko se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Estás diciéndome…?

La diosa se esfumó.

— ¡Venga ya! —gritó Kuroko mirando al techo—. ¡No puedes esfumarte en mitad de una conversación!

— ¿Kuroko?

La voz de Riko hizo que diera un respingo. Girándose de inmediato, la vio asomándose por la puerta.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó la peli cafe.

Kuroko hizo un gesto abarcando la consulta y después pensó que no sería muy inteligente decirle a su secretaria la verdad.

— Conmigo mismo.

Riko lo miró sin acabar de creérselo.

— ¿Tienes la costumbre de gritarte a ti mismo?

— A veces.

Aida alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

— Me parece que necesitas una sesión —comentó mientras se alejaba.

Haciendo caso omiso de su compañero, Kuroko no perdió tiempo en recoger sus cosas. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para ver a Kagami.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta supo que algo iba mal. Kagami no salió a recibirlo.

— ¿Taiga? —lo llamó.

— Arriba.

Kuroko dejó las llaves y el correo sobre la mesa, y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

— No vas a creerte quién pasó hoy por la… —su voz se desvaneció al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio y ver a Kagami con una mano encadenada a los barrotes de la cama, tendido en el centro del colchón, sin camisa y con la frente cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó muerto de miedo.

— No puedo luchar más, Tetsu —le contestó respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tienes que intentarlo.

Él meneó la cabeza.

— Necesito que me encadenes la otra mano. No llego.

— Taiga…

Él lo interrumpió con una amarga y brusca carcajada.

— ¿No es irónico? Tengo que pedirte que me encadenes cuando todos los demás lo hacían libremente a las pocas horas de presentarme ante ellos. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Hazlo, Tetsu. No podría seguir viviendo si te hiciese daño.

Con el corazón en un puño, él cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a la cama.

Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Kagami alargó el brazo y acarició su mejilla. Lo acercó hasta él y lo besó, tan profundamente que Kuroko pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Fue un beso feroz y exigente. Un beso que hablaba de deseo. Y de promesas.

Kagami mordisqueó sus labios y lo alejó.

— Hazlo.

Kuroko pasó el grillete de plata por los barrotes del cabecero.

El alivio de Kagami fue evidente. Hasta ese momento, Kuroko no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado durante la semana anterior. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, con dificultad, respiró hondo.

Kuroko se acercó y le pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¡Dios santo! —jadeó. Estaba tan caliente que casi le hizo una quemadura—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Nada, pero gracias por preguntar.

Kuroko fue hacia el vestidor en busca de su ropa. Cuando empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, Kagami lo detuvo.

— Por favor, no lo hagas delante de mí. Si veo tu cuerpo… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiese aplicado un hierro candente.

Kuroko fue consciente en ese momento de lo acostumbrado que estaba a su presencia; no había pensado en desnudarse en otro lado.

— Lo siento —se disculpó.

Se cambió en el cuarto de baño y mojó unas toallas para colocárselas en la frente.

Volvió a la habitación para refrescarlo.

Le acarició el pelo, empapado de sudor.

— Estás ardiendo.

— Lo sé. Me siento como si estuviese en un lecho de brasas.

Siseó cuando Kuroko le acercó la toalla fría.

— No me has contado qué tal te ha ido el día —le dijo sin aliento.

Kuroko jadeó al sentir que el amor y la felicidad lo invadían. Todos los días Kagami le hacía esa pregunta. Todos los días contaba las horas para regresar a casa junto a él.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando se marchara.

Obligándose a no pensar en eso, se concentró en cuidarlo.

— No hay mucho que contar —susurró. No quería agobiarlo con lo que su madre le había confesado. No mientras estuviese así. Ya lo habían herido bastante, y no sería él quien aumentara su dolor—. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— No.

Kuroko se sentó a su lado. Pasó toda la noche leyéndole y refrescándolo.

Kagami no durmió. No pudo. Sólo era consciente de la piel de Kuroko cuando lo tocaba y de su dulce aroma corporal. Invadía sus sentidos y hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo le exigían que lo poseyera.

Con los dientes apretados, tiró de las cadenas de plata que apresaban sus muñecas y luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlo. No quería rendirse.

No quería cerrar los ojos y desaprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar junto al peli celeste mientras aún estuviese cuerdo. Si dejaba que la oscuridad lo consumiera no se despertaría hasta estar de vuelta en el libro. Solo.

— No puedo perderlo —murmuró. La simple idea de perderlo hacía pedazos lo poco que le quedaba de corazón.

El reloj de pared dio las tres. Kuroko se había quedado dormido hacía muy poco rato. Tenía la cabeza y la mano apoyadas sobre su abdomen y su aliento le acariciaba el estómago.

Podía sentir su cabello rozándole la piel, la calidez de su cuerpo filtrándose por sus poros hasta llegarle al alma.

Lo que daría por poder tocarlo…

Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió soñar por primera vez desde hacía siglos. Soñó con pasar noches enteras junto a Tetsu.

Soñó que llegaba el día en que podía amarlo como se merecía. Un día en que él sería libre para poder entregarse al más bajito. Soñó en tener un hogar junto a él.

Y soñó con niños de alegres ojos azules, y dulces y traviesas sonrisas.

Aún estaba soñando cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas y el reloj dio las seis. Kuroko se despertó.

Frotó la mejilla sobre su pecho, acariciándolo de tal modo que para Kagami supuso una tortura.

— Buenos días —lo saludó sonriente.

— Buenos días.

Kuroko se mordió el labio al pasear la mirada sobre su cuerpo y arrugó la frente por la preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro que tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No te puedo liberar un ratito?

— ¡No! —exclamó con énfasis.

Kuroko cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta para hablar con Riko.

— No iré en un par de días, ¿pueden hacerse cargo de algunos de mis pacientes?

Kagami frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

— ¿Es que no vas a ir a trabajar? —le preguntó en cuanto colgó.

Kuroko no podía creer que le hiciese esa pregunta.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí tal y cómo estás?

— Estaré bien.

Él lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

— ¿Y si pasara algo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Puede haber un incendio o alguien puede entrar y hacerte cualquier cosas mientras estás ahí indefenso.

Kagami no discutió. Le entusiasmó el hecho de verlo tan dispuesto a quedarse junto a él.

A media tarde, Kuroko fue testigo de que la maldición empeoraba. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kagami estaba cubierto de sudor. Los músculos de los brazos estaban totalmente tensos y apenas hablaba; cuando lo hacía, apretaba los dientes.

Pero seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa, y sus ojos eran cálidos y alentadores mientras sus músculos se contraían con continuos espasmos y soportaba el sufrimiento que amenazaba con devorarlo.

Tetsuya siguió refrescándolo, pero tan pronto como acercaba la toalla a su piel se calentaba tanto que apenas era capaz de tocarla después.

Para cuando llegó la medianoche Kagami deliraba.

Observó impotente cómo se agitaba y maldecía como si un ser invisible estuviese arrancándole la piel a tiras. Kuroko nunca había visto algo así. Estaba forcejeando tanto que casi temía que echara abajo la cama.

— No puedo soportar esto —susurró. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llamó a Kise.

Una hora después, Kuroko abrió la puerta a Ryouta y a su hermano Kazunari. Con el pelo negro y los ojos grises, Kazunari no se parecía en nada a Kise. Era uno de los pocos sacerdotes blancos de vudú; regentaba una tienda de artículos mágicos y hacía de guía turística por el cementerio los viernes por la noche.

— No saben cuánto les agradezco que hayan venido —les dijo Kuroko al cerrar la puerta, una vez pasaron al recibidor.

— No es nada —le contestó el rubio.

Kazunari llevaba un timbal bajo el brazo e iba vestido con una sencilla tunica marrón.

— ¿Dónde está?

Kuroko los llevó al piso superior.

Kazunari puso un pie en la habitación y se quedó paralizado al ver a Kagami sobre la cama preso de continuas convulsiones y maldiciendo a todo el panteón griego.

El color abandonó su rostro.

— No puedo hacer nada por él.

— Kazucchi —lo increpó Kise—. Tienes que intentarlo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo, el pelinegro meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Sella esta habitación y déjalo hasta que regrese de donde vino. Hay algo tan maligno y poderoso observándolo que no me atrevo a hacerle frente. —Miró a Kise—. ¿No percibes el odio?

Kuroko comenzó a temblar al escuchar a Kazunari, y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Ryouta? —llamó a su amigo. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien aliviara el sufrimiento de Kagami de algún modo. Tenía que haber algo que ellos pudiesen hacer.

— Sabes que no puedo ayudarlo —le dijo Ryouta— Mis hechizos nunca funcionan.

_¡No!, _gritó su mente. No podían abandonarlo de aquel modo.

Miró a Kagami mientras éste forcejeaba por liberarse de los grilletes.

— ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda acudir en busca de ayuda?

— No —contestó Kazunari—. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo permanecer aquí. No te ofendas, pero todo esto me pone los pelos de punta. —Lanzó una mirada categórica a su hermano—. Y tú sabes muy bien a qué tipo de atrocidades me enfrento diariamente.

— Lo siento, Kurokocchi —se disculpó Kise, acariciándole el brazo—. Investigaré y veré lo que puedo descubrir, ¿de acuerdo?

Con el corazón en un puño, Kuroko no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos a la puerta.

Cuando la cerró, se dejo caer sobre ella con cansancio.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía limitarse a aceptar que no había ayuda posible para Kagami. Tenía que haber algo que pudiese aliviar su dolor. Algo en lo que él aún no hubiese pensado.

Subió las escaleras y volvió junto a él.

— ¿Tetsu? —Kagami lo llamó con un gemido tan agónico que su corazón acabó de hacerse pedazos.

— Estoy a tu lado, cariño —le dijo, acariciándole la frente.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje, como el de un animal atrapado en un cepo, y se lanzó sobre el peli celeste.

Aterrorizado, Kuroko se alejó de la cama.

Se dirigió al vestidor, con las piernas temblorosas, y cogió el ejemplar de _La Odisea_.

Acercó la mecedora a la cama y comenzó a leer.

Pareció relajarlo. Al menos no se revolvía con tanta fuerza.

Con el paso de los días, la esperanza de Kuroko se marchitaba. Kagami estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que no había modo alguno de romper la maldición si no lograba superar la locura.

No podía soportar verlo sufrir, horas tras hora, sin ningún momento de alivio. No era de extrañar que odiara a su madre. ¿Cómo podía la Diosa del amor dejarlo pasar por esto sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarlo?

Y había sufrido de aquel modo durante siglos…

Kuroko estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Cómo pueden permitirlo! —gritó enfadado, mirando al techo.

— ¡Eros! —le llamó—. ¿Me oyes? ¿Atenea? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Cómo permiten que sufra así? Si lo aman un poco, por favor, ayúdenlo.

Tal y como esperaba, nadie contestó.

Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre la mano e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Seguramente habría algo que…

Una luz cegadora atravesó la habitación.

Perplejo, alzó la vista y se encontró con la peli rosa que acababa de materializarse junto a la cama. Si se hubiese encontrado con un burro en la cocina no se hubiese sorprendido tanto.

La diosa perdió el color del rostro al contemplar cómo su hijo se revolvía, agitado por los espasmos, sufriendo una horrible agonía. Alargó una mano hacia él y la retiró con brusquedad, dejándola caer mientras apretaba el puño.

En ese momento miró a Kuroko.

— Le quiero —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

Momoi clavó la mirada en el suelo, pero Kuroko fue testigo de su lucha interior.

— Si lo libero, lo apartarás de mí para siempre. Si no lo hago, los dos lo perderemos. —Momoi lo miró a los ojos—. He estado pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón. Lo hice fuerte y jamás debí castigarlo por eso. Lo único que deseaba es que me llamara _madre_. —Miró a su hijo.

» Sólo quería que me quisieras, Taiga. Un poquito nada más.

Kuroko tragó saliva al ver el dolor en el rostro de la peli rosa cuando acarició la mano de Kagami.

Él siseó, como si el roce le hubiese quemado la piel.

Momoi retiró la mano.

— Prométeme que lo cuidarás mucho, Tetsuya.

— Tanto como él me lo permita; lo prometo.

La diosa asintió y colocó la mano sobre la frente de Kagami. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de ser alcanzado por un rayo. La diosa inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura en los labios.

Al instante, Kagami se relajó y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Los grilletes se abrieron y aún así no se movió. El corazón de Kuroko dejó de latir al darse cuenta de que Kagami no respiraba. Aterrorizado, alargó una temblorosa mano para tocarlo.

Él inspiró con brusquedad.

Mientras Momoi tendía la mano hacia Kagami, Kuroko percibió en sus ojos la necesidad de sentir el amor de un hijo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Era la misma mirada anhelante que a menudo captaba en los ojos del pelirrojo cuando él no era consciente de que lo estaba observando.

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se necesitaban tan desesperadamente no fuesen capaces de arreglar las cosas?

Momoi desapareció en el mismo instante que Kagami abrió los ojos.

Kuroko se acercó a él. Temblaba tanto que le castañeteaban los dientes. La fiebre había desaparecido y su piel estaba tan fría como el hielo.

Recogió el edredón del suelo y lo cubrió con él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kagami con voz insegura.

— Tu madre te liberó.

Kagami pareció enmudecer por la sorpresa.

— ¿Mi madre? ¿Ha estado aquí?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

— Estaba preocupada por ti.

Kagami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería cierto?

Pero, ¿por qué iba a ayudarlo su madre ahora si siempre le había vuelto la espalda cuando más la había necesitado? No tenía sentido.

Con el ceño fruncido, intentó bajarse de la cama.

— No, ni hablar —le dijo el peli celeste con brusquedad—. Acabo de hacer que te pongas bien y no voy a…

— Necesito ir al baño urgentemente —lo interrumpió él.

— ¡Ah!

Kuroko lo ayudó a bajar de la cama. Estaba tan débil que no se aguantaba en pie y él lo sostuvo hasta atravesar el pasillo. Kagami cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma de Tetsu. Temeroso de hacerle daño, intentó no apoyarse demasiado en él.

Su corazón se enterneció al ver la forma en que el más bajito lo cuidaba, al percibir la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndole la cintura mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

Su Tetsu. ¿Cómo iba a soportar separarse de él?

Una vez atendió sus necesidades, él le preparó un baño caliente y lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera.

Kagami lo contempló mientras lo lavaba. Le parecía imposible que hubiese permanecido a su lado todo aquel tiempo. No recordaba casi nada de los últimos días, pero se acordaba del sonido de su voz atravesando la oscuridad para reconfortarlo.

Lo había oído pronunciar su nombre a gritos y, en ocasiones, estaba seguro de haber sentido su mano sobre la piel, anclándolo a la cordura.

Sus caricias habían sido su salvación.

Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la sensación de las manos de Tetsuya deslizándose sobre su piel mientras lo lavaba. Le recorrían el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen. Y cuando rozaron accidentalmente su erección, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la intensidad con la que percibió la caricia.

Cómo lo deseaba…

— Bésame —balbució Kagami.

— ¿No será peligroso?

Él le sonrió.

— Si pudiese moverme ya estarías conmigo en la bañera. Te aseguro que en este momento estoy tan indefenso como un bebé.

Vacilante, él se humedeció los labios y le acarició una mano; su roce fue suave y tierno. Lo miró fijamente a los labios como si pudiera devorarlo, y Kagami sintió que el frío desaparecía al contemplar sus ojos.

Kuroko se inclinó y lo besó con ansia. Él gimió al sentir sus labios; anhelaba mucho más. Necesitaba sus caricias.

Para su sorpresa, obtuvo lo que deseaba.

Kuroko se apartó un instante de sus labios, lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa y quedarse desnudo ante él. Lentamente y con movimientos seductores, se metió en la bañera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Kagami volvió a gemir al sentir su erección sobre el estómago. Kuroko lo besó de nuevo, tan ardientemente que él creyó que se abrasaba.

¡Maldición, ni siquiera podía abrazarlo! No podía mover los brazos. Y necesitaba con desesperación rodearlo con fuerza.

Él debió percibir su frustración porque se incorporó con una sonrisa.

— Ahora me toca mimarte —susurró antes de enterrar los labios en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos mientras Kuroko dejaba un rastro de besos sobre su pecho. Cuando llegó al pezón todo comenzó a darle vueltas al sentir la lengua de Kuroko jugueteando y succionándolo. Nada había conseguido estremecerlo del modo que lo hacían sus caricias. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que alguien le hubiese hecho el amor a _él_.

Y ninguno se había entregado de aquel modo. Ni le había dado tanto.

Contuvo la respiración en el momento que él introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos.

— Ojalá pudiese hacerte el amor —susurró Kagami.

Kuroko alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo haces cada vez que me tocas.

Sin saber cómo, consiguió abrazarlo, aunque los brazos no dejaban de temblarle, y lo atrajo hacia su pecho para reclamar sus labios.

Lo escuchó quitar el tapón con el pie mientras profundizaba el beso aún más y atormentaba con leves caricias su miembro hinchado.

Kagami sintió vértigo al notar la mano de él sobre su verga. Ansiaba sus caricias; las anhelaba de un modo que no era capaz de definir.

Una vez la bañera se vació de agua, Kuroko abandonó sus labios para abrasarle la piel con diminutos besos, descendiendo por el pecho. Kagami echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el borde mientras él le pasaba la lengua por el estómago y la cadera.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, se llevó su miembro a la boca. Él gruñó y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, deleitándose en las sensaciones que provocaban la lengua y la boca del peli celeste, lamiendo y rodeando su miembro. Ninguna otra mujer había hecho eso antes, mucho menos un doncel. Se habían limitado a tomar lo que podían de él, sin ofrecerle jamás nada a cambio.

Hasta que Kuroko Tetsuya llegó.

Su boca arrasó con los resquicios de su sentido común y venció lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la ternura que él estaba demostrando.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Kuroko, alejándose de él—. Otra vez estás temblando de frío.

— No es por el frío —le contestó con voz ronca—. Es por ti.

La sonrisa de Tetsu le atravesó el corazón. Volvió a inclinarse y prosiguió con su implacable asalto.

Cuando terminó, Kagami creyó haber sufrido una intensa sesión de tortura. No podría sentirse más satisfecho aunque hubiese llegado al clímax.

Kuroko lo ayudó a salir de la bañera. Aún le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en él para llegar a la habitación.

El peli celeste lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo acostado y, después, lo tapó con todas las mantas que encontró. Depositó un beso tierno sobre su frente y acomodó la ropa de la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Kagami sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Él se apartó de su lado el tiempo justo para calentar un tazón de sopa. Cuando regresó, Kagami estaba profundamente dormido.

Dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a él. Lo abrazó y se quedó dormido.

Kagami tardó tres días en recuperar toda su fuerza. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kuroko estuvo a su lado. Ayudándolo.

No acababa de comprender el motivo de la devoción que Tetsuya le profesaba. Y su fuerza. Era la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida. Y con cada día que pasaba, era consciente de que el amor que sentía por él crecía un poco más. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

— Tengo que decírselo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se secaba con una toalla. No podía permitir que pasara un día más sin que Kuroko supiese lo que significaba para él.

Dejó el cuarto de baño y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Tetsu. Estaba hablando con Kise.

— Por supuesto que no le he contado lo que su madre me dijo. ¡Jesús!

Kagami retrocedió un paso y se apoyó contra la pared mientras escuchaba a Kuroko.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿«Por cierto, Kagami, tu madre me ha amenazado»?

Él sintió que acababan de darle un golpe en el pecho y comenzó a verlo todo negro. Entró a la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con mi madre? —inquirió.

Kuroko alzó la vista, sorprendido.

— Esto… Ryouta, tengo que colgar. Adiós. —Dejó el auricular en su sitio.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? —insistió.

Kuroko encogió los hombros descuidadamente.

— El día que comenzaste a sentirte mal.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Él volvió a encoger los hombros, esta vez con timidez.

— No fue una verdadera amenaza, sólo me dijo que no te compartiría conmigo.

La ira lo atravesó. ¡Cómo se había atrevido! ¿Quién demonios se creía su madre que era como para exigir que Tetsu o él mismo la obedecieran?

Qué imbécil había sido al pensar que el corazón de Afrodita se había ablandado.

¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

— Kagami —lo increpó Kuroko, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él, al pie de la cama—, ella ha cambiado. Cuando vino a liberarte…

— No, Tetsu —la interrumpió—. La conozco mucho mejor que tú.

Y sabía de lo que su madre era capaz. Su crueldad hacía que las acciones de su padre pareciesen meras travesuras.

Con el corazón abatido, comprendió que jamás podría confesarle a Kuroko lo que sentía por él.

Y lo que era aún peor, no podía quedarse con él. Si algo había aprendido acerca de los dioses era que jamás lo dejarían vivir en paz.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer daño a Tetsuya? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Haizaki ponerlo en su contra? ¿O cuándo se vengaría su madre de ambos?

Tarde o temprano, le pasarían factura por ser feliz. No le cabía la menor duda. Y la simple idea de que Kuroko pudiese sufrir…

No. Jamás podría arriesgarse.

Los días pasaron volando mientras ellos permanecían tanto tiempo juntos como les resultaba posible.

Kagami enseñó a Kuroko cultura clásica griega y algunas formas muy interesantes de disfrutar de la nata montada y la crema de chocolate. Kuroko le enseñó a desahuciar al contrario en el Monopoly y a leer en japonés.

Después de unas cuantas clases más de conducción, y de un nuevo embrague, Kuroko reconoció que Taiga no tenía futuro al frente de un volante.

A Kuroko le parecía que apenas había pasado el tiempo y, sin embargo, el último día del plazo de Kagami llegó tan rápido que lo dejó aterrorizado.

La noche previa a ese fatídico día, hizo el más sorprendente de los descubrimientos: no podía vivir sin Kagami.

Cada vez que pensaba en retomar su antigua vida, sin él, creía morir de dolor.

Pero finalmente comprendió que la decisión era del pelirrojo, y sólo de él.

— _Por favor, Taiga_ —le susurró mientras él dormía a su lado—. _No me abandones._

* * *

Jojojo! Así como se los prometí aquí se los traiga! Un nuevo cap! Oh My… en esta semana subiré tres juajuajua… espero que este cap les haya gustado porque yo lo ame! . kyaaa y ya llego el momento que todos esperaban… aunque lastimosamente la historia está por llegar a su fin! T^T espero que hayan disfrutado de este maravilloso capitulo! Le agradezco por sus reviews a:

Anny Thompson = gracias por dejar tu review y seguir leyendo la historia! De verdad muchas gracias! Beshosh -3-

Yoko Tetsuna-chan = ya viste… tetsu si que puede… Dios tiene una resistencia… gracias por leer la historia y dejar tus reviews jajaja nos seguimos leyendo!

Ashira23 = jajaja gracias por desear que me fuera bien! A mí también me encantan las expresiones de kagami… es tan ero *⌐* … gracias por dejar tu review y seguir la historia!

AmanthaB = jaja esa fue una de mis escenas favoritas de toda la historia… ese kagami… me fascino cuando dijo MI DONCEL –hemorragia nasal- se escucho tan sexi! Jajaja gracias por apoyarme… en serio te lo agradezco! Y agradezco también que hayas comprendido todo! Gracias por tu apoyo! Nos seguimos leyendo!

Tu mejor fan (⌐u⌐ sigo diciendo que eres mia XD) = gracias a Dios si me fue bien… aunq tuve que coquetear-le al profe… na! Es broma! Jajajaja en fin… ya viste como paso de rápido el tiempo… pero aquí es donde comienza lo difícil tanto para kuroko como para taiga! Espero te guste también este cap! Nos leemos pronto!

Taki- Suzuna = jojojo ya viste que el tiempo vuela rápido y la hora esperada ha llegado! Hay que ver como resultara todo esto… créeme se pondrá muy bueno! Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

NataSan = kyaaa gracias por leer esta historia! Si, esta historia no me pertenece… puedes buscarla con el mismo nombre en google y allí te saldrá! Te fascinara, es una de mi historias favoritas, espero que la disfrutes! Y gracias por el cumplido… la verdad trato lo mas que puedo de no estropear la historia! Nos seguimos leyendo!

PaulitaXDB = jajajaja sigo agradeciendo tu inmenso apoyo de verdad! Eres una lectora y ahora amiga muy importante para mi… no sé como agradecer todas las palabras de aliento que me diste… de verdad muchas gracias por todo… espero que en el futuro sigamos leyéndonos como hasta ahora! Eres una excelente persona! Te amo! Cásate conmigo… ok no XD espero que este cap te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto!

Sole3 = jojojo ya ves que no es el único que sufre de amor y en este cap lo acabamos de ver más que en cualquier otro! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos pronto!

Katy365 = jajajaja si… pero vamos! Esa ni él se la cree XD jajajaja y total de acuerdo contigo… Aomine es un lokillo que cree que solo porq su marido es un lokillo le va a poner el cuerno! Jajajaja mori con tu idea de kentaro siendo pateado jajajajajajajajajajaja en serio! Jajaja ese kagami… se come la cabeza con ideas equivocadas el mismo… pero bueno… hay que ver que pasa ahora… espero que este cap también te haya gustado!1 nos seguimos leyendo!

Mikheil = estoy en total acuerdo con tu idea… estos niños son unos bakas u.u pero que hacer con ellos… se aman pero están llenos de ideas estúpidas sobre no hacer sufrir al otro… pero como lo sabrán si no lo intentan?! –mirada de desquiciada- buano… solo hay que esperar como terminaran las cosas! Y gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes… mañana tengo el ultimo pero bueno… ingles se pasa solo… XD ok nos leemos pronto!

Guest = jajajaja gracias por leer la historia! Y no te preocupes que si terminare esta… a mi también me saca de quicio el leer historias que no las actualizan u.u jajajaja y sobre lo del acosador… no gracias! Elmo! –sale corriendo cuando ve a elmo asomarse por la puerta- nos leemos pronto!

Bueno a todos los que leen esta historia muchas gracias!

Por favor dejen sus reviews! Sayito! O(^.^)/


	19. Chapter 17

**Adv: Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke me pertenecen! Agradezcan a sus creadores por tales maravillosas obras!**

**Es un Mpreg así que no se asusten!**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho en todo el día. De hecho, Kagami lo evitó constantemente.

Eso, más que ningún otro detalle, le hizo imaginarse cuál era la decisión que había tomado.

Kuroko tenía el corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido?

No podía soportar la idea de perderlo. La vida sin él sería intolerable.

Al atardecer, lo encontró sentado en la mecedora del porche, contemplando el sol por última vez. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan dura que apenas si podía reconocer al hombre alegre que había llegado a amar tanto.

Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado insoportable, le habló:

— No quiero que me abandones. Quiero que te quedes aquí, en mi época. Puedo cuidar de ti, Taiga. Tengo mucho dinero y te enseñaré todo lo que desees saber.

— No puedo quedarme —le contestó entre dientes—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Todos los que han estado cerca de mí alguna vez han sido castigados por los dioses: Atsushi, Akashi, mis hijos... —Lo miró como si estuviese aturdido—. ¡Por Zeus! Kiyoshi acabó _crucificado_.

— Esta vez será diferente.

Se puso en pie y lo miró con dureza.

— Tienes razón. Será diferente. No voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo mueres por mi culpa.

Pasó por su lado y entró a la casa.

Kuroko apretó los puños, deseando estrangularlo.

— ¡Eres un… testarudo!

¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable?

En ese momento notó que el diamante del anillo de boda de su madre se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. La abrió y lo miró durante un buen rato. Estaba a punto de conseguir que el pasado dejara de atormentarlo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un futuro en el que pensar. Un futuro que lo llenaba de felicidad.

Y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Kagami lo echara todo por la borda.

Más decidido que nunca, abrió la puerta de la casa y sonrió maliciosamente.

— No vas a librarte de mí, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia. Puede que hayas vencido a los romanos, pero te aseguro que a mi lado son unos enclenques.

Kagami estaba sentado en la salita, con su libro en el regazo. Pasaba la palma de la mano sobre la antigua inscripción, despreciándola más que nunca.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche que el peli celeste lo convocó. Recordó lo que se sentía cuando no tenía conciencia de su propia identidad. Cuando no era más que un simple esclavo sexual griego.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que se hallaba perdido en un lugar oscuro y temible, y Tetsuya lo había encontrado.

Con su fortaleza y su bondad había conseguido desafiar lo peor que había en él y le había devuelto la humanidad. Sólo él había percibido su corazón y había decidido que merecía la pena luchar por él.

_Quédate con Tetsu._

¡Por los dioses!, qué fácil parecía. Qué sencillo. Pero no se atrevía. Ya había perdido a sus hijos. Kuroko era el dueño de lo que le quedaba de corazón, y perderlo por culpa de su hermano…

Sería lo más doloroso a lo que jamás se hubiera enfrentado.

Hasta él tenía un punto débil. Ahora conocía el rostro y el nombre de la persona que podría hacerle caer de rodillas.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tenía que apartarse de él para que estuviera a salvo.

Lo sintió entrar en la estancia. Abrió los ojos y lo vio de pie, en el hueco de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente.

— Ojalá pudiese destruir esta cosa —gruñó al devolver el libro a la mesita.

— Después de esta noche no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo.

Sus palabras le dolieron. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto por _él_? No soportaba la idea de que alguien lo utilizara y aquí estaba él, usándolo del mismo modo que lo habían usado a él tantas y tantas veces.

— ¿Aún estás dispuesto a dejarme utilizar tu cuerpo para que pueda marcharme?

La sinceridad de su mirada lo dejó paralizado.

— Si de ese modo conseguimos que seas libre, sí.

La siguiente pregunta se le atravesaba en la garganta, pero tenía que saber la respuesta.

— ¿Llorarás cuando me haya marchado?

Kuroko apartó la mirada y él vio la verdad en sus ojos. No era mucho mejor que Kentaro. Era exactamente igual que aquel egoísta.

Pero, después de todo, era hijo de su padre. Tarde o temprano, la mala sangre siempre hacía acto de presencia.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la salita. Cuando miró enfrente del sofá, el corazón se le encogió.

Cómo iba a echar de menos las noches pasadas allí junto a Tetsu, escuchando su voz. Su risa.

Pero sobre todo, echaría de menos sus caricias.

Era muy tentador quedarse, pero no podía hacerlo. No había sido capaz de proteger a sus hijos, ¿cómo iba a proteger a su amado?

— ¿Taiga?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kuroko que lo llamaba desde el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué?

— Son las once y media. ¿No deberías subir?

Kagami miró el bulto que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros. Había llegado la hora de darle utilidad.

Debería estar encantado. Era lo que había querido desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Pero, por alguna razón, le dolía el hecho de tomarlo así.

_Por lo menos no le harás daño._

_¿No?_

De hecho, dudaba mucho que Kentaro lo hubiese hecho sufrir tanto como él estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Taiga?

— Voy —le contestó, obligándose a abandonar el sofá.

En la puerta, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo todo por última vez.

Incluso ahora podía ver la imagen de Kuroko tumbado en el sofá, con el pecho cubierto de nata mientras él, muy lentamente, lo lamía hasta no dejar ni rastro de la crema. Podía escuchar su risa y ver el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que lo llevaba al clímax.

_«No me abandones, Taiga»_, le había susurrado la noche anterior mientras él supuestamente dormía, y sus palabras le habían abrasado. Ahora le estaban partiendo en dos el corazón.

— ¿Taiga?

Dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y se apoyó en el pasamano. Sería la última vez que subiría estos escalones. La última vez que cruzaría el pasillo para llegar al dormitorio de Tetsu.

Y la última vez que lo vería en su cama…

Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía respirar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Soltó una amarga carcajada. ¿Cuántas veces se habría hecho esa misma pregunta?

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver a Kuroko con la negligé roja (sin el sostén) que él había elegido.

La tela de seda caía por su pecho hasta sus muslos. Estaba arrebatador.

De repente, sintió que la lengua acababa de caérsele hasta el suelo y que era imperante enrollarla de nuevo para meterla en la boca.

— No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

Totalmente embobado por el doncel, Kagami era incapaz de mover un músculo mientras observaba cómo se acercaba.

— ¿No tienes demasiada ropa?

Antes de que pudiese responder, Kuroko agarró el borde inferior de su camisa y la levantó hasta pasarla por su cabeza. Una vez la arrojó al suelo, alargó un brazo y colocó la mano en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. En ese instante, para Kagami era el doncel más hermoso del mundo. Ni siquiera la belleza de su madre podía competir con la de Tetsuya.

Permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras él deslizaba las manos sobre su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

No, no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

Kagami notó que él intentaba desabrocharle el botón del pantalón.

— Tetsu —le advirtió, y le apartó las manos.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró él, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

— No importa.

Kuroko se apartó y se subió a la cama. Kagami contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar su trasero desnudo a través de la diáfana gasa del negligé.

Se tumbó de lado y lo miró fijamente.

Tras despojarse de los vaqueros, se unió a él. Hizo que se tendiera de espaldas y, en esa posición, el profundo escote dejó a la vista uno de sus pezones. Kagami se aprovechó de la situación.

— ¡Oh, Taiga! —gimió Kuroko.

Lo sintió estremecerse bajo él cuando pasó la lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón. Su cuerpo era fuego líquido y gritaba exigiéndole que lo poseyera. Pero no sólo anhelaba su carne. Lo quería a _él_.

Y abandonarlo lo destrozaría.

Kagami tragó y se apartó. Había estado esperando esta noche durante una eternidad. Había pasado la eternidad esperando por él.

Con mucha ternura acarició su rostro, guardando en la memoria cada pequeño detalle.

Su precioso Tetsu.

Jamás lo olvidaría.

Su alma lloraba a gritos por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas.

Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir su piel desnuda bajo la suya. Y, en ese momento, cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

El sufrimiento que vio en ellos lo dejó sin aliento.

_«Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes»_. Se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Murasakibara en su cabeza. Lo último que quería era robarle algo al doncel que le había entregado tanto.

_¿Cómo voy a hacerle esto?_

— ¿A qué estás esperando? —le preguntó él.

Kagami no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía apartar la mirada de sus tristes ojos celestes. Unos ojos que llorarían si lo utilizaba para después abandonarlo. Unos ojos que llorarían de felicidad si se quedaba.

Pero si se quedaba, su familia lo destruiría.

Y, en ese instante, supo lo que debía hacer.

Kuroko le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

— Taiga, date prisa. El tiempo se acaba.

Él no habló. No podía hacerlo. En realidad, no confiaba en sí mismo, y podía decir algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

A lo largo de los siglos había sido muchas cosas: huérfano, ladrón, marido, padre, héroe, leyenda y, finalmente, esclavo.

Pero jamás había sido un cobarde.

No. Kagami Taiga de Macedonia jamás había sido un cobarde. Era el general que había contemplado victorioso a legiones enteras de romanos, y les había desafiado entre carcajadas a que le mataran y le cortaran la cabeza si podían.

Ése era el hombre que Kuroko había encontrado, y ése era el hombre que lo amaba. Y ese hombre se negaba a hacerle daño.

Kuroko intentó mover las caderas para que el miembro del pelirrojo rozara su entrada, pero Kagami no lo dejó.

— ¿Sabes lo que más echaré de menos? —le preguntó, mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos y le acariciaba la punta de la erección.

— No —murmuró Kuroko.

— El aroma de tu pelo cada vez que entierro mi rostro en él. El modo en que te agarras a mí y gritas cuando te corres. El sonido de tu risa. Y sobre todo, tu imagen al despertar cada mañana, con el sol bañándote el rostro. Jamás podré olvidarlo.

Apartó la mano y movió las caderas para encontrar las de Tetsu. Pero, en lugar de penetrarlo, todo se quedó en una placentera caricia en sus penes que los hizo gemir a ambos.

Bajó la cabeza hasta la oreja del peli celeste y le mordisqueó el cuello.

— Siempre te amaré —le susurró.

Kuroko lo oyó respirar hondo en el mismo momento en que el reloj daba la medianoche.

Con un brillante destello, Kagami desapareció.

Horrorizado, Kuroko permaneció inmóvil esperando despertar. Pero siguió escuchando las campanadas del reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Kagami se había ido.

Se había ido de verdad.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama. ¡No podía ser! —. ¡No!

Bajó de la cama con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho y corrió hasta el salón. El libro estaba aún sobre la mesita de café. Pasó las páginas y vio que Kagami estaba justo en el mismo sitio que antes, sólo que ahora no sonreía diabólicamente y llevaba el pelo corto.

_¡No, no y no!, _repetía su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Le preguntó mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho—. Yo te habría dado la libertad, Taiga. No me habría importado. ¡Dios!, Taiga ¿Por qué te has hecho esto? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. La ternura que había visto en sus ojos hablaba por sí misma. Lo había hecho para no herirlo como Kentaro.

Kagami lo amaba. Y, desde el momento que llegó a su vida, no había hecho otra cosa que protegerlo. Cuidarlo.

Hasta el final. Aun cuando de ese modo se negara la posibilidad de quedar libre de un tormento eterno, él había sido más importante.

Kuroko no soportaba pensar en el sacrificio que Kagami acababa de hacer. Lo veía condenado a pasar la eternidad en la oscuridad. Solo y sufriendo una agonía.

Él le había contado que pasaba hambre mientras estaba atrapado en el libro, y sed. Y en su mente lo veía sufrir del mismo modo que lo había visto en su cama. Recordó las palabras que dijo después.

_«Esto no es nada comparado con lo que se siente dentro del libro»_

Y ahora estaba allí. Sufriendo.

— ¡No! —gritó—. No permitiré que te hagas esto, Taiga. ¿Me oyes?

Abrazó con fuerza el libro y se dirigió a toda prisa a la parte trasera de la casa. Abrió las cristaleras que daban al jardín y corrió hacia un claro iluminado por la luna llena.

— Regresa a mí, ¡Kagami Taiga de Macedonia, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia, Kagami Taiga de Macedonia! —lo repitió una y otra vez, rogando por que apareciera.

No ocurrió nada. Nada de nada.

— ¡No!, ¡por favor, no!

Con el corazón destrozado, volvió a la salita.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? —sollozaba, arrodillado en el suelo sin dejar de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— ¡Taiga! —susurró con la voz rota mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban. Taiga riéndose con él, abrazándolo. Taiga sentado tranquilamente, pensando. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Lo quería de vuelta.

Lo _necesitaba_ de vuelta.

— No quiero vivir sin ti —balbució dirigiéndose al libro—. ¿Lo entiendes, Taiga? No puedo vivir sin ti.

De repente, una luz cegadora iluminó la estancia.

Con la boca abierta, Kuroko alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con Kagami.

Pero no era él. Se trataba de Momoi.

— Dame el libro —le ordenó con el brazo extendido.

Kuroko lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le haces esto? —inquirió Kuroko—. ¿Es que no ha sufrido ya bastante? Yo no lo habría alejado de ti. Preferiría que estuviese contigo antes de que regresara al libro. —Se limpió las lágrimas—. Está solo ahí dentro. Solo en la oscuridad —susurró—. Por favor, no dejes que permanezca ahí. Envíame al libro con él, por favor. ¡Por favor!

Momoi bajó la mano.

— ¿Harías eso por él?

— Haría cualquier cosa por él.

La diosa lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Dame el libro.

Cegado por las lágrimas, Kuroko se lo dio mientras rezaba para que la diosa lo ayudara a reunirse con él.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y abrió el libro.

— Me van a joder bien por esto.

Súbitamente, otro destello cegador iluminó la sala y Kuroko tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y todo pareció girar a su alrededor, haciendo que su estómago protestara.

¿Por esto pasaba Taiga cada vez que alguien lo invocaba? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ya era bastante terrorífico y por sí solo suponía una tortura.

Y, entonces, la luz desapareció.

Kuroko cayó a un profundo foso donde la oscuridad era un ente con vida que lo ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar y haciendo que le escocieran los ojos.

Intentó incorporarse para frenar la caída y sintió bajo él una superficie mullida que le resultaba familiar.

La luz volvió y se encontró en su cama, con Kagami sobre él.

Kagami miró alrededor, perplejo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Será mejor que esta vez no la fastidian —les dijo la peli rosa desde la puerta—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me harán los de arriba si intento esto de nuevo.

Y se esfumó.

Kagami dejó de mirar el hueco de la puerta y clavó los ojos en Kuroko.

— Tetsu, yo…

— Cállate, Kagami-kun —le ordenó; no quería perder más tiempo— y enséñame cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a su doncel.

Diciendo esto, lo agarró por la cabeza y lo acercó para darle un beso apasionado y profundo.

Él se lo devolvió con ferocidad, y con un poderoso y magistral envite se introdujo en el peli celeste.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el estrecho cuerpo de Kuroko le dio la bienvenida, envolviéndolo con su calidez. El impacto que sufrieron sus sentidos fue tan poderoso que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Por los dioses, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido.

_«No quiero vivir sin ti, Taiga. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo vivir sin ti.»_

Con la respiración entrecortada, lo miró a la cara y quedó subyugado al sentir a Tetsuya, cálido y estrecho, alrededor de su verga. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, hasta capturar su mano y aferrarla con fuerza.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

— No —le contestó con una mirada tierna y sincera. Se llevó la mano de Kagami a los labios y la besó—. Jamás me harás daño estando conmigo.

— Si lo hago, dímelo y me detendré.

Él lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas.

— Si se te ocurre sacarla antes del amanecer te perseguiré durante toda la eternidad para darte una paliza.

Kagami se rió; no le cabía la menor duda.

El peli celeste le pasó la lengua por el cuello y se deleitó al sentir cómo vibraba entre sus brazos.

Él alzó las caderas, muy lentamente, torturándolo con el movimiento y, sin previo aviso, se hundió en él con tanta fuerza que Kuroko creyó morir de placer.

Contuvo el aliento al sentirlo por completo dentro de él. Era una sensación increíble. Era maravilloso sentir las embestidas de ese cuerpo ágil y fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del movimiento de los músculos de Kgami, que se contraían y se relajaban sobre su cuerpo. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y lo embrujó el cosquilleo que producía el vello masculino.

Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Se limitaba a respirar y a expresar con su cuerpo el amor que sentía por él. Era suyo. Aunque luego lo abandonara, disfrutaría de este momento de gloria junto a él.

Extasiado por el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y lo empujó, incitándolo a ir más rápido.

Kagami se mordió los labios cuando sintió que Tetsu le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que unas manos tan pequeñas tuvieran el poder de vencerlo?

Jamás lo entendería; como tampoco entendería por qué lo amaba.

Se lo agradecía en el alma.

— Mírame, Tetsu —le dijo, hundiéndose profundamente en él de nuevo—. Quiero ver tus ojos.

Y lo obedeció. Kagami tenía los ojos entrecerrados y, por su modo de respirar y la expresión de su rostro, supo que estaba disfrutando de cada certera embestida. Kuroko sentía cómo se le contraían los abdominales cada vez que se movía.

Alzó las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Kagami sobre él, besándolo con pasión y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su culo.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirlo más, su cuerpo estalló en miles de estremecimientos de placer.

— ¡T-Taiga! —gritó, arqueando más su cuerpo hacia él—. ¡Ah, aah, sí!

Él se hundió en el mas bajito hasta el fondo y permaneció inmóvil, observándolo mientras los músculos de su ano se contraían a su alrededor.

Cuando Kuroko abrió los ojos, se encontró con su diabólica sonrisa.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mostrando sus hoyuelos y rotando sus caderas para que Tetsu lo sintiera dentro.

Al chico celeste le costó un enorme esfuerzo no gemir de placer.

— Ha estado bien.

— ¿Bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo arrastró consigo, con cuidado de que su miembro no lo abandonara.

Gimió al encontrarse sobre él. Kagami alargó un brazo y deshizo el lazo que cerraba el escote del negligé. El diminuto trozo de tela se abrió.

La mirada de puro gozo que transmitían sus ojos fue mucho más placentera para Kuroko que sentirlo en su interior. Sonriendo, alzó las caderas y las bajó para absorberlo por entero.

Lo sintió estremecerse.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad?

— Ha estado bien. —Pero la voz estrangulada traicionaba su tono despreocupado.

Kuroko soltó una carcajada.

Kagami alzó las caderas en ese momento y se introdujo aún más en el peli celeste.

Kuroko siseó de placer al sentir que lo llenaba por entero. Al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo y la fuerza que ostentaba. Y él aún quería más. Quería ver el rostro de Kagami cuando llegase al clímax. Quería ser él el que le diera lo que hacía siglos que no experimentaba.

— Si seguimos a este ritmo vamos a estar extenuados cuando llegue el amanecer, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo él.

— No me importa.

— Pero te vas a sentir dolorido.

Él contrajo los músculos de su trasero para rodearlo con más fuerza.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— En ese caso… —él deslizó la mano muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Kuroko hasta llegar a su ombligo, y bajó aún más hasta llegar a su entrepierna para acariciarle la punta del pene.

Se mordió los labios mientras los dedos de Kagami jugueteaban con él, acoplándose al ritmo que imponían sus caderas. Cada vez más rápido, más hondo y con más fuerza.

Lo cogió por la cintura y lo ayudó a seguir el frenético ritmo. Cómo deseaba poder abandonar el cuerpo de Kuroko el tiempo suficiente como para enseñarle unas cuantas posturas más. Pero no les estaba permitido.

Por ahora.

Pero cuando llegara el amanecer…

Sonrió ante la perspectiva. En cuanto amaneciera tenía toda la intención de mostrarle una nueva forma de utilizar el la crema batida.

Kuroko perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y se deleitaban en su mutua compañía. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus expertas caricias, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de expresar el amor que sentía por él.

Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero no dejaron de saborearse; seguían disfrutando de la pasión que al fin compartían.

Esta vez, cuando Kuroko se corrió sobre el abdomen de Kagami, se desplomó sobre él.

La profunda risa del pelirrojo reverberó por su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, sus caderas y por sus piernas.

Tetsu se estremeció.

Estaba extasiado por el hecho de tener al peli celeste desnudo y tumbado sobre él. Sentía sus pezones rozar su torso. Su amor por él brotaba de lo más hondo de su alma.

— Podría quedarme así tumbado para siempre —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo aún más hacia él. Notó cómo sus caricias se ralentizaban y su respiración se hacía más relajada y uniforme.

En unos minutos estuvo completamente dormido.

Lo besó en la cabeza y sonrió mientras se aseguraba de que su miembro no abandonara el lugar donde debía estar.

— Duerme hermoso —susurró—. Aún falta mucho para el amanecer.

Kuroko se despertó con la sensación de tener algo cálido que lo llenaba por completo. Cuando comenzó a moverse, fue consciente de unos brazos fuertes como el acero que lo inmovilizaban.

— Con cuidado —le advirtió Kagami—. No la saques.

— ¿Me quedé dormido? —balbució, sorprendido de haber hecho tal cosa.

— No importa. No te perdiste gran cosa.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó él meneando las caderas y acariciándolo con todo el cuerpo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— Vale, de acuerdo. Te perdiste un par de cosillas.

Se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. Trazó la línea de la mandíbula, levemente áspera por la barba incipiente, con un dedo que Kagami capturó y mordisqueó en cuanto llegó a los labios.

Súbitamente, él se incorporó y se quedó sentado con el pequeño cuerpo en su regazo.

— Mmm, me gusta —dijo Kuroko mientras le pasaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

— Mmm, sí —convino Kagami y comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas.

Bajando la cabeza, beso su pecho y lamió el duro pezón. Jugueteó con él y lo torturó dulcemente antes de soplar sobre la humedecida piel, que se erizó bajo su cálido aliento.

Dejó el pecho y se dirigió al otro. Tetsuya acunó su cabeza, acercándolo aún más a él, completamente extasiado por sus caricias. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó—. Está amaneciendo.

— Lo sé —le contestó, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre él sin dejar de mover las caderas.

Lo contemplaba totalmente hechizado. Percibía su ternura y su amor. Nadie lo había conocido como Kuroko lo hizo y jamás habría creído posible que alguien pudiese lograrlo. Lo había acariciado en un lugar que nadie había tocado antes.

En el corazón.

Y entonces anheló mucho más. Desesperado por tenerlo por completo, siguió moviéndose dentro de él.

Necesitaba más.

Tetsu lo envolvió con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su hombro al sentir que aceleraba el ritmo de sus envites. Más y más rápido, más y más fuerte; hasta que él se quedó sin aliento por el frenético ritmo.

De nuevo, el sudor los cubría. Kuroko lamió el cuello de Kagami, embriagado por sus gemidos. Él siseó de placer.

Y todavía seguía hundiéndose en él, una y otra vez, hasta que el pequeño pensó que no podría soportarlo más.

Le clavó los dientes en el hombro mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo rápido y salvajemente. Kagami no disminuyó sus acometidas cuando Kuroko se tumbó sobre el colchón.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se movió aún más rápido, haciendo que Kuroko se corriera de nuevo, y esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior.

Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesaba los ventanales de la habitación, escuchó que Kagami gruñía y lo vio cerrar los ojos.

Con un envite profundo y certero, se derramó en él y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó entre los brazos de Kuroko.

Kagami era incapaz de respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del éxtasis que acaba de sentir; la intensidad de su orgasmo había sido increíble. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, no recordaba haber experimentado con anterioridad semejante placer. La noche pasada lo había dejado exhausto, y estaba agotado por las caricias del peli azul.

Habían roto la maldición.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que Kuroko le sonreía.

— ¿Ya está? —le preguntó él.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el brazo comenzó a dolerle como si le estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente. Siseando, se apartó del más bajito y lo cubrió con la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Tetsuya al ver que se alejaba.

Perplejo, observó cómo un resplandor anaranjado le cubría todo el brazo. Cuando apartó la mano, la inscripción griega había desaparecido.

— Ya está —balbució Kuroko—. Lo conseguimos.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Kagami.

— No —dijo él, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos—. Tú lo hiciste.

Riéndose, Kuroko se arrojó en sus brazos. Él lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban en un caótico frenesí.

¡Ya había acabado!

Era libre. Por fin, después de tantos siglos, volvía a ser un hombre mortal.

Y era Tetsu quien lo había conseguido. Su fe y su fortaleza habían revelado lo mejor de sí mismo.

Él lo había salvado.

Kuroko volvió a reírse y giró en la cama hasta quedar encima de él.

Pero la alegría le duró poco ya que otro destello, aún más brillante que los anteriores, atravesó la habitación.

Su risa murió al instante. Percibió la malévola presencia antes de que Kagami se tensara entre sus brazos.

Sentándose en la cama, obligó al peli celeste a ponerse tras él y se colocó entre él y el apuesto hombre que los observaba desde los pies de la cama.

Tragó saliva cuando vio al hombre alto y peliblanco que los miraba furioso. Estaba claro que tenía todas las intenciones de matarlos allí mismo.

— ¡Bastardo engreído! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Cómo te has atrevido a pensar que puedes ser libre!

Al instante, Tetsuya supo que estaba ante el mismísimo Haizaki.

— Déjalo, Haizaki —le contestó Kagami con una nota de advertencia en la voz—. Ya ha acabado todo.

El dios resopló.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? ¿Quién te crees que eres, mortal?

Kagami sonrió con malicia.

— Soy Kagami Taiga de Macedonia, de la Casa de Diocles de Esparta, hijo de la diosa Afrodita. Soy el Libertador de Grecia, Macedonia, Tebas, Punjab y Conjara. Mis enemigos me conocían como _Augustus Taige Punitor_ y temblaban ante mi simple presencia. Y tú, hermano, eres un dios menor y poco conocido, que no significaba nada para los griegos y al que los romanos apenas si tomaron en cuenta.

La ira del infierno transfiguró el rostro de Haizaki.

— Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, hermanito. Me quitaste a la mujer que iba a dar a luz a mis hijos y que aseguraría la inmortalidad de mi nombre. Ahora yo te quitaré a tu doncel.

Kagami se arrojó sobre Haizaki, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido llevándose a Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

* * *

muajajajajajaja onegai no me maten por dejarlos asi! Jojojo deben aceptar que fue un buen final de cap! Ame este cap… aunq el lemon fuera algo… soso? O.o aaah! Mejor dejo que ustedes comenten lo que piensan! Jaja gracias por sus reviews a:

Anny Thompson = yo tampoco confiaba mucho en Momoi… pero la perdonare solo porq los ayudo en este cap! Espero que te guste este también!

Misaki Taisho = que bueno que decidiste escribir el review~! Así se cuantos mas aman esta historia! ^.^ De veras muchas gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este cap!

Yoko-chan! = este cap creo que te saco algunas canas verdes al inicio! Pero al parecer susedio lo que kerias! Jojojo mejor no te digo nada y te lo dejo de incognita para el próximo cap muajajajajajaja gracias por comentar! Nos seguimos leyendo!

Shiejo = estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… fue muy egoísta al pensar que con regalos se ganaría el cariño y respeto de kagami u.u todo lo que hace es empeorar las cosas asi como las hace… jojojo viste viste? Kagami dijo que amaba a tetsu pero haizaki siempre jode todo u.u allí solo queda ver lo que sucede! Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

MI mejor fan (⌐u⌐) = siii el dia esperado llego y bueno… ya sabe como resultaron las cosas… ahora solo toca ver lo que hara kagami! Jajajajaja me rei mucho cuando dijiste que casi te atrapan! Me recuerda a mis días de high school en mi clase de algebra… cuando leia sasunaru XD… tuve que repetir la cclase XD! Jaja espero que este cap te haya gustado! Beshosh!

Ashira23 = hai… ahora la arpía esa me da lástima… pero anywai le dijo rechoncho a mi tetsu… jajaja ya ves como resultaron las cosas… ahora es cuando viene lo mas difícil! Y gracias por seguir apoyándome! Abrazos y violaciones por un super sexi seme para ti! -3-

RizelHolmes = BWAAAAAAAA! PENSE QUE ME HABIAS OLVIDADO MUXAXA! Pero ahora comprendo el porq… a mi ya me paso una vez eso asi que descuida! Comprendo y lamento el no haber al menos sospechar que podía ser eso! Ejemp! A lo que vamos

Cariño… apúntame en tu equipo de "enemigos de afrodita por llamarle feo y rechoncho a tetsuya" pero lo compensa el que los ayudara! Jajajaja calma mujer que ya le dijo que lo amaría siempre… -echando babas- fue hermoso...

Hai… ya casi termina… sentiré un vasio al no seguir subiendo estos caps… por cierto te gusta el Rivaille x Eren? Me mata la curiosidad por saber! Bueno! Solo espero que este cap te haya fascinado también aunq no se ni pa que pregunto u.u descuida por el problema de los reviews en serio entiendo eso asi que bueno… me volvió el alma al cuerpo al saber que aun seguías allí! –ojos de cachirrito- solo por ello le pondré rizel a uno de mis nietos –nekitos recién nacidos- beshosh -3- nos seguimos leyendo!

PD: te pagare los pañuelos con…. Amor! ^/^ ok no XD o tal ves si…?

Beelover-sou = que bueno tenerlo por aki! Jajaja es bueno saber que le gusta este fic! Espero que este cap haya llenado sus expectativas! Nos seguimos leyendo!

Y un saludo especial para PaulitaXDB, que si no comento es porq tal vez debe estar ocupada cuidando de su hermoso bebe! Nos leemos!

Y por supuesto a todos los que leen esta historia muchas gracias por comentar!

Onegai dejen sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

Beshosh, Nagashi! O(^o^)/


	20. Capitulo Final

**Aaaaarrrrr! Capítulo final! Esta historia llega a su fin! En serio extrañare el subirla mucho y sobre todo, sus comentarios que siempre me hacían reír un huevo! En verdad les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por continuar leyéndola hasta el final! Un agradecimiento a:**

**PaulitaXDB**

**RizelHolmmes**

**Ashira23 **

**Misaki Taisho**

**Beelover –sou**

**Anny Thompson**

**Mikheil**

**Sheijo**

**Yoko-chan**

**Katy365**

**Phadiun**

**Tu mejor fan (mia u.u)**

**NataSan**

**BlanMa**

**amanthaB**

**Sole3**

**Taki-Suzuna**

**Lulu.c1t4**

**LilyanaSnape**

**Kuroko22**

**Cana Lawliet –san**

**Pinkueuphoria**

**Jonew**

**Shayachan **

**Lady Orochi**

**Tsubasa**

**Tatsukoi**

**Ankoku no Ojou-sama**

**Zole **

**Dany**

**Isis07**

**Himiko Uzumaki**

**Moonykuchiki**

**Y a todos los Guest**

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el futuro! De veras no sé como agradecer el que todos ustedes disfrutaran tanto de esta historia que amo! De veras muchas gracias… ahora si los dejo con el capítulo final + un epilogo! Disfrútenlo!**

**Avd: ni esta historia ni lo personajes me pertenecen! Yo solo quise hacer esta adaptación de la historia que amo junto con los personajes que me gustan! Por favor! Agradezcan a los creadores por proveernos tan maravillosas obras!**

**Capítulo 17**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kuroko pasó de estar sentado desnudo en su habitación a encontrarse tumbado en un lecho circular, situado en una estancia que tenía todo el aspecto de ser la tienda de un harén en mitad de un desierto. Estaba cubierto por una tunica de seda de color rojo intenso, tan liviana y suave que se escurría sobre su piel como si se tratara de agua.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Aterrorizado, abrió la boca para chillar.

— No te molestes —le recomendó Haizaki, acercándose al lecho. Deslizó los ojos sobre su cuerpo con una hambrienta mirada, justo antes de subir a la cama y colocarse de rodillas al lado de Tetsuya—. No puedes hacer nada a menos que yo lo desee. —Le pasó un dedo, huesudo y frío, por la mejilla, como si quisiera comprobar la textura y la calidez de su piel—. Entiendo por qué te desea Taiga. Tienes fuego en la mirada. Inteligencia. Valor. Es una pena que no hayas nacido en la época del Imperio Romano. Podrías haberme proporcionado innumerables campeones que lideraran mis ejércitos.

Haizaki suspiró mientras su mano descendía hasta el hueco de la garganta de Kuroko.

— Pero así es la vida y así son los caprichos de las Parcas. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con utilizarte hasta que me canse de ti. Si me complaces hasta que llegue ese momento, puede que después permita que Taiga se quede contigo. En el caso de que te siga queriendo después de que mis hijos hayan estropeado tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo, y Kuroko no podía dejar de temblar bajo su escrutinio.

El egoísmo de Haizaki le resultaba increíble. Al igual que su vanidad. Aterrorizado, quiso hablar, pero él se lo impidió.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Tenía poder absoluto sobre él!

Una fuerza invisible lo alzó para colocarlo de cara y con las caderas alzadas sobre los almohadones mientras Hazaki se quitaba la túnica.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron como platos al verle desnudo y con una erección completa. El terror lo asaltó de nuevo.

— Ahora puedes hablar —le dijo mientras se acercaba para recostarse junto al peli celeste.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerle esto a Taiga?

La ira oscureció los ojos del dios.

— ¿Que por qué? Ya lo escuchaste. Su nombre era reverenciado por todo aquél que lo escuchaba, mientras que el mío apenas si se pronunciaba aun en los templos de mi madre. Incluso ahora se burlan de mí. Mi nombre se ha perdido en la antigüedad, al contrario que su leyenda, que se cuenta una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Pero yo soy un dios y él no es otra cosa que un bastardo a quien ni siquiera le está permitido habitar en el Olimpo.

— Aparta las manos de él. Siempre has sido tan inútil que has acabado relegado en el olvido. Ni siquiera mereces limpiarle los zapatos.

El corazón de Kuroko comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar la voz de Kagami. Alzó la cabeza de entre los almohadones y lo vio justo al pie del estrado donde estaban ellos. Sólo llevaba puestos los vaqueros e iba armado con el escudo y la espada.

— ¿Cómo…? —preguntó Haizaki mientras bajaba de la cama.

Kagami le dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

— La maldición ha desaparecido y estoy recuperando mis poderes. Ahora puedo localizaros e invocaros. A cualquiera de vosotros.

— ¡No! —gritó el dios, y al instante, apareció cubierto por su armadura.

Kuroko luchó por librarse de aquella fuerza que lo mantenía inmovilizado mientras Haizaki cogía su espada y su escudo, situados en la pared en la que se apoyaba el lecho, y atacaba al pelirrojo.

Hipnotizado por el espectáculo, observó cómo luchaban los dos hermanos.

Jamás había visto nada semejante. Kagami giraba ágilmente, como si estuviese ejecutando una macabra danza que devolviera los golpes de Haizaki, uno por uno. El suelo y la cama temblaban por la intensidad de la lucha.

No era de extrañar que Kagami hubiese llegado a ser un personaje legendario.

Pero tras unos minutos, vio cómo se tambaleaba y bajaba el escudo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se burló su hermano, utilizando el escudo para empujarlo—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Puede que la maldición haya desaparecido, pero aún estás debilitado. Tardarás días en recuperar toda tu fuerza.

El general meneó la cabeza y alzó el escudo.

— No necesito toda mi fuerza para acabar contigo.

El peliblanco se rió.

— Valientes palabras, hermanito. —Y bajó la espada, que se estrelló directamente sobre el escudo de Kagami.

Kuroko contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo los golpes comenzaban de nuevo.

Justo cuando pensaba que Kagami iba a ganar, Haizaki utilizó una táctica para desestabilizarlo: dejó que ganara terreno. Tan pronto como Kagami perdió la protección de la pared en uno de sus flancos, Hazaki blandió la espada y la hundió en el vientre de su hermano. Kagami dejó caer su espada.

— ¡No! —chilló Kuroko, aterrado.

Con el rostro transfigurado por la incredulidad, Taiga se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no pudo ir muy lejos con la espada del dios hundida en su cuerpo y su hermano aún sosteniéndola.

— Vuelves a ser humano —le espetó mientras hundía la espada un poco más y retorcía la hoja. Levantó un pie para apoyarlo en la cadera de Kagami y le dio una patada.

Libre de la espada, el pelirrojo trastabilló y cayó. Su escudo resonó con fuerza al golpear el suelo, justo a su lado.

Haizaki no dejó de reír mientras se aproximaba a Kagami.

— Es posible que ningún arma humana pueda acabar contigo, hermanito, pero no eres inmune a un arma inmortal.

La fuerza que inmovilizaba a Kuroko despareció en ese instante, liberándolo. Tan rápido como pudo, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Kagami, que yacía en un charco de sangre. Respiraba de forma laboriosa y no dejaba de temblar.

— ¡No! —sollozó Kuroko mientras sostenía su cabeza en el regazo. Contemplaba, horrorizado, la herida abierta en su costado.

— Mi precioso Tetsu —dijo Kagami, mientras alzaba una mano ensangrentada para rozarle la mejilla.

Él limpió la sangre que manaba de sus labios.

— No me abandones, Taiga —rogó.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, dejó caer la mano y luchó por respirar.

— No llores por mí, Tetsu. No lo merezco.

— ¡Sí lo mereces!

Él negó con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kuroko.

— Has sido mi salvación, Tetsu. Sin ti, jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor. —Tragó y se llevó la mano al corazón—. Y nunca habría vuelto a ser quien fui.

Kuroko observó cómo la luz desaparecía de sus ojos.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar, acunando su cabeza sobre el pecho—. ¡No, no, no! No puedes morir. Así no. ¡¿Me oyes Taiga?! Por favor… ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la agonía que invadía su corazón y su alma brotaba en forma de lágrimas.

— ¡No! —resonó con ferocidad a través de la estancia, haciendo que las paredes temblaran.

Kuroko vio que el color abandonaba el rostro del dios al escuchar el chillido. Se escuchó un trueno y, en mitad de un brillante destello de luz, apareció Momoi delante de él. Su rostro estaba contraído como reflejo de la indescriptible agonía que sufría al contemplar el cuerpo exangüe y frío de Kagami.

Incapaz de asimilar lo que tenía delante, miró furiosa a Haizaki.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó.

— Fue una pelea justa, madre. O él o yo. No tenía otra opción.

La diosa dejó escapar un grito agónico directamente desde su corazón.

— Invoqué la ira de Zeus y la de las Parcas para conseguir su libertad. ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hacer esto? —Miró a Haizaki como si su mera presencia le provocara náuseas—. ¡Era tu hermano!

— Era tu bastardo, pero nunca fue mi hermano.

La pelirosa gritó de furia.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

Cuando la diosa miró de nuevo a Kagami, Tetsu vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

— Mi precioso Taiga —sollozó la diosa—. Jamás debí permitirles que te hiciesen daño. ¡Dulce Citera! ¿A dónde me ha llevado mi egoísmo? —Cayó de rodillas a su lado—. Te dejé solo cuando debía haber estado contigo para protegerte.

— ¡Vamos, madre, déjalo ya! —dijo Haizaki, como si la aflicción de su madre hubiese conseguido aburrirlo—. Taiga te conocía, igual que te conocemos nosotros desde el comienzo de los tiempos; no piensas más que en ti misma y en lo que los demás debemos hacer por _ti_. Es tu naturaleza. Y, al contrario que Taiga, todos la aceptamos hace eones.

Afrodita no se tomó muy bien esas palabras. De hecho, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de granito y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad y la elegancia que se espera de una diosa.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a Haizaki.

— ¿Has dicho que fue una lucha justa? Bien, tengamos una lucha justa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Tánatos aún no ha reclamado su alma. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Lo único que necesitamos para devolverlo a la vida es que su corazón comience a latir de nuevo. Kuroko sintió una repentina oleada de calor atravesando el cuerpo inerte de Kagami.

Se echó hacia atrás y observó cómo un aura dorada lo rodeaba mientras la herida de su costado se cerraba por sí sola y los vaqueros se desintegraban, siendo reemplazados por unas grebas de oro y unas sandalias. El resplandor dorado subió hasta cubrir su pecho que, al instante, quedó oculto a la vista por una antigua armadura dorada, repujada con cuero rojo, y una túnica. Sobre los brazos aparecieron unas anchas tiras de cuero marrón.

El tinte azulado desapareció de su rostro.

De repente, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y abrió los ojos, mirando a Kuroko con aquella sonrisa que conseguía derretirle hasta el alma.

Él se mordió los labios mientras la felicidad lo traspasaba. ¡Estaba vivo!

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —rugió el dios.

Sobre ellos apareció una mujer, flotando plácidamente. Su pelo Rubio lanzaba destellos mientras miraba con furia a Haizaki.

— Como muy bien ha dicho tu madre, ya es hora de que contemplemos una lucha justa, Príapo. Llevamos retrasándola demasiado tiempo y, esta vez, no habrá ninguna Alexandria que distraiga a Taiga e impida que lleve a cabo su venganza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Momoi—. Alex, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— Estoy diciendo que fue él quien la envió intencionadamente para distraerlo, mientras acudía a refugiarse a tu templo por temor a la furia de Taiga.

Por la cara de Haizaki, Tetsuya supo que era verdad. El dios curvó los labios en un rictus furioso.

— Alex, ¡puta traicionera! Siempre lo mimaste.

La diosa se rió mientras se desvanecía en el aire para volver a aparecer junto a la pelirosa.

— Nadie lo mimó nunca. Eso lo convirtió en el mejor guerrero que jamás salió de las filas espartanas; y eso es lo que va a ayudarle a darte una buena patada en el culo en este momento.

Kagami se puso en pie. La ceñuda mirada con la que enfrentaba a Haizaki consiguió que Kuroko sintiera un súbito escalofrío.

Momoi se movió hasta quedar entre sus dos hijos y, cuando alzó la mirada hacia Kagami, el peli celeste vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo.

— Ésta es la segunda vez que te doy la vida, Taiga. Me arrepiento de no haber sido la madre que necesitaste la primera vez. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que desearía poder cambiar el pasado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es darte mi amor y mis bendiciones. —la diosa miró por encima del hombro, buscando los ojos de su otro hijo—. Y ahora dale una buena patada en el culo a este malcriado.

— ¡Madre! —gimoteó Haizaki.

Kagami miró a su hermano y balanceó la espada alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Estás preparado?

Haaizaki atacó sin avisar. Pero tampoco es que importara demasiado.

Tetsu se quedó boquiabierto al verlos luchar. Si antes había pensado que Kagami era un buen guerrero, ahora su destreza era infinitamente superior.

Se movía con una agilidad y una velocidad que jamás habría creído posibles.

Alex se puso a su lado. Alzó un brazo y rozó ligeramente la seda con la que se envolvía.

— Bonito vestido.

Kuroko la miró con el ceño fruncido por la incredulidad.

— ¿Están luchando a muerte y tú te dedicas a estudiar cómo voy vestido?

Atenea se rió.

— Confía en mí; siempre elijo con mucho cuidado a mis generales. Haizaki no tiene ninguna posibilidad frente a Taiga.

Kuroko volvió a dirigir su atención a los hombres en el mismo instante que Kagami golpeaba al dios con su escudo. Este perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y Kagami aprovechó para hundirle la espada en el costado.

— Púdrete en el Tártaro, bastardo —dijo Taiga con desdén mientras el cuerpo de Haizaki se desintegraba entre destellos multicolores.

Kuroko corrió hacia él.

Kagami arrojó a un lado la espada y el escudo, y lo alzó en brazos para girar con él alrededor de la estancia.

— ¡Estás vivo! ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó.

— Sí, lo estoy.

Kuroko se dejó caer sobre él. Kagami lo bajó, deslizándolo muy lentamente sobre su armadura centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo y reclamó sus labios con un beso.

El peliazul escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Discúlpame, Taiga —dijo Alex, al ver que no soltaba a Tetsu—. Debes tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres que te envíe a casa o no?

Kuroko se echó a temblar.

El pelirrojo lo miró de forma abrasadora y acarició con mucha suavidad su mejilla como si estuviera saboreando el tacto de su piel.

— Sólo he conocido un hogar en todos los siglos de mi existencia.

Kuroko se mordió el labio mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Iba a abandonarlo en ese mismo momento. Dios santo, sólo rogaba tener la fuerza necesaria para soportar el dolor.

Kagami se inclinó y le besó la frente.

— Y es con Tetsu —susurró sobre su pelo—. Si él me acepta.

Tetsuya puso los ojos en blanco; se sentía tan aliviado que tenía ganas de gritar y reír a la vez, pero sobre todo quería abrazarlo y retenerlo junto a él para siempre.

— ¡Jesús, Taiga! —exclamó con una apatía totalmente falsa—. No lo sé… Ocupas toda la cama, y llevas unos bóxers espantosos… ¿Crees que voy a poder soportarlo? Si vuelves conmigo tendremos que hacer que desaparezcan. Y nada de volver a acostarse con los vaqueros puestos por la noche; me raspan los pies.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— No te preocupes. Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor.

La risa de Tetsu se unió a la suya mientras Kagami le tomaba la cara entre las manos.

Al intentar besarlo, él se alejó de forma juguetona.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ésta es tu armadura?

Él lo miró ceñudo.

— La misma; o al menos lo era.

— ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

— Si tú quieres… ¿por qué?

— Porque… Mmm cariño —ronroneó Kuroko lanzando una mirada lasciva sobre su fantástico cuerpo—, te queda de muerte. Si te la pones, te prometo que pasarás un buen rato en la cama cinco o seis veces al día.

Las diosas se rieron al unísono.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Kuroko con otro de aquellos destellos cegadores; exactamente en la misma posición que se encontraban cuando Haizaki apareció.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Kurokko enfadado—. ¿Dónde está la armadura?

Apareció súbitamente junto con el yelmo, la espada y el escudo, en un rincón del dormitorio.

— ¿Ya estás contento? —le preguntó Taiga mientras lo acomodaba sobre su pecho.

— Delirante de felicidad.

Alzó la cabeza y lo besó de tal forma que Kuroko se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y gimió al sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya. Al sentir su cuerpo bajo él.

Jamás permitiría que volviese a marcharse.

— Por cierto…

Kagami se apartó de los labios de Kuroko con un gruñido y alzó la sábana con rapidez para taparlos a ambos con ella.

Kuroko la apretó con fuerza a la altura de la barbilla.

— Alex —dijo Kagami—, ¿piensas seguir interrumpiéndonos?

La diosa no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo mientras se aproximaba a la cama. Llevaba una caja dorada en las manos.

— Bueno, es que se me ha olvidado daros una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono con suma irritación.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar, apareció Momoi.

— Ya lo tengo —le dijo a Alex antes de quitarle la caja de las manos.

Esta se desvaneció.

Momoi se acercó a la cama, dejó la caja al lado de Taiga y la abrió.

— Si vas a quedarte en esta época, necesitarás varias cosas: un certificado de nacimiento, un pasaporte, un permiso de residencia… —Momoi miró la tarjeta verde y frunció el ceño— No, espera, esto no lo necesitas. —Y entonces miró a Kuroko—. ¿O sí?

— No, señora.

La pelirosa sonrió mientras la tarjeta se evaporaba.

— También hay un carné de conducir pero, si aceptas un consejo maternal, deja que sea Tetsuya quien se encargue del coche. No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres un completo desastre al volante. —Y suspiró—. Es una pena que no tengamos un dios para esas cuestiones. Pero qué se le va a hacer. —Cerró la caja y se la ofreció a su hijo—. Aquí tienes; puedes echarle un vistazo luego.

Cuando Afrodita comenzaba a alejarse, Kagami se incorporó en la cama y la cogió de la mano.

— Gracias por todo, madre.

La diosa lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— Siento muchísimo no haberme enterado de lo que les ocurrió a tus hijos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo descubierto hasta después de que Tánatos reclamara sus almas.

Kagami le dio un apretón cariñoso.

— ¿Me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa? —preguntó la diosa.

— Te llamaré aunque no necesite nada.

Afrodita se llevó la mano de Kagami a los labios y la besó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Tetsuya para, de inmediato, volver de nuevo a su hijo.

— Quiero seis nietos. Como mínimo.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Kuroko sacando de la caja un título universitario—. ¿Le ha dado un título de Licenciado en Historia Antigua? ¿Y de Harvard?

Momoi asintió con la cabeza.

— También hay uno de Lengua y Cultura Clásicas. —Miró a Taiga—. No estaba segura de lo que querrías hacer, por eso he dejado que seas tú quien elija.

— ¿Podemos usarlos de verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Claro que sí. Si miras un poco más abajo encontrarás su certificado de notas.

Kuroko lo hizo y al mirarlo jadeó.

— No es justo, ¡sólo hay matrículas de honor!

— Por supuesto —rezongó Afrodita, un poco indignada—. Mi hijo jamás será un segundón. —Sonrió—. No me molesté en hacer un certificado de matrimonio. Supuse que querríais encargaros de eso personalmente. Y tan pronto como Kagami decida cuál será su apellido, si Kagami de Macedonia o solo Kagami lo cual creo que es lo mejor, aparecerá en todos los documentos. —La diosa rebuscó bajo los papeles y sacó una libreta bancaria—. Por cierto, he convertido el dinero que tenías en Macedonia en yenes para que puedas usarlo aquí. Y otra cuenta en dólares por si quieres salir del país.

Kuroko abrió la libreta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡Por el cielo! ¡Eres asquerosamente rico!

Kagami se rió a carcajadas.

— Ya te lo dije, se me daba muy bien lo de conquistar.

La diosa alargó una mano y el libro donde Kagami había estado atrapado apareció entre sus brazos.

— También pensé que te gustaría buscar un lugar seguro donde guardar esto.

Kagami se quedó boquiabierto mientras cogía el libro de las manos de su madre.

— ¿Me estás encargando la custodia de Haizaki?

Momoi se encogió de hombros.

— Te mató. No podía dejar que se marchara sin castigarlo de algún modo. Acabará saliendo _si_ es un buen chico.

Tetsuya casi se sentía apenada por el pobre Haizaki.

Casi.

La pelirosa se inclinó y besó a Taiga en la mejilla.

— Siempre te he querido. Pero no he sabido cómo demostrarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Supongo que eso suele pasar cuando tu madre es una diosa. No puedes esperar fiestas de cumpleaños y comidas caseras.

— Eso es cierto, pero te he dado muchos otros regalos que a tu novio parecen gustarle muchísimo.

— Hablando de eso —la interrumpió Kuroko, repentinamente asaltado por un pensamiento—, ¿no podemos deshacernos de ése que hace que las mujeres y donceles se sientan atraídas por él como por un imán?

La diosa lo miró con una expresión divertida.

— Niño, mira bien a este hombre. ¿Qué mujer o doncel en su sano juicio no lo querría en su cama? Tendría que dejarlos ciegos a todos o hacer que Taiga engordara y se quedara calvo.

— Déjalo, no importa. Acabaré acostumbrándome.

— Eso creo yo.

Momoi desapareció tras el comentario.

Kagami envolvió a Kuroko entre sus brazos y lo acercó a él de nuevo.

— ¿Estás dolorido?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Porque tengo la intención de pasarme el día entero haciéndote el amor.

Él le mordisqueó la barbilla.

— Mmm, me gusta esa idea…

Kagami lo besó.

— ¡Ah, espera! —exclamó alejándose de sus labios.

Tetsu frunció el ceño mientras Kagami salía de la cama para coger el libro, arrojarlo al pasillo y cerrar la puerta después.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

Taiga volvió a la cama con su característico andar lento y ágil que lo dejaba sin aliento y conseguía encenderlo. Trepó al lecho con la misma gracia que un animal salvaje, desnudo y sigiloso, y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa y ardiente.

— Puede escuchar todo lo que decimos. Y, personalmente, no quiero tenerlo al lado mientras hago esto.

Kuroko jadeó cuando Kagami le alzo las caderas y se acerco a él rozando con su fallo, el culo.

— O esto —siguió él, deslizando una mano entre sus nalgas y acariciándole la entrada anillada con manos expertas, meneando sus dedos con exactitud.

Se acurrucó contra la espalda del ojiceleste.

— Y sobre todo, no quiero que escuche esto.

Enterró sus labios en el cuello de Tetsu mientras deslizaba la mano por el interior de sus muslos para separarle más las piernas e introducirse en él hasta el fondo.

Kuroko gimió de satisfacción.

— He estado esperándote dos mil años, Kuroko Tetsuya—le susurró al oído—, y cada segundo de espera ha merecido la pena.

Kyaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado este cap! En cuando a mi me fascino! Nee nee pasen al epilogo y no olviden dejar sus reviews!


	21. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Un año después

Kagami abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Junto a su madre y a Kise, entró sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería molestar a Kuroko si estaba descansando.

El miedo lo atenazó al verlo tumbado en la cama. Su aspecto lo aterrorizaba, estaba muy pálido y parecía indefenso. No podía soportar verlo así.

Él era su fuerza. Su corazón. Su alma. Todo lo que era bueno en la vida.

La idea de perderlo le resultaba insoportable.

Kuroko abrió los ojos y les sonrió.

— Hola —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Hola guapo! —le contestó el rubio—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Exhausto, pero muy bien.

Kagami se inclinó y lo besó.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado —le contestó él con el rostro radiante.

Kagami le sonrió.

— Bueno, ¿dónde están mis nietos? —preguntó Momoi.

— Se los han llevado para pesarlos —contestó Tetsu.

Y, como si las hubiesen llamado, las enfermeras entraron en ese instante empujando las cunas. Comprobaron los brazaletes de Kuroko y los de los bebés y salieron en silencio.

Kagami se apartó del lado del ojiazul lo justo para coger en brazos a su hijo con mucho cuidado. La alegría lo inundó al acunar al diminuto bebé. Kuroko le había dado mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó que tendría. Y mucho más de lo que se merecía.

— Éste es Kiyoshi Kagami—dijo mientras lo depositaba en brazos de Momoi para coger a su hija—. Y ésta es Aphrodi Kagami—y la colocó sobre el otro brazo de su madre.

Los labios de la diosa comenzaron a temblar cuando miró a su nieta.

— ¿Le has puesto ese nombre?

— Los dos quisimos hacerlo —le dijo Kuroko. Es en honor a ti.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la diosa mientras contemplaba a sus dos nietos.

— ¡La de regalos que tengo para ustedes!

— ¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Kagami con brusquedad—. Por favor, nada de regalos. Tu amor será suficiente.

La diosa se limpió las lágrimas y soltó una carcajada.

— De acuerdo. Pero si cambian de opinión, díganmelo.

Kuroko observó a Kagami mientras éste acariciaba la cabellera Rojiza de Kiyoshi. No lo habría creído posible pero, en ese momento, lo amaba aún más que antes.

Cada día pasado junto a él había sido una bendición.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! —exclamó Kise mientras cogía a Aphrodi de los brazos de la diosa—. Fui ayer a la librería y Haizaki no estaba. Hace unos días que hubo luna llena. ¿Alguien quiere apostar a que en estos momentos está practicando sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con alguien?

Todos se rieron.

Excepto Kagami.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Tetsu.

— Supongo que me siento un poco culpable.

— ¡¿Culpable?! —exclamó el rubio con incredulidad—. ¿Por Haizaki?

Kagami señaló con un gesto a Kuroko y a los niños.

— ¿Cómo podría guardarle rencor? Sin su maldición jamás los tendría a ninguno de ustedes. Fue una pesadez pero debo admitir que mereció la pena.

Todas las miradas se clavaron, expectantes, en Afrodita.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia—. ¡No me digas que quieres que lo libere! Ya te lo dije, lo haré cuando aprenda la lección…

Ryouta meneó la cabeza.

— Pobre tío Príapo —dijo dirigiéndose a Aphrodi—. Pero fue un chico muy, muy malo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y una enfermera se asomó, indecisa.

— ¿Kagami-sensei? —se dirigió al pelirrojo—, hay una pareja aquí fuera que dicen ser familiares suyos. Ellos… mmm… —bajó la voz hasta hablar en un murmullo— son motociclistas.

— ¡Eh, Taiga! —lo llamó Tatsuya desde detrás de la enfermera—. Dile a Atila el Huno que somos de fiar para que podamos entrar a babear sobre los bebés.

Kagami soltó una carcajada.

— Está bien, Tami —le dijo a la enfermera—. Es mi hermano.

Eros le hizo una mueca burlona a Tami mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Psique.

— Que alguien me recuerde que tengo que dispararle una flecha de la mala suerte al salir —comentó mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta.

Kagami lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Tengo que confiscarte de nuevo el arco?

Tatsuya le contestó con un gesto grosero y se acercó a Kise para tomar en brazos a Aphrodi.

— ¡Ooooh! Menuda rompecorazones que vas a ser. Apuesto a que vas a tener a montones de niños corriendo detrás de ti con esa cabellera celeste que te cargas.

Kagami perdió el color del rostro y miró a su madre.

— Mamá, hay un regalo que me gustaría pedirte.

La diosa lo observó, esperanzada.

— ¿Te importaría hablar con Hefesto para que hiciera un cinturón de castidad apropiado para Aphrodi?

— ¡Taiga! —balbució Kuroko con una carcajada.

— No tendría que llevarlo durante mucho tiempo; sólo treinta o cuarenta años.

Kuroko puso los ojos en blanco.

— Menos mal que tienes a tu mami —le dijo al bebé que Tatsuya sostenía—, porque tu papi no es nada divertido.

Kagami alzó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Que no soy divertido? —repitió—. Divertido… eso no es lo que dijiste el día que concebiste a estos dos…

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó Kuroko con el rostro arrebolado. Pero ya hacía tiempo que sabía que era incorregible.

Y lo amaba tal y como era. Si, era Kagami Taiga de Macedonia. El que alguna vez había sido un esclavo sexual que había invocado con su amigo en una noche de copas. El mismo que ahora era junto con sus hijos, su felicidad entera.

Fin


End file.
